


Пиздец

by daejaeshechka



Category: EXO (Band)
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 22:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 57,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13797207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daejaeshechka/pseuds/daejaeshechka
Summary: ?





	1. Мудак, который забыл

Мин, спуская ноги с расправленного дивана, на котором вперемешку простыни, подушки и скомканное одеяло, на чистом автомате поднимает с пола цветную вырвиглазную гавайскую рубашку – просто потому, что наступает на нее. Он двумя пальцами брезгливо кидает шмотку на подлокотник, и Лухан тут же хватает ее, напяливая на себя:  
\- Вау, моя рубашка, - с таким младенческим восторгом, будто нашел в пачке хлопьев недостающую фигурку из коллекции Стартрек.  
Мин игнорирует восклицание, как впрочем и то, что найденную рубашку Лухан застегивать не собирается, возвращаясь к приготовлению яичницы. Его голая грудь с острым соском высовывается из распахнутой рубашки, когда Лухан наклоняется, разыскивая молоко в холодильнике, и Мин думает, что это нормальный для Лухана пиздец – подобранная им одежда всего лишь маленькая частичка, сиротливо занявшая положенное ей место в хаосе вечно кружащегося вокруг Лухана разобранного паззла.   
Мин переползает на табуретку и отдает все свое сонное внимание орущему телевизору, на котором бегущая полоса новостного блока и сообщение о сошедшем с рельс поезде. На экране кадры развороченного железнодорожного полотна, санитары в белом и полицейское оцепление. Диктор сообщает количество жертв, и Мин передергивает плечами… Не то чтобы он был впечатлительным, просто представил себя на месте людей, чьи родственники погибли в этой аварии. Вряд ли он смог бы это пережить – бессмысленную жестокость несчастливого случая. Впрочем, если подумать, у него самого даже нет того человека, чья жизнь была бы ему дороже собственной, чтобы так переживать об этом.   
\- Э-э-эй, что-то не так? – раздается у него за плечом, и Мин оборачивается, разглядывая полуголого Лухана в расстегнутой рубашке и неглаженных желтых шортах, из которых торчат кривые в своей худобе, волосатые ноги. На голове у Лухана ежеутренний пиздец из всклокоченных давно некрашеных волос, а в руке лопатка, по которой обтекает кусок жареного помидора.   
\- Что случилось? – переспрашивает Лухан, и помидор с чмоканьем шлепается на пол.  
\- Нормально все, - отвечает Мин, снова поворачиваясь к телевизору. – С чего бы ты взял…  
Договаривать ему лень, потому что он искренне надеется, что Лухан отвалит.   
\- Тогда прекрати жрать хлопья! – предупреждает Лухан, не торопясь оставлять его наедине с телевизором или поднимать упавшую помидорину.   
\- А, извини… - Мин отдергивает руку, потянувшуюся за очередной порцией кукурузных хлопьев, отстраненно замечая, что да, он сожрал почти все, что было в чашке, пока слушал новости.   
Лухан подозрительно качает головой, отходя к плите. Он накрывает сковороду крышкой и косится на Мина через плечо: тот сидит на табуретке, подогнув под себя босые ноги, и опять крошит хлопьями на стол, не отрывая взгляда от телека, в котором, на взгляд Лухана, нет ничего новее того, что было вчера. Мин уже два дня странный…   
«Упертый, как пиздец», - Лухан фыркает про себя.   
Нет, он ничего не имеет против того, что его парень сегодня ржет, как истеричка, над тупыми шоу, завтра ревет, как та же истеричка, над сопливой дорамой, а послезавтра строит из себя интеллектуала и начинает общаться со своим внутренним я, игнорируя Лухана. Но, блядь, если бы хотя бы причину этого соизволил сообщить… Лухан скребет голую грудь запачканными помидорным соком пальцами и вздыхает: он любит Мина до нервического тика, и когда тот вдруг начинает рыться в своей рыжей голове, отталкивая Лухана, не позволяя поучаствовать в аристократических думах на тему ускользающего смысла жизни, Лухан злится, как собака, и начинает думать, что его отталкивают, ненавязчиво вкладывая во все это печальный подтекст их истории – «я до тебя вообще нормальный был».   
\- Ешь, - он подталкивает Мину тарелку с месивом пострадавшей, как от бомбы, от его ловкости яичницей.  
\- Спасибо, - отзывается Мин, не чувствуя надобности даже повернуть голову, когда благодарит. Он вообще готов и дерьмо сожрать, а зная, что кулинарные таланты Лухана вообще подчиняются правилу «повезет-не повезет», лучше заранее не рассчитывать на многое.   
Лухан молча засовывает в себя куски помидор и жареных яиц и старательно сверлит взглядом профиль Мина, надеясь, что тот хотя бы почешется от интенсивности взгляда. Или – с тем же успехом он может пожелать завтра проснуться британским принцем – снизойдет до разговора с ним.   
Лухан вспоминает, как они с Мином познакомились. Его тогдашний парень, Сехун, уезжая на какие-то суперважные соревнования, от которых зависела ни много ни мало его дальнейшая карьера (сам он именно так объяснял свой поспешный и длительный отъезд Лухану, складывая в чемодан дезодорант и – конечно, совершенно случайно – пачку презервативов), буквально за ручку притащил рыжего умилительно скромного парнишку в педантично выглаженном костюме к ним в квартиру, заявив, что Лухану нужно, чтобы за ним кто-то присматривал, и для этих целей он завел скромную полевую мышь своего очаровательного друга Мина, с чем и покинул их, с недоумением глядящих друг на друга, в разворошенной квартире. И Лухан как-то сразу забыл про презервативы в чемодане Сехуна, про неопределившиеся номера, названивавшие ему по ночам, про самого Сехуна… Остался только стоящий в проходе, залитом солнечным светом, удивительно красивый рыжий мальчик, смущенно растрепавший свои волосы и сказавший:   
\- Ну я пойду, наверно?   
И хрена с два Лухан позволил ему уйти.   
Мин мотал головой и говорил, что он не гей, отцепляя с себя чужие руки, когда Лухан лез целоваться. Мин раз за разом повторял, что ему нравятся девочки, их сиськи и их ножки, но бутылка паленого виски разворачивала свои стробоскопические эффекты, и рука Лухана в его штанах делала его слова все менее убедительными, а вздохи все более влажными. Они переспали по пьяни. Наутро Мин трясущимися руками надевал трусы, не мог заставить себя посмотреть на Лухана и равноодинаково хотел испариться из его кровати и воспоминаний. Но хрена с два Лухан позволил ему уйти. Он до сих пор держит Мина за руку, молча принимая невысказанные, но вечно копошащиеся на поверхности обвинения в том, что Лухан превратил его в презираемого обществом педика, в которого только ленивый со смехом не ткнет пальцем, из-за Лухана ему приходится прятаться от друзей, которые быстро стали бывшими… Лухан в конце концов в ебеня разнес его бывшую нормальной жизнь, которая висела на плечиках вычищенной и выглаженной, как серый костюм, заполнив хламом, хаосом и каким-то неприличным неконтролируемым сексуальным безобразием.   
И он не отпустит эту руку, потому что его алфавит теперь начинается и заканчивается буквой «М», а каждый день должен начинаться и заканчиваться рассыпанными по подушке цветом в лисий мех волосами. Он даже готовить научился так, что после его пусть и отвратительных на вид блюд не тянуло облевать весь сортир, хотя раньше Сехун его попытки заявить себя в кулинарии называл не иначе как коротким и емким словом «пиздец».   
И именно поэтому при виде молча поедающего его жертвенную яичницу Мина на Лухана накатывает такое отчаянное отрицание, что он готов все что угодно сделать, лишь бы Мин перестал тупо пялиться в экран и объяснил, что такого случилось в эти два дня, о чем Лухан забыл.   
«Эй, посмотри на меня», - одними губами произносит он, свято веруя в то, что его вселенская невхерственная любовь все-таки постучит Мину в уши.   
Но Мин, кажется, со всеми своими потрохами переселяется туда, за экран, к парочке ведущих, зачитывающих письма… Лухан искренне считал, что бумажных писем уже не существует, а тут вот тебе на - конверты.   
Кто он в жизни Мина? Меньше, чем ебучие никчемные артефакты прошлого, отштампованные марками и выпущенные в мир электроники ностальгии ради?   
Первым, что попадается Лухану под руку, становится стоящий на столе открытый пакет молока, и он с мстительным удовольствием переворачивает его над головой Мина, обливая его челку пастеризованным и обезжиренным… Молоко стекает по лицу Мина, превращая содержимое его тарелки в то, чему даже не надо притворяться, чтобы выглядеть дерьмищем, а эмоциональность его взгляда, обращенного на Лухана, по оценке мат-на-квадратную-букву заслуживает номинации на Оскар:  
\- Ты, блядь, совсем ебнулся?   
Но фаза ведения переговоров в эмоциональном спектре Лухана минула еще тогда, когда он пытался понять, на что обижен Мин, и поэтому он, не утруждая себя ответом на в общем риторический уже вопрос ебнулся ли он, за воротник футболки выволакивает Мина из-за стола и впечатывает в ближайшую стену. Пока он слизывает холодные молочные капли с лица Мина и торопливо спускает его шорты, он вспоминает, что Мин ненавидит молоко, которое теперь везде на его лице, на шее, на губах… Губы Мин облизывает с таким выражением лица, что начинает казаться, что его сейчас стошнит от запаха, и Лухан целует их особенно тщательно, посасывая сначала верхнюю, потом нижнюю, чтобы вкуса молока не осталось нигде.   
\- Совсем ебнутый, пусти, - до Мина вдруг доходит, что можно попробовать повырываться… да и что это вообще за хрень за такая: он стоит посреди комнаты со спущенными штанами, по его лицу стекает блядское молоко, которое Лухан облизывает, как сумасшедший, пока не…  
\- Мать твою, что за нахрен ты творишь? – Мин понимает, что молоко на лице было не пределом извращенной фантазии Лухана, когда Лухан стаскивает и свои собственные шорты, оставляя их болтаться на щиколотках, и прижимается к Мину голым телом без всего. Голое тело очень остро реагирует на наличие рядом такого же обнаженного, греховного и нетерпеливого. Лухан недолго соображает, чем лучше всего заткнуть Мина, и Мин окончательно теряет все аргументы в борьбе за свое достоинство: его рот занят языком Лухана, а это самое достоинство уже с готовностью отвечает на попытки Лухана вжаться в него животом и потереться своим собственным опущенным хвостиком.   
\- Блядь, да что же ты за такое… - стонет уже подчинившийся своей судьбе Мин, скрывая ладони под распахнутой гавайской рубашкой на изгибе задницы Лухана и с чувством потирая кожу на совсем не мягких половинках. Его ебнутый на всю голову парень окатил его молоком, снял трусы, а теперь трется своим полувставшим членом о его собственный. Они как два озабоченных недотраханных идиота стоят по пояс голые посреди комнаты и с влажными вздохами прикасаются друг к другу членами так, что в животе все добавляют огня. Они держат друг друга за ягодицы, чтобы движения были четче, ощутимее, рельефнее… и невыносимое желание от одного только осознания того факта, что нормальные люди так не трахаются, разливается где-то по потрохам, мелко пульсирующим внутри и требующим скорейшего удовлетворения.  
Лухан заворачивает футболку Мина колбаской до самых подмышек и с очевидной жадностью накрывает ладонями соски, удовлетворенно сдавливая и бормоча:   
\- Как у бабы, честное слово.  
Ни один их секс еще не обходился без того, чтобы Лухан не трепал его соски, с маниакальным наслаждением теребя их в руках и называя за пухлость и полноту сиськами, сисечками и вообще как повезет.   
\- А у тебя рожа бабская, я же ничего не говорю, - Мин считает, что должен ответить на нанесенное оскорбление, пусть даже он сейчас позорно кончит от губ Лухана, качественно засасывающих его сосок, так что ему начинает хотеться… сойти с ума, пожарить себя на горячей сковородке, вывернуться мехом внутрь, например.   
\- А, ч-ч-черт, - ритм, в котором они толкаются друг в друга, набирает обороты, и Лухан вынужден постепенно отступать под давлением слишком сильно напирающего на него Мина, который, забыв про сдержанность, с протяжным стоном опускается сверху вниз вдоль его живота и ниже, вцепившись в его поясницу мертвой хваткой, всхлипывает, поднимается и повторяет все снова, приятно радуя прикосновениями не в шутку твердой определенной части тела.  
\- Что, капризный мой, можешь кончить, просто касаясь меня? – ехидно спрашивает Лухан, помогая телу Мина продолжать эти фантастические колебания вокруг причинного места, от которых он охает, вздыхает и к вечно сопровождающему это событие восторгу Лухана покрывается смазкой.   
\- Лухан, черт бы тебя побрал, сделай что-нибудь, - Мин от отчаяния принимается обкусывать губы Лухана и, когда ничего снова не происходит, тянет руку вниз, чтобы помочь себе сам, раз уж эта безжалостная сука… Лухан находит это отчаяние очаровательным, откидывает руку Мина и роняет их обоих на диван. Он пытается стащить с Мина мешающиеся шорты, но руки Мина, оставленные без присмотра, снова пытаются сорвать Лухану планы, и он плюет на так и оставшуюся висеть на одной ноге одежду, прижимая неугомонные конечности своего парня к подушке.   
\- От тебя воняет, - заявляет Мин, когда аура подмышек Лухана достигает его носа.   
\- А ты вообще в молоке, - Лухан ласково и качественно проводит языком по щеке Мина. – Крем где?   
\- Откуда я знаю? – Мин мстительно наугад пинает, и Лухан подскакивает на его бедрах.   
\- Если опять потеряли, я намажу тебя сиропом, - обещает Лухан и, не отпуская прижатых к дивану запястий Мина, начинает шарить на полке, подвешенной низко над диваном.   
Здоровенная шайба банки крема валится сверху, едва не ударяя Мина по голове, и он злобно шипит:   
\- Раздолбай…  
Но Лухан только хмыкает и, все еще не рискуя отпустить руки Мина, одной рукой отворачивает крышку, которая, как почти все предметы в их доме, укатывается в ебеня под диван от очередной, как у своенравной лошади, попытки Мина скинуть с себя чужой вес.   
Лухан не может позволить себе грубости без предупреждения засовывать в любимую задницу посторонние предметы, поэтому он медленно спускается поцелуями по тяжело дышащему животу Мина, но сегодня, видимо, просто не его день - Мин рыбкой выскальзывает из-под него, складывая ноги на его бедра:   
\- Тебе еще приглашение на красивой бумаге выписать?   
\- В твою задницу? Лучше пожизненный пропуск, - Лухан не остается в долгу, но пользуется высказанным разрешением, медленно вводя внутрь покрытый сладковато пахнущим кремом палец. И тут же удивленно вскидывает брови, почти жалуясь: - А чего так легко-то? Мы же давно не…  
Нечитаемое выражение на лице Мина соскальзывает в неприкрытый сарказм:   
\- Знаешь, у нашего водопроводчика тако-о-о-й большой…  
Лухана это блядски злит, и он засовывает в Мина все имеющиеся в наличии пальцы разом. Он ведь точно помнит, что они в последний раз…  
\- Блядь… - Мин морщится от боли. – Сука ты правда что ли не помнишь?   
\- Что я помнить-то должен? – злое выражение не сходит с лица Лухана.   
\- Ты напился в четверг, идиот, - Мин извивается под ним, пытаясь освободить руки. – Что, совсем не помнишь, как трахнул меня прямо на лестнице?   
Замороженные ячейки памяти в Лухане как-то все разом активизируются, и он действительно вспоминает шершавую оштукатуренную стену, снятые штаны и то, как сильно ему хотелось… его Мина.  
\- А потом спать ушел, ни слова не сказал, - голос Мина приобретает против его воли жалобный, ноющий оттенок.   
Зато Лухана вина догоняет, как грешника справедливая кара: он торопливо целует живот Мина, член, бедра. Он наполняется виной, как стакан соком, переливаясь через край:   
\- Милый, хороший мой, прости… Мин, я люблю тебя, прости…  
Вместо ответа Мин снова пытается сбросить Лухана с себя, дергаясь всем телом.   
И тут до Лухана доходит, будто от встряски мозги встают, наконец, на место:  
\- Ты поэтому обижался?   
Мин не считает, что такой тупица достоин ответа на под стать ему тупой вопрос, и только обиженно отворачивается, предоставляя Лухану право делать с его телом, что захочется. Ведь если ему хочется – он на лестнице, в душе, где угодно… И что думает об этом всем Мин, ему насрать…  
Ресницы Мина предательски намокают, и для Лухана это самая последняя капля. Он отпускает его руки, падает сверху, поворачивая к себе за подбородок:   
\- Я скотина, сволочь, ублюдок… - обнимает везде и сразу, держа так нежно, словно Мин из воска и того и гляди вытечет между пальцев. – Только не обижайся, крошка… Мин… Я так люблю тебя… Накажи, как хочешь, только не обижайся больше.   
Бабочки поцелуев на губах Мина мешают говорить, и он съедает их все сразу в один большой, тягучий, глубокий поцелуй, который заканчивает предложением, сопровождающимся ехидной улыбочкой:   
\- Что-то давно мы не менялись ролями… Твоя задница вспомнит, каково быть на моем месте, и я все прощу, да?   
Лухан с глухим стуком уныло падает лбом в диван, рядом с плечом Мина, гнусаво говоря в обивку:   
\- Хорошо, - и Мин откровенно ржет – потому что лицо Лухана, когда он снизу, забыть невозможно. Лицо Лухана, когда он снизу, измученное удовольствием и одновременно припечатанное оскорбленной гордостью – это его любимый аттракцион.  
\- Мстить… сейчас будешь? - Лухан героическим усилием воли заставляет себя произнести это, и Мин звонко смеется над выражением его лица – как будто у ребенка, которого сейчас нашлепают по заднице.   
\- Нет, подожду, когда от тебя вонять не будет, - отвечает он.   
\- Тогда я вообще мыться не буду, - бурчит Лухан, заваливаясь рядом на диван.   
Мин думает, что это супер, честно: они валяются на выпотрошенном диване, среди потрясающего по масштабам срача, где-то там лужи разлитого молока, а они оба не то что голые, а какие-то недораздетые, обсуждают воняющие подмышки.   
\- Ты сдохнешь раньше, если перестанешь мыться, - обещает Мин. А потом толкает Лухана локтем, - Лухан…  
\- М…  
\- Так и будешь там валяться? Я… - Мин запинается, - все еще хочу тебя… прямо сейчас.   
За спиной Лухана выростают два крыла, белые и пушистые, на губы Мина ложится радостный чмок, а с полки валится куча квадратиков из фольги, еще сильнее засыпая мусором безобразие на диване.   
\- Обожаю тебя, крошка, - говорит Лухан, и… нет, не «их тела сливаются для любви»: раздается вздох раненой жертвы маньяка, и короткие ногти располосовывают бедро Лухана наискось.   
\- Когда же я сдохну… - вырывается между сжатых зубов Мина, и Лухан выскальзывает назад.  
\- Я люблю тебя, крошка…  
\- Пошел ты…  
Чмок-чмок-чмок…  
Вздох… Бормотание…  
Плюх-плюх-плюх…  
Как в ебаной манге, честное слово. Мину даже начинает казаться, что когда Лухан кончит, рядом с ним всплывет облачко, в котором издевательским жирным шрифтом будет написано что-то вроде «Пле-е-есь» или «Смыфлблрвщщщщ»  
\- Ты даже это не можешь делать красиво, - жалуется Мин, и неснятые шорты болтаются на нем, как пожеванный штормом флаг на флагштоке, когда он поднимает ногу.   
Лухан ловит потянувшуюся к нему конечность, укладывает на плечо и преданно целует где-то рядом с коленом:   
\- Прости, моя любовь такая уродская, я знаю, - он и правда знает, что не может дать Мину то, чего он так хочет: что их дом никогда не будет пахнуть цветами и звучать хрен-его-какой-по-счету симфонией для скрипки и фортепьяно, что секс с ним никогда не будет возвышенным актом любви… Но он так любит Мина, что коленки дрожат и хочется исцеловать его всего до кончиков пальцев, лишь бы были мягкие губы, лишь бы он такой теплый был рядом, выгибался бы дугой, как сейчас, заползая на его колени вслед за удовольствием.  
Мин стонет, как раздавленный катком, не только потому, что внутри него в полуудушенном ритме двигается часть Лухана, подталкивая внутренности к глотке, но и из-за этого самого придурочного Лухана…   
«Уродская»…  
Слово-то какое нашел.  
Мин подрывается с дивана и подтягивается, хватанув Лухана за волосы, целует так, словно хочет сжать, залепить к черту его губы, выдохнувшие только что упрек, в котором нет упрека… и свою дурную гиперчувствительную совесть заодно.  
Лухан невозможный, Лухан отвратительный. Его почти невозможно смутить… «Лухан, поцелуй?» - «Хорошо» - «У меня губы грязные» - «Я согласен» - «А в ягодицу поцеловать?» - «Пожалуйста»… С этим невозможно бороться на самом деле.   
А Лухану слегка сводит зубы… подумаешь, шестьдесят килограмм веса держатся за его волосы. Не то чтобы ему были дороги его похожие на гнездо обесцвеченные патлы, но…  
\- Мин, отцепись, крошка, - Лухан мягко выпутывает из своих волос чужие пальцы, - плешивый я буду нравится тебе еще меньше.   
Мин опять слышит в его словах готовность подчиняться и назвать себя хоть говном, если Мину этого захочется, и он с отчаянным стоном кладет его руку на то, что давно требует к себе внимания, горячо повторяя в волосы, которые недавно чуть не вырвал:   
\- Дурак, ты такой дурак…  
\- Я знаю, - просто соглашается Лухан, поглаживая большим пальцем набухший горячий кончик. – Только не начинай меня ненавидеть.  
\- Заткнись… - Мин сжимает зубы на чужом плече, оставляя на яркой ткани гавайской рубашки мокрый след, - потом ведь пожалеешь.   
\- Я жалею только о том, что не могу дать тебе больше, - на этих словах их ритмичные движения друг на друге обретают внушающую уважение амплитуду и глубину, и Мин отрешенно думает, падая на колени Лухана, что это и есть то, что называется «трахаться»: ритм, частота и четкость. Вверх-вниз на чужом теле, под завязку от самого дна, быстро, пока хватает дыхания, пока отчаянно натертая плоть не теряет своей жадности, угасая под потоком выплеснувшейся жидкости.   
Мин чувствует, как горячо в мышцах ног, а из задницы вообще будто вынули что-то большое и гладкое, как труба, что, впрочем, недалеко от истины. Его пальцы мелко подрагивают, и он прижимается к Лухану, утаскивая его руку вниз и прижимая пальцами между ягодиц, чтобы избавиться от ощущения, что его трахнули и бросили с растянутой задницей. Но Лухан притягивает его к себе и трудно вообразимым образом впутывается в него, просовывая ногу между бедер и руку под плечо, обвивается вокруг, как сытый удав, и мурлыкает в ухо:   
\- Жрать хочеца-а-а…  
\- Уебище, - Мин наугад тыкает локтем, попадая по луханевским ребрам. – Ты мерзкий. 

Мерзкий, грязный как собака под дождем, Лухан тащит его в ванную, но Мин выпинывает его из дверей душа, прогоняя убирать грязь самого разнообразного происхождения, размазанную по всем поверхностям. Когда он возвращается, грязи не становится меньше, телек по прежнему орет что-то из бодрого субботнего эфира, а Лухан в одних шортах, через желтую ткань которых вызывающе проглядывает свободно свисающий член (собственно, трусов на нем, насколько он помнит, с утра вообще не было, и надо бы поиcкать их под диваном), и моет посуду… Ну как моет: быстро споласкивает горячей водой и засовывает в шкафчик.   
\- Бля-я-я-дь… - Мин в белом пушистом халате скидывает в раковину к Лухану все, что находится на столе, включая тарелку с раскисшими хлопьями. – Ты отсюда вообще не уйдешь, пока это дерьмо не разберешь…  
\- Ну Мин…  
\- С тараканами будешь трахаться, когда они заведутся. Я уверен, тебе понравится.   
\- Ну Ми-и-ин…  
Мин быстро распинывает вещи по своим местам, скидывая все, что находит на полу, либо в мусор, либо в стиралку. Поскольку находки с полу по большей части – шмотье Лухана, он не особо утруждает себя сортировкой. Лухан как-то на полном серьезе предложил ему выбросить все, что ему лень мыть, и купить новое… Лухан после этого долго спал у стены, лишенный доступа к минову царственному телу. И эта история повторяется каждый раз – Мин вынужден попрать свое достоинство и, взяв швабру, расчищать свинарник под заунывное, повторяющееся за плечами абсолютно бесполезное «Ну Ми-и-ин».  
Нуми-и-ин как блядская золушка вынужден по локоть копаться в дерьме, пока эта бесполезная тушка с начинкой из спермы вместо мозгов возится в душе, дурным голосом напевая детскую страшилку. А в задницу это все… Мин на прощанье запинывает под диван зарядник луханевского сенсора и тащится на балкон, залегая с журналом в глубоком, просто огромном кресле, которое Лухан пару месяцев назад приволок откуда-то, довольно улыбаясь и повторяя что-то про «оно достаточно большое, чтобы уместить двоих… м-м-м…».  
Спустя блаженные десять минут тишины, в течение которых Мин наслаждался глянцевыми страницами прошлогоднего журнала из кипы таких же обессроченных, брошенных в углу и оставшихся в этой квартирке, кажется, еще от прошлого хозяина, его задумчивое нирваническое единение с креслом нарушает шорканье тапок, и зевающий Лухан в таком же, как у него, только синем халате выкидывает его из кресла, занимая его место.   
От возмущения Мин только беззвучно открывает рот, как рыба. Очень благородных кровей и очень оскорбленная. Лухан, так и не справившийся с зевком, молча тащит его к себе на колени, и Мин закрывает рот, устраиваясь между его ног, а спиной на луханевской груди: ну раз придурку так хочется…  
Лухан ни мало не смущаясь тем, что дым сигареты забивается им обоим в нос и режет глаза, закуривает, лениво стряхивая пепел в стоящий где-то на полу стакан с окурками (чтобы Лухан завел пепельницу? Да никогда-а-а…), и безмятежно целует в щечку на раздраженное   
\- Опять провоняешь, - Мина, ревниво выдернувшего мятый журнал из-под луханевского локтя и отодвинувшегося подальше от дымящего кончика сигареты, пока Лухан не выжег им дыру на его халате.   
Лухан красиво наполняет никотином балкон, выдыхая серые облака, и без задней мысли забирается свободной рукой под легко запахнутый белый халат, нашаривая под тканью ребра, маленькие игрушечные сосочки и плоскую косточку на груди, не отрываясь от сигареты. Полы халата с какой-то гостеприимной охотой расходятся все сильнее, и Мин вспоминает, как отважился как-то намеками выспросить у Сехуна, как тот умудрялся справляться с сексуальным маньяком.   
\- Че? – не понял Сехун.   
\- Ну… как часто вы… - Мину было еще как стремно спрашивать у бывшего парня своего парня, сколько раз В ДЕНЬ можно заниматься этим, не грозя прослыть мартовскими кроликами. – Ну… вы…  
\- А, - рассмеялся Сехун, - ну если очень хочется, можешь подмешать ему виагры в чай, а так у него не встанет, даже если ты будешь вилять задницей у него перед носом, как звезда стриптиза.   
\- В смысле? – сообщенный Сехуном факт как-то не вязался с тем, что они с Луханом попробовали уже везде, даже на кухонном столе. – Я наоборот не знаю, как трусы на себе удержать, - раздраженно закончил Мин.  
Сехун бросил на него сомневающийся взгляд.  
\- И то есть когда вы свалили куда-то на прошлой вечеринке, а потом вернулись, как из унитаза вынутые…  
\- Ну да, - Мин думает, что глупо спорить с очевидным.   
Сехун ржет.   
\- Ну поздравляю, чувак. У Лухана на тебя стоит по умолчанию… Даже завидно как-то…  
Халат устает держать оборону и разваливается завязками, опадая распахнутыми полами между ног. Их убогая квартирка на последнем этаже, и можно не волноваться, что их увидит кто-то… Разве что из окон угловых квартир немного видно их балкон. И это тризлоебучее чувство, заставляющее его ощущать себя эксгибиционистом, подкатывает томительно сладкими волнами к низу живота, заставляя Мина поднять ногу на табуретку… так что сверху донизу между белыми полосами махровой ткани появляется полоска его голого тела, а одна нога вообще приглашающее приподнята, открывая доступ к внутренней части бедер.   
Лухан закуривает вторую, продолжая витать где-то в никотиновых облаках, и Мин почти уверен, что Лухан и не замечает, что делает, водя рукой по его телу. Ему нормально, что Мин голый. Ему хорошо, когда ноги раздвинуты. Ему вообще все правильно, если можно касаться там, где приличные люди краснеют.   
\- Ты вообще можешь свои руки при себе держать? – раздраженно фыркает Мин, поворачивая ногу так, что колени расходятся под тупым углом.  
\- Неа, - отвечает Лухан, отрывая фильтр от губ.  
Лухан извращенец. Лухан такое дерьмо, что… Ему нравится заставлять Мина чувствовать себя какой-то то ли гейшей, то ли проституткой, каждый раз с головой отдающейся удовольствию и с волнительным трепетом раздвигающей ноги. Ему, черт бы его побрал, нравится жить в свинарнике, забивать огромный хуй на правила и заниматься сексом сколько и когда хочется. У них крохотная квартирка, и денег хватает только на до тошноты уже задолбавшие хлопья с молоком. Им бы надо подыскать себе еще по одной непыльной работе, а вместо этого они каждую субботу заканчивают, как сегодня: ласкаются, как грешники в Содоме, потом прыгают друг на друге, потом спят до самого вечера, обнявшись, на вечно незаправленной постели среди гор барахла из валяющейся повсюду одежды, обломков пепельницы, проводов ноутбука, остатков завтрака и бог знает еще какой херни. Мин думает, что они проваливаются в какое-то дерьмовое сонное, безвольное, расслабленное царство из хаоса и вскрытых упаковок презервативов, и это отвратительно… И надо бы с этим покончить, подняться с Лухана, погладить одежду, например… Но черт бы побрал этого засранца с выжранными аммиаком волосами. Лухан такое дерьмо, что… ни на мгновение не дает забыть, что на него можно положиться, пусть он и превратит дом в свинарник, а твою жизнь – в феерический бесконечный траходром… Лухан может трахнуть его по пьяни в подъезде и забыть, но он… никогда не предавал его перед другими, как будто Мин – это все, за что он может держаться.   
Мин вдруг думает, что ему, возможно, есть кем дорожить, слушая в новостях об очередном сошедшем с рельс поезде…  
А где-то там в комнате, с до сих пор орущим телевизором, куча неглаженного белья и луханевский зарядник, со злости запнутый им под диван…  
Журнал с грохотом падает на пол, глянцевые страницы плавно закрываются. Мин приподнимается, чтобы освободиться из рукавов халата, а потом снова ложится на Лухана, закидывая руки назад, сцепляя пальцы на его шее. Халат лениво сползает с него совсем, и Мин оказывается совсем голым на Лухане. Лухан не бросает свою сигарету, не принимается возбужденно натирать член Мина – просто продолжает гладить вытянувшееся на нем обнаженное тело, водит ладонью по груди, животу, касается бедра. Мин слегка выгибается в пояснице и, держась за шею Лухана, сдвигается по его телу вверх, чтобы Лухан свободно доставал до его без возражений распахнутых бедер, прикасаясь с внутренней стороны. Мин совершенно голый с бесстыже разведенными ногами, прохладный воздух обнимает его тело абсолютно везде, как и руки Лухана, а из угловых квартир, скорее всего, видно их балкон… Мин приподнимается вслед за рукой Лухана, тронувшей его между ног, заставляя сделать прикосновение более ярким. Он на Лухане, он голый, он сам просит ласкать его. Он на Лухане, абсолютно без одежды, и руки Лухана заставляют его хотеть сильнее, хотеть прикосновений к напрягшимся соскам, поглаживаний по низу живота и между ног. Он на Лухане, он бесстыже обнаженный без складок соскользнувшего с него халата. И ему невыносимо приятно ощущать это…


	2. Супермэн

Мин старательно чистил зубы, разглядывая свою взъерошенную шевелюру в зеркале. Ему не нравилась ни шевелюра, ни раскосые, какие-то совсем девчачьи глаза, вечно будто тушью подведенные и придурочно-изумленно-вытаращенные… Он вообще в глубине души, как и положено натуре, часто не готовой решить, экзальтированная она или просто истеричная, считал себя страшилищем, которому бы детей пугать в кошмарах. Он в этом даже убежден был… за исключением тех коротких, но часто повторяющихся интервалов времени, что Лухан растворялся в волнах оргазма и его и без того расслабленная психика заставляла его шептать, что Мин «самый красивый, волшебный, эротичный, вызывающе сексуальный»… и тогда Мин таял… А потом расслабленная психика Лухана добавляла: «как кусочек сочного, хорошо прожаренного мяска… ммм»… и Мин отвешивал пиздецки звонкий подзатыльник взъерошенной от их упражнений тупой оленьей голове.   
Фу, гадость…  
Мин выплюнул пасту в раковину, сполоснул рот и потянулся к гелю для умывания. Здрасьте, приехали… Это дикое парнокопытное умудрилось видимо копытами своими выжать все из тюбика, так что Мин разве что героическими усилиями нашвыркал в ладонь жалкий плевочек прозрачной жидкости.   
Мин злобно оглянулся через плечо, обещая себе отомстить за растрату любимого геля, и намазал лицо, поплотнее захлопнув глаза. Наверно поэтому ладони на его бедрах сначала показались ему немного галлюциногенными – ведь он специально оглянулся, не было же никого... Но ладони уверенно забрались под резинку трусов, растянули их в стороны и сжались уже на голом теле.   
Мин принялся энергично смывать с себя то, что мешало открыть глаза и врезать точно по слишком много о себе возомнившей роже. Но ладони все равно действовали быстрее (опыта им не занимать, что уж тут скрывать): трусы сползли по самое не хочу, повиснув на члене и оставив между ног какое-то скучающее пустое пространство из болтающейся ткани, которое заинтересованно ожидало дальнейших действий. Наглые ладони кончиками пальцев коснулись паха, придавив волосы и поманив ощущением прикосновения, и пустота в трусах вообще напряглась…  
Но тут Мин, наконец, справился с мылом на своем лице и раздраженно дернул полотенце с сушилки, двинув бедрами и поинтересовавшись:   
\- Руки свои убрать не хочешь?   
\- Мне и там хорошо, - выдало наглое парнокопытное, сгребая Мина вместе с полотенцем к себе поближе.   
А потом и вовсе распустило свои непотребные ручища, принявшись перебирать найденное в трусах с подозрительной нежностью, будто сокровища.   
«Ну да, - заржал про себя Мин, - волшебный жезл и два сосуда с благодатью».  
\- Ты мерзкое, отвратительное, похотливое животное, - Мин вытащил чужие руки из своего белья и развернулся к Лухану. Его оленище потирал след от подушки во всю щеку, а другой рукой подтягивал трусы, кроме которых его тело, собственно, ничего больше не стесняло.   
\- Ну иди ко мне, - прохныкало оно, разведя руки.  
И в них Мин прыгнул. Нет, не по доброте душевной. Очень хотелось просто… мстить.   
Лухан даже проснулся слегка, почувствовав несвойственный вечно раздраженному Мину напор, с которым тот кусал его губы и как-то подозрительно терся об него, пытаясь то ли почесаться, то ли залезть на него. Лухан решил, что все-таки последнее (в конце концов, он должен отталкиваться от подавляющего мнения большинства, полагающего, что Мин, в отличие от него, нормальный) и с готовностью подхватил штурмующее его тело под бедрами, помогая взобраться на себя.   
Мин с довольной ухмылкой почувствовал, как закачался Лухан под его весом, делая шаг назад…  
«Придурок, ведь никогда же удержать не мог», - подумал Мин.   
Лухан шагнул назад, потому что прямо за дверями ванной должен был стоять шкаф-купе. Шкаф-купе с закрытой дверцей. К которой он хотел прислониться.   
Но дверь была открыта, а Мин слишком поздно ухватился за полку – и они рухнули внутрь, снося вешалки.   
\- Бля-я-я-ядь, - Мин выразил свое мнение по поводу развороченного шкафа, когда одежда перестала падать на них.   
Сам он счастливо отделался, свалившись на Лухана, зато на лице самого Лухана появилась какая-то жалкая гримаса обиды. Лухан опустил руку вниз, дотронулся до бедра, и на его пальцах нарисовался слабый красный след.   
\- Ой, - слетело с его губ, и Мин, стараясь не слушать свою совесть, которая звонким противным голосом орала ему в уши, что это все он виноват, потянул Лухана вверх, поволок на кухню, заставил залезть на стол и поставить ногу на табуретку, так чтобы можно было разглядеть: по задней стороне бедра через пах тянулась смачная рваная полоса.   
\- Больно? – Мин едва задел, но Лухан дернулся. А потом соврал:  
\- Нет.   
\- Придурок, - сказал Мин, доставая перекись и вату.  
Он промыл рану, промокнул ватным диском и достал йодный карандаш, бросая Лухану:  
\- Потерпи.   
Лухан тихо зашипел где-то сверху, и Мин, на что уж злыдня, принялся дуть и поглаживать погорячевшую кожу на бедре. Ссадина была весьма длинная, дуть и гладить пришлось много, и придушенного шипения сверху уже не было слышно, когда Мин закончил, закрывая карандаш колпачком.   
Зато картина, которую он узрел, посмотрев наверх, его весьма позабавила: Лухан шел красными пятнами, дышал куда-то в сторону и цепко держался за эту реальность, которая ассоциировалась у него, видимо, с краем стола, в который он вцепился пальцами.   
\- Тебе приятно? – вкрадчиво спросил Мин, двигаясь пальцами от царапины ближе к паху.   
Реакция Лухана даже удивляла его – он касался совсем слабо, едва задевая подушечками пальцев нежную тонкую кожу с синеватым оттенком.  
\- Тебе нравится, когда я делаю это? – Мин наклонился еще ближе, теплым дыханием касаясь тела.   
\- Да, - как под пытками признался Лухан, пока его лицо выдавало героическое самоотверженное усилие сдержаться и не позволить члену, которого коснулись пальцы Мина, выпрыгнуть, как черт на пружинке из дурацкой игрушки.   
Мину странным образом захотелось попробовать то, чего он никогда не делал… Лухан никогда не просил и не заставлял его, принимая как само собой разумеющееся, что это именно он может и должен доставлять ему удовольствие – касаясь, лаская, облизывая где надо и где не надо… Мин не сомневается, что, высохни на континенте вся вода, Лухану не покажется слишком дурной идея вылизать Мина языком ради помывки.   
Мину не то чтобы было слишком неприятно и он, надумай Лухан попросить его о минете, орал бы, что он вообще не гей. Просто… ему никогда не хотелось. Да и сейчас, когда он спускает с Лухана трусы, это больше похоже на любопытство. Мин целует, член перекатывается у него по губам, и Лухан смотрит на него глазами девять на двенадцать:  
\- Ты не обязан…  
Мин тихо смеется, на прощанье оставляя поцелуй на кончике, и засовывает добро обратно. Он явно пока не готов. Зато другая, не менее забавная идея, включается догадливой лампочкой в его голове, когда он снова видит на лице Лухана смущенное выражение:  
\- Ты помнишь, что все еще должен мне? Так вот, я хочу сегодня… - смущенное выражение быстро перерастает в что-то вроде «блядь, что за невезение», и Мин поднимается с коленей: - А пока… ты вроде рубашку хотел купить? 

В торговом центре Мин оставил Лухана вертеться перед зеркалом в миленькой и очень метросексуальной рубашечке, хлопнув по заднице:   
\- Сейчас вернусь.  
\- Эй, я хочу с тобой, - заканючил Лухан.   
\- Неа. Я с тобой не хочу, - в свойственном ему духе высказался Мин и вынырнул в двери.   
Мин не очень-то утруждал себя выбором. Просто вытряхнул все набранное перед кассой, справедливо полагая, что тощий Лухан влезет в то, что он для него подобрал, расплатился и засунул покупки в пакет. Оставалось только всю дорогу домой лупить Лухана по рукам, когда он порывался засунуть свой нос в бумажную сумку, на которой была эмблема неизвестного ему магазина… что Лухана, признаться, слегка смущало.  
Но любопытство недолго поддушивало Лухана - дома Мин запихал его в ванную, всунув в руки пакет:   
\- Это все должно быть на тебе надето.   
Лухан заглянул в пакет и непечатными словами воздал должное добродушию Мина. Его скромный парень, похожий на милую лисичку, судя по всему, собирался не просто демонстративно наказать его задницу, но и изрядно поразвлечься. Устроив шоу трансвеститов.   
Мин превзошел сам себя. Ему не только удалось в рекордные сроки ликвидировать возмутительный, но уже привычный срач в комнате, пока Лухан одевался (однако, надо быть честным, Лухан тоже не спешил), но и сложить диван, зажечь свечи, открыть вино, бросить на стол вазу с фруктами и какими-то пафосными итальянскими пирожными, переодеться и даже подумать, что вот он, его шанс – наглядно продемонстрировать Лухану, что заниматься этим все же приятнее не отмокая в молоке, как гренка, а получая удовольствие от романтической атмосферы…   
Хотя нет, погодите, от какой атмосферы, еще раз?   
Мысли Мина спутались, как бечевка, с которой долго игрался гиперактивный котенок: в узел. Лухан, вылезший из ванны и сейчас приглаживающий волосы, был похож на мечту педофила: он начинался от пола белыми чулками с коричневыми бантиками (Мин подумал, что надо все же было повнимательнее приглядываться к тому, что выбирал), продолжался пышной плиссированной юбкой в клетку и заканчивался узенькой рубашкой с тоненьким коричневым же галстуком, как у школьницы-развратницы.   
Оценив на скорую руку созданный им образ, Мин хмыкнул, протягивая руку:  
\- Моя порнозвездочка, ты потрясно выглядишь…  
\- Ублюдок, - прошипел Лухан. – Откуда в тебе столько ебаного изврата?   
\- От тебя, моя прелесть? – теперь Мин понял, почему Лухана никогда не смущали слова, которыми он обзывал его в порыве чувств: да хоть трихостронгилоидой, раз все равно стоит. – Прости, я должен кое в чем убедиться…  
Рука Мина ныряет под юбку быстрее, чем раздаются возражения, и обличительно дергает вниз найденное правонарушение:   
\- Ты не считаешь, что это как-то не вписывается в образ? – стаскивая вниз по ногам в чулках черные мужские трусы.   
\- Ну… но…  
\- Че «но»? - передразнивает Мин. – У тебя подходящих нет, значит, ходи так.  
\- С-с-сука… - шипится Луханем в спину.   
\- Фу, - Мин продолжает котяшиться, - такая благородная девица, а ругается, как сапожник.   
Мин хлопает рукой рядом с собой по дивану, и Лухан уже собирается опуститься на него, расправляя складки юбки так, чтобы ничего не торчало, как его резко тянут в сторону, и приземляется он на колени Мина.  
\- Держи, принцесса… - Мин протягивает бокал оторопевшему Лухану, чокается своим и делает вид, что пьет. На самом деле он просто дожидается, когда Лухан забьет на попранную гордость и начнет пить: движения кадыка на длинной шее и ощущения рассыпавшейся по коленям юбки уже будят в нем зверя… пусть маленького, но с большой фантазией.   
\- Есть хочешь? – спрашивает он, протягивая Лухану пирожное, на котором столько крема, что впору блевануть сливками.   
Но забрать его из своих рук он не дает.  
\- Нет уж, раз сегодня ты принцесса…  
Когда губки Лухана, вдруг (от голода?) решившего стать послушным, открываются, и белые зубки впиваются в золотистое тесто, Мину реально хорошо-о-о… Это в юбке на его коленях жует, как особа королевских кровей, и когда остается последний кусочек, невинно касается губами его испачканных кремом пальцев. Тем же ходом Мин скармливает Лухану еще одно пирожное, ненавязчиво касаясь пальцами его губ, но Лухан вроде бы и не понимает - а может просто прикидывается.  
\- Моя крошка не хочет сказать спасибо? Моя крошка такая неблагодарная?   
Лухан сверкает черными глазами и мстительно обхватывает пальцы губами, посасывая так, что кровь останавливается.   
Мин осторожно (с этим в юбке почему-то хочется обращаться осторожно) обнимает Лухана за талию и поворачивает, чтобы удобнее было целоваться. Поцелуи выходят какие-то детские и со вкусом сладкого крема.  
Мин тихо смеется, цепляет из вазы фиолетовую сочную черешню и, держа за корешок, водит по губам Лухана, просто млея от того, какой он красивый… Лухан красивый в принципе, с какими-то возмутительно-невинными глазами, когда не ржет, как будто опять скурил всю пачку с сигаретами, вот только он никогда не говорил Лухану этого… Как будто само собой подразумевалось, что он не болеет, не ноет, не жалуется, даже когда на его заднице красуется ссадина сочная, как эта черешня. Лухан не привык обращать на себя внимание, отдавая все его Мину, и теперь Мину за это немного стыдно… И он с неприкрытой издевкой нежностью предлагает Лухану еще и клубнику, а его рука задумчиво опускается на клетчатую юбку, нащупывая под ней то, чему там в принципе не полагается быть. Мин ничего не может с собой поделать и ласково сжимает через ткань, на что Лухан только хмыкает:   
\- Если бы я так делал, ты бы давно уже бегал и орал, что это возмутительно – жрать и при этом трогать член.   
\- Ты жуй, жуй, не отвлекайся, а то опять говоришь гадости…  
Рубашка тихо шуршит, когда Мин расстегивает пару пуговиц на груди. Почему-то все эти игры с переодеванием заставляют его чувствовать, как будто у них все в первый раз, относиться с какой-то трепетной бережливостью.   
\- Знаешь, ты сейчас похож на девушку, с которой я чуть не переспал на выпускном…  
\- Да ну? – вскидывает брови Лухан, занятый клубникой.   
\- Ну да, - передразнивает Мин. – Она сидела у меня на коленях, мы целовались и даже расстегнули друг на друге одежду… Но до постели дело так и не дошло.  
\- Почему?   
\- Дурак ты, - отвечает Мин. – Я ее любил, не хотел портить.   
\- М-м-м… А если бы я теперь был на ее месте?   
\- Что? – Мин слишком задумался, чтобы уловить смысл вопроса.   
\- Со мной бы переспал?   
Вопрос неожиданный, самому Мину он бы в голову не пришел. Зато ответ приходит неудержимо, как наводнение:  
\- Нет, - быстро говорит он. – Точно нет.   
Лухан довольно смеется, будто выяснил то, что хотел. Мин с запозданием понимает, к чему свелся смысл вопроса, и тоже смеется, про себя думая, что ему пора начинать писать книгу «Миллион тупых способов сказать “Я тебя люблю”».  
В наказание чересчур уж сообразительному Лухану Мин расстегивает остальные пуговки на рубашке, касается губами сосков и вздыхает:   
\- Ты прав… Хочется сисек – больших, мягких и прыгучих.   
\- Ну уж прости, их я тебе нигде не достану.   
\- Да дело даже не в них, - продолжает Мин, - просто мне кажется, когда я касаюсь тебя так, - он касается языком розового пятнышка на груди Лухана, а потом целует его, - что чего-то не хватает, что ты не понимаешь, не чувствуешь того, что я пытаюсь показать…  
\- А что нам остается? Попробуй – может, я и пойму, - с хитрецой предлагает Лухан.  
Он окончательно заползает на бедра Мина, становясь коленями на диван, и распахнутая рубашкой грудь оказывается напротив лица Мина. Мин ухмыляется, принимая эту игру. Ткань юбки сминается под его ладонями, когда он ведет их вверх, останавливая на талии, притягивая к себе, а губами касается соска, лижет, втягивает в себя. А потом с каким-то диким восторгом ощущает, что Лухан понял: Лухан пошловато прогибается в пояснице, подставляя грудь под ласки, ведет бедрами, вытягивает руки на диване, опираясь локтями о спинку, и выдыхает с каким-то откровенным возбуждением.   
Мин добивался от него того, чтобы он вел себя, как девочка, не пряча, как обычно, то, как ему хорошо – и Лухан справляется превосходно, сцепляя руки на шее Мина, подставляясь под поцелуи с такой ошеломительной смесью желания и откровенности, что Мину начинает казаться, что он развращает девственницу.   
Мин заваливается на диван, утягивая Лухана вслед за собой. Они целуются, как будто не трахались уже миллион раз, отдавая губами нежность и что-то похожее на доверие. Лухан коленями опирается о диван, и его задница в клетчатой юбке где-то высоко вверху. Мин заново открывает для себя поцелуи с посасыванием, шепча Лухану, когда его язык выскальзывает изо рта:   
\- Блядь, я теперь чувствую себя школьником.   
\- Для школьника ты слишком хорошо целуешься, - смеется Лухан.   
\- Я много чего хорошо делаю, ты убедишься, - подмигивает Мин.   
\- А может я на слово поверю?   
\- Ну уж нет. Раньше надо было думать, до того, как начал ТАК вздыхать…  
Чисто по-человечески Мин бы понял Лухана: он целует его, а руками водит под юбкой, потихоньку спуская резинки чулок, нарочно касаясь с задней стороны бедер, с внутренней, легкими дразнящими движениями проходясь по всему, до чего может достать. Ему жутко нравится, как Лухан реагирует на поглаживания по ягодицам – нервно дергается, а потом стонет ему в рот. Ему снова до безобразия доставляет сам факт совершающегося разврата: они с Луханом целуются, Лухан нависает над ним, а его руки сегодня – абсолютные хозяева тому, что под клетчатой юбкой. А там, стоит заметить, чулки, голые чувствительные бедра и ни грамма белья.   
Мин вдоволь успевает подразнить Лухана, издевательски медленно снимая с него чулки, при этом умудряясь очень качественно ощупать бедра, ягодицы и даже пройтись под коленями. И лишь потом принимается за десерт, основанием ладони надавливая на член и вылавливая губами все звуки, что роняет рот Лухана от этого маленького эксперимента. Он продолжает массировать в общем-то даже не член, но Лухан все равно проседает на него, выгибается и еще выше поднимает задницу.   
\- Ты такой пошлый…  
\- Кто бы говорил…  
\- Ну теперь-то хочешь?   
\- А у меня есть выбор?   
\- Ну можешь выбрать позу, так и быть…  
\- Ты же не успокоишься, пока я не скажу, да?   
\- Неа.   
Лухан нетерпеливо ведет бедрами, юбка, под которой Мин продолжает издеваться над его телом, шуршит, и Лухан наклоняется к самым губам Мина, произнося едва уловимо:  
\- Я хочу…


	3. Кукла

\- Ну прости-и-и… Прости, что изгадил твою любимую рубашку.  
Лухан знает, что Мин не спит, и ноет уже минут пять: вчера он случайно вылил на Мина стакан виноградного сока, и его белой рубашке… настал конкретный пиздец, в общем.  
Лухан придвигается ближе к Мину, демонстративно повернувшемуся к нему спиной, и под одеялом ползет пальцами по его боку. Одеяло съезжает, и Лухан повинными поцелуйчиками исшлепывает оголившееся плечико. Когда пальцы Лухана принимаются еще и щекотать, Мин двигает локтем ему в грудь и натягивает одеяло повыше.   
\- Ну Ми-и-ин…  
Лухан не позволяет совсем спрятаться под одеялом, цепко впившись пальцами в ткань. Они как два малолетних дебила из детсада передергивают несчастное одеяло, и когда Лухан неожиданно тянет слишком сильно, Мин выпускает его и разворачивается:   
\- Знаешь, что бесит меня больше всего? – раздраженно спрашивает он. – Даже не то, что ты ее испортил. Меня бесит то, что тебе насрать.  
\- Мин, это всего лишь рубашка, - убеждает Лухан.  
А потом пользуется тем, что теперь Мина можно поцеловать.   
\- Это МОЯ рубашка, - Мин не торопится разжимать губы и отвечать на поцелуй, пусть даже он и кажется таким сладким. – И МНЕ она была дорога.   
\- Я тебе новую куплю, - легкомысленно отвечает Лухан, вновь наклоняясь, чтобы убедительно поцеловать в губы, которые, он чувствует, уже дрогнули и слабо шевельнулись в ответ.   
\- Дело в том, что тебе просто наплевать на то, что важно мне, - Мин чувствует себя немножечко идиотом, занимаясь риторикой, пока его целуют. Пока его целует Лухан. Черт бы его побрал, его поцелуи совершенно невозможно игнорировать… потому что они вкусные. Вот как сливки или малиновое желе. И Лухан прикасается так, что начинает казаться, что он просто падает поцелуями в сливки, чувствует нижней губой нежную влажную поверхность желе и сильный сладкий ягодный запах, похожий на те, которым вечно пахнут тюбики со смазкой.   
\- Мне не наплевать, - Лухан чувствует, как Мин сдается, и это чувство заставляет его целовать еще нежнее и торопливее. – Просто ты заводишься из-за ерунды…  
Лухан уже окончательно празднует победу, наклоняясь к Мину между расставленных по бокам рук. Под ним рыжие волосы и чудные раскосые глаза миндалинами, которые прикрываются ресницами, когда Мин сцепляет руки на его спине и поворачивает голову, отвечая на поцелуй.   
\- Тебе все легко и просто, - вздыхает Мин напоследок.   
Поцелуй начинает просто душить малиновым вкусом, рождая в голове какие-то провокационные картинки, ощущение вязкого прозрачного геля под пальцами, то, как он обволакивает кожу… и куда его в принципе можно засунуть, чувствуя, как жарко, грязно и скользко…  
И вот оно опять: то, чем обычно и заканчиваются все эти слишком сладкие поцелуи – им обоим не надо произносить ни звука, чтобы понять, что они оба этого хотят, и Лухан всегда начинает первым, потому что смущать Мина теперь бессмысленно – он весь под ним, распахнутый, как лилия, и нетерпеливый, как улей пчел.   
Лухан как-то неловко, не прерывая поцелуя, закатывает Мина на себя и голодными руками гладит его прогнувшуюся спину. Под одеялом душно, и дыхание становится шумным, несдержанным, отчаянно возбужденным. Мин неосторожно ведет бедрами, и Лухан срывается тут же: под одеялом резко сдергивает с него трусы, и Мин только ужом вертится, помогая стащить с себя белье, а потом жадными, непослушными пальцами тянет вниз резинку трусов Лухана. Лухан приподнимается, с той же яростью стягивая белье с себя, и когда Мин, наконец, касается его без одежды, выдыхает так напряженно тяжело, что Мину сносит крышу от одной мысли, что Лухан способен хотеть ТАК. Впрочем, сам он сопит ничуть не тише, чувствуя, как теплая и такая невинная головка члена касается его живота, когда он соскальзывает по телу Лухана, чтобы потом втереться в него, вжаться, как безумный. То, что они делают это под одеялом, только подогревает сильнее: это только их, только друг другу они могут признаваться так беззастенчиво, что самое важное сейчас – чувствовать, как нежная плоть трется о такую же нежную и возбуждается неистовым греховным желанием. От малиновых поцелуев не остается и следа, губы захватывают чужие и тут же беспомощно разжимаются, потому что хочется покусать, залезть языком в самую глотку, как-то выразить, выпустить наружу то дикое напряжение, что формируется там, под одеялом. Мину все еще кажется, что слишком мало соприкасающейся кожи, и он соскальзывает на кровать, зажимая между коленями бедра Лухана, вдавливает свое тело в чужое, чувствуя между ног ненасытный, зверский голод, поглощающий его. Лухан думает, что эта извращенная имитация секса скоро сведет его с ума, потому что Мин, похоже, делает все, чтобы он отравился желанием, наполнился им до краев и взорвался к черту. Но Мин даже не открывает глаза, когда двигается на нем, только болезненно сводит плечи от наслаждения, а потом расправляется с шумным вздохом, похожим на какую-то протяжную гласную. Бедра Мина в четком ритме двигаются назад, так что Лухан чувствует, как половинки ягодиц проходятся по его члену, сжимаясь от удовольствия, а потом подаются вперед – и он понимает, что у него на животе уже влажно, и он может даже чувствовать, как капельки смазки выкатываются из головки. Он останавливает издевающиеся над ним бедра, притягивая Мина к себе под коленями и заставляя ответить на еще один безумный поцелуй, когда он посасывает кончик языка Мина, рискуя перегореть от удовольствия, как лампочка. Мин не очень доволен тем, что его прервали, и все еще пытается выдернуться и вернуть то мокрое чувство, когда он двигался по истекающему смазкой члену и ему было так хорошо… Но когда Лухан принимается гладить ягодицы, а потом сильно раздвигает их, чтобы надавить подушечкой среднего пальца на вход, ноги перестают слушаться, и Мина окатывает чувством еще более сильным и бесстыжим – желанием раскрыться, распахнуться до основания, как его раздвинутые ягодицы. Лухану очевидно нравится грубо раздвигать половинки нежной попы, чтобы потом водить пальцем по колечку мышц, потирать ниже, играть с этой перевозбужденной невинностью, поглаживая и лишь чуть-чуть надавливая, чтобы проникнуть внутрь. И предел его выдержки наступает, когда Мин совсем падает на него, прижимаясь лбом к груди с тихим вздохом.  
Лухан отчаянно ненавидит те несколько секунд, что ему приходится оторваться от Мина, разыскивая на полке крем и презервативы. Крем нагревается сразу же, будто сгорает от тепла их кожи. Лухан мечтает услышать от Мина стон, которого еще не пробовал губами, и вводит палец сразу на всю длину одним быстрым движением. Убитое возбуждением:   
\- А-а-ах, - достается его губам.   
Второй палец входит в дырочку, и он чувствует, как она растягивается овалом, когда он двигается внутри. Он решает, что третьего пальца вообще не будет, потому что свихнувшийся Мин лижет его шею и их обоих надо спасать.  
Лухан переворачивает их, и Мин прикладывается спиной о диван, а потом сгибает расставленные ноги в коленях, смотря на Лухана мутноватым взглядом. Мин чувствует, как гладкий в презервативе член проскальзывает внутрь, и мышцы вопят от растяжения… послушно принимая всю длину. Он сильнее сгибает ноги, выворачиваясь как-то совсем по-безумному пошло… но его сейчас интересует только то, как помочь Лухану оказаться еще и еще глубже. Диван начинает тихо поскрипывать от каждого толчка Лухана, и Мин чувствует себя в эпицентре всего этого… Он причина того, что Лухан прикрывает глаза, расправляет плечи каждый раз, что двигается вперед. Он то, от чего у Лухана сносит крышу, и становится неважно, красиво это выглядит или нет. Когда Мин начинает чувствовать, что внутри него уже все натерто, расхлябано и растянуто, он сжимает ладони на своем члене, кончая минутой раньше самого Лухана.   
Лухан сползает с Мина, позволяя ему, наконец, вздохнуть, выбрасывает презерватив и выкидывает на пол банку с кремом, чтобы упасть рядом с Мином. Он притягивает его к себе ближе, снова накрывая одеялом, и с ухмылкой думает, что еще пару минут назад ему до дурноты хотелось это тело, хотелось так, что он боялся порвать, а теперь надо только одно – прижимать к себе покрепче.   
\- Ничего себе у тебя способ извиняться, - хрипло говорит Мин. – Что-то я давно не помню такого…  
\- Сам виноват, - смеется Лухан. – Тебя нельзя хотеть по-другому. 

Мин перебирает весь свой матерный словарь и останавливается на слове «пиздец». Потому что это пиздец: кому-то срочно понадобились договоры, которые он взял почитать на выходные, и теперь он вынужден прокатиться с Ченом до собственного дома и даже впустить его в квартиру, чтобы отдать долбанные бумаги. И он не знает, как будет объяснять, почему на полке развалена куча презервативов, что на балконной веревке делают трусы с надписью «Вставь это сюда»… и, что самое неприятное, кем ему доводится странноватый парень, который не преминет хватануть его за задницу, не изменяя любимой привычке приветствовать возвращение Мина.   
\- Я вообще не понимаю, кому нахрен они понадобились непременно завтра, - продолжает ругаться Мин, выходя из лифта.   
\- Да не знаю я, - зевает Чен. – Встречу перенесли, короче…  
\- Все всегда через задницу, черт бы их побрал… - Мин нарочно долго ковыряется с замком, про себя прикидывая, что будет звучать хуже: «я вообще-то не гей, просто сплю с парнем» или «Лухан мой сводный брат… и хлопать по заднице – это у нас семейное…».  
Чондэ опирается о косяк и подозрительно косится на Мина, который чересчур уж откровенно противится его присутствию. Все это попахивает каким-то грязным секретиком… "А впрочем хрен с ним", - думает Чондэ, слишком уставший, чтобы тратить на это время.   
Мин все еще не решил, стоит ли ему признаваться сразу или попробовать глупо соврать, когда, наконец, вынимает ключ и поднимает голову. За спиной Чена стоит Лухан, вертя на пальце такую же, как у него, связку ключей. Мин думает, что вот теперь точно пиздец. Он смотрит на Лухана большими испуганными глазами, как на привидение, и отчаянно на что-то надеется. Лухан еще раз проворачивает ключи на пальце и обходит Чена, бросая простое:  
\- Привет, - и горечь прячется в самых уголках его губ, не оставаясь незамеченной только для Мина, который слишком хорошо его знает.  
Лухан проходит мимо, все так же звеня ключами, вызывает лифт, который тут же открывается, и скрывается за дверями.   
\- Ты что, спишь? – окликает Чен, и Мин толкает дверь.   
\- Нет… нет, заходи.   
Мин находит бумаги и отдает их Чену, думая только о ссутулившейся спине в дверях лифта. После ухода Чена Мин на автомате переодевается, наливает себе чай… Лухан появляется минут через десять, и лицо его не унылое, как он ожидал, а просто какое-то безэмоциональное.   
\- Чай будешь? - Мин чувствует, что должен сказать хоть что-нибудь.   
Но Лухан только бросает:  
\- Неа, - и уходит на балкон.   
Зажигалка щелкает вхолостую раза два, и Мин заставляет себя сказать:   
\- Спасибо.   
\- Не за что, - отзывается Лухан, затягиваясь.   
Мин знает, что привык видеть Лухана как куклу, которая на свое счастье милостью природы немного обделена нормальными человеческими эмоциями. Лухан всегда прощает, да в общем и не обижается никогда. Но иногда Мин отчетливо начинает понимать, насколько он ошибается, считая, что Лухана ничто не может задеть.   
\- Ну прости, пожалуйста, - тихо говорит он.  
\- Да не извиняйся, - голос у Лухана все такой же наигранно безразличный. И за этим безразличием – такой упрек, что о боже… Мин начинает раздражаться, думая, что это все слегка несправедливо: живешь себе живешь, а потом какая-то глупая цепочка событий разворачивается своими злобными звеньями так, что становишься кругом виноват. Но он же, блядь, ничего не сделал. Он что, звал Чена к себе в гости? Он что, просил Лухана делать вид, что они просто знакомые?..  
Тот взгляд, которым он смотрел на Лухана, стоявшего за спиной Чена, был больше, чем просьбой: он был отчаянным, плохо пахнущим страхом за свою любимую задницу.   
Это пиздец…  
\- Лухан, перестань… ничего же не случилось, - заглядывая в чужие холодные глаза, просит Мин.   
\- Ничего не случилось, - так же безэмоционально отзывается Лухан, не отрываясь от сигареты.   
\- Тогда перестань вести себя, как оскорбленное достоинство, - вырывается у Мина. Он вздыхает, подходит к Лухану и обвивается руками вокруг его пояса. – Ну?   
Лухан молчит, и Мин только фыркает.   
\- Ну раз ты так обижен… - Мин опускает ладони на ширинку и легко сминает то, что под тканью. Этот-то способ с Луханом всегда работал. Более того, это и есть изобретенный Луханом способ извиняться. – Давай ты трахнешь меня и все забудешь? А? Мы хорошо поскачем друг на друге, ты сбросишь напряжение, а завтра снова будешь моим глупым оленем?   
Лухан тушит сигарету в стакане, а потом снимает с себя руки Мина и молча уходит. Входная дверь негромко хлопает, и Мин в очередной раз думает, что это пиздец.


	4. Все еще лучший способ

I'm only human can't you see  
The beauty in me

 

Он же устрица.   
Устрица, червячок, насекомое.   
У него же интересов, как у улитки: поржать, пожрать, потрахаться. И неважно, в каком порядке, беспорядке или вообще все одновременно.   
Он же примитивный. Все интеллектуальное, чем нормальные люди дорожат – способность создавать, наслаждаться искусством, прирастать в духовных ценностях – у него ушло в репродуктивную функцию. Предложи ему книгу почитать, фильм посмотреть – он же кроме мелькнувшего слова «жопа» там ничего не разглядит - и на автора и режиссера ему насрать…  
Он никогда и не думал, что останется с ним надолго: не его масштаб. Ну, подумаешь, переспали – это все виски виноват и нахальство, с которым он залазил в его штаны, будто там рождественская распродажа. Ну, подумаешь, остался пожить в его квартире на пару недель – инфляция и все такое, вдвоем проще экономить. Мин же все это время его презирал – за неряшливость, за тотальное отсутствие целей в жизни, за расхлябанность, распущенность. Мин всегда думал, что вот-вот ему надоест разгребать свинарник или он познакомится со сногсшибательной брюнеткой с фигурой гитары – и адьес, членистоногое. Мин никогда не планировал связывать свою жизнь с ним. Ну и подумаешь, что стоит закрыть глаза, и он может описать каждый квадратный сантиметр его ключиц, что он с потрясающей достоверностью может воссоздать в памяти линии его уродливой утиной шеи с выдающимся от худобы кадыком… Мин же ненавидит этого придурка.  
А придурок всю неделю не разговаривает, молча собирается по утрам и уходит, неслышно прикрывая дверь. Когда они сталкиваются в дверях, Лухан опускает глаза и пропускает его, будто ему противно случайно коснуться Мина, будто он зарылся где-то там в своей обиде, бережет ее, как ценность… Будто все, ничего уже не будет, кончено, забыто.   
И Мин принимает. Отодвигается на диване подальше, избегает и без того опущенных глаз, утром открывает пустой холодильник – и закрывает тут же, потому что без Лухана ничего нет: ни смысла, ни ненужного молока, ни распроклятых хлопьев. Когда глаза Лухана тают на выключенном висящем в углу телевизоре, и он делает глоток из чашки с чаем, в которой уже пусто, Мин очень хочет извиниться, его внутренний голос заходится воем и бессмысленными «прости». Но Лухан возвращается в реальность, когда понимает, что чашка пустая, встречается с ним глазами – и отводит взгляд. И бессмысленные «прости» дохнут в Мине, как пересытившиеся трупные червяки – а зачем, в самом деле? Он же никогда не планировал связывать свою… мать ее, гребаную жизнь с этим высветленным в блондина примитивным ленточным паразитом... и хотя он помнит, оглушающе помнит даже то, как пахнет его кожаная куртка, как скатываются капли по его невытертой после душа спине, как быстро и часто с ошибками порхают пальцы над клавиатурой, и ему приходится давить на западающий бэкспейс их ноутбука... Он примитивный. Он ему не подходит. Как рэперские штаны, на которых мотня болтается между ног, будто хозяин наложил. Это просто смешно. И дело совсем не в том, что Мин не умеет извиняться, что так и не научился, что ему проще додавить в себе жалость и отчаяние, чем произнести эти слова…   
Катись к черту. Это пиздец. Это всегда был просто пиздец. Ни добавить, ни отнять.   
Вот сейчас он напьется, приволочется домой, как свинья (ха-ха-ха, не все же одному Лухану в грязи возиться), и Лухан бросит на него свой взгляд «я так тебя любил, а ты меня предал, вошь неблагодарная», скатает свои свинарские вещички в рулончик, заложит его потрепанной зубной щеткой – и в пизду… уметется куда-нибудь к очередному Сехуну, которого можно трахать день и ночь, ебаться ежесекундно пестиками и тычинками… или как там у улиток принято… Мин не знает. Он – простите, покачивая пальчиком! – немного сложнее, чем эти одноклеточные организмы, которые… хотят извинений на гербовой бумаге, что ли? Лухана всегда удовлетворял секс без обязательств и обещаний, а тут устроил какую-то хуйню, как девица из дорамы, обиделся… Нет, даже не так – оскорбился, вместе со своим вечно стоящим на одиннадцать достоинством.   
Мин с ехидненьким хохотком внутри умиляется тому, как вещи становятся проще с каждым глотком зеленой хуйни, которую наполоскал ему в бокал бармен. Вечно бы ходил пьяный, и в пизду эти душевные метания, оскорбленных улиток с фантастическими ключицами… В жизни вообще смысл есть? Или это пиздец, растянутый, как… пиздец - между двумя датами на памятнике?   
Мин чувствует, что скоро задохнется внутри этого смятого, невысказанного раздражения, в потоках мата, чувствует себя так, будто он заперт внутри себя… а внутри себя не так уж и хорошо. Это только Лухан мог видеть в нем что-то большее, чем он себе представляется, перспективное, волнующее, наполненное смыслом. Но Лухана больше нет – и пора возвращаться к голым фактам.   
Он с каким-то непотребно громким и не менее неприличным вздохом шлепает дном рокса о стойку и ловит обеспокоенный взгляд бармена. Нет, чувак, расслабься… разбить в задницу сейчас хочется не твои бесценные бутылки, а свою мудацкую рожу.   
\- Are you okay?   
Мин фыркает, когда его руки касается какой-то старик, сидящий рядом. Реально что ли америкос? Седые волосы, хороший такой костюмчик, возбуждающе-пухлый бумажник рядом с правой. Мин лупится на него так откровенно и вызывающе, что нормального человека этот взгляд давно бы смутил. А этого нет. Значит, что? Престарелый педрила, правильно.   
\- Do I look like a slut? – Мин презрительно смотрит на свою руку, накрытую чужой ладонью, и латиница связывается в его голове, оживляя захмелевшие знания. Мин ржет про себя, когда рука эмпата-пидораса из славной страны свободы и демократии сдувается с его ладони.   
\- No. You’ve got sad eyes, - сухо говорит гость из-за бугра, и Мину на мгновение даже становится стыдно. А потом появляется желание раскрошить все вокруг, вместе со своим стыдом и неумелыми подкатами этого ищущего стельку на ночь старикана.   
\- I’ve broke up with my boyfriend, - со смешком говорит Мин, спрыгивая со стула. – И черт бы его побрал…  
Мин неспеша плетется домой, в лифте нажимает семнадцать вместо двадцати и с тоской смотрит на пустоту в разъехавшихся дверях лифта. Теперь всегда будет так… пусто?   
Он ковыряет ключом замок, потом бросает связку ключей на тумбочку с нарочно громким, пьяным стуком, снимает пиджак, спинывая стоящую у дверей обувь в кучу… Он делает все, чтобы Лухан перестал игнорировать его – и тот на звон слетевшего с тумбочки телефона все-таки появляется в дверях, оглядывая прихожую. Мин заставляет себя родить наглый взгляд вроде: «Ну да, пьяный… Ты же теперь мне не указ?», встречая черные глаза с выражением в них, которое он не может определить. Лухан исчезает из дверного проема, тушит свет, оставляя Мина в темноте прихожей, и, судя по звукам, забирается спать на диван.   
А Мин… просто стекает по стене на пол, зарываясь лицом в колени.  
Лухан запутывается в одеяло, накрываясь им чуть ли не с головой. Напиться – вполне в духе Мина, он не был к этому не готов, когда Мин не появился ни в шесть, ни в семь после работы… Но черт бы его побрал, что можно делать в прихожей в темноте? В абсолютной тишине?   
Лухан скатывается с дивана, шлепает через всю комнату, готовый уже к тому, чтобы отнести заснувшее где-нибудь на пороге тело на диван. Но чего он не ожидал – никак не ожидал от Мина – так это найти его в темноте, уткнувшегося в колени, со вздрагивающими плечами.   
И обида отпускает Лухана. Вот так просто – отпускает. Огромная, казавшаяся ему кровавой рана – просто перестает существовать, когда он понимает, из-за чего плачет Мин.   
Лухан опускается на пол рядом с Мином и без слов перетягивает его к себе, опуская между раздвинутых ног, накрывая собой, чтобы успокоить, защитить… Он лучше сам будет плакать, чем смотреть на это.   
Мин чувствует себя отчаянно жалким, когда Лухан тянет его на себя. Лухан не обнимает, нет. Он все еще обижен – но даже обида не мешает ему думать в первую очередь о Мине, не пробивает его желание оберегать Мина от всего, успокоить, когда нужно. Мин старается не выть в голос, поворачиваясь к Лухану и слабо касаясь мокрыми от слез губами косточки на челюсти Лухана. Он почти не касается, он почти касается – он отчаянно боится, что Лухан отвернется, снова будет игнорировать его, что он не нужен Лухану…   
Но Лухан поворачивает голову, и в темноте Мину не видно его взгляда. А Мину и не нужно. Он прижимается к чужим губам, шумно выдыхая, готовый, если понадобится, сражаться за них. И когда эти губы раскрываются, принимая его, он целует быстро, словно боится не успеть. Словно боится не успеть без слов сказать губами столько всего нужного – и поцелуй быстро становится каким-то жизненно важным, как диалог, который так необходим был их отношениям эти три дня и на который никто из них не осмелился. Они будто вытягивают друг из друга губами все нужные слова, и Мин старается особенно сильно, не позволяя Лухану вдохнуть, повернуть голову, перехватывая движения и открывая все то, что мучило его все это время, необходимыми, полностью зависимыми от Лухана губами. Вот только Лухан должен это понять, хорошо понять.   
Мин расстегивает замок на брюках, тянет руку Лухана к себе, протаскивая свои пальцы между его, и накрывает себя их ладонями. Он стискивает пальцы, заставляя почувствовать неровную шероховатую ткань, и не позволяет Лухану отстраниться, забивая, закрывая его слова непрекращающимся поцелуем. И Лухан позволяет… Не разрывая губ, движущихся уже механически, открыть-втянуть-закрыть, сжимает пальцы, поглаживает вызывающий изгиб ткани, снова обнимает ладонью. Мин не знает, почему это так, но ему необходимо целовать Лухана и одновременно чувствовать его худые руки, поглаживая выпирающие косточки на ладонях, на себе, прикасающимися как всегда, без боли, без упреков, без смысла… Мин хватается губами за Лухана, как за ускользающих из легких воздух, и засовывает его руку под ткань, открыто пошло выдыхая стоном застрявший в горле вздох в поцелуй, когда пальцы Лухана касаются наголо, когда они берут в ладонь и аккуратно ложатся на… Мина дергает судорогой, и он приподнимается, чтобы достать до отстранившихся губ Лухана, снова запрещая говорить, отрываться, замечать что-то кроме него. Он выворачивает шею, чтобы не отпускать Лухана, его губы против воли самозабвенно утопают в извинениях, в таких нелегких «прости», заменяя их на величину проще, понятнее и искреннее: ты-так-нужен-мне поцелуй. Он влажно вздыхает и приподнимается бедрами, помогая им обоим почувствовать, падает головой на плечо Лухана, и тогда Лухан уже сам следует за ним губами.   
Мин никогда не думал о том, что чувствует Лухан, когда делает это… Когда от его пальцев Мин задыхается от удовольствия – ревность? Отвращение? Обязанность? Это все не то… Лухан двигает губами и рукой так, чтобы Мин получил то, чего хочет… Лухан всегда ставит то, что чувствует Мин, на первое место… И ощущать это бесконечно хорошо, надежно, сладко… Л-у-х-а-н по буквам выдыхается из опустошенных легких, но мягкие губы надежнее воздуха, и Мин снова приподнимается, чтобы не позволить им отстраниться, пока его тело взрывается, мнется по хребту от прикосновений к самой его расслабившейся от удовольствия сердцевине. Мин опирается ладонями о пол, отчаянно изворачиваясь, чтобы не потерять губы Лухана и суметь двигать бедрами вместе с его рукой. Он приподнимается над полом, повисая на руках и откидываясь назад, пошло подставлясь под ласки, открывая доступ к себе. Наверное, ему это все кажется по пьяни, но волны желания, откатывающие от низа живота куда-то к члену, существуют будто бы отдельно, в дополнение к тому, что он хочет от Лухана, самозабвенно насилуя его губами. Пальцы Лухана на головке члена, растирающие смазку, его рука, обхватывающая всю длину, осторожно сдавливающая, раздвинутые ноги – все как будто иллюстрация к самому главному, к тому, что он пытается доказать, удерживая губы Лухана и настойчиво скользя спиной по его груди.   
Все заканчивается вместе с отчаянным поцелуем и испачканной рукой, и Мин проседает на Лухана, наконец-то позволяя разорвать сцепленные все это время губы. Темнота обнимает нежнее, чем руки все еще неуверенного Лухана, и он вынимает грязную руку из чужих штанов, нерешительно разглядывая в разреженной полоске света из окна. А потом шепчет:   
\- Я так скучал, - и задевает влажными пальцами щеку Мина, которому не надо поворачивать голову, чтобы измерить горечь в его словах. Он слышит ее и так. Но не говорит «прости», ничего не говорит. Это же Лухан. Он все знает и так.  
Они сидят так, на полу в темной комнате, пока свет фар какой-то потерянной машины не прорезает темноту и Мин не поворачивает голову. Слов в нем по-прежнему нет, и он просто заставляет Лухана встать, а потом бережливыми пальцами смывает с него лишнее – растянутую домашнюю футболку, короткие шорты, обиды и так и неозвученные обещания. Трусы съезжают с бедер последними, и оголившаяся кожа на ягодицах язвительно предупреждает, что это все, это пиздец без дна, и он должен это понимать… Но Мину явно все равно, он позволяет своей одежде свалиться на пол и обвивается вокруг Лухана соскучившимися руками.   
-Устрица, моллюск, насекомое… - лунный свет падает на бледную задницу Лухана, и Мин водит по пояснице ладонями, прижимаясь лбом к чужой груди. В темноте, в ленивом холодном свете ничто не скрывает их тела, и Мин видит ноги Лухана, худые, с выступающими мышцами, совсем не такие, как у него – гладкие и ровные, будто из гипса.   
Уродливый, примитивный организм.   
С урезанным набором чувств.   
Это же он. Он сам. Пустой, как вымытая чашка, но все еще считающий себя умнее, полнее других.   
Правда веришь в то, что чужая боль дешевле твоих слез?   
Мин касается носом мягкой складочки между грудью и рукой. От кожи пахнет Луханом, его дезодорантом и… так, как пахнет от тела. И Мин доверчиво льнет ближе, притягивая ладонями на спине, отчаянно просит:   
\- Никогда, больше никогда так не делай.   
И Лухан покорно обнимает прижавшееся к нему тело, хотя в горле безжалостно саднит. Мин хоть немного, хоть чуть-чуть понимает, как он дорог ему? Мин считает его черт те кем, какой-то куклой, вечно восторженной и готовой заниматься грехом онлайн, в режиме двадцать четыре на семь. Лухан обнимает торчащие костями плечи, тихо покачиваясь, а когда саднить начинает совсем немилосердно, спрашивает:   
\- Можно я закурю? – и, не дожидаясь ответа и не выпуская Мина из рук, толкает его к балкону.   
Обжигающий, едкий сигаретный дым приносит облегчение, и Лухан выпускает его в остывшую летнюю ночь, одной рукой обнимая Мина, который все так же молчит и наивно ластится к нему, тыкаясь носом в грудь, где-то внизу скользя членом по бедру, шарясь ладонями по его спине. За окном сыро и по-ночному тихо, и когда одна из машин на парковке внезапно начинает выть сигнализацией, Мин вздрагивает. Лухан притягивает его к себе сильнее, сбивая пепел с сигареты, чувствуя, как расслабляется Мин в его руках.   
Мин скользит носом вдоль шеи Лухана, и это выглядит глупо, с учетом того, что они голые, по крайней мере. Но ему без разницы. Несказанные слова все вырождаются в эти полные доверия прикосновения к коже Лухана, и он просто молча ждет, когда потухнет его сигарета.   
А она горит, отчаянной дымной струйкой уносясь за окно, под темное летнее небо, забирая с собой время, мечты и надежды. Остается только то, что остается – когда тушишь о стекло. Чья-то шея вместо мечты, руки на поясе как спасательный круг надежды. И время… которого не жалко, если проводишь его с тем, кто ничего не жалеет для тебя.  
Мин почти повисает на Лухане, и тому приходится слегка приподнять его, чтобы перетащить через порог балкона. Им не хочется, не хочется ничего, кроме прикосновений, но презерватив, крем, расправленная на диване простынь – как доказательство принадлежности. И Мин снова повторяет тот поцелуй, замучивая губы Лухана, когда двигается на его коленях, сцепив руки на шее. 

Лухан просыпается от того, что кто-то довольно бесцеремонно водит пальцами по его груди. Он открывает глаза, боясь, что ему снова показалось, и то, что было вчера – всего лишь его фантазия. Но Мин действительно касается пальчиком его соска, поглаживает подушечкой, а потом прижимается губами.   
\- Ты чего? – спрашивает Лухан, нашаривая телефон на тумбочке. – Даже семи нет, с ума сошел? Тебя же в такую рань не добудишься.  
\- А поговорить? – Мин невинно выгибает бровь. – Поговорить хочется...   
Лухан понимает, что Мин не закончил фразу - «поговорить после того, как они три дня не разговаривали» - вот как должно звучать. Но он не обижается, ему и самому хочется все забыть. Он только смеется, проводя рукой по рыжим волосам:   
\- И о чем же тебе приспичило поговорить?   
\- Давай… в кино сходим? – Лухан начинает тихо ржать: сначала разбудил, а теперь – в кино?   
\- Угу, - серьезно кивает Мин, снова целуя грудь, - только фильм ты выберешь.   
\- Ага, чтобы ты потом меня весь сеанс пилил, что только я мог найти такую кошмарную киношку?   
\- Ну… - Мин надувает губы, и Лухан ничего не может с собой поделать – оставляет на них насмешливый чмок. – Я больше не буду, обещаю.   
\- «Я больше не буду», - передразнивает Лухан. – Это крутое заявление… для детского сада.   
\- Паршивец, - Мин оставляет в покое несчастный задерганный сосочек и обиженно ложится на свое место.   
\- Достал, - честно признается Лухан, притягивая обидевшегося засранца к себе. – Пойдем куда хочешь… а нет, куда я хочу… только дай поспать, а?  
Мин честно старается не ржать, когда устраивается поудобнее у Лухана под боком.


	5. Благие намерения

Мин, конечно, задница. Сам во всем виноват. И язык у него за зубами не держится. И чувство самосохранения напрочь отсутствует – что позволяет ему пилить Лухана с завидным профессионализмом, просачиваясь сквозь череп в его устричные мозги в попытке донести идею: так больше нельзя. Нельзя ходить по кухне полуголым в одних шортах, доставать из холодильника (холодный же, заболеет, сука, а лечиться не любит, как запечный сверчок) апельсиновый сок и пить, почесывая пузо. Нельзя приходить домой, изображать не то готовку ужина, не то репетировать ядерный взрыв в холодильнике, а потом забираться в кресло и истреблять свои долбанные сигареты. Нельзя, даже в шутку нельзя хвастаться тем, сколько он однажды не мылся (о боже, это был стыд, который Мин не скоро забудет), и как из-за этого воняло. Именно поэтому Мин и не устает – нет, не гундеть – а направлять протухшие мозги Лухана в правильном направлении, замечая, что при должном старании он мог бы получать больше, одеваться лучше, завести интересы, попутешествовать, наконец. Ну да, надо признаться, иногда он слишком усердствует… и вряд ли стоило высказываться перед Сехуном и его завезенным (ага, в том самом чемодане с презервативами) из Китая парнем Тао, которые таращились и выпучивали глаза на поток обвинений, лившихся, как они считали, из скромного и стеснительного Мина, а потом еще и ругаться всю дорогу домой… Зато теперь он знает, как трахаются взбешенные хомячки, но не об этом речь.   
Последним, что не следовало делать и чего не перенесла нежная расслабленная психика Лухана – флирт с парнем на грозном блестящем байке (ну да, Мин же обаяшка, и разговаривали они с ним о шоколадках, а не о том, о чем подумал Лухан), который предложил Мину покататься (вот уж на что Мин соглашаться не собирался, но Лухану знать необязательно), похлопывая по блестящему рулю, а вечно когда не нужно Крадущийся Олень (или Затаившийся Олень – кому как нравится, собственно) все слышал и старательно делал вид, что ему как до звезды, на кого там Мин пускает слюни.   
\- Хочешь, вообще вон иди догони его, я тебя не держу, - вырвалось у него, наконец, когда мечтательное выражение на лице Мина побило все рекорды тупости и распрощалось с насущным, уносясь в облака.   
\- А? Чего? – Мин на самом деле не любил, когда плачут олени, но догоняться его заставил мерзкий характер.   
\- Парень тот на Хонде! Ты же его облизывать был готов!  
\- Совсем что ли дурак? – Мин еще как помнил, что нападение является лучшей защитой. А потом мечтательно закатил глаза. – Ты видел, какой у него байк? М-м-м…  
От хлопающих ушей Лухана приятно веяло ночным бризом.   
\- Парни с такими блестящими штуками – это так эротично… - как бы невзначай поделился своими фетишами с небом Мин, зашагав домой. 

И вот колеса судьбы завертелись, отвечая его мольбам (ну или затраханный Олень дошел до точки кипения), и поздним вечером в понедельник оглохший к разумным доводам Лухан поволок его на улицу рассматривать его приобретение. Нет, Мин был реалистом, он не думал, что у подъезда будет припаркован Ягуар или даже та же самая Хонда, но при виде этого ржавого корытца с побитой эмблемой Тойоты на носу ему было очень затруднительно не оскорбить чувства возросшего сразу до небес в своем ЧСВ Лухана диким, остервенелым, психоделическим ржачем. К вящему разочарованию Лухана Мин только похлопал его по плечу и поинтересовался:   
\- А где деньги взял? – развернувшись обратно и потопав к лифту.   
Но Мин недооценил коварства появившегося у него врага, лет двадцать назад спущенного со сборочного конвейера завода Тойота: Лухан неделю истратил, чтобы перекрасить ее, замазать ржавчину, еще неделю угробил на чистку салона и замену чехлов. Потом была тонировка окон, прикручивание каких-то тризлоебучих пафосных фар, установка динамиков… Мин, каждый раз проходя мимо «ржавой красотки» (которая стала выглядеть довольно прилично, к чести Лухана надо заметить), только ухмылялся: это дырявое ведро? Способно конкурировать с ним за внимание Лухана? Пф-ф-ф-ф, не смешите, не о чем беспокоиться…  
Лухан с головой ушел в проблемы своего новоприобретенного железного детища. Читайте правильно: «с головой». Это в принципе было сложно представить, но… Факт.   
Поэтому ничего удивительного нет в том, что Мин в конце концов соскучился. Когда свет был погашен и Лухан уютно сопел под боком, Мину захотелось… Ну в общем захотелось. Он приподнялся на руках и нежно поцеловал Лухана, который заворочался и протянул:  
\- М-м-м…   
Глаза открывать Лухан, видимо, не собирался, поэтому Мин стащил с него одеяло и залез сверху, уперевшись руками возле плеч и коленями по бокам, не переставая целовать.   
\- М-м-м… - повторилось, и Лухан наощупь (его глаза просто не открывались от усталости) нашел выпуклость между ног нависающего над ним тела, пару раз провел по ней туда-сюда, сжал и… - Завтра моей крошке надо колодки поменять…  
За сим он за плечи снял с себя фыркающего, как хомяк, Мина:  
\- Твоей кому-кому? - и бросил его рядом с собой, наматывая на него одеяло, так чтобы он не дергался больше.   
\- Машинке моей. Спи.   
Что? «Моей крошке»?   
Мин рвал и метал. 

Вырисовавшееся положение вещей Мина однозначно не удовлетворяло. Еще не хватало того, чтобы он начал сравнивать великолепного себя (нет, он серьезно не считал себя чем-то «о, боже, вау», но задыхающийся над ним Лухан ночами все еще не уставал ему повторять, что «его детка просто супер») с кучей ржавого железа, стоящего во дворе на парковке. Еще чего. Как же. Ждите…  
Не-е-е-е-е-т.   
Ведь он же лучше, да? Ведь он же для Лухана роднее, ближе, дороже, да?   
Ну все, ебнулся окончательно.   
Он ревнует к машине.   
Он просто блядски ревнует к машине.   
Это… очередной пиздец!  
Мин оторвался от зеркала, с которым разговаривал, натянул любимые зеленые бриджи, закрыл дверь и спустился вниз. Лухан стоял, наклонившись над капотом, и Мин незаметно для него забрался внутрь, на пассажирское сиденье, принявшись разглядывать приборную панель, заботливо вылизанную Луханем полировкой, блок магнитолы, мигавший зелеными огоньками – радио едва слышно звучало откуда-то сзади.   
Мин вздохнул.   
\- Вау, - Лухан удивился, захлопнув капот и заметив Мина. – Ты чего здесь?  
Мин вздохнул еще раз и не нашел, что ответить.   
\- Чего случилось-то? – Лухан тоже забрался внутрь, захлопнул дверь и уставился на Мина. – Чего молчишь?   
Мин вздохнул в третий раз.   
\- Ты… это… меня любишь? – наконец, пролепетал он.   
\- М-м-м… - протянул Лухан. – С последнего раза, когда я говорил тебе это за ужином, - он выделил слово, - ничего вроде не изменилось.   
\- А ее больше, чем меня? – Мин обреченно ткнул пальцем куда-то в руль, готовый услышать «да» в ответ.   
Но Лухан уставился на него, как на идиота (местоимение «ее» ему особенно доставило), а потом заржал:  
\- Это тебя так беспокоит?   
От луханевского смеха Мин вспомнил, что где-то у него в пыли должна валяться его попранная гордость, вздернул нос, повозился на кресле и ответил:   
\- Вот еще.   
Лухан хмыкнул и повернул ключ.   
\- Ну вот и чудно.   
Машина завелась, Лухан, игнорируя вопросительный взгляд Мина, развернул ее, выезжая с парковки. Их бюджетная многоэтажка была на краю города, всего в паре кварталов от реки. Лухан повернул на мост, а потом спустился с него влево, остановившись на старом пустом пляже.   
\- Ревнуешь? – спросил он прямо, развернувшись к Мину.  
\- Ну ты же просто пропадаешь с ней все время, - опустив глаза ответил Мин. Ему было неимоверно стыдно, но в конце концов, он же прав.   
\- Ты даже не представляешь, как мне приятно это слышать, - заявил Лухан, потянув Мина к себе за руку.   
Мин едва не свалился, попытавшись перешагнуть через рычаг, и только крепко державшие его руки помогли ему оказаться не носом в коврик, а на коленях у Лухана.   
\- Тесно как-то, - заявил он, ткнувшись спиной в руль.   
\- А ты не дергайся, - усмехнулся Лухан, притягивая его к себе, чтобы поцеловать.   
Мин повозился на чужих коленях, пристраиваясь поудобнее. Целоваться было неудобно, поэтому Лухан быстро перебрался с губ на то, что было доступнее и прямо перед носом – на шею Мина. А Мин просто балдел, чувствуя поцелуи на шее и руки на спине, пробравшиеся под футболку и нежно гладящие кожу. Вечерний ветер остужал тепло прикосновений, и Лухан притиснул Мина еще ближе, выдавив из него задушенное «Ох». Лухану просто сносило крышу от того, какой шелковистой и прохладной из-за ветра была кожа под его пальцами, и он хотел еще, хотел больше голых плеч, обнаженного живота, тонких ребер.   
\- Снимай, - он раздраженно дернул футболку Мина.   
И это «снимай» было нихрена не просьбой.   
Мин послушно взялся за подол футболки и потянул вверх, запутался в локтях, ткнувшись в низкий потолок салона, и слегка удивился, когда нетерпеливый Лухан, которому надоело ждать, принялся помогать, сдергивая несчастную ткань с рук, так что швы затрещали. Лухан выбросил футболку на соседнее сиденье и с нездоровым блеском в глазах провел руками по ребрам, наклоняя Мина назад, к рулю, а потом накрыл ладонями соски, сжимая пальцами:  
\- Как я их люблю, - честно поделился ощущениями с Мином.   
\- Как будто я не знал, - отозвался Мин, прикрывая глаза.   
Ощущение того, что это маленькое, нежное, розовое можно было мять в ладонях, и Мин от этого принимался постанывать, душа звук где-то в глотке, запускало в Лухане неслабые термоядерные реакции.   
\- Но это не мешало тебе меня ревновать, - заметил он, снова выпрямляя Мина. А потом добавил выразительно: – К машине.  
Мин фыркнул, а потом простонал: Лухан втянул его сосок, посасывая, прихватил напрягшийся кончик зубами, послав по телу судорогу. Мин снова завозился в кольце обвивших его рук, зарывшись пальцами в волосы Лухана.   
Лухан знал, всегда знал, что это работает: Мин никогда не признавался, что ему до помутнения сознания нравится, когда Лухан делал это с его сосками – нежно мучил посасываниями, прикусывал и полизывал напрягшиеся темные кружочки. Мин считал ниже своего достоинства просить об этом. В конце концов, как это должно было звучать? «Пососи их»? Но когда Лухан долго не играл с ним таким образом, его тело просто зверело… И вот теперь он сходил с ума, приподнимаясь на луханевских коленях, позволяя, подставляясь под его губы, постанывая в ответ на ехидный взгляд и ойкая от щипков, когда Лухан выкручивал темные ореолы, сжав пальцами:  
\- Больно же, придурок.   
\- Если бы тебе еще это не нравилось, - хмыкнул Лухан, погладив по животу и неосторожно забравшись под резинку бриджей, задев напрягшееся внутри.   
У Мина тоже был свой козырь, и он решил отомстить, вжавшись тем самым напрягшимся внутри в живот Лухана и заставив его откинуться на подголовник.   
\- Что ты?.. – промычал Лухан, машинально придерживая Мина за бока.   
Договорить ему не дали: маленький юркий язычок скользнул по губам. А потом еще раз. И еще. Не позволяя поймать себя, не позволяя поцеловать по-нормальному, он зверски возбуждал, проходясь между губ, так развратно и невинно одновременно. Мин тоже хорошо знал, что любит Лухан. И эти полизывания в губы почему-то особенно сильно действовали на него, превращая чуть ли не в неврастеника.   
Лухан решил, что спорить с этим любителем издеваться над ним смысла нет, и просто позволял делать со своими губами все, что Мину захочется, принявшись за его задницу, которая соблазнительно торчала в преступной близости от его свободных рук. Тело Мина вообще сводило его с ума… особенно эти милые невинные сосочки… И еще эта попа, круглая, как полная луна, мягкая, как одеяло, и нежная, так что хотелось укусить. Лухан вдохновенно ощупывал круглые половинки, поглаживая ладонями, пока Мин насиловал его рот, гладил ровные умилительно мягкие бедра… И когда решил, что хватит, потянул за резинку, обнажая любимые ягодицы, но Мин вверху задергался.   
\- Подожди…  
\- Что?   
\- В заднем кармане…  
Лухан полез, куда послали, и двумя пальцами вытащил из кармана серебристый квадратик.   
\- Я вот смотрю, кто-то подготовился, да?   
\- Заткнись, - ответил смущенный Мин, закрыв мерзкий рот поцелуем.   
Лухан все-таки стянул с Мина бриджи, открыв любимые бледные ягодицы ветру, и приподнялся сам, позволяя стащить и свои штаны.   
\- Ну давай, герой, - Лухан щелкнул упаковкой Мина по носу, - твоя же штучка.   
\- Можно подумать, я этого не делал, - проворчал Мин, забирая презерватив.   
\- С таким лицом – точно нет, - уточнил Лухан. – Я бы запомнил.   
Когда на достоинстве Лухана гордо красовался силиконовый продукт, Лухан хмыкнул:   
\- И что дальше?   
\- Откуда я знаю, - взвился Мин.   
\- Кто из нас ревновал? – спросил Лухан.   
\- Ну я, - упавшим голосом признал Мин.   
\- Тогда… ваше ревнивое сиятельство во благо сиятельной попки не откажется?.. – Лухан коснулся пальцами губ Мина, и тот, бросив на Лухана взгляд «я тебе припомню», взял их в рот.   
Лухан не был такой уж сволочью и не собирался заставлять Мина чувствовать себя шлюхой… разве что в воспитательных целях. Поэтому он обнял Мина, заставив привстать:   
\- Иди ко мне, детка.   
Мин давно не обижался на эту слащавую, издевательскую «детку». Уж лучше она, уж лучше тролль Лухан, где-то под своей тролльской рожей на самом деле ласковый и заботливый, чем без слов – пальцы в задницу. Кстати о пальцах…  
Это пиздец. Это рытье в нем сухих пальцев, копошение, которому все в нем сопротивляется. Мин не строил из себя девочку и не собирался казаться жертвой, но неприятные ощущения заставили его завертеться в руках Лухана. Лухан сжал его крепче, переложил руку на член и стал успокаивающе гладить.  
\- Хороший мой, Мин, расслабься…  
Член-то точно расслабился. Мин вздохнул, хватанув воздуха побольше, и попытался сосредоточиться на томительном ощущении пальцев Лухана, поглаживающих кончик. Лухан растер выступившую смазку по пальцам и, пользуясь тем, что Мин слегка разомлел, засунул, наконец, в него столько, сколько было положено, принявшись растягивать и шепча какие-то пошлые нежности Мину на ухо.   
Когда Мину самому стало мало пальцев, и то, как будет больно, по сравнению с этим фактом волновать перестало, он прошептал:   
\- Хватит уже, - и впился губами в Лухана. Это уже становится каким-то парадоксом: когда он целует так, он будто переселяется в другую реальность, и все, абсолютно все становится проще.   
Лухан пытался быть осторожным. Пытался двигаться осторожно, но… Начать, наверно, надо с того, что в его положении он вообще двигаться не мог. Поэтому ему пришлось чмокнуть Мина в губы, схватиться за его бедра и хрипло выговорить:   
\- Я не могу. Давай сам.   
Мин уже было все до лампочки, и он просто начал двигаться, держась за плечи Лухана. А Лухан любил, когда Мин делал это сам. Да, ему не хватало темпа, но Мин опускался с какой-то непередаваемой чувственностью, и Лухан ощущал… все. Он мог бы, наверно, написать нехилый трактат по анатомии одного определенного места, в подробностях рассказав, как, что и насколько растягивается, когда Мин начинает двигать бедрами куда-то по кругу, какие звезды и какого формата рассыпаются перед глазами, когда Мин отклоняется, и член задевает заднюю стенку. А еще он может в деталях, которые сделают честь его памяти, описать каждую мышцу на шее Мина, которая напрягается, когда он медленно погружается внутрь, с какой частотой поднимается живот Мина от тяжелого дыхания, как беспомощно сжимаются пальчики на футболке, когда Лухан берет его член в руку и начинает поглаживать большим пальцем. И что уж точно не для печатных страниц – это его собственные ощущения от прикосновения к этому члену. Лухану, наверно, пора на прием к тому доктору, который по шизофреникам, но Лухан просто доходит до ручки от мыслей, что достоинство Мина… он бы назвал его pretty, серьезно. Кожа на нем такая же нежная, как на Мине, даже нежнее, чем на бедрах. Его размер – это как маленький Мин, такой же хорошенький и милый, и длина и форма только сильнее заставляют хотеть ласкать, обнимать и никуда никогда не отпускать.   
Лухан выныривает из волн своих шизофренических мыслей на поверхность, когда предмет его любовательных размышлений пачкает его руку, и Лухану приходится еще пару раз толкнуться в обессилевшего Мина, чтобы догнать его состояние.   
Лухан, придерживая Мина, тянется к бардачку за салфетками, но не успевает закрыть вовремя.  
\- Эй-эй-эй, - говорит Мин, вслед за ним наклоняясь к открытому ящику. – Это что?   
Мин вытягивает из бардачка ленту презервативов, вслед за которыми появляется и тюбик со смазкой.   
\- И как это понимать? Это все, похоже, не для меня предназначается? – тут же заводится он.   
\- Я же уже говорил, что люблю, когда ты ревнуешь? – вздыхает Лухан.   
\- Нет, какого хрена, ты объясни, - не унимается Мин, - я просто знать хочу, с кем ты тут трахаешься и зачем тебе вообще эта машина?   
\- Бля-я-ядь, - тянет Лухан. – Ну вот будто по мне не заметно, что я люблю только тебя. Что у меня ни на кого больше НЕ СТОИТ. Не хочу я никого, кроме тебя, ревнивый ты засранец. Давно бы надо было такого поганца, как ты, бросить, так нет же, я как дурак даже машину купил, чтобы ты успокоился. И это дерьмо я туда положил, чтобы на выходных за город съездить, - Лухан устало вздыхает. – Неужели не веришь?   
\- Верю, - как-то смущенно признается Мин, обнимая Лухана за шею. – Только… мог бы сказать, что у тебя смазка есть.   
\- Но кто-то же хотел экстремального секса, нет?   
\- Я его получил, - смеется Мин. – Давай домой? 

Когда они поднимаются в квартиру, Мин торопливо снимает кеды:   
\- Я в душ. У меня все чешется, - и почти успевает залететь в ванную, когда его хватает Лухан.   
\- Э, не-е-ет… У меня от твоего экстремального секса все болит, мне срочно нужно на кровать.   
\- Ну иди первым, - обиженно надувает губы Мин.   
Целовать надутые губы – любимое развлечение Лухана.  
\- Ты не понял, - затаскивая Мина в ванную. – Кровать мне нужна, чтобы никакого больше экстрима. А в душе ты мне спинку потрешь… ревнивец.


	6. Про любовь

Фильм был неинтересный. Поэтому они лежали на диване и лениво целовались.   
Мин все думал, когда же им надоест вести себя, как новобрачные, которые вечно заняты друг другом и прыгают в кровать ровно тогда, когда захочется, не в состоянии насытиться.   
Поцелуи обрастали каким-то чмокающим звуком, руки Лухана скользили по животу, приподнимая футболку, но с умыслом не начинали что-то большее, чтобы то ли раздразнить Мина, то ли… то ли Лухан просто был тактильным маньяком и получал от этого удовольствие. Мин зарывался пальцами в платиновые блондинистые волосы… Мин выкрасился обратно в цивилизованный каштан, и Лухан в отместку демонстративно высветлился в этот жуткий кукольный цвет. Но Мину даже нравилась жесткость выжженных краской волос, она делала Лухана каким-то нервно-трогательным, как будто все это напоказ было лишь способом защитить уязвимое внутри.   
Когда Лухан вдруг остановился, приподнялся на локте и уставился на него большими, влажными, туманно-черными в освещенной одним телевизором комнате глазами, Мин вопросительно изогнул бровь – он знал это выражение на лице Лухана, появлявшееся периодически, когда Лухана уносило в трогательную сентиментальность, и он становился похожим на расслабленного мозгом идиота:  
\- Мин, я люблю тебя, - в конце концов родил этот расслабленный мозг.   
Мин потянулся вперед и поцеловал в ответ. Но Лухан, пару раз приоткрыв губы под давлением Мина, отстранился… И вот тут-то Мин и почувствовал, что грядет очередной незапланированный визит их старого знакомого. Проще говоря, пиздец снова с нами.   
\- А ты никогда не говорил, что любишь, - как бы невзначай, но очень грустно, так что глаза заслезились, отметил Лухан.   
\- Ну… - протянул Мин задумчиво, надеясь повернуть все в шутку, и улыбнулся, - разве и так не очевидно?   
\- Очевидно? – переспросил Лухан. – Очевидно только то, что ты со мной спишь.   
\- И что, этого по-твоему недостаточно? – Мин ринулся в нападение, намереваясь до последнего отстаивать свою свободу… слова, воли, молодости… Да хрен его знает, чего еще. Просто он не представлял себе, как это должно звучать – когда он скажет Лухану «люблю». Это что же тогда, прощай жизнь без обязательств, прощай мечты о брюнетке с фигурой гитары, здравствуй крашеная устрица?   
А устрица сделала грустные глаза и уточнила:  
\- Мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты хоть иногда говорил, что любишь меня…   
\- Аааагрх, - Мин зарычал и поднялся. Когда Лухан начинал вести себя, как девушка, Мина бесило в нем все – начиная от интонации в голосе и кончая хлопающими длинными ресницами. – Давай без этого, а? Раздражает до безобразия.  
\- Почему? Почему ты просто не можешь сказать этого?   
\- Ты и так слишком много глупых слов говоришь – на нас обоих хватит. Договорились, да?   
\- Я просто говорю, что люблю тебя, - упрямо повторил Лухан. – Что тут такого?   
\- Да ничего! – взорвался Мин. – Я с самого начала только и слышу от тебя это. По-моему, ты говорил это уже тогда, когда наливал мне в стакан того виски, после которого мы волшебным образом оказались в кровати без одежды. По-моему, тогда тебя совсем не интересовало, люблю ли я тебя! Что теперь-то изменилось? Чего ты от меня хочешь?   
Упоминание о том эпизоде, с которого началась их близкое знакомство, как всегда ввергло Лухана в пучину вины и отчаяния – Мин-то тогда правда был в стельку.   
\- Ничего, - тихо ответил Лухан и поднялся с дивана. – Пойду чаю принесу. Будешь? 

Мину дохрена лет (он как-то даже седой волосок в своей шевелюре углядел… собственно, это и сподвигло его сменить цвет на огненный рыжий), но он до сих пор наивный, как полевой колокольчик. Как будто он не знал, что в тупой оленьей голове все дерьмо застревает, как нападавшие в смыв ванной волосы.   
Лухан заявился на следующий день вечером, обнял Мина, любопытно приоткрыл крышку на кастрюле, нюхнул, как собака, и выдал:   
\- Овощи, это, конечно, хорошо. Но мы сегодня ужинаем в городе. Собирайся.  
Мин умудрился даже не в матерных выражениях поинтересоваться у бедняжки, не упал ли ему незаметно на голову кирпич. Но Лухан невозмутимо ответил:   
\- Просто давай сходим на свидание? У нас же не было никогда, а?   
Мину поначалу даже показалось это забавным – свидание? С Луханом? Он вилку-то в руках держать умеет? Копытами официанта не забьет?   
Но Лухан не спешил никого забивать, заказал вина (правда, с каким-то кислым выражением на лице… Мин подумал, что если бы ему пришлось платить за двоих, то у него было бы точно такое же), выбрал что-то итальянское. И Мин уже приготовился откровенно скучать, зная, сколь неподкован Лухан в искусстве светской беседы, но Лухан и тут умудрился его удивить, принявшись рассказывать о том, что вычитал в обед в оставленной кем-то на столике в кафе газете. Мин не читал газет и даже не думал, что это должно быть интересно нормальному современному человеку, который в курсе, что такое интернет (Лухан, кстати, считал так же… вообще говоря, у них было много общих взглядов на вещи, и это незаметно сближало), но все равно слушал с интересом, потому что ему еще никогда не пересказывали новостей о политике с такими придурочными интонациями и выражением лица. В общем, Лухан умудрялся оставаться собой даже в окружении длинноногих фужеров и белоснежного официанта, оставленный сражаться один на один с «длинной итальянской лапшой» (слово «спагетти» бедный мозг Лухана переварить так и не смог) с помощью такого примитивного оружия, как вилка… И это как-то успокаивало – что в Лухане нет двойного дна – оно у него одно и при этом весьма неказистое.   
Домой они возвращались поздно, по темноте, и Мин почти висел на Лухане – потому что он устал гулять по вечернему городу, устал смотреть на глупых таращищихся на него одним бестолковым глазом голубей на площади… Он устал даже ворочать языком, потому что ему казалось, что они с Луханом еще никогда так много не говорили.   
Дома он стащил с себя ботинки и лег на диван, чувствуя неприятное гудение в ногах и думая про себя, что это «свидание», конечно, вышло подозрительно миленьким… но упаси боже, завтра он останется дома дремать у телевизора, и никакой Лухан никакими оленьими рогами не оторвет его задницу от дивана.   
Когда Лухан, не включая свет, пристроился рядом, уложив голову Мина к себе на колени, Мин заметил, что у него слишком уж задумчивый взгляд… А поскольку для глупенького оленя много думать просто опасно, Мин решил одним ударом убить двух зайцев - освободить мозг Лухана от непонятно каким образом затесавшихся туда мыслей и возблагодарить за «итальянскую лапшу» (не то чтобы он чувствовал особую благодарность… просто видел цифру в чеке): приподнялся, залез Лухану на колени, нежными руками обвился вокруг его шеи и стал целовать мелкими короткими поцелуями. К его удивлению, на его заднице тут же не нарисовались наглые руки, а в ухо не раздалось страстное с маньячным придыханием:   
\- Моя крошка хочет пошалить?   
Мин удивился, залез языком Лухану в рот, а на его ширинке исполнил упражнение какого-хрена-ты-не-понимаешь-намеков. Но Лухан остался безучастен и строг, как монашка.   
\- Да что такое-то? – возмутился Мин.   
\- Ну… - Лухан сделал умное лицо и ссадил Мина со своих коленей. – У нас же первое свидание. Никто не трахается на первом свидании.   
\- Что??? – Мин от удивления даже не заметил, как его отправили сидеть на диван. – Это ты? Ты мне говоришь? Ты, который залез ко мне в штаны на второй день нашего знакомства?   
На лице Лухана явно нарисовались маленькие червячки угрызений совести. И принялись угрызать:   
\- Вот поэтому я и хочу, чтобы у нас все было по-нормальному. Как у всех пар - свидания, поцелуи, «я тебя люблю» и только потом секс.   
\- Ах, вот оно что, - прямая связь со вчерашними событиями в глазах Мина вдруг проступила очень четко, и он-таки осознал масштаб, причиненный мыслительной деятельностью Лухана его же собственной луханевской голове… Масштаб зло хихикал и держал над головой транспарант с надписью «Это пиздец», а Мин смотрел на Лухана, словно хотел убедиться, что тот не придуривается, а на самом деле дурак. После размышлений он все же пришел к определенному выводу, поднявшись с дивана и так и озвучив его Лухану:   
\- Дурак. 

На следующий день несмотря на отчаянные протесты Мина, который цеплялся задницей за диван, как мог, и говорил, что пойдет куда-нибудь с Луханом, только если он замотает его в ковер и понесет, как джигит красавицу из соседнего аула, на плече, Лухан поволок его в кино, а потом на пруд смотреть уточек. Уточек Мин ненавидел в той же степени, как и голубей, но терпеливо позволял Лухану держать себя за ручку и смотреть на закат, думая, что дома-то он точно отомстит, дома-то Лухан никуда не денется. Но Лухан умудрился деться от него даже в тесном и душном пространстве под одеялом, вцепившись руками в трусы, и заунывно гундел, что «на втором свидании тоже почти никто не трахается». Мин чертыхнулся и отстал.  
На третий день был букет цветов: Лухан держал его в руках и выглядывал из-за длинных гербер:   
\- Не знаю, какие тебе нравятся. Я выбрал яркие… Если совсем не нравятся, выбрось.   
Мин заверил, что нравятся, даже очень, но букет брать не торопился. Вместо этого он чисто из спортивного интереса залез Лухану в штаны. Лухан покраснел, отодвинул его руки и ткнул букет ему в грудь, какбэ намекая, что ему лучше взять цветы и забыть о его девственном с некоторых пор неприкосновенном месте. Мин скрипнул зубами и забрал букет, думая что… нет, это не пиздец, это война: теперь он либо говорит это «люблю», и они трахаются, либо он не говорит, и они, соответственно, не трахаются. Вот такие вот дела…

Мин не любил проигрывать. Просто не любил. Просто ЗВЕРСКИ ненавидел, когда его к чему-то вынуждали. В нем просыпался яростный спорщик, и желание сделать все наперекор вырастало в геометрической прогрессии с каждой новой попыткой наивно заставить его следовать навязанным правилам.   
Мин ухмыльнулся своему отражению в зеркале, стянул с себя одежду и отодвинул шторку в ванной – справедливо полагая, что в пространстве, ограниченном квадратным метром эмали и плитками кафеля с налетом плесени, Лухан от него никуда не денется. Лухан стоял к нему спиной, задрав голову с закрытыми глазами к рассеивателю, и, видимо, наслаждался кипяточком, хлещущим на его задницу. Бледная задница так мило белела в поднимающемся паре, что именно на нее и нацелился Мин: взял и осторожно засунул пальчик между ягодиц. Лухан дернулся, снес головой рассеиватель, поймал его, водрузил на место и только потом обернулся с ошалелым выражением на лице:   
\- Ты что тут делаешь?   
\- А что в душе делают? Моются, нет? – невозмутимо ответил Мин. А потом протянул руку за пузырьком с гелем, впечатав его в живот Лухана: - Намыль меня, а?   
Лухан недоверчиво посмотрел на него (но Мин стоял с таким невинным выражением на лице, сложив ручки замочком на спине, что подозрительность Лухана была коварно усыплена), потом взял губку и щедро выжал на нее пахнущего ванилью геля.   
Мин шагнул к нему, доверчиво обняв за шею, будто боялся поскользнуться, и прильнул трогательно, как тонкая березка. Лухан провел мыльной губкой вниз по тонкой спинке - Мин качнулся. Лухан провел вверх – Мин выдохнул робкое:   
\- Ах… - и сильнее сцепил руки на его шее.   
Лухана всегда выносило от близости этого тела, а тут, когда они стояли в душе под струями воды, и Мин изображал из себя трепетную невинность (впрочем, Лухан принял это за чистую монету, к чести актерского мастерства Мина надо заметить), Лухана щедро залило нежностью… или это была вода? Так или иначе, Лухан прижался губами к хрупкому плечику, обняв Мина, с плечика перешел к шейке, а потом и вовсе столкнулся губами с Мином, который целовал его так, будто был при смерти – неглубоко, но со смертельной хваткой. Вода-вода-вода лилась на них сверху, и Лухан целовался, забыв обо всем, удерживая в руках это трогательное, робкое тело. Пена смывалась с гладкой блестящей кожи, и Лухан тут же покрывал ее поцелуями, слушая эти стеснительные, эротичные:   
\- Ах…  
Когда руки стали держать Мина крепко поперек талии, а Лухан - вести в поцелуе, Мин решил, что добился того, чего, собственно, и добивался. Но чтобы закрепить победу и порадовать свое ехидство, он оторвался от Лухана, посмотрел вниз и как-то озабоченно сказал:   
\- Его тоже надо помыть…  
Лухан не сразу сообразил, кого «его», но когда понял, нехорошее чувство, что его наебывают, закралось в невинную оленью душу. Но Мин смотрел так… как овцы смотрят на волков – вроде бы и не подозревая, что такое «грех». Лухан провел мыльной губкой «по нему», и Мин трогательным голосом попросил:   
\- Сильнее, Ханни, я хочу быть чистым…  
Лухан провел губкой сильнее, задел пальцами, нехорошо выдохнул, поднял непонимающие глаза на Мина – и тут словил в них дьявольский огонек. Овца сама оказалась волком…   
\- Ханни, - предупреждающим взглядом «не смей убегать» глянул на него Мин. – Ханни, не будь врединой. Ты же знаешь, чего я хочу…  
Ханни слишком поздно догадался. И когда понял, у самого уже во всю стояло.   
Лухан всунул мыльную губку Мину в руки и ломанулся из-под душа, врезав голенью по ванне и чуть не оборвав штору:   
\- У меня… там… футбол, точно. Как я мог забыть.   
Мин разрывался между желанием сатанински заржать и постучать об эмаль ванны еще и оленьими рогами. А ля гер ком а ля гер, Ханни. Мин умеет мстить.   
Лухан отыскал-таки на каком-то канале… нет, не футбол – хоккей, слабо надеясь, что Мин не отличает шайбу от мяча, и неуютно возился под одеялом, дожидаясь, когда же его разгневанный парень вернется из душа, самостоятельно домыв-таки маленького грязненького «его». Но к удивлению Лухана, Мин насвистывал что-то, потом вытирался, погремел чайником на кухне, и, наконец, выключив свет, нырнул под одеяло. Хоккеисты на экране выбивали зубы о борты хоккейной коробки, а Мин придвинулся к нему, обнял, просунув одну ногу между ног Лухана и задев чем-то… Лухан поначалу думал, что ему показалось, привычно залез под одеяло и погладил спину… спина не кончалась трусами или чем-то более приличным, чем голое тело. Судя по показаниям неуверенных рук, одежды на Мине вообще не было.   
Когда Мин почувствовал, что Лухан проверил все стратегические места, он оторвал голову от его груди и нежным голосом произнес:   
\- Сладких снов, милый, - а потом упал обратно на нервно дернувшиеся ребра. 

Мину даже начало это нравиться – весь этот цветочный пафос. Сегодня Лухан принес букет роз, зажег свечи и кормил его чем-то утонченно-японским с деревянных палочек с красной росписью. Они лежали на расправленном диване, Лухан смотрел на качающиеся огоньки свеч, а Мин, приподнявшись на локте, на него. Между ними лежал букет кремовых роз с короткими стеблями, и Мин обрывал с них лепестки и складывал их на Лухана. Нежные лепестки оттенком в кофе с молоком лежали у Лухана на груди, наполняя воздух крепким ароматом зелени роз, и Мин спросил:   
\- Зачем тебе это? Почему ты так хочешь услышать мое «люблю»?   
\- Потому что тогда я стану самым счастливым человеком на свете? – просто ответил Лухан, и Мин фыркнул: он лежит, подложив руки под голову, о чем-то думает, внутри него сердце стучит под ребрами, футболка на груди приподнимается, и лепестки по краям падают на диван. Он лежит, существует, думает… и при этом любит его, Мина. Испытывает это непонятное чувство, заставляющее его прощать, забывать, принимать снова, выдумывать бредовые идеи с этими свиданиями. Он дышит, грудь приподнимается… он такой живой в этом полумраке дрожащих свечей, такой теплый, но Мин, похоже, не знает, что такое любовь.   
\- Тебе недостаточно того, что я с тобой сплю? Это не делает тебя счастливым? – снова спрашивает Мин, не стараясь щадить чужие чувства.   
\- Конечно… и это тоже, - растерянно отвечает Лухан, - но я люблю тебя, и это…  
\- Ты думаешь, - Мин перебивает, - эта твоя любовь оправдывает тебя? Все твои слова и поступки, начиная с того, как ты напоил меня, а потом затащил в постель, и кончая этой глупой игрой? - Мин кивает на горящие свечи.   
Лухан молчит и продолжает смотреть на неверное качающееся пламя, и Мин раздражается.  
\- Тогда давай будем справедливы, тогда моя не-любовь оправдывает мои слова и поступки, правильно?   
Лухан ничего не отвечает, но Мину кажется, что до него все-таки дошло.   
\- Зачем тебе мое «люблю», если оно не будет стопроцентной правдой, а? Я скажу это, а ты будешь знать, что я на самом деле чувствую не это, хочешь?   
Лухан просто не говорит ничего.   
\- Давай я буду сообщать тебе каждый день, что сегодня люблю тебя на шестьдесят процентов. А завтра будет пятьдесят девять, потому что ты опять не помыл посуду, а? Или мне переводить любовь в относительные единицы?   
Лухан думает, что это слишком… жестоко. Мин редко бывает таким, но когда он говорит так… таким тоном – Лухану только и остается, что молчать.   
\- Мин… иди ко мне? – просит Лухан и вытаскивает руки из-под головы.   
Мин понимает, что сказал лишнего, но реакция Лухана даже не удивляет его. Он стряхивает лепестки с чужой груди и ложится сверху, спрашивая шепотом в самое ухо:   
\- Все равно любишь? Даже так?   
\- Все равно, - отвечает Лухан.  
Лухан целует его за ухом, отодвигая волосы, потом в губы. Мин чувствует, что эта дурацкая игра с «люблю» закончилась, когда Лухан позволяет стянуть с себя футболку. Мин нежно целует в основание шеи и расстегивает молнию на брюках, забираясь внутрь. Лухан прогибается в спине и выдыхает с открытым ртом.  
\- Лухан, позволь мне… - горячим шепотом говорит Мин в самые губы, продолжая ласкать Лухана под тканью. – Лухан…  
Его голос звучит с каким-то придыханием, и он закрывает губы Лухана, не позволяя сказать «нет». Его голос меняется, потому что он и правда этого хочет – и хочет все сильнее, продолжая касаться Лухана и целовать его губы.   
Он стаскивает с Лухана джинсы, обнажая длинные худые ноги, и гладит колени, бедро, маленькую косточку в основании стопы.   
\- Лухан, я не сделаю тебе больно, - обещает Мин, - больше, чем уже сделал…  
Лухан мычит что-то в поцелуй, когда Мин стягивает с него и белье, а потом касается ладонями, поглаживая внутри бедер. Лухан пытается сдвинуть ноги, но Мин не дает, разводя колени под тупым углом. Лухан не может ничего сказать, чужие губы мешают говорить, а рука Мина уверенно доводит его до того состояния, когда он перестает сопротивляться пальчикам, поглаживающим его ниже.   
\- Ты все позволишь, - уверенно говорит Мин, - потому что любишь.   
Мин тянется за кремом и презервативами, и Лухан, лежа голым на диване с раздвинутыми ногами, чувствует себя шлюхой. В широко раскрытых глазах Лухана такой испуг, что Мину кажется, что он выглядит, как девственница, которую вот-вот изнасилуют семеро.   
\- Потерпи немножко, милый, - ласково просит Мин, снова закрывая его рот поцелуем, когда касается его пальцем с холодным кремом.  
Мин не хочет делать ему больно, и поэтому двигается с бережливой нежностью, аккуратно растягивая гладкие скользкие от крема стенки. Лухан сжимает кулаки, и его губы превращаются в одну тонкую линию, пытаясь задержать звук. Мин хорошо видит, как ему неприятно, что он хочет закрыться, запахнуться чем-то, чтобы не быть настолько обнаженным и открытым.   
\- Милый, хороший мой, - Мин продолжает ласково звать его, растягивая сильнее. Два пальца начинают приносить Лухану кроме боли еще и удовольствие, и Мин готов поспорить, что Лухан ненавидит себя за это. Мину кажется, что он никогда еще не испытывал таких странных приятных чувств, наслаждаясь чужим смущением, вырисованным каждым маленьким движением тела – дернувшейся ногой, проступившими на боку мышцами, хриплым вздохом. – Милый, хороший мой, ты так меня любишь…  
Мин целует его снова, продолжая бережно двигать пальцами внутри чужого тела. Тогда, на полу у двери, когда они поругались и Лухан гладил его и целовал, Мин чувствовал, будто что-то перетекало с губ Лухана в его рот. А теперь Лухан нуждается в нем, беспомощно прося защитить его… от самого Мина.   
Мин делает это просто дьявольски долго. Он словно пытается прощупать Лухана изнутри, залезть в самую его сердцевину, чтобы посмотреть на эту любовь, что живет в нем, заглянуть ей в глаза и убедиться, что она действительно настолько сильна, как думает Лухан. Он больше не целует его, просто смотрит на изгибающееся голое тело с запрокинутой головой и обкусанными губами. Когда Мин добавляет четвертый палец, Лухан срывается на стон и закрывает глаза ладонями. Мин смотрит на это с нежностью садиста, надевает презерватив и медленным длинным движением заполняет собой так тщательно подготовленное тело, чувствуя, как гладкий латекс быстро нагревается и перестает неприятно ощущаться на члене. Он медленно двигается назад, выскальзывая из тесноты, а потом так же уверенно входит до самого конца, до упора, заставляя Лухана почувствовать, что он полностью от него зависит и не может контролировать абсолютно ничего, кроме своего голоса, да и тот подводит его, срываясь нечистым, похожим на всхлипывание стоном, который только убеждает Мина, что плачет Лухан уже давно.   
Мин заставляет его приподняться и прижимает к своей груди, обнимая поперек спины. Лухан принимает эту ласку, чувствуя себя еще более жалким – он нуждается даже в этой унизительной жалости, потому что Мин – это все, что ему нужно. Несмотря на то, что он делает. Лухан всхлипывает на его плече, и Мин осторожно гладит его по спине:   
\- Тш-ш-ш… Милый, хороший мой маленький олененок… Не плачь, крошка, не надо…  
\- Почему-у-у… - похожим на вой голосом тянет Лухан. – Почему-у-у…  
Почему он так любит Мина? Почему он, как собака, привязан к нему? Почему он только кажется сильным, а сильный на самом деле Мин? Почему Мину так нравится мучить его? Почему Мин не любит его? Почему его ласки можно добиться только таким унизительным способом? Тысячи почему всхлипывают внутри него, давясь несправедливостью, и он еще доверчивее прижимается к Мину, цепляясь за него слабыми руками.   
\- Хороший мой, солнышко, крошка, не плачь…  
Судорожный вздох.  
\- Милый, детка, родной…  
Дыхание Лухана становится ровнее.   
\- Ну, успокоился? – спрашивает Мин наконец, отцепляя Лухана от своего плеча.   
Лухан прячет глаза и кивает.   
\- Милый, - еще раз нежно повторяет Мин. – А теперь давай просто потрахаемся.   
Лухану снова хочется реветь, еще громче, но Мин не позволяет, начиная двигаться. Но делать это с Луханом на коленях не получается, а укладывать его обратно на диван, заставляя смотреть на все, ему не хочется, поэтому он тихо просит:   
\- Будет лучше, если ты сам…  
Лухан знает, что так будет и правда лучше, но заставлять себя двигаться на Мине… это ужасно. Он неловко приподнимается, держась за плечи, потом опускается. У него ничего не получается, и Мин снова гладит его по спине:   
\- Милый, просто не останавливайся.   
Лухан слушается, снова привставая на коленях Мина, и когда ритм обрисовывается более-менее четко, Мин обнимает его крепче, тяжело выдыхая ему в грудь:   
\- Продолжай…  
Лухан только ради Мина повторяет эти простые и унизительные сокращения мышц, пока Мин не доходит до точки, крепко сжимая его, когда кончает.   
Лухан слезает с коленей Мина, разыскивает свой махровый синий халат, накидывает на себя и ложится на диван. Но как бы он ни запахивал полы халата, ощущение того, что он все еще голый, не покидает его. Мин пристраивается рядом, целует, получает в ответ равнодушный поцелуй и смотрит на пальцы Лухана, в которых он мнет валяющиеся повсюду раздавленные лепестки. Лухан кажется ему ребенком, которого наказали родители и который понимает справедливость наказания, и поэтому не обижается. Мин смотрит на молчащего Лухана, растирающего в пальцах помятые лепестки роз, и думает, что так лучше. Пусть уж лучше так, чем эта его собачья любовь. Мин вздыхает и поднимается с дивана. Лухан тут же отвлекается от своего занятия:   
\- Не уходи, - просит он.   
\- Я руки помою, - объясняет Мин.   
Но Лухан будто бы и не слышит, свернувшись в своем халате и глядя на измазанные горьким терпким соком роз пальцы, повторяет:   
\- Не уходи.   
\- Это всего лишь руки, - беспечно отвечает Мин. Отвечает так, потому что должен.   
Он возвращается, берет одеяло и ложится рядом с Луханом, укрывая их обоих:  
\- Спи.   
\- Ты тоже.   
Мин быстро наклоняется к губам Лухана, оставляя короткий поцелуй:   
\- Я тоже.


	7. Тени будущего

Мин любил субботы всем своим эгоистичным сердечком. Наверно, потому, что в субботу можно было просыпаться в девять, спинывать Лухана, который любил спать еще больше, чем он сам, с дивана, и долго ржать над его помятой мордашкой, которая, уже лежа на полу, пускала сонные слюни на ковер и умоляла дать ему поспать «еще чуточек, Минни, пожалуся-та-та… хррррр».  
И Мин, проржавшись, не ленился сходить до холодильника, чтобы принести из морозилки хороший кусок льда и закинуть его Лухану в трусы, хлопнув по заднице и предусмотрительно начиная пятиться. Отмороженный в очень чувствительных местах Лухан верещал спросонья, как пожарная сигнализация, а потом гонялся за ним по всему дому, угрожая пустить этот кубик путешествовать в некоторые интимные места минова организма. Когда Лухан догонял, прижимая к стенке, и алкал справедливой кары, ото льда уже оставалось одно мокрое воспоминание на трусах Лухана, и Мин сворачивался клубочком у его ног, тыкая в пятно пальцем и икая от смеха, не в силах даже пошутить стандартное «кто нафурил в штаники». Лухан очень хотел пнуть этого гаденыша, отдающего концы у его ног… но вместо этого только поднимал ухахатывающуюся тушку Мина за шкирку и засовывал под душ, окатывая его холодной водой. Мин пинался и царапался, как зараженная бешенством суриката, затаскивал Лухана вслед за собой под воду, ванная превращалась в мокрый разгромленный пиздец, а суббота потихоньку бестолково перетекала в воскресенье.   
Когда Мину надоедало скакать по нервам Лухана, он варил кофе, потом рыскал в холодильнике в поисках того, что можно съесть сырым. Находилась в лучшем случае завалявшаяся в нижнем ящике помидорка, которая выглядела, как сморщенное бычачье яйцо, и Мин смотрел на Лухана глазами котика из Шрека, а его желудок сообразительно к месту воспроизводил звуки работающего унитаза. Лухан забирал несвежий овощ, подозрительно нюхал его, и когда даже его беспринципный всеядный желудок подсказывал ему, что это лучше выбросить, со вздохом прощался с едой, отправляя ее в мусорку.   
Мин честно считал, что то, что они еще не траванулись очередным блюдом, изготовленным рукожопым Луханом – не иначе как благословение провидения, потому что если тебе суждено помереть от упавшего тебе на голову кирпича, то ты не умрешь, издриставшись, от обезвоживания.  
А потом (в субботу, конечно) можно было заставить Лухана мыть посуду, а самому сидеть на табуретке с кружкой чая, болтая ногами, и ехидно напоминать ему про якобы забытую сковородку:   
\- Ты лентяй просто пизде-е-ец.  
\- Да я забыл про нее! Честно!   
\- Ага. Пизде-е-е-ец лентяй…  
\- Да вымыл я ее уже, хватит. Вот! Видишь? Чистая!  
А еще позже можно было валяться на диване спиной на луханевской груди, смотреть телек и делать вид, что он не замечает, как пальцы Лухана с крадущимся коварством Розовой пантеры забираются под футболку.   
\- Ты вообще о чем-нибудь кроме этого думать можешь? – не без иронии спрашивает Мин, укладываясь поудобнее на чужой груди.  
\- Неа, - развязно отвечает Лухан. А потом добавляет с сюсюканьем: - Они же такие миленькие.   
Лухан опять добрался до сосков. Ну что с идиота взять.   
\- Я не понимаю, чем они тебя так возбуждают, - заметно севшим голосом спрашивает Мин, начиная потаивать от прикосновений подушечек двух пальцев, вырисовывающих наглые кружочки на нежных розовых пятнышках сосочков.   
\- Не знаю. Может, я хочу их съесть.   
Мин смеется.   
\- Теперь не смей их обсасывать. Я буду думать, что ты собираешься укусить.   
\- Нет, нет, только не это, - трагическим голосом произносит Лухан. – Как же я буду жить без этих нежных прелестей.   
А нежные прелести уже во всю довольно мнутся под чужими пальцами и набухают головкой сосочков. Мин тяжело вздыхает, чувствуя, как уверенные, почти грубые ласки наполняют его горячим, жадным и нетерпеливым. Он сползает ниже, раздвигает ноги и задирает ткань футболки до подмышек, рассматривая пальцы Лухана, крепко сжимающиеся вокруг трогательной припухлости. Он вспоминает, что они делали в такую же субботу, как эта, пару недель назад, когда Лухан вылил на него молоко и чуть не трахнул у стены. И ему нестерпимо хочется… погрубее. Со связанными руками было бы в самый раз. Или ногами… О боже, он конченный извращенец… Вот только как намекнуть об этом Лухану?  
\- Лухан, а Лухан… А может, нам БДСМ попробовать?   
\- Ты что, шутишь что ли?   
\- Почему это шутишь? Каждый раз, когда ты забываешь помыть посуду, я мечтаю отхлестать твою задницу плеткой.   
Мин доходит до пика – когда колени начинают дрожать, и взбесившаяся фантазия рисует самые неприличные изгибы тела, страстно изогнутые, слитые воедино… о-о-о… Под руками, продолжающими ласкать его, ему хочется оказаться вызывающе голым, так чтобы кое-что напоказ болталось на свободе, сводя с ума одной мыслью, что ничего не стоит отдаться фантазии и получить то, что так хочется… А Мину до неприличия хочется сдернуть с себя штаны, чтобы они болтались на коленках, а между ними и стянутой до подмышек футболкой было бы приглашающее, расслабленное, оголенное тело.  
\- Черт, а я даже испугаться успел… Никогда в здравом уме я не дам тебе в руки плетку, даже не надейся.   
\- А не в здравом? – хитро спрашивает Мин. Он таки решает наплевать на все, приподнимаясь и спуская с себя по бедрам черные домашние штаны - удивление не ожидавшего такой прыти Лухана ощущается даже спиной: - А если я сведу тебя с ума? Бе-е-е-е-е-е-е-йби…  
Лухан думает, что это очередная подлянка. И даже если это не подлянка, что прикажете со всем этим делать – с тем, что вывалилось, болтается на воздухе и дразнится нежным розовым цветом нетронутой кожи, пока Мин окончательно укладывается на него? Не то чтобы он не знал, просто хотелось как-то поддержать игру Мина, чтобы он… ПЕРЕСТАЛ, НАКОНЕЦ, МАНИПУЛИРОВАТЬ ИМ.   
\- Нарываешься, да? – спрашивает Лухан вместе с первым осторожным прикосновением, скользящим вдоль живота вниз, от которого Мин вздыхает устало и нежно, будто кошечка, превращая выжатый из легких воздух в едва уловимый на слух стон.  
\- Кто нарывается? – тихо проговаривает Мин, сладко приподнимаясь назад и вверх, так что рука Лухана сползает с живота на самое мягкое. - Не знаю, о чем ты…  
Мин чувствует, как чужая рука обхватывает его, слабо сжатые пальцы ложатся на теплую кожу, огибаются вокруг мягкого и отзывчивого, вокруг нежной плоти, под которой пульсирует кровь и трепещут венки. Когда ветер надувает в глаза пыли, кажется, что все тело превращается в потревоженную слизистую глаз, а теперь Мину думается, что надуло немного ниже, и все его тело уподобилось одной его части, так вызывающе готовой почувствовать, что такое удовольствие под руками готового порадовать его Лухана – это хорошо слышно по его иссушавшему, с прорывающейся хрипотцой дыханию позади.   
\- А-а-хм...  
Голое свободное тело, так откровенно выставленное под ласки, возбуждает просто безумно, заставляет чувствовать пошлый, неприличный голод, заставляет сжимать бедра и ловить ими руку Лухана, удерживая крепче. Прикосновения к обнаженной коже кажутся падающими на тело волнами прохладного шелка, и мягкие дразнящие пальцы, проводящие дорожки вниз по животу, плавят плоть, как горячий нож - исплавляющееся сладкими потеками мороженое. Оставленные без внимания соски ноют от боли, и хочется взять где-нибудь еще пару луханевских рук и засунуть их в себя, прямо в живот, внутрь, в тело - может быть, тогда этот голод ослабеет.   
\- И тебе мало этого? Ты хочешь еще и плеток? - игриво спрашивает Лухан, выдыхая горячим в самое ухо, после того, как успевает погладить абсолютно везде разнеженное опрокинутое на себя тело.   
\- Ремень на запястьях был бы в самый раз, - честно отвечает Мин, сцепляя перекинутые назад руки на шее Лухана и выгибаясь с пошлейшей грацией кошки из аристократического дома, которую ночами любит самый грязный кот в подворотне. Потому что секс - это так просто, пошло и приятно, что... Мин давно забыл, что такое стыд. - Ремень... о, пожестче, так, чтобы синяки остались. Мы бы трахнулись убого и грубо, как пигмеи с костями в носу, а ты бы потом целовал кровоподтеки... ползал бы на коленях... оставляя на полу следы спермы.   
\- Ты моя маленькая невинная крошка, - Лухану кажется забавным, что в таком чистом существе, как Мин, рождаются такие грязные фантазии - и если бы Мин знал, насколько эти грязные картинки Лухана возбуждают, он, возможно, считал бы разумным не всегда их озвучивать. - Мой сексуально озабоченный ангелочек, интересно, моих талантов когда-нибудь хватит удовлетворить тебя ПОЛНОСТЬЮ?   
\- Где уж тебе...  
\- Ах так?   
\- Именно так, бестолочь...  
\- Будет тебе и ремень, и плетка, ненасытный мой, обещаю.   
\- М-м-м... я буду ждать с нетерпением, моя маленькая никчемная бездарность.   
\- Жди-жди, куколка.   
Мин позволяет Лухану оставить последнее слово за собой, потому что ржать и подкалывать становится все труднее с каждой минутой, что его тело получает новую порцию тягучих, медленных ласк. Кое-что внизу заметно оживляется, принимая позу сосредоточенной готовности и радуя элегантностью напряженной кривой, и Мин с каким-то идиотским смешком думает, что не зря древние изращенцы, все-таки неплохо разбиравшиеся в удовольствиях, сравнивали член со змеей. Его собственное земноводное заняло очень недвусмысленную боевую стойку.   
Эротические философские рассуждения Мина о прекрасном вдруг самым бесцеремонным образом прерываются раздражающе громкой трелью мобильника, и он с чувством откомментировав неожиданное вмешательство:  
\- Бля-я-я-дский телефон, - привстает с Лухана, чтобы дотянуться до полки.   
Лухан из гуманистических соображений придерживает голую задницу и вежливо старается не ржать, когда на лице Мина, ответившего на звонок, оттенками красного отражается весь спектр раздражения:  
\- А я с ним что буду делать? Пусть посидит с кем-нибудь еще!  
Лухан с удивлением отмечает, что голос в трубке женский.   
\- Да не могу я, сказал же тебе! Я уверен...  
Мина не очень-то вежливо перебивают, и выражение его лица становится просто демоническим:  
\- Нет!   
Из трубки с той же громкостью и еще большим напором слышится "Да", а потом "Буду через двадцать минут", и Мин зло защелкивает слайдер, бросая его на диван и скрипя зубами:   
\- Что за нахрен-то? Почему я должен? Совсем с ума сошла...  
И только потом замечает Лухана, все еще наслаждающегося картиной "взбешенный хомячок без штанов" с подозрительно довольным выражением на лице:   
\- ЧТО?!   
\- Штаны надеть не хочешь? - давя смешок интересуется Лухан. Нет, сам он бесить Мина до такой степени не отваживается - он еще молод, у него есть еще мечта с парашютом прыгнуть - если уж умирать глупо, так пусть хоть с налетом романтики, а не задохнувшись под подушкой, которую Мин будет прижимать к его лицу. Зато он знает кое-кого, кто способен так рисковать, при этом не боясь расстаться с жизнью - сестра Мина все еще считает своего маленького братика беспомощным и глупеньким и на полном серьезе не имеет понятия о том, что он умеет огрызаться. А то, что он орет в телефон и ругается непечатными словами - ах, эти мальчишки такие глупые...  
\- Хочу, - зло рычит Мин, натягивая одежду обратно - потому что разражаться гневными тирадами, сверкая причинными местами, как-то некомильфо, как ни крути. - А еще хочу своей сестре голову оторвать. Она сказала, что мне придется с племянником посидеть... Нет, ну ты понимаешь? Где я и где дети? Она с ума сошла? Я что, ее единственный оставшийся в живых родственник? Ничего, что у меня тоже выходной? Нет?   
Лухан подумал, что Мина понесло, и рискнул влезть под колеса несущегося самосвала:  
\- Так а что такого-то? Ну, подумаешь, ребенок...  
Мин посмотрел на него, как на идиота.   
\- Хорошо, - спокойно сказал он. - Даже если мы проигнорируем тот факт, что я не люблю детей и не понимаю, как с ними надо обращаться, давай взглянем с другой стороны. Может быть, ты подскажешь мне, как я должен объяснить твое присутствие здесь ребенку, а потом и своей сестрице? Описать в красках прелести гейского секса? Или нет, давай займемся воспитанием в ребенке толеранстности к секс-меньшинствам?.. Да, ты прав, такие зерна надо закладывать смолоду...   
Мин ерничает, потому что под его шкурой в крови шкварчит нереальное раздражение, и на реакцию Лухана ему в данный конкретный момент времени абсолютно наплевать.   
\- Хорошо, хорошо, - Лухан уже знает, чем должен закончиться этот разговор. - Давай я просто уйду, вернусь вечером, и ничего не надо будет объяснять.   
Мин смотрит на Лухана так, словно его идиотизм внезапно возвелся как минимум в куб, а потом поднимается с дивана, бросая раздраженно:   
\- Вот еще. Этот дом такой же твой, как и мой.   
По лицу Лухана расползается довольная идиотская улыбка. Нет, ну а что? Испорченный секс разве не стоит этих слов? Он срывается с дивана и мчится догонять Мина, пока тот в сердцах не разбил что-нибудь на кухне:   
\- Мин, Мин, подожди... Все нормально будет, я умею с детьми ладить. 

Когда Мин открывает дверь и ведет за ручку маленького черноволосого мальчика в синих джинсах и красной футболочке, Лухан прыскает со смеху - видимо, лисьи глаза у них в семье передаются генетически. Мальчишка робко выглядывает из-за ноги Мина, и тот толкает его в спину:   
\- Он не кусается. Поздоровайся.   
Лухан по-взрослому протягивает руку и с улыбкой до ушей говорит:   
\- Привет. Я Лухан. А тебя как зовут?   
\- Макс, - мелкий изучает его глазами, но на взрослое приветствие отвечает как положено.   
\- Макс? - Лухан поднимает на Мина удивленные глаза.   
\- Ну да... его отец американец, - Мин пожимает плечами. А потом предлагает: - Хочешь чаю? - потому что понятия не имеет, что еще можно делать с ребенком, кроме как накормить.   
\- А с молоком можно? Как мама делает?   
\- Можно, - вздыхает Мин. - Если я найду молоко в этом доме.  
Пока Мин набирает чайник, Лухан вытаскивает из-под стола табуретку, приглашая мальчика сесть, а сам садится напротив, положив подбородок на руки и изучая маленькое личико, в котором так много схожего с Мином. Он не собирается ничего говорить, хорошо зная, что дети не любят назойливости, просто ждет, когда Макс заинтересуется им сам.   
\- У тебя смешные глаза, - говорит Макс, когда заканчивает рассматривать Лухана.   
Лухан фыркает в кулак.   
\- Смешные? А мне мама говорила, что они красивые. Особенно левый, который красивее правого. Неужели обманывала? - Лухан корчит рожи.   
Теперь смеется уже Макс.   
\- А ты веселый. Ты здесь живешь?   
\- Живу, - просто отвечает Лухан.   
\- С Мином?  
\- С ним, - голос Лухана не теряет естественности, а Мин настороженно прислушивается, ожидая, к чему приведут все эти расспросы.  
Но мальчика вполне удовлетворяют честные и нехитрые ответы, и он принимается расспрашивать Лухана о том, чем он занимается, потом показывает ему новую игрушку из своего телефона, а Лухан подсказывает, как пройти уровень, на котором застрял Макс. Мин думает, что они и правда быстро спелись - и это, наверно, хорошо. Наверно...  
\- Макс, а куда мама твоя собралась? - спрашивает Мин, насыпая заварку в чайник.   
\- Не знаю, - просто отвечает мальчик. - Сказала, что на работу.   
\- Ну да, как же, - негромко бормочет Мин. - В таком-то платье только на работу и ходить.   
Он берет чайник и наполняет заварник кипятком, по глупости оглядываясь назад, чтобы посмотреть, над чем так смеются Макс и Лухан - и только что откипевшая вода льется по его пальцам.   
\- Блядь, - не успевает отфильтроваться запретом на ругань в присутствии малолетнего, и Мин сгибается пополам, стискивая между коленей горящие пальцы. Ему так больно, что он не чувствует, как Лухан выпрямляет его, отбирает руку и засовывает ее под кран с включенной холодной водой. Ему так больно, что из его глаз против его воли выкатываются здоровенные жалкие слезы и повисают на кончиках ресниц, как у куклы.   
\- Растяпа, - ласково говорит Лухан, поглаживая его по волосам. - Сейчас все пройдет.   
Здоровенные жалкие слезы срываются с кончиков ресниц и падают на поверхность стола, разрываясь блестящими осколками.   
\- Тш-ш-ш... - Лухан обнимает Мина, продолжая гладить по голове. - Уже не больно, тише, потерпи...  
Лухан разыскивает в шкафчике спрей и обливает пеной покрасневшие пальцы. Холодная, мягкая, белая пена покрывает поврежденную кожу, даря невыразимое облегчение, и Мин устало опускается на стул:   
\- Заварил чайку, блин.   
\- Больно, да? - спрашивает Макс, глаза которого при виде плачущего Мина испуганно расширились. - Не плачь, все заживет.  
Он поглаживает Мина по руке, трогательно пытаясь успокоить, и Мин как-то внезапно ловит себя на мысли, что любовь такого маленького существа... Возможно, она много чего стоит...  
Приготовление чая заканчивает Лухан, ставя перед ними по кружке, а перед Максом еще и коробку с молоком.   
\- Вкусно? Нет, серьезно, я не верю, - с сомнением говорит он, когда наблюдает, как Макс щедро разбавляет чай молоком.   
\- Вкусно! - уверенно отвечает Макс. - Попробуй.   
Мин только тихо фыркает, наблюдая за ними - вот так с первого раза и не скажешь, кто старше.   
\- Фу! - выражает свое мнение Лухан. - Это же гадость. Для совсем маленьких детишек. Фу.   
\- Сам ты гадость, - обижается Макс. - Вот скажи, ты шоколадки любишь?   
\- Ну... кто же их не любит?   
\- Фу! Фу! Фу! Шоколадки - они же для совсем маленьких детишек. Гадость! - передразнивает Макс.   
\- Сам ты... гадость, - уныло тянет Лухан.   
Мин сам вызывается помыть посуду - чтобы спровадить слишком шумную компанию от себя подальше. Что с него взять, он не умеет смеяться.   
Лухан предлагает устроить состязания игрушечных машинок и выстроить трассу из книг. Книги находятся на полке (он только чудом умудряется не смахнуть с нее презервативы, когда достает пару романчиков и здоровенную энциклопедию по компьютерному железу), и на полу рекордными темпами вырастает целый автодром.   
И Лухан едва ли не подскакивает, когда Макс, устанавливая горку из книг, спрашивает у него:   
\- Ты любишь Мина?   
\- Почему... с чего ты взял? - спрашивает он наконец.  
\- Просто... - машинка Макса съезжает с горки, но недостаточно далеко, и он делает скат круче, - мама тоже гладит меня по голове, когда я плачу, и говорит, что все пройдет. Мама меня любит.   
Лухан смеется. Честно. Искренне.   
\- Не знаю, - признается он, вспоминая тот вечер на диване с измятыми розами. - Наверно, да.   
\- А он тебя?   
\- Вряд ли, - слова выходят простыми, и Лухан даже удивляется, когда понимает, что правда причиняет меньше боли, чем иллюзия. - Ну, на что поспорим, что я выиграю? 

Когда Мин заканчивает с грязными кружками, то, что он видит, заставляет удивиться даже его. Нет, он знал, что Лухан сильно невзрослый, но чтобы так... Лухан на полном серьезе играет с машинками. И глагол "играет" конкретно здесь значит, что Макс и Лухан ползают по полу на коленях, издают звуки вроде "би-би" и "вжжжжжх", толкаются, горячо спорят и просят его побыть судьей на "Первом чемпионате мира среди игрушечных моделей формулы-1", потому что кто-то "читер", и "не может не жульничать".   
Мин со смехом готовится покарать Лухана за мошенничество, непристойное в благородной профессии пилота болида формулы, но, к его удивлению, грязным игроком оказывается именно Макс, который дует в хвост своей машинки, заставляя ее катиться быстрее.   
\- Нет, ну ты посмотри на него, - жалуется Лухан, когда машинка Макса пересекает финишную черту первой. - Он же жулик!  
\- А мы не обсуждали правила! - заявляет маленький нахал. - Никто не сказал, что дуть нечестно.   
\- Бессовестный! - заявляет Лухан, принимаясь щекотать Макса, отчего тот падает на пол и звонко смеется.   
\- А ты проиграл! Ты мне пиццу проспорил! - Макс изворачивается и сам принимается щекотать Лухана. - Проспорил! Проспорил!  
Мин не знал, что Лухан настолько боится щекотки.   
\- Хорошо, хорошо, отпусти меня, маленькое чудовище... - Лухан, покрасневший, как рак, пытается отбиться от маленьких ручек. - Если я умру от смеха, ты пиццы не получишь.   
\- Ты жив только благодаря пицце, - довольно заявляет Макс, сползая с Лухана. - Только я с грибами не люблю...   
\- Обязательно закажу грибную, - мстительно обещает Лухан, отряхиваясь. 

У Мина наступает перманентный фейспалм, когда он наблюдает за тем, как эти двое делят куски пиццы: Макс ворует у Лухана колбасу и подкладывает ему маслины, Лухан перекладывает помидоры... а все вокруг медленно превращается в покрытый расплавленным сыром пиздец.   
\- Ну все! Хватит! - кусок пиццы, шлепнувшийся на пол и оставивший на нем жирный след, запускает в Мине реакцию праведного термоядерного гнева. - Оба! На улицу!   
\- Он все время такая злюка, - жалуется Лухан Максу так, будто Мина тут вообще нет.   
\- Понимаю, - сочувственно вздыхает Макс. - Меня мама тоже гоняет.   
Мин, раздавая подзатыльники, выгоняет их из дома - и они идут в парк аттракционов. И если Мин считал, что это лучше - он глубоко ошибался. Парочка умудрилась измазать его кетчупом, пока поедала один хот-дог на двоих, потом приклеила ему усы из сладкой ваты и с визгом унеслась прочь, сбегая от справедливой кары. Мин отдыхал только тогда, когда Макс с Луханом орали, как сумасшедшие, катаясь на горках, и корчили ему рожи из кабинки колеса обозрения.   
Мин вернулся домой, еле волоча ноги - потому что Лухан был занят повисшим на нем Максом. Глядя на них, Мин думал об отце Макса, который с ними не живет, и очень неприятно и отчетливо понимал, как мальчик скучает по нему. Макс привязался к Лухану, как к отцу... И это все очень неправильно. С большой "Н". Как их собственные с Луханом отношения - вечно запутанная между "недопустимо" и "грустно" нить противоречия. 

День пролетел незаметно - в шесть Мину позвонила сестра и сказала, что может забрать мальчика. Макс обнимался с Луханом и не хотел уходить, повисая на его шее.   
\- Мин, можно я еще когда-нибудь приду к вам? - спросил он наконец.   
\- Конечно, - Мин потрепал его по волосам. - Когда захочешь.   
\- А ты тоже будешь здесь? - спросил он у Лухана. - Ты никуда не уйдешь?   
Лухан бросил на Мина быстрый напряженный взгляд. На самом деле, он не может ничего обещать. Разве он может? Но Лухан все равно говорит, говорит громче, чем отчаяние в нем:   
\- Конечно буду. Куда я денусь.   
\- Ну тогда... пока?   
\- Пока, парень, - Лухан крепко пожимает маленькую ручку. 

Когда Мин возвращается, Лухан ждет его на диване со счастливой улыбкой. Эта улыбка настолько искренняя, что неприятным металлом скребет Мина где-то внутри, и он как всегда возвращается к мысли, что счастье - удел тех, у кого в голове не слишком много мыслей, как у Лухана. И это металлическое, проехавшееся по внутренностям Мина, требует от него... отрезвить Лухана, сделать ему больно. Он заползает к Лухану на колени, обнимая руками за шею.   
\- У тебя классный племянник, - Лухан целует в нос.   
\- Он тебе понравился? - спрашивает Мин. Спрашивает или копает яму.   
\- Да, очень. Мы как-то быстро подружились, да? Давай в следующие выходные сходим с ним куда-нибудь? Я ему мультик обещал...  
\- Лухан...  
\- Знаешь, этот, который идет сейчас? Кажется, все дети от него без ума... - Лухан держит Мина и, очевидно, не слышит, что тот ему говорит.   
\- Лухан...  
\- Все время забываю, как он называется...  
\- Лухан, - Мин ловит его лицо ладонями и говорит, наконец, то, что должен сказать: - Лухан, это не твой ребенок.   
И радость Лухана как-то быстро тает.   
\- Да, я понимаю.   
\- Нет, ты не понимаешь, - качает головой Мин. - Ты гей. У тебя не будет детей. У тебя никогда не будет такого сына.   
Лухан не хочет этого слышать, но Мин крепко держит его лицо и заглядывает в глаза:   
\- Понимаешь, это я не люблю детей, я не хочу о них заботитьться, играть с ними, водить на мультики. Они мне совершенно безразличны. Но ты, ты другой. Тебе нравится это. И ты очень хорошо справляешься. Так что я хочу, чтобы ты подумал, готов ли ты отказаться от всего этого, чтобы всегда оставаться верным только одному человеку? Можешь ли?   
\- Мин, но... это же разные вещи, - Лухан пытается осторожно убрать руки Мина от своего лица. - И потом...  
\- Нет, не разные, - Мин обрывает. - Я просто хочу, чтобы ты подумал.   
\- Но...  
\- Тш-ш-ш... - в этот раз Мин прерывает поцелуем. - Я не хочу знать. Я не хочу быть в твоей голове. Разбирайся сам.   
Лухан отвечает на поцелуй, думая, что это все опять... слишком для него. Мин считает, что делает как лучше, а он чувствует себя так, будто его завели в лес и бросили. Мин привык обдумывать свои решения, но Лухан, как бы старательно ни размышлял, в конце концов все равно просто сделает то, что посчитает правильным, не очень-то сообразуясь с велениями разума. Поэтому заставлять его думать - это просто хорошая пытка. И Мин слишком часто применяет ее, забывая помогать, запутывая еще сильнее. Это... обижает.   
Скромный поцелуйчик быстро и незаметно прерастает в продолжение того, что началось утром, Мин ерзает на его коленях, изгибаясь, как змея, когда выпутывается из рубашки. Лухан, обнимая его, нащупывает руками ремень на брюках, вспоминает утренний разговор, и так и не погасшее чувство обиды подогревает его желание слишком горячим огнем... Черный кожаный ремень плавно выезжает из шлеек и затягивается на запястьях Мина, впиваясь в кожу, так что Мин выгибается назад с тихим:   
\- Ах...  
Еще одно "Ах" рождается под зубами Лухана, которые сжимаются на тонкой коже в основании шеи. Когда Лухан опускает Мина на диван лицом вниз и придавливает коленом, ему хочется только одного - чтобы Мин, со всей своей проницательностью, понял и то, почему он это делает.


	8. Без следа

Все беды от мыслей. Точно.   
А Мин слишком много думает.  
Слишком много - это когда кофе остывает, а потом делаешь глоток холодной дряни, жмуришься от отвращения, когда глотаешь, ставишь кружку обратно, торопливо расплачиваешься, надеясь оставить свои мысли вместе с чаевыми официанту. Выходишь из кафе, звоночек на двери тренькает, а ты запинаешься о порог - потому что опять думал, как дурак, за те жалкие пять шагов от столика до порога успел увязнуть в собственной голове так, что чуть не навернулся.   
Если бы кто-то попросил Мина охарактеризовать себя одним словом, он предложил бы "сучка" - потому что это лаконично и в тему. Это просто квинтэссенция его существа - он не видит ничего плохого в том, чтобы пользоваться тем, что ему предлагают, он может даже не жадничать и давать взамен то, что у него есть. И поэтому он считает, что ничего плохого нет и в том, чтобы потом, когда надоест, без лишней жалости расстаться, разойтись, как поезда на железной дороге, и смеяться над теми, кто говорит, что каждый человек, который входит в нашу жизнь, оставляет на ней отпечаток. Он просто сучка - он пользуется Луханом, как хочет: Лухан - это классный секс, Лухан - это вечный буфер его раздражения, Лухан - это большая часть завтраков и ровно половина ужинов, Лухан - это грелка ночью, бесплатный цирк, контакт под номером 2 в мобильнике, машина, дополнительные деньги... Лухана можно дразнить, шантажировать, заставлять чувствовать себя виноватым и делать то, что Мину хочется. И даже его свинские привычки... Ну, если попытаться быть объективным, не такой уж он грязнуля и вполне способен и без Мина удержаться на плаву моря хаоса, которое его окружает - Мину со своей стороны просто нравится тыкать его носом в его слабое место... Мин - сучка, и в том, что он пользуется Луханом - нет ничего необычного. Ничего нового даже в том, что он думает, что в самом недалеком будущем они с Луханом разойдутся, и контакт под номером 2 в мобильнике будет занят кем-то другим, а от Лухана в его жизни не останется и следа.   
Это все так, но... Кофе остывает каждый раз, когда Мин думает об этом, потому что Лухан принимает навязанные ему условия с такой покорностью, что у Мина начинается перманентная чесотка: он берет у Лухана все, что хочет - но ничего не дает взамен (ну, если не брать в расчет грандиозные потрахушки). ВООБЩЕ ничего. И это рано или поздно начинает напрягать даже такое беззастенчивое существо, как Мин. Это смирение, готовность довольствоваться тем, что дают. Как будто собака, которая благодарна даже за обглоданную дочиста кость, которую изредка бросает ей хозяин, чтоб не сдохла с голода. Как сучка со стажем, Мин научился в первую очередь ценить душевный комфорт. А тут, когда он оказался загнанным в роль злого хозяина, морящего свою собаку голодом, комфорт сделал адьес ручкой и слинял в неизвестном направлении.  
Кофе остывает раз за разом, потому что Мин думает, что Лухан позволил ему забраться слишком глубоко внутрь себя, теперь они не смогут разойтись, как поезда, когда придет время - Лухан порвется вместе с мясом, на две половины вдоль хребта. И с этим надо что-то делать.   
Решение пожить отдельно приходит внезапно, а вместе с ним легко нарисовывается и возможность - старый друг Мина, уезжая за границу, попросил его присмотреть за квартирой и заходить подкармливать кошку, чтобы бедняжка не умерла с голоду без хозяина за две недели. Мин тянул до последнего с тем, чтобы сообщить Лухану свое решение разделить с несчастной кошкой одиночество этих двух недель, и в конце концов, естественно, получилось до слез неловко: Мин собрал сумку и напряженно думал, стоя у порога, что сказать Лухану, с лица которого так и не стерлось обиженное выражение ребенка из детского сада, которого вечно забирают последним. "Звони"? "Не скучай"? Так это же он по своей воле, черт возьми, стоит сейчас у порога с сумкой с зубной щеткой в кармашке и трусами на дне. "Не думай, что это значит что-то особенное"? Нет, конечно, расслабься, это просто репетиция расставания - любопытно посмотреть, как смотрят самые печальные глаза на свете. Хочется узнать, как выглядят, когда бросают. И Мин не придумывает ничего лучше, чем сказать:   
\- Ну, я пошел, - отчего-то Мину все слова кажутся ужасно глупыми и просто до отвращения мещанскими. Мельком в его голове проносится мысль, что он даже не назвал Лухану адрес - Лухан вообще ничего не спросил, ни "зачем", ни "почему", ни "когда вернешься". Мин в очередной раз очень грубо поступил с Луханом, и Лухан снова просто принял это. Принять-то принял, а стереть с лица потерянное выражение так и не смог. Мин с усмешкой думает, что Лухан, наверно, тоже выбирает слова, чтобы попрощаться, и все его варианты не просто глупые или мещанские, как у него, но еще и унизительно жалкие.   
\- Хорошо, - наконец, отзывается Лухан. Он стоит в дверном проеме, опирается плечом о косяк, и лицо у него такое, какое бывает у больних животных или у стариков - невидящие глаза тщетно стараются вглядеться в то, что перед ними, но видят лишь слепящий свет, заставляющий их слезиться, и эти стоящие в глазах стеклянные слезы, которые не хватает сил даже смахнуть... Волей неволей подумаешь, что лучше бы такой бедняжке сдохнуть поскорее и прекратить мучиться на этом неблагодарном свете.   
\- Хорошо, - безэмоционально повторяет Мин, и дверь за ним закрывается.   
Захлапывается. Запирается на замок. Бух - и нет Лухана. Он думал, что Лухан все-таки поцелует. Но на поцелуях теперь табу - оно повисло на них, когда он сказал, что уходит. И Лухан жалкий. До слез, до неприятно ощущающихся в желудке остатков ужина. Если бы Лухан поцеловал его - это была бы феерическая насмешка. Гротеск и ирония в превосходной степени, как на желтых страницах бульварных романчиков.   
Чужая квартира встречает Мина незнакомым запахом, и он устало раздевается, опираясь спиной о дверь. Кошка светло серого окраса с дымчатым хвостом появляется из дверей и любопытно двигает усами, обнюхивая его носки - а потом уходит, раскачивая пышным, как плюмаж, хвостом. Даже кошка не интересуется им... Интересно, что в нем нашел Лухан.   
Мин уныло заваривает чай в пакетике и, сидя над кружкой с поднимающимся паром, убеждает себя, что все хорошо. В кухне не включен свет, и огни ночного города беззастенчиво проникают в черные окна, оставляя по поверхностям неяркие пятна размытого желтого света. Тишина начинает казаться осязаемой, но Мин не включает телевизор, мучая себя ей, будто надеясь найти в ее молчании смысл, который вернет ему самого себя. Пакетик чая оказывается слишком крепким для него, и он оставляет недопитую кружку, в полумраке наощупь находя дорогу в спальню, чтобы свалиться в одежде на кровать, свернуться клубком и слушать пустую тишину, бродящую между разбросанных по ковру пятен того же размытого света от городских огней, пытаясь заснуть. Все же нормально, правда. Ему всегда было вполне достаточно самого себя.   
На работе он ходит, как сонная рыба, радуя коллег безразличным взглядом и рассеянно отвечая на приветствия. Он чувствует себя... easy like Sunday morning. В голове то бессмысленные мысли об остывающем кофе, то картинки - много картинок, будто он смотрит старую пленку с кассетного магнитофона. На ней кадры солнечного лета, улыбающийся Лухан, смешной Лухан, дующийся на него Лухан. И он сам - как будто со стороны - маленькая сучка, счастливо согретая проникающим прямо под кожу солнцем и не чувствующая себя сучкой. Пекло жаркого июльского полдня, слепящие блики с поверхности речной воды и ползущий по его руке муравей - он лежит на Лухане, опираясь на него спиной, с закрытыми глазами, не замечая, как Лухан ловит не успевших от него удрать насекомых и ссаживает маленьких тварей Мину на предплечье. Когда Мин открывает глаза, по нему бегают аж три муравья, суетливо нарезая круги и пытаясь удрать от внимательных пальцев Лухана, возвращающих их на место.   
\- Любишь насекомых, энтомолог? - спокойно спрашивает Мин, продолжая созерцать муравьиные бега.   
\- Ну они же милые... - невинный восторженный голос Лухана не успевает отзвучать, когда Мин резко разворачивается и стряхивает несчастных насекомых Лухану в ворот футболки:  
\- Тогда пообщайтесь поближе...  
\- Эй, ну ты чего, они же меня покусают, - лицо Лухана превращается в обиженную гримасу, когда он пытается стряхнуть с себя заброшенных на него пришельцев. Видимо, получается плохо, потому что Лухан озабоченно чешет спину: - По мне ползет кто-то. Ну чего ты ржешь... помоги их убрать.   
\- Тебя и надо покусать, - отзывается Мин, а потом стягивает с него футболку.   
Когда Лухан звонко бьет себя по ребрам, а потом долго чешет место укуса, Мин говорит ему, что справедливость всегда торжествует, но все равно спускается к реке, чтобы намочить платок, а потом приложить его к волдырю. Лухан валяется на траве, прижимая к себе холодный платок, и Мин думает, что эта история с муравьями просто ярчайший пример того, как работают их пиздец-отношения: Лухан вытворяет ерунду, Мин его безжалостно наказывает, а в конце концов оба валяются под утекающим за полдень солнцем, зализывая друг на друге раны. Внутреннее, мать его, умиротворение...

Почему-то в этой чужой квартире с дымчатой кошкой Мину больше всего нравится подоконник на кухне. Дрянные динамики старого ноута уже не первый час играют какую-то аранжировку в стиле мечтательный блюз, и слова:   
I'm easy like Sunday morning  
запекаются внутри Мина светом садящегося солнца последних дней лета. Лета, которое он провел с Луханом. Лета, на которое у него не было никаких планов. Оно просто - ушло, махнув пестрым хвостом ароматных цветов... Осталась только пленка старого видеомагнитофона, на которой много-много Лухана. И ему сейчас просто необходимо перестать думать о ней, перестать ощущать ее как что-то исключительно важное, ему нужно вернуться к самодостаточности, принять одиночество, разделенное пополам с кошкой, которой он не нужен ровно в той же степени, в которой она не нужна ему - кошка заходит на кухню, хрипло и бестолково мяукает, глядя на него, а потом разворачивается и уходит спать на диван.   
Мину просто необходимо отвлечься и почувствовать непритязательную простоту субботнего утра внутри себя - случайный трек на повторе, остывающая кружка, прощающееся с летом солнце. Аристократическое одиночество, в котором не отыскать ни следа Лухана. Иногда ему кажется, что оно совсем рядом, в тепле нагретого кипятком фарфора и в медленно оседающей на город за окном ночи. А иногда кажется, что он навсегда потерял его - в какой-то из многочисленных драк с Луханом, оно завалилось под диван, как упаковки презервативов и крышки от банок с кремом, потерялось насовсем. Мин чувствует себя так, будто в нем копошится большое лохматое чудовище, как из лохнесского озера, топчется огромными ногами, не может успокоиться - ему и так не хорошо, и по-другому неладно... Бессмысленные ассоциации и сумасшедшие сравнения чередой проходят по его голове, пока, наконец, не обрываются простым и четким вопросом: что для него Лухан?   
Он позволил их с Луханом отношениям сложиться так, потому что никогда всерьез не думал о том, что они могут стать чем-то более внушительным, чем глупая игра в гейский секс. Мину захотелось попробовать - и он попробовал, но... Отношения Мину представлялись синонимом слова "обязательства", а еще... он всегда считал себя той самой сучкой, связываться с которой по своей воле никому в голову не придет. Потому что на самом деле у него очень жесткие требования к человеку, которого он мог бы представить рядом с собой спустя пять лет, десять... Потому что он всегда придирчиво искал себе того, кто не будет нарушать его границы комфорта - и никогда не находил. Это просто... какой-то заскок, но Мин ненавидел смотреть на большинство парочек, ходящих по городу под ручку: почти в каждой такой ему виделась омерзительная карикатура - самец защищает самку, с которой спаривается. Вся романтика облазила гнилыми струпьями, когда он замечал масляные взгляды мужчин с букетами и совершенно случайно оголяющиеся круглые бедра девушек, с расчетом демонстрирующих свою невинность под слоями тонкой полупрозрачной ткани. Его тошнило от самой мысли, что секс можно прятать под лицемерную оболочку наигранной любви. Он вряд ли считал, что любовь как таковая существует, и поэтому предпочитал называть вещи своими именами - например, "недотрах" очень хорошее и точное слово. Можно считать секс возвышенным актом любви, можно просто принимать его как унизительную и некрасивую физиологию, но не стоит ни замешивать на нем несуществующую любовь, ни с ханжеским смущением прятать под кровать, как использованный презерватив. Секс сам по себе для Мина был бесцветным и не имел окраски - ни негативной, ни позитивной. Наверно, именно поэтому его не смущала вдруг проснувшаяся голубизна, не смущало, как Лухана, быть ему снизу или сверху. Он просто... брал то, что давал ему Лухан. И брал так легко по большей части потому, что Лухан в этом смысле не влезал в зону его комфорта - Лухан никогда не смотрел на него, как на свою собственность, не считал тем, кого он трахает на постоянной основе. Лухан просто… раздевал его каждый раз так, будто он был подарком малышу на десять лет - задерживая дыхание от удовольствия, когда упаковка спадала.   
Впрочем... это всего лишь мысли. На самом деле все может оказаться совсем не тем, чем кажется: секс между двумя парнями, такой частый и откровенный, как у них, - малопонятная и малоприятная вещь. Почти уродство. Почти извращение.   
Мин слезает с подоконника, распрямляя затекшие ноги, долго смотрит на черный экран мобильника и думает, что не должен звонить. Не должен унижать Лухана больше, чем уже успел. Он должен дать им обоим шанс. 

На следующий день он возвращается к кошке с пакетом кошачьей еды, щедро наполняя ей миску. Он даже наливает кошке свежего молока, но она трется об него своим пушистым хвостом только тогда, когда он дает ей поесть, а потом будто забывает о нем. Мин с усмешкой отмечает, что такое безразличие неприятно даже от кошки. Он успел от него отвыкнуть, пока Лухан обращался с ним так, как будто он пуп земли.   
Еще один холодный августовский вечер смывается за горизонт вместе с нежным тающим солнцем, и Мин бесконечно устает думать. Одиночество находит его не так, как ему хотелось – оно ощущается беспомощно холодными прикосновениями пластикового подоконника и дымчато-серым хвостом, удаляющимся в направлении дивана. Медленные стрелки на часах доползают до девятки, погружая пространство за стеклом окна в темноту, и Мин думает, что лето кончается. Лето, которое он провел с Луханом. Все вокруг начинает пахнуть расставанием и морозом опавших в августовские метеорные дожди звезд. Жаль… без Лухана будет как минимум холодно.   
Рука Мина неуверенно сжимается на корпусе мобильника, и он ищет хоть одну убедительную причину, которая бы позволила ему позвонить Лухану. С другой стороны, нет никаких веских причин этого не делать – и Мин нажимает двойку на быстром наборе, готовясь к тому, чтобы не удивляться, когда Лухан пошлет его подальше.   
\- Да? – Лухан всегда говорит «да» вместо «алло».   
\- Не хочешь… - Мин забывает сказать «привет», забывает даже о том, что они не виделись два дня – просто потому, что в его голове все еще остался незаконченным тот неуклюжий разговор у порога. – Можешь приехать ко мне?  
За несколько секунд молчания в трубке Мин успевает пожалеть о том, что решился позвонить. Но Лухан просто спрашивает:  
\- Куда?  
И Мин называет адрес.   
\- Хорошо, - отвечает Лухан, и Мин слышит в трубке короткие гудки вместо его голоса. 

Проходит двадцать минут, потом еще десять, десять и еще пять. И только тогда раздается звонок в дверь.   
\- Привет, - звучит донельзя глупо, но все же лучше, чем молчание.   
\- Заходи, - Мин подталкивает Лухана, заставляя снять куртку, которую вешает на крючок. Возня с курткой занимает место обычного для них поцелуя. Но это ничего, потому что на поцелуях – табу с тех пор, как Мин сказал… - Будешь чай?  
\- Если тебе не трудно, - вежливо отзывается Лухан таким тоном, будто он в гостях. Он даже по полу ступает осторожно, будто боится случайно повредить то, что ему не принадлежит.   
Мин проходит вместе с ним на кухню, и дымчатая кошка прибегает с дивана, чтобы потереться о ноги Лухана. Мин даже не обижается, просто с улыбкой думает, что любовь, которую испытывают к Лухану дети и животные, ему не понять.   
Мин наполняет чайник заваркой и оглядывается на Лухана, гладящего безымянную серую кошку. Судя по всему, он шел пешком. Зачем? Надеется остаться здесь? Или, наоборот, не хочет, чтобы Мин возвращался?  
\- Где твоя машина? – спрашивает Мин.   
\- Заправить забыл, - спокойно отвечает Лухан, и Мин не может понять, правда это или нет. Почему-то очень хочется, чтобы Лухан не врал.   
Вдруг обнаглевшая кошка устраивается у Лухана на коленях, когда Мин ставит перед ним кружку с чаем – как будто он хозяйка этого дома. Мин чувствует, что им обоим неловко, и спрашивает, чтобы просто не молчать больше:   
\- Как дела на работе?   
Лухан широко улыбается и принимается с этой натянутой улыбкой рассказывать ему, как устанавливал сегодня что-то:   
\- Представляешь, я и в логи заглянул, и в код залез – не формируется, и все. Оказалось, сервис забыл запустить…  
Мин не понимает, но кивает головой – в эти два дня он и сам на работе был бесполезен. Лухан продолжает говорить, старательно пытаясь выглядеть веселым и воодушевленным, а Мину кажется, что он покрывается золотистым напылением – стоит коснуться пальцами, и оно беспомощно сотрется… Лухан продолжает говорить, потому что когда они молчат вдвоем, тишина разговаривает вместо них, задает неприятные вопросы, на которые у них нет ответов.  
Когда стрелка на часах приближается к двенадцати, Лухан тратит все приготовленные темы для разговора и застревает задумчивым взглядом где-то в районе холодильника. Мин думает, что он уйдет, если попросить. Уйдет и даже не спросит, чего от него хотел Мин.   
Мин забирает у Лухана давно пустую кружку и тянет за собой, на ходу гася в кухне свет – он не нужен, потому что в спальне, как и вчера, широкие полосы света из окна. Лухан останавливается в середине комнаты, не понимая, чего от него хочет Мин, пока тот не подходит и не кладет ладони ему на грудь. Мин не видит в глазах Лухана, укрытых темнотой, ни понимания, ни одобрения – просто ожидание. И он решает первым делом снять табу на поцелуи, дотягиваясь робкими губами до губ Лухана.   
Лухан не торопится отвечать, и Мин его не винит - в этот раз кашу заварил именно он, ему и извиняться. Футболка скатывается по телу Лухана, слетая с поднятых вверх рук, и падает на пол, выброшенная Мином. Мин откровенно наслаждается прикосновениями к телу, по которому успел соскучиться, проводя ладонями по бокам и ребрам, поглаживая поясницу и замирая на лопатках – ему кажется, что от прикосновений к Лухану его пальцы покрываются стирающимся золотистым напылением. Мин падет лицом на грудь Лухана, и тот даже раскрывает руки, собираясь, наконец, обнять, когда чувствует, как губы Мина прижимаются к его соску. Мин проводит вдоль короткую влажную полосу, щекотно задевая розовое пятнышко, потом повторяет то же самое с другим. Лухан не чувствует в его действиях ни нежности, ни страсти – это больше похоже на игру с самим собой. Это больше похоже… на возвращение домой. Лухан расстегивает пуговки на рубашке Мина и отправляет ее на пол к футболке. Мин прижимается к нему, тихонько покачиваясь под ту самую мелодию, которая играла в его голове все эти дни:   
I’m easy like Sunday morning…  
Мин забирается ладонями в задние карманы джинсов Лухана и не находит там хрустящей упаковки презерватива – значит, Лухан и правда ни на что не надеялся, когда шел сюда. От этой мысли прикосновения ладоней Лухана к голой спине начинают казаться невыносимо нежными, не запачканными той похотью, которую Мин так ненавидит – и это приносит облегчение.   
Мин не торопится, и то кусается, то лижет шею Лухана, то возвращается к расстегиванию ремня на его джинсах. В конце концов грубая ткань все-таки падает на пол, и Мин заставляет Лухана перешагнуть через нее. Собственные джинсы сваливаются с него следом, и Мин снова прижимается плотнее, получая удовольствие от прикосновения голого тела, такого понимающего молчания между ними и тишины, застывшей в полумраке комнаты, с усмешкой вспоминая свои собственные мысли о том, что два парня – это уродливо.   
Мин тянет Лухана на кровать, опускаясь на бок и устраиваясь чуть выше на подушках, чем он, чтобы удобнее было целоваться. Впрочем, то, что они делают, вряд ли можно назвать поцелуем – это почти полноценный секс изо рта в рот: прихватить губу, поймать язык, нежно пососать, отпустить и позволить повторить это с собственным. У них ничерта нет, ни презервативов, ни смазки, и поэтому эти пошлые поцелуи-посасывания, влажный звук которых темнота комнаты не может спрятать, длятся целую вечность – вместе с поглаживаниями осторожных рук, сминающих кожу на плечах и нечаянно забирающихся под резинку трусов. Мин абсолютно не способен ответить, сколько времени они уже практикуют эти странные поцелуи, или где еще его не успел погладить Лухан. Язык Лухана в очередной раз оказывается у него во рту, и он ловко перехватывает его, нежно посасывая и приподнимаясь вслед за отстраняющимся ради глотка воздуха Луханом. Лухан пользуется этим, чтобы затащить его на себя. Мин не сопротивляется и не пытается отодвинуться, даже когда рука Лухана тянет вниз резинку его трусов. Ткань послушно сползает с бедер, и Лухан просовывает руку между их телами. Мин понимает, что Лухан предлагает альтернативу сексу, и скатывается с него обратно, чтобы ответить ему тем же. Мин, забираясь ладонью в трусы Лухана, думает, что это, наверно, глупо, и они похожи на подростков, которые целуются и надрачивают друг другу, потому что еще не готовы к чему-то большему. Но с другой стороны…   
Они продолжают целоваться и ласкать друг друга, и Мин стонет Лухану в рот что-то среднее между «м» и «н», когда кончает. Они вытираются найденной на полу рубашкой, натягивают одежду обратно и сворачиваются в четырехногий клубок.  
\- Спи.  
\- Ты тоже. 

Утром Лухан просыпается, пытается осторожно вытянуть затекшую руку из-под головы Мина и не разбудить его – судя по неяркому солнцу, пробирающемуся в окно, еще очень рано – но ресницы Мина предательски подрагивают. Он смотрит на него с минуту, а потом говорит:   
\- Я знаю, что ты не спишь. Не притворяйся.   
\- Я сплю, - невозмутимо отвечает Мин, не открывая глаз.   
Лухан смеется. А потом поднимается, за плечи утаскивая Мина вслед за собой:  
\- Пошли лучше покурим.   
Вытащенный из кровати Мин с неоткрывающимися глазами плетется следом за Луханом на балкон, пролезая ему под руку, чтобы продолжать спать стоя, будучи зажатым между Луханом и окном. Едкий дым забирается в нос и даже под прикрытые веки, и Мин нехотя открывает глаза. Прямо перед ним оказывается рука Лухана с маленьким круглым шрамом на тыльной стороне ладони. Мин касается его пальцами, отчего-то вдруг сообразив, чем он оставлен.  
\- Откуда этот шрам? – спрашивает он, хотя на самом деле ему хочется спросить, почему на руке Лухана оказался сигаретный ожог.   
\- Не помню, - отвечает Лухан, и Мин хорошо знает, что это неправда, но не спорит. Он снова внезапно понимает, что ничего не знает о Лухане, о том, кем он был до него, и какие скелеты в его шкафу. И его удивляют слова Лухана, который говорит, будто прочитал его мысли:  
\- Знаешь, до тебя я был совсем другим.   
\- Лучше или хуже? – спрашивает Мин.   
\- Не знаю. Просто другим… - Лухан стряхивает пепел за окно, не находя вокруг ничего похожего на пепельницу. – Теперь меня не волнует, когда что-то не получается на работе, мне наплевать на тех, кто мне грубит или не замечает меня. Все стало до неприличия простым, будто приоритеты, наконец, расставились в правильном порядке: сначала ты, а потом уже все остальное, если время найдется.   
\- И тебя это устраивает?   
\- Да, - коротко отвечает Лухан.   
\- И ты всегда будешь возвращаться ко мне? Даже если я так и не скажу, что люблю тебя?  
\- Наверно, - Лухан изображает что-то, похожее на пожатие плечами, выбрасывая окурок за окно.  
\- Ты заставляешь меня чувствовать себя виноватым, - признается Мин.   
\- Я знаю, - честно отвечает Лухан. – Я не специально, прости.   
Мин думает, что эта преданность уже даже не раздражает. На самом деле, не остается ничего, кроме вины и желания хоть чем-то ее загладить. Мин разворачивается к Лухану и спускается поцелуями по его груди вниз, останавливаясь у резинки трусов, которую, подумав, нерешительно тянет вниз. Он не решается взять член в руки, но заставляет себя поцеловать его, а потом неглубоко вобрать в рот.   
Лухан смотрит на его мучения, а потом тянет за плечо вверх:  
\- Перестань. Если ты сделаешь то, что тебе неприятно, это не избавит от вины ни тебя, ни меня.   
Мин понимает, что Лухан прав.   
\- Хорошо, - говорит Мин. – Тогда я хочу показать тебе кое-что, одевайся. 

Мин приводит Лухана к мосту и долго смотрит на него, прежде чем сказать:  
\- Я не люблю высоту и воду. Когда я здесь, мне всегда страшно и хочется спрыгнуть вниз.   
\- Тогда зачем мы пришли? – спрашивает Лухан, пряча руки в карманы куртки.   
\- Мне всегда страшно здесь, и от страха желание ощутить эту воду, проливающуюся в легкие, накрывающую уши, скрывающую в темноте, становится только сильнее. А сюда мы пришли… потому что с тобой я не боюсь.   
\- Зря ты это сказал, - хмыкает Лухан. – Я услышал то, что услышал.   
\- Хорошо, - соглашается Мин.   
В самом начале моста автобусная остановка и киоск с газетами, в котором Лухан покупает простой черный маркер. Они идут вдоль моста по пешеходной дорожке и останавливаются на самой середине, глядя вниз на темную воду. Солнце льется с голубого неба нежным и мягким утренним светом, но Мин знает, что он такой не только потому, что сейчас утро, но и потому, что лето кончается.   
\- А знаешь, - говорит он Лухану, - это же последние выходные в августе. Последние выходные лета.   
\- Точно, - соглашается Лухан. – Я и забыл. Все кончается, да?   
\- Наверно, - пожимает плечами Мин, прячась от сильного на середине моста ветра глубже в руках обнявшего его Лухана. – Это грустно.   
Лухан не отвечает, вместо этого достает свой только что купленный маркер и что-то выводит на железных, выкрашенных в ржаво-красный перилах. Когда его рука убирается, позволяя разглядеть написанное, Мин видит короткую надпись: «LuMin XX.08.1X».  
\- Это грустно, - повторяет Лухан, глядя на серебрящуюся рыбьей чешуей под солнцем воду. – Интересно, ты уйдешь от меня раньше, чем сотрется эта надпись?  
Мин смотрит на цифры и слышит внутри себя звук сминающегося металла, такой же, какой издают опоры моста, когда поднимается ветер. Он же считал, что сможет оставить Лухана, и внутри него не останется ни одного следа, ни одного воспоминания. Он думал, что это будет легко и безболезненно. А эта надпись как доказательство обратного. Как минимум эта надпись останется. Как максимум – ему уже не вернуться к себе прежнему.   
Мин осторожно вытаскивает из пальцев Лухана маркер и прячет его в карман. А потом обнимает, оставляя на губах нежный поцелуй:  
\- Перестань. Все же хорошо.   
\- Да, ты прав, - быстро соглашается Лухан. – Идем домой?  
\- Идем, - повторяет Мин.


	9. Алкоголь

Когда телефон Лухана звонит, и на дисплее высвечивается «Сехун», Мин решает поднять трубку – потому что, во-первых, Лухан в душе, во вторых – а что тут такого?  
Сехун не очень-то и удивляется (воображение Мина услужливо рисует ему привычное лицокирпич собеседника, и Мин негромко фыркает), просто говорит, что хочет позвать их выпить в пятницу.  
\- А что за повод? – интересуется Мин.   
\- Да без повода, - отвечает Сехун. – Просто так, ради компании. Тао захотелось официально отметить окончательный переезд из Китая.   
\- А, ну… Это здорово. Почему бы и нет, мы придем, - соглашается Мин сразу за двоих, не думая, что Лухан станет отказываться, в конце концов, Сехун с Тао – единственные, от кого не надо прятаться и скрывать «неправильные» отношения.   
\- Отлично, - хмыкает Сехун, и воображение Мина пририсовывает лицокирпичу кривенькую улыбочку уголками губ, - тогда в пятницу в шесть.   
\- Хорошо, - отвечает Мин, отключаясь.   
\- Шпионишь за мной? – выходящий из ванной Лухан с полотенцем на голове кивает на свой телефон в руках Мина.   
\- Мечтай дальше, - отмахивается Мин. – Опять на тебе мое полотенце?  
\- Что нашел, то и взял, - невозмутимо отвечает Лухан. – Какого черта ты все время куда-то запихиваешь мое?  
\- Я не запихиваю! – нервничает Мин. – Я его сушиться повесил! Вон же оно, на балконе!  
\- Как будто если бы я ходил голый и мокрый по квартире, разыскивая полотенце, ты бы ругался меньше… - бурчит Лухан.   
Мин тихо скрипит зубами: неорганизованность Лухана доводит его до белого каления – вот если ты идешь в душ, разве не логично задуматься о том, чем будешь вытираться? Но нет, в программу Лухана этот алгоритм просто не вшит, нет его там – в тупой оленьей голове. И не появится – хоть ты постучи ей об паркет.   
\- Ладно, - заканчивает Мин, вытаскивая себе чистое полотенце. – Чтоб я еще раз подобрал твои вещи…  
Лухан корчит трогательную рожицу и канючит до безобразия знакомое:  
\- Нумииин…  
\- «Нумииин», блин, - передразнивает Мин. – Ненавижу тебя просто… Как ты меня жутко бесишь…  
Лухан привычно запечатывает поток ругательств поцелуем. Мин пытается вырваться. Лухан перехватывает его запястья и разводит руки в стороны. А потом, когда Мин успокаивается, отпускает их – он знает, что Мин положит освободившиеся руки ему на плечи и привычно повернет голову вбок, позволяя целовать себя крепче – и когда его предсказание сбывается, он чувствует прижавшееся к нему мягкое тепло, как от пушистого крольчонка, думая, что если заканчивать так все ссоры с Мином, он готов и дальше терпеть его упреки.  
Мин ни черта не понимает: зачем он постоянно ругается с Луханом, цепляясь за каждую мелочь, беззастенчиво осыпает его попреками – а потом позволяет закончить все поцелуем. Проблема не решается, нервы тратятся, поцелуи расходуются впустую… Лухан просто позволяет ему не сдерживаться, с готовностью встречая выхлестывающее из Мина раздражение. И Мин думает, что если бы ему пришлось удерживать его в себе – он бы давно уже развалился.   
Когда Лухан начинает прижимать его к себе чересчур тесно, подтягивая за задницу, Мин высвобождается, вспоминая вдруг про звонок Сехуна:   
\- Тут твой бывший звонил, - говорит он, трогая покрасневшие губы, и Лухан вскидывает бровь. – Зовет нас в пятницу выпить вместе со своим этим Завезенным-в-чемодане.   
Лухан кашляет, пытаясь задушить смешок. Когда после того, как они переспали, Мин начал загоняться не только по поводу того, что он по пьяни трахнулся с парнем, но и потому, что этот парень оказался официальным парнем его друга, Лухан рассказал ему про чемодан, презервативы в нем и вообще все про Сехуна. И вот когда на горизонте нарисовался Тао, Мин мстительно припомнил Сехуну его хитрые манипуляции, назвав Тао завезенным из Китая сувениром, случайно затерявшимся в чемодане между носками и трусами. Сама мысль о том, что здоровенный, высокий и выглядящий, как мафиозо, Тао был транспортирован в эту страну какими-то контрабандистскими методами в обход закона, приличий и Лухана, уже смешила, а если взглянуть на все с позиции Лухана… Что ж, Лухан тогда ржал до слез, как упоротый лис, икал и катался по полу:  
\- В чемодане, понимаешь, - всхлипывал он. – Нарочно же не придумаешь.   
Мин, глядя на него, прикидывал, принести ему воды или пора уже звонить людям в белом, просить подать карету к подъезду.  
Когда Лухана слегка отпустило, он высказался уже без икоты и всхлипываний:  
\- Если бы не ты, это бы, честно говоря, здорово меня задело. Вся эта дурацкая история… Мне бы обижаться на Сехуна, но я могу только поблагодарить его за то, что он такой беспринципный эгоист. Если бы не он, я бы не нашел тебя.   
\- Плюс ему в карму, - вздохнул Мин, имея некоторые свои соображения насчет сложившейся ситуации.   
С тех пор они про себя именовали нового парня Сехуна не иначе, как Тао-завезенный-в-чемодане, дико прихахатывая над тем, что когда-нибудь они-таки спалятся, и это прозвище вылезет наружу. И кому тогда придет пиздец – неизвестно… Впрочем, это уже преувеличение: сам Сехун никогда не славился богатой палитрой эмоций, а Тао… Тао был нормальным парнем по большей части. Он легко принял Лухана в роли бывшего своего парня, а к Мину вообще проникся чем-то трогательным и уважительным и на первых порах даже обращался к нему официально. Мину тоже нравился Тао, он относился к нему, как к младшему брату, который почему-то давно уже перерос старшего, но трогательная заботливость осталась: Мин поправлял черную смоляную челку Тао, вечно прикрывавшую такие же раскосые и опасно изогнутые глаза, как у него самого, позволял себя обнимать и часто просил Тао переводить проскакивающие в его речи китайские словечки. Лухан бесился, Сехун, очевидно, тоже переживал тайфун эмоций… где-то глубоко под кирпичеподобным выраженим лица. А Тао с Мином перемигивались, получая чистое удовольствие от того, что умудрялись дразнить ревнивцев даже самыми невинными жестами.   
\- И мы пойдем? – прокашлявшись наконец, спрашивает Лухан у улыбающегося его реакции Мина.   
\- А чего дома сидеть? – отвечает Мин, захлопывая за собой дверь ванной. 

Когда Лухан с Тао уходят покурить, Мин ковыряется в остатках заказанной к пиву закуски, отрывая жареным креветкам лапки и лениво перебрасываясь с Сехуном замечаниями.  
\- Вы как будто ближе стали, - задумчиво говорит Сехун. – Он от тебя вообще не отходит.   
\- Не знаю, - отвечает Мин, лишая креветку конечностей и думая о недавнем эпизоде с собственным побегом. – Наверно…  
\- Знаешь, я сначала очень удивился, когда вы с Луханом…  
\- Сам же меня к нему привел, - перебивает Мин.   
\- Да, но… Я не думал, что у вас что-то получится.  
\- Ничего и не получилось, - отзывается Мин.   
Сехун улыбается.   
\- Тебе, конечно, лучше знать. Но со стороны похоже на любовь.   
\- Может быть, - Мин не спорит - в последнее время ему все чаще приходится отвечать на все вопросы этим размытым неопределенностью «может быть». Теоретически, все может быть – это математика.   
\- Что может быть? – спрашивает подошедший Тао, пробираясь на диван через Сехуна.   
\- Ничего, - отвечает Мин. – Эй, ты на меня наступил!  
\- Извини, здесь темно. Я не специально, - оправдывается Лухан.   
\- Еще бы ты специально, - раздраженно шипит Мин, отряхиваясь.  
\- Ну прости, принцесса. Может, тебе извинение на гербовой бумаге прислать?   
\- Разоришься на конвертах, умник.   
\- А я голубями отправлю.   
\- Лучше на рога себе повесь.  
\- Тогда ты удовлетворишься?  
\- Вряд ли.   
\- Чем же мне тогда вымолить прощение?   
\- Убейся?  
Сехун с Тао прячут улыбки: они уже успели заметить, что такие вот диалоги для Лухана и Мина – это нормально. Мин же смотрит на них с легкой завистью – Сехун блестит глазами и лежит головой на плече Тао. Эти двое, в отличие от них с Луханом, никогда не выносят мусор на людях, так что Мину становится до ужаса любопытно – они вообще не ругаются или просто делают это наедине? Сехун и Тао вместе выглядят настолько мило, что хочется вытереть розовые сопли – в их отношениях нет того противостояния, которое чувствуется между Луханом и им самим, вечно пытающимся отстоять свою независимость. Сехун и Тао – пара, партнеры, команда. Можно называть как угодно – просто с первого взгляда на них понятно, что они на одной стороне. С первого взгляда – ясно, что Тао сверху, а Сехун не против, что именно Тао решает все вопросы, а Сехун, как терпеливая женушка, если и имеет свою точку зрения, то считает разумным ее не озвучивать. Мин завидует им – и не понимает. Из него самого жена получилась бы сварливая, самоуверенная глупая бабища… И это как минимум некрасиво, но… Он и Лухан – это всегда просто пиздец. Страшный и без изысков катаклизм, с закипающей в вулканах лавой и рвущимся наружу паром, готовым ошпарить неосторожно попавшегося под руку. Странно думать, что ты годен только на такие отношения, странно и обидно знать, что у них с Луханом никогда не будет ничего похожего на идиллию Тао и Сехуна. Пиздец сам выбрал их, постучался к ним в двери, да так и остался жить.   
Утешает только одно: что этот пиздец и счастье – вещи совсем разные.   
\- Может, еще чего-нибудь закажем? – предлагает Тао.  
\- Как насчет абсента? – шутит Сехун, изучая винную карту. – Зеленая фея унесет нас в завтра.   
\- Звучит заманчиво, - смеется Мин. – Всегда хотел узнать, чем он так вдохновлял импрессионистов.   
Лухан смотрит на него с легкой озабоченностью во взгляде. Ему кажется, что абсент для Мина – немного крепко.   
\- Надеюсь, идея отрезать себе ухо по-вангоговски никому в голову не придет, - говорит Тао, подзывая официанта. – Четыре абсента.   
Когда рюмки с изумрудно-зеленой жидкостью появляются перед ними, Сехун отпускает нездоровый смешок, обращаясь к Тао:   
\- Ты же донесешь меня до дома? – и переворачивает бокал в себя.   
\- Конечно, детка, - Тао тоже выпивает свою порцию. - Когда протрезвею.  
Мин продолжает нюхать содержимое своей рюмки, пытаясь угадать травы по запаху, когда замечает взгляд Лухана:   
\- Ты чего?  
\- Ничего, - говорит Лухан. – Может, тебе не надо?  
Мин смеется.   
\- Меня не унесет с этого, не бойся, - и выпивает зеленую настойку.   
Лухан не верит – он слишком хорошо помнит, что было с Мином после стакана виски той ночью, когда они переспали. Лухан убежден, что Мин не умеет пить.   
\- Хорошо бы, - отвечает он, опустошая свою рюмку.   
Зеленая фея действительно приходит – но ненадолго. Зеленая фея дарит Сехуну суперспособность ржать, как лошадь, не останавливаясь, пятиминутными интервалами, Тао награждает неслыханной ловкостью – он опрокидывает на себя тарелку с мертвыми креветками, Мину достается философский талант – ему почему-то вдруг приспичивает объяснить остальным теорию кармы и растолковать основы буддизма, а Лухану… Лухану не достается ничего – зеленая фея раздала все подарки, поэтому он просто с усмешкой смотрит на цирк за столом.   
\- Фу, от меня до сих пор рыбой пахнет, - жалуется Тао.   
Сехун наклоняется к его рубашке, принюхиваясь:   
\- И еще чесночком. Там еще чесночный соус был, - и ржет.   
\- Блядь, чья была идея это заказывать? – стонет Тао.   
\- Идея моя, заказывал ты, - припоминает Сехун.   
Тао качает головой:   
\- Все, пошли домой, пьяница.   
Лухан живенько подталкивает Мина в спину – в его голову, пока он смотрел на все это, закралась одна не дающая покоя мысль. Они прощаются на улице и расходятся в разные стороны. Мин зябко ежится в тонкой куртке, шагая по темной улице, и Лухан предлагает:   
\- Хочешь еще выпить?   
Мин смотрит на него удивленно.  
\- Давай напьемся? Завтра же суббота, - продолжает Лухан. – Хочется надраться в стельку.   
Мин пожимает плечами и позволяет завести себя в супермаркет, в котором Лухан покупает большую бутылку виски.  
Дома Лухан подкатывает к низкому столику кресло, достает два стакана и лед из морозилки, тушит свет и разливает янтарную жидкость. Мин садится на диван.   
\- За что-нибудь, - Лухан поднимает свой стакан.  
\- За что-нибудь, - повторяет Мин.   
Виски горячим обжигает горло и душит крепким запахом после. Невыносимо хочется занюхать его чем-нибудь.   
\- Чего тебе вдруг напиться захотелось? – спрашивает Мин, когда алкогольный ожог внутри затихает.   
\- Да просто так, - Лухан пожимает плечами.   
\- Стремно как-то без повода, - замечает Мин.   
\- Ну… есть один, - уклончиво добавляет Лухан. – Если допьем бутылку – скажу.   
Мин смеется, подталкивая к нему по столу пустой стакан:   
\- Ну тогда наливай, чего сидишь.   
\- Точно? – переспрашивает Лухан, сужая глаза.   
\- Ты какой-то странный, - отвечает Мин.   
\- Не понимаю, о чем ты, - Лухан пожимает плечами, закручивая крышку на бутылке. – Держи.   
\- Без тоста? – с ухмылкой спрашивает Мин.   
\- Да ну его, - отвечает Лухан, делая глоток.   
Мин следом за ним выливает в себя половину вновь наполненного стакана. Жжение становится терпимее, горячее тепло, пролившееся в желудок – приятнее. Мин вытирает губы ладонью:  
\- Такое ощущение, что ты меня спаиваешь.   
\- Я тебя споил уже один раз. Тебе вроде не понравилось, - отвечает Лухан, и Мин умолкает, словно пристыженный, вспоминая, как отчаянно, но недолго барахтался тогда в руках Лухана, пытаясь стряхнуть его с себя и застегнуть штаны обратно.   
Лухан встает, идет на балкон и возвращается с пепельницей.   
\- Я тут подумал… Может, съездим куда-нибудь? – Лухан выковыривает из пачки сигарету и щелкает зажигалкой.   
\- И куда же? – Мин смотрит на взмахнувшийся из черного цилиндра зажигалки веселый огонек и ловит тонкий запах сигареты, поползший по воздуху.   
\- На море? Самый сезон сейчас, - Лухан смотрит на него, приподняв бровь, и Мин чувствует что-то странное во всем этом словно сложенном из коротких обрывков диалоге.   
\- Это все пьяные разговоры, - усмехается он. – Завтра посчитаешь деньги на кредитке и скажешь, что тебя и ванна с морской солью устраивает.   
\- Может быть, - соглашается Лухан, хотя на самом деле думает, что Мин просто не готов тратить с ним сколько-нибудь значительные суммы денег. Мин считает время, проведенное с Луханом, чем-то вроде временного континуума – никак не связанного с настоящим будущим.   
\- Дай-ка мне тоже, - Мин забирает со стола пачку с сигаретами и зажигалку.   
\- С чего вдруг? – спрашивает Лухан.  
\- Да просто так? – Мин передразнивает фразу, в самом начале сказанную Луханом.   
Кончик сигареты запаливается, и Лухан стряхивает пепел с собственной: Мин сам помогает ему.   
\- Значит, никуда не едем? – решает уточнить Лухан.   
\- Ну… Давай до рождества подождем? – предлагает решение Мин, неглубоко затягиваясь.   
\- Не любишь без повода, да? – замечает Лухан. – Никогда ничего не делаешь просто так?  
Мин пожимает плечами:  
\- Не привык.   
Лухан не отвечает, потому что знает, что спорить с этим бесполезно. Вместо ответа он снова наполняет стаканы – половины бутылки уже нет. Мин вслед за ним тушит окурок в пепельнице, и Лухан еще сильнее сузившимися глазами разглядывает его: в Мине уже два стакана виски и сигарета, а он все еще не в обнимку с унитазом. В Лухане медленно собирается раздражение, и ему в самом деле хочется сильно напиться.   
\- А теперь давай с тостом, - Лухан откидывается на спинку кресла. – За сегодня.   
\- За сегодня?  
\- Ну.   
\- Почему за сегодня?  
\- Потому что ты не знаешь, что будет завтра?  
\- Ты тоже не знаешь, - замечает Мин.   
\- Мне хотя бы есть, на что надеяться, - отвечает Лухан.   
\- Звучит так, будто я ущербный, - хмыкает Мин. – А в общем пофиг.   
Он двумя большими глотками опустошает стакан и ставит его обратно на стол. Где-то на краю сознания появляется дрожащая рябь, и он устойчивости ради забирается на диван с ногами.   
\- Скажи, - начинает Лухан, - почему ты тогда пришел с Сехуном?   
\- Он сказал, что ему нужна моя помощь, - вспоминает Мин. – Я не умею отказывать людям.   
\- Ага… Пока они окончательно не добесят тебя?  
\- Точно, - усмехается Мин.   
\- А почему остался со мной?  
\- Да все потому же.   
\- И я все еще не выбесил тебя настолько, что ты бы захотел уйти?  
\- Иногда ты чертовски близко к этому, - смеется Мин. Он чувствует себя порядком глупо, отвечая на эти вопросы. – С чего вдруг допрос?  
\- Да не знаю. Просто так.   
\- Что-то слишком много сегодня этих «просто так», - замечает Мин, косясь на Лухана одним глазом из-под прикрытых век. – Мне начинает казаться, что ты мне врешь.   
\- Я тебя никогда не обманывал, - Лухан качает головой. – А ты?  
\- Что я?  
\- Ни в чем не хочешь покаяться? – не без иронии осведомляется Лухан.   
\- Ну… Классе в третьем я подобрал в школе машинку. Она мне так понравилась, что когда ее начали искать, я не отдал… Чувствовал себя вором.   
\- Грехи, у которых истек срок давности, списываются автоматом, - кривляется Лухан, молитвенно сложив ладони на груди и, очевидно, изображая из себя посланника небесной канцелярии. – Нет ли у тебя других грехов, дитя мое?  
Мин смеется, подтягивая к себе колени:   
\- Вряд ли, ваше святейшество. Я настолько морально безобразен, что во благо своей совести забываю прегрешения сразу по свершении.   
\- Сын мой, вы попадете в ад, - отзывается Лухан.   
\- Святой отец, я люблю жаркий климат, - догоняется Мин. – Тем более, мы попадем туда вместе.   
\- Я похож на грешника? – спрашивает Лухан.   
\- Ты похож на ангела, - честно отвечает Мин. – Но я передам им, что твоя внешность обманчива.   
\- Ахаха… Чем же я заслужил? – Лухан разливает остатки из бутылки, так что виски в ней остается на самом донышке.   
\- А ты алкоголик, - говорит Мин, забирая стакан.   
\- И ведь не поспоришь, - заключает Лухан, наблюдая за тем, как Мин, морщась, переворачивает в себя очередную порцию.   
\- Хах, - говорит Мин, отставляя стакан, - ты прав: пить без повода жутко весело.   
\- Я же говорил, что никогда тебя не обманываю.  
Мин не отвечает, потому что устает говорить и смеяться: по правде говоря, ему, судя по ощущениям, уже, изрядно – приходится напряженно думать, чтобы произносить те слова, которые надо, а когда он откидывает голову на спинку дивана, то глаза не хотят открываться обратно, и где-то в глубине зреет приятная теплая мысль, что лучше всего сейчас было бы сползти на сиденье, свернуться клубком и заснуть, чтобы бедной голове завтра было легче.   
Лухан со своего кресла долго смотрит на него, сидящего с закрытыми глазами, цепляется взглядом за рубашку, легко поднимающуюся от дыхания, разглядывает яркие острые скулы, тонкую белую шею над воротом, и чувствует, как раздражение сменяется чем-то усталым, похожим на смирение. Он пересаживается на диван рядом с Мином.   
\- А я-то все думал, когда ты приставать начнешь, - с усмешкой говорит Мин, открывая глаза, когда чувствует, как прогибается диван под чужим весом.   
\- Думал или ждал? – игриво спрашивает Лухан.   
\- Опасался, - выбирает свой глагол Мин.   
\- Мин? – зовет Лухан.   
Мин поворачивает голову к нему, заставляя себя вынырнуть из приятной полудремы.   
\- Мин… - Лухан вдруг дотрагивается до его лица, удерживая за подбородок, чтобы заглянуть в глаза, на дне которых легкий туман – но даже вопреки ему взгляд Мина не становится бессмысленным. – Ты не так уж и пьян, да?  
\- Как видишь, я еще не валяюсь лицом в диван, - отвечает Мин, убирая руку от своего лица. – Почему ты спрашиваешь?   
\- Потому что тогда ты казался пьяным в стельку от одного стакана. Помнишь?  
\- Так вот оно все к чему, - из Мина вырывается нервный смешок, когда он понимает, почему Лухан затеял все это и о чем были его вопросы.   
\- Ты ведь не был тогда настолько пьяным, как мне казалось, да? – Лухан снова пытается повернуть его лицо к себе, но Мин стряхивает его руки. Лухан не отстает, ему слишком важно убедиться, и он разворачивает Мина к себе уже за плечи: - Это все была неправда, так? Ты можешь выпить гораздо больше, и тебе ничего не будет?  
\- Да пусти! – возмущается Мин, толкая Лухана в грудь и пытаясь отодвинуться от него. Он заставляет Лухана поднять ноги на диван, и Лухан крепко зажимает его коленями, запрещая двигаться. Когда Мин понимает, что Лухан держит его слишком крепко, и ему уже не вырваться, он решает сменить стратегию – расслабляется, нависая над Луханом, и мурлыкает ему в самое ухо: - Меня не в чем обвинять. Насколько я помню, я никогда не говорил тебе, что был пьян. Ты сам так решил.   
Мин упирается ладонями возле плеч Лухана и смотрит на него сверху вниз, прищурившись, близко.   
Лухан держит его руками за пояс и всматривается в черные зрачки хитрых лисьих глаз:   
\- Ты хоть понимаешь, что я все это время думал, что я тогда заставил тебя, едва ли не изнасиловал?   
\- Так тебе и надо, - отвечает Мин, не сводя с него взгляда убийственных раскосых глаз. – То, что я не был так пьян, как тебе казалось, тебя не оправдывает.   
\- Черта с два! Все это время я считал, что ты тогда был вообще без сознания. И ты прав, это моя вина. Но ты всегда пользовался этим, заставлял меня считать себя виноватым! Ты миллион раз шантажировал меня!   
Насколько Мин помнит, это первый раз, что Лухан открыто высказывает претензии. Мин выпрямляется и вздыхает:   
\- Подумаешь…  
\- Ты пользовался мной! Ты меня обманывал!  
Горячность Лухана забавляет Мина. Он еще никогда не видел его таким – будто Лухан маленький мальчик, отчего-то вдруг заступившийся за справедливость, когда весь мир отвернулся. Мин вдруг замечает, что он сидит на бедрах Лухана и очевидное решение вдруг возникшей проблемы высвечивается лампочкой в его голове – он начинает расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке.   
\- А что мне было делать? Отдать тебе своего самого крупного козыря, что ли? – невозмутимо отвечает Мин, расправляясь с самой последней пуговицей. – Стоило вспомнить тот стакан виски, и ты делал все, что я хотел.   
\- Какая же ты… сучка, - говорит Лухан.   
\- Зато твоя сучка, - нежным голосом произносит Мин, наклоняясь к Лухану, который только сейчас замечает распахнутую рубашку и голую грудь перед своим носом.   
\- И ты не думаешь, что тебя за это надо наказать? – спрашивает Лухан, осторожно опуская ладони на пояс Мина, на голую кожу под рубашкой.   
\- Наказывай, - снова мурлыкает Мин, опускаясь так, чтобы опираться локтями по бокам от головы Лухана, и слегка покачивает бедрами. Лухан чувствует, что его снова как-то хитро подставили, когда оказывается под Мином, под его расстегнутой рубашкой, спадающей светло-голубым по сторонам, когда до его груди остается расстояние, которое легко преодолеть, просто вытянув шею, когда руки сжимают тонкую гибкую талию, соблазнительно медленно покачивающуюся из стороны в сторону. Лухан останавливается взглядом на груди Мина, и тот, в очередной раз качнув бедрами, говорит: - Ну давай же, поласкай их…  
Лухан пододвигает Мина вверх, держа за пояс, так что тот прогибается сильнее и чуть передвигает локти вверх, а потом закрывает глаза и касается губами соска. Поясница Мина проседает, когда Лухан обхватывает губами кожу вокруг и втягивает, посасывая. Маленький нежный сосочек взрывается целой бурей, расцветшей на кончиках нервов. Мин чувствует, как тянет кожу, когда Лухан вбирает его в себя, как меняется давление в одном ритме с дыханием Лухана. Он не выдерживает, его спина судорожно дергается, будто сухожилия рвутся, и он выдыхает куда-то в пространство выше головы Лухана пошлое:   
\- Как хорошо, а-а-ах…  
Этот полный удовольствия выдох смешит Лухана, и он останавливается:   
\- Ты же помнишь, что я должен тебя наказать? – Лухан отодвигает Мина, заставляя выпрямиться, а потом и вовсе слезть с него.   
\- Я не забыл, - лукаво смеется Мин, думая, что дело закончится обычным сексом, и принимается торопливо сдергивать с себя рубашку.   
\- Мне нравится твое настроение, - Лухан откровенно наслаждается тем, что успел так завести Мина. - Подожди немного, - Лухан поднимается с дивана и идет к холодильнику.   
Мин удивленным взглядом смотрит ему в спину. Но еще больше он удивляется, когда видит в руках Лухана решетку со льдом.  
\- Это еще зачем? – спрашивает он.   
\- Часть наказания, - Лухан подмигивает. – Ложись.   
Мин недоверчиво опускается спиной на подушку, смотря, как Лухан берет из решетки кубик льда.   
\- Ты же не?.. – начинает он, но Лухан прерывает:   
\- Т-ш-ш… - и осторожно проводит плоскостью ледяного кубика по шее. Ледяное прикосновение обжигает Мина, и он пытается отстраниться, но Лухан одной рукой перехватывает его запястья и заводит руки за голову. А потом прижимает кубик к соску.   
Мин чувствует, как нежная кожа промерзает вглубь, и кажется, что нервы застывают, переставая ощущать что-либо, кроме холода. И Мин понимает, как сильно он ошибается, когда Лухан начинает плавно двигать кубиком по кругу, задевая ребрами головку сосочка. Мина прошивает судорогой, и он перестает сопротивляться, позволяя Лухану отпустить его руки. Он сам вытягивается еще сильнее, когда Лухан перемещает ледяной кубик на второй сосок и едва ли не стонет, чувствуя, как капельки воды скатываются вниз по ребрам, разрисовывая его тело холодными полосами. Кубик льда быстро истаивает, и в конце Лухан прижимает его ладонью, пока под ней не остается только вода, которую Лухан растирает по бокам.   
Мину кажется, что он сходит с ума. Лед, холод… Его бедные соски превращаются в один оголенные нерв, и ему хочется выть, когда Лухан кладет еще один кубик льда на его живот. Натаявшая вода заполняет ямку пупка, Мин судорожно вздыхает, живот поднимается – и тонкая струйка утекает вниз, намачивая ткань брюк, проникает под них, впитываясь в резинку трусов.   
Лухан продолжает водить кубиком льда по розовому пятнышку соска, тающий лед становится совсем прозрачным, и сырая холодная поверхность прокатывается по головке сжавшегося соска, а потом обратно, и еще раз вперед, и снова обратно… Холодные пальцы Лухана касаются ребер сырым, лед, оставленный на соске, истекает прозрачной водой, и Мин хрипло просит:   
\- Поцелуй меня…  
Когда Лухан наклоняется и прихватывает губы Мина, тот впивается в него, чуть ли не зубами кусая. Мин извивается, остатки льда с его груди сползают под диван, и Лухан думает, что этот поцелуй был нужен Мину только затем, чтобы можно было болезненно и громко стонать в его рот, потому что сдерживаться у Мина уже не получается, а всхлипывания в темноту кажутся слишком громкими.   
Лухан отстраняется, чтобы расстегнуть замок на брюках Мина, который с готовностью возится, помогая стягивать с себя одежду. Мин остается на диване совсем беспомощным и голым, когда Лухан осторожно спускает вниз по ногам намокшую ткань трусов, и эта ничем не прикрытая, трогательная обнаженность возбуждает еще более дикое желание мучить нежно, до полной потери контроля.   
\- М-м-м, - выбивается из Мина, когда он чувствует мучительный холод, скользнувший на бедро. Лед тает мгновенно от прикосновения к горячей коже паха, и Мин загнанно сгибает ноги в коленях, чтобы ощутить, как холодная сырость обволакивает его снизу, лаская ледяным ожогом в самых беззащитных местах. Вода стекает по его бедрам, впитываясь в обивку дивана, и от этой сырости Мину начинает казаться, что протекает он сам, что что-то вот-вот вырвется из него, осовбодив от невыносимого, тягучего возбуждения. Но Мин снова ошибается, когда думает, что тающий прижатый к паху лед был пределом того, что он мог вытерпеть. Лухан берет новый кубик и сжимает его в ладони, опуская ее на член – и Мин снова задушено стонет, бесполезно сжимая кулаки, не находя, за что зацепиться. Лухан скользит по длине вниз, и капельки воды стекают следом, запутываясь в волосах, щекотно пробираются вглубь, достигают горячей кожи и сводят с ума, разливаясь дьявольским, невыносимым желанием.   
\- Луха-а-ан, - Мин думает, что над ним еще никогда не издевались так изощренно, и волны неконтролируемого возбуждения, требующего разрядки, перекрывают удовольствие, - заче-е-ем…  
Мин пытается вывернуться, беспомощно скребет ногтями обивку дивана, но Лухан возвращает его на место, снова заставляя лечь на спину:   
\- Мин, крошка, потерпи… Тебе же хорошо…  
Лухан двигает рукой по члену, доводит до головки – холодная вода проникает внутрь, и Мина снова душит длинный стон. Мин сдвигает бедра, сгибает ноги в коленях, запирая руку Лухана внутри, потому что внутри него, под животом, все пульсирует и бьется короткими толчками, а лед только возбуждает. Мин сжимается, стискивая руку Лухана между ног, начинает дрожать, когда подтягивает бедра кверху, и его возбуждение благодарно отзывается на трение. Но Лухан только смеется, высвобождает руку и сильно надавливает, чтобы раздвинуть ноги обратно. Мин снова оказывается распахнутым, и когда Лухан крепко сжимает его член у основания вместе с кубиком льда, вымораживающим холодом тонкую отзывчивую кожу, Мин просто бьется головой о диван:   
\- Лухан! Лухан! Луха-а-ан…   
\- Ты такой холодный после всего этого, - говорит Лухан, отправляя кубик льда ласкать яички, пока сам он второй рукой берется за член. – Такой приятный…  
\- Поцелуй… поцелуй меня еще, - снова просит Мин, когда чувствует, что напряжение заполняет уже даже его голову, гудит внутри, как лампочка, и угрожает раздавить.   
Лухан целует, с наслаждением собирая с умоляющих губ короткие вздохи. Вода с тела Мина, когда он прижимается к нему, оставляет на его футболке мокрые пятна, и Лухану чертовски жаль позволять этой воде впитываться во что-то, позволять ей покидать бледное, распахнутое перед ним тело. Последние остатки льда и воды размазываются по внутренней стороне бедер, и Лухан мычит в поцелуй, пытаясь оторваться от жадных, впившихся в него губ Мина, который цепляется за его плечи, впутывается в волосы и целует так, будто хочет отдать Лухану часть разрывающих его ощущений.   
\- Так как, - спрашивает Лухан наконец, - тебе понравилось наказание? – он водит ладонью по холодному, сырому, беззащитно-плоскому животу Мина, скатываясь по воде вниз, и двумя пальцами коротко касается напряженного члена. – Хочешь еще?   
\- Да, - быстро говорит Мин, едва ли раздумывая над ответом. Он не знает, это из-за льда или от выпитого, но его мысли звучат совсем глухо, словно покидают его, и из всех чувств остается только способность отзываться на прикосновения. – Да, - повторяет он, приподнимаясь над диваном, чтобы прижаться к Лухану ближе, чтобы очертаниями его тела притупить бессильно бесящийся в нем голод.   
\- Иди ко мне, - Лухан помогает ему вцепиться в себя, выпрямляется и втаскивает его к себе на колени. Мин голый, как лягушка, и бледный, как молоко. Лухан прижимает его к себе, футболка снова покрывается мокрыми пятнами, а бедрами он чувствует сырость от воды, которая осталась между ног Мина. Он поглаживает ладонями ребра, спускается к пояснице, и Мин выгибается назад: - Мин, как я люблю твою спинку… твои бедра…  
Лухан спускается еще ниже, сжимая ладонями бледные ягодицы. Он забирается пальцем между ними, поглаживая вход, такой сухой и горячий по сравнению с остальным телом. Лухан потирает там, вжимается пальцем, гладит… Ему нужно, чтобы Мину начало казаться, что он умирает от духоты, что он до смерти хочет охладить чем-нибудь этот пожар. И когда Мин начинает привставать на нем, безуспешно пытаясь ткнуться на играющие с ним пальцы, когда Мин вытягивается в струну и сжимает пальцами ткань его футболки, когда выдыхает его имя, которым обычно не пользуется:   
\- Ха-а-ан… - Лухан тянется за льдом.   
Мин ошибся в третий раз за вечер, когда подумал, что со льдом закончено. И теперь, когда ледяная поверхность касается впадинки между ягодиц, и вода стекает вниз, задерживаясь у входа, Мина словно прошибает током. Был бы он трезвый, это бы испугало его, и он бы, конечно, попытался прекратить, но сейчас, когда он чувствует жуткое полыхающее огнем жжение внутри, он безумно хочет этот холод. Мин опускает руки на плечи Лухана и прогибается, подставляясь…  
Лухан обкатывает кубик льда, так чтобы на нем не было острых граней, а потом вдавливает внутрь и сжимает ягодицы, чтобы он не выскользнул. Мин резко выдыхает, когда лед оказывается внутри, разносясь спазмом по мышцам. Лухан заставляет его выпрямиться, и Мин чувствует, как кубик льда в нем проскальзывает вверх. Это больше того, что он может вынести, и он ломается пополам, измученно выдыхая, упирается лбом в плечо Лухана, а рукой – в диван позади него.   
Лухан снова заставляет его выпрямиться, нежно гладит по бедрам сзади, легко шепчет:   
\- Чувствуешь?   
\- Он… он тает внутри меня…  
\- Я знаю.  
Лухан продолжает гладить его тело, и Мин чувствует его прикосновения сверху как отражение того, что внутри: там холодно, вода стекает вниз, кубик льда истаивает, уменьшается, начинает двигаться… Ощущения слишком сумасшедшие, извращенные, яркие… Он никогда такого не испытывал – такой сводящей с ума смеси неправильности и удовольствия, которая, кажется, вся напряженными нитями сконцентрировалась на Лухане. Он снова ведет бедрами, чувствуя, как лед перемещается, и от этого в и без того притупленном алкоголем сознании образуются глубокие черные пропасти, будто он обрывками теряет сознание, и Мин обнимает Лухана, чтобы удержаться на самой границе реальности, выдыхая возле самого его уха тихое-тихое, едва слышное:   
\- Люблю…   
\- Что? – Лухан резко отодвигает его от себя. – Что ты сказал?   
\- Ничего, - тихо говорит Мин, откидывая голову назад, чтобы зацепиться кончиками нервов за последние тающие внутри него ощущения, а потом смеется пьяно и весело: - Не слушай меня, я пьяный. Видишь?   
\- Мин, я же все равно слышал, - Лухан пытается заставить его посмотреть на себя.   
\- Я не могу, - жалобно говорит Мин, цепляясь за плечи Лухана, потому что все вдруг начинает кружиться и вертеться, смывая картинку перед глазами куда-то в желудок, к просыпающейся и ворочающейся внутри тошноте. – Я не хочу. Я боюсь…  
Лухан понимает, что выпитый виски все-таки догнал Мина. Впрочем, сам он вряд ли намного трезвее. Поэтому он предлагает в шутку, удерживая Мина, чтобы он не уткнулся снова лицом ему в плечо:   
\- А ты шепотом?   
\- Шепотом? – недоуменно переспрашивает Мин.  
\- Именно, - уверенно кивает Лухан, чувствуя себя так, будто обманывает малыша.   
\- Хорошо… - вдруг соглашается Мин, и Лухан все-таки убеждается в том, что алкоголь превращает его в ребенка. – Я… - голоса Мина почти не слышно, и он придвигается к самым губам Лухана, чтобы сказать обреченно: – Я люблю тебя…  
Лухан целует так нежно, как не целовал еще никогда в жизни, но Мин, наверно, слишком пьян, чтобы оценить. Он отодвигается от Лухана и падает лицом ему на шею:   
\- Я хочу еще… Сделай это еще раз.   
Лухан достает еще один кубик льда из решетки, гладит им спину Мина, а потом пропускает внутрь. Мин целует его все время, цепляясь за его губы, как за единственное, что осталось от реальности. Его снова разрывает просто шквал ощущений, но в этот раз он связан не столько со льдом в нем, сколько с самим Луханом. Мин чувствует столько всего, и это настолько тяжело, что его эмоции просто смешиваются в один громкий вой:  
\- Лу-луха-а-ан… я люблю тебя…   
Мину кажется, что он говорит очень громко, что он на самом деле воет, хотя на самом деле его губы едва шевелятся. Но Лухану хватает и этого.   
\- Я люблю тебя, - продолжает повторять Мин, когда Лухан укладывает его спиной на диван. – Лухан, я люблю тебя…  
Лежа на диване под Луханом, Мину негде спрятаться. Он голый, ему нечем закрыться ни от Лухана, ни от того урагана, что заворачивается в нем, заставляя повторять снова и снова:   
\- Люблю… тебя…  
Эхо этого слабого голоса отдается в Лухане на всех частотах, когда он смотрит на беззащитное тело перед ним, на острые плечи, проступающие ребра, нежный живот, и Лухан чувствует, что ради него может отдать все, что у него есть – не думая, не сомневаясь.   
Внутри Мина холодно и сыро. Нежная гладкость выстуженной поверхности ласкает подушечку пальца Лухана, и его, как холодная синяя морская вода, наполняет безумие: коснуться плоского живота, провести по нему с невменяемым обожанием, будто он язычник, будто ему позволили дотронуться до божества, на рассвете появившегося из зеленых волн бешеного своенравного моря, чтобы подарить ему себя, выбрав одного из миллиона среди низших существ… крепко сжать ладонь Мина, когда он вцепляется в его руку, не позволяя оторваться и пропасть в заливающей их галлюциногенной аквамариновой воде.   
Мин дрожит под его прикосновениями, рваными вздохами хватает воздух, который наполняет его легкие, раскрывает, как купол выкрашенного во все цвета спектра воздушного шара, размыкая ребра на груди и выворачивая спину дугой. Пальцы внутри него сгибаются, эластичные ткани послушно растягиваются, рассказывая ему о каждом нерве, который участвует в этом, о каждой клеточке кожи, которая беззвучно завоет, когда Лухан заставит его раскрыться еще шире, заполнив его тремя пальцами. Голос собственного тела – слишком громкий, оглушающее сильный… и все из-за этих слов, которые он продолжает повторять:   
\- Я люблю тебя…  
Повторяет как мантру, как молитву, уже не волнуясь, слышит ли их Лухан – они нужны ему самому, чтобы просто не потеряться внутри воронки, что мечется внутри него, пугая неумолимой мощью и заставляя подчиняться. Когда он наощупь находит волосы Лухана, у него уже не остается ни секунды, чтобы продолжать терпеть нежность медленно подготавливающего его Лухана, и он, больно сжав пальцы в светлых жестких прядях, тянет Лухана на себя, сваливая на грудь и впиваясь в губы. Пальцы отпускают волосы, руки схлестываются на плечах, бедра с остервенением обхватывают Лухана, всей поверхностью нежной внутренней стороны ощущая грубый материал его одежды.   
\- Мин… - только и успевает пробормотать Лухан, прежде чем ему приходится просунуть руку под изогнутую спину и помочь Мину схватиться за него. Лухан чувствует это неестественное желание Мина прижаться к нему, перехлестнуться, слиться ртом, и, наверно, понимает, откуда оно. Ему и самому сложно сдерживать желание лечь на Мина и придавить его всем своим весом, чтобы бесконечно ощущать голую кожу, прижатую к нему всеми возможными поверхностями. Им обоим хочется оказаться как можно глубже друг в друге, слиться в одно, чтобы смешать две бури внутри.   
\- Мин, - просит он, наконец. – Подожди…  
Но Мин не слышит его или не хочет подчиняться.  
\- Мин, - Лухан дует на его губы. – Тш-ш-ш…  
Мин расслабляется, отпуская его, и Лухан привстает, чтобы достать с полки крем и упаковку с презервативом. Пока Мин ждет его, на его лице все четче проступает что-то похожее на страдание. Он опирается на руки и кладет ноги на бедра Лухана, пока тот ковыряется с замками, упаковкой и растирает крем по гладкому латексу.   
Когда все закончено, Мин падает назад, утягивая Лухана за футболку за собой. Лухан опирается одной рукой рядом с его плечом, а другой направляет член. Когда он, запечатанный в скользкий от крема презерватив, медленно входит внутрь, и под его давлением растягиваются мышцы, Мин запрокидывает голову назад, сминая пальцами ткань футболки Лухана. Лухан заполняет его собой, и все внутри Мина растягивается, чтобы принять всю длину, по сантиметру раскрываясь, отдаваясь, замирая, когда Лухан останавливается. Мин жалобно и коротко выдыхает легкий стон, ощущая его внутри. Он заполнен Луханом до основания, до самой сердцевины, все его тело беспомощно распахнуто навстречу Лухану, он готов позволить пользоваться собой до самого конца, вывернув наизнанку и тело, и душу, надеясь только на то, что Лухан будет пользоваться, но не использует. Лухан… Он все-таки добился, чего хотел: в Мине больше нет ни одной клеточки, ни одного нерва, которые не принадлежали бы Лухану целиком и без остатка. Мин сдался…  
Когда Лухан осторожно входит внутрь до самого конца и останавливается, чтобы дать Мину привыкнуть, а Мин отпускает его, сжимает кулаки и, отворачиваясь, болезненно стонет:  
\- Мне больно… - Лухан пугается – он не сделал ничего, чтобы Мину было неприятно, он был осторожен и нежен, так почему Мин…   
\- Мне больно из-за тебя, - повторяет Мин, и Лухан против воли понимает, о чем он говорит. Его собственная любовь тоже болит постоянно.   
Лухан наклоняется над ним, разворачивает лицом к себе, пугается еще сильнее, когда видит выражение его лица, замученные черные глаза со смазанными линиями ресниц, будто кисть, которая рисовала их, дрогнула. Лухан гладит его щеку и тихо говорит:   
\- Тш-ш-ш… Не бойся.   
Он всегда так боялся за Мина, готов был защищать его от чего угодно… Но теперь ему нужно защитить Мина от самого себя – и на это он не способен. Он причиняет Мину боль и не хочет это останавливать.   
Лухан почти ложится на него, опираясь руками возле плеч Мина, двигается назад, выскальзывая из плотно обнявшей его тесноты, а потом снова заполняет собой. Крем и презерватив позволяют двигаться свободно, но напряжение все равно слишком сильное, и Лухан в первый раз не выдерживает, позволяя судороге подогнуть руки, вытянуть позвоночник. С губ Лухана срывается короткое:   
\- Ах…   
Он двигается еще раз, входя глубже, и Мин под ним вытягивается, как струна, приподнимается, замирает, позволяя удовольствию разнестись эхом до самых дальних кончиков нервов, а потом обессиленно падает вниз. Если бы Лухан мог знать, что чувствует Мин, если бы мог угадать, что еще ему сделать, чтобы Мин забыл про свой страх, отдавшись целиком острому, прошивающему насквозь удовольствию, он бы продал душу дьяволу. Если бы он мог любоваться им вечно, всегда гладить тонкие, словно акварелью нарисованные плечи, целовать хрупкие запястья, чувствовать запах его волос и видеть необычный изгиб, в который улыбка превращает его губы, он бы предал, убил, совершил бы худшее из преступлений, потому что его любовь… Она больше моря, сильнее ветра, крепче, чем камни, и безумнее, чем океан. Его любовь убивает его…  
Он толкается в мягкое, опускаясь на локти, почти ложится на Мина, замучивает его короткими ровными выпадами, заставляя почувствовать не острое и глубокое наслаждение, а наполненность, разрывающую глубокую зависимость. Он в Мине, двигается плавно, нежно и медленно, и Мин сходит с ума, чувствуя придавившую его тяжесть чужого тела, из под которой не высвободиться, ощущая в себе член, от измучивающей его тягуче-медленной длины которого никуда не деться.   
Между ног Мина все дрожит мелкой дрожью, когда он чувствует прикосновения Лухана, внутренняя сторона бедер, пах – все воспаляется перенапряженными нервами, и он приподнимает бедра каждый раз, когда Лухан толкается в него, сбивая дыхание едва слышными растянутыми:   
\- А-а-ах…  
Лухан замучивает Мина, продолжая двигаться медленно, и Мин начинает выгибаться под ним, выворачивая шею, поворачивая голову. В нем так много этой искренней чувственности, наполняющей изгибы его тела, что Лухану кажется, что именно она доставляет ему удовольствия больше, чем собственные ощущения: когда Мин совсем отворачивается, раскрывает рот, и нежный язычок высовывается, чтобы коснуться нижней губы, удерживая готовый вырваться стон. Мин привычно приподнимает бедра, ожидая встречного движения Лухана, но Лухан нарочно медлит, чтобы Мин почувствовал пустоту – а потом плавно двигается вперед, еще глубже, чем раньше, и Мин стонет так откровенно, что Лухан закрывает его рот поцелуем, перехватывая этот влажный розовый язычок, который дрожит у него во рту незаконченным стоном.  
Мин чувствует, что он совсем на грани, и то, что Лухан снова целует его, медленно раскрывая его рот, чувственно принимая его губы, только раздразнивает сильнее. Мин забирается ладонями под футболку Лухана, накрывая горячее тело… А потом впивается ногтями в мягкую кожу, всаживая пластинки ногтей внутрь, прямо под ребра. Лухан от боли сбивается, проседает на него и в первый раз сам стонет в поцелуй. И Мин, чувствуя это, ведет по его спине вниз и наискось, безжалостно разрывая тело, так что ему кажется, что сорванная кожа забивается под ногти. Он располосовывает спину Лухана четырьмя глубокими полосами, и Лухан закусывает губу, пряча лицо у него за плечом.   
\- Я люблю тебя…  
\- Да.  
Когда боль отпускает Лухана, он поднимается, находит руки Мина и прижимает их к дивану, переплетая с ним пальцы. Мин под ним с разведенными в стороны руками, тяжело придавленный его весом, стискивает пальцы добела, и Лухан начинает двигаться глубоко и резко. Мин молчит, потому что в нем уже не осталось ни слов, ни чувств, и толчки Лухана, поднимающие его вверх по дивану – всего лишь очевидная развязка, потому что оба они уже на пределе. Руки Лухана, удерживающие его, снизу кажутся тонкими и напряженными, и Мин думает, что это и в самом деле может быть так, когда после нескольких резких выпадов они подгибаются, и Лухан падает на него, чувствуя, как внутри него пульсирует и бьется короткими толчками горячая жидкость. Мину хватает нескольких прикосновений Лухана к напряженному члену, чтобы догнать его.   
Лухан избавляется от использованной резинки, кое-как застегивает штаны и достает плед со спинки дивана, раскрывая его над Мином, а потом ложится рядом.   
\- Лухан?   
Мину вдруг становится холодно и пусто. Прямо поверх горячего и усталого удовольствия, все еще эхом пульсирующего в члене и растянутой заднице, его накрывает волной беспричинного отчаяния.  
\- Лухан, обними меня, - просит он, и Лухан плотнее прижимает его к своему горячему телу, поглаживая по спине. Мин затихает, уткнувшись носом в плечо Лухана, его дыхание медленно выравнивается и становится почти бесшумным.   
Лухан думает, что вряд ли уснет теперь. Рука Мина поверх пледа, и он осторожно проводит кончиками пальцев по косточке в основании квадратной ладони, перебирает пальчики, касается грубой шелушащейся кожи на сгибе локтя… Ему уже не кажется странным, что только прикосновения к Мину наполняют его этим трепетом, будто кто-то танцует у него в сердце, топчется маленькими ножками по полу его чувств. Он бесконечно обожает Мина, и это чувство уже даже не любовь, оно больше похоже на помешательство, оно вряд ли приятно тому, на кого направлено. Лухан понимает, что принуждает Мина слишком ко многому.   
Мин не может заснуть даже несмотря на весь алкоголь в крови, на всю усталость, на то, что его чувства сегодня выжали его, как стиральная машина на высоких оборотах – старые джинсы. Он чувствует, что его тело грязное, измазанное кремом, покрытое растаявшей водой, все в отпечатках от прикосновений. Под этим пледом на диване он голый, как лягушка, рядом с одетым Луханем, до невозможности уродливый, затраханный, как резиновая кукла… Но Лухан все равно гладит его руку с таким обожанием, что оно громко чувствуется в тишине, цепляет пальцы, задумчиво рисует полоски на коже. Наверно, у него жутко болит расцарапанная спина, но он об этом не говорит, не жалуется – и завтра не будет. Мин думает, что это просто истерика – после виски, после странного секса, после всех признаний и демонстраций боли. Мин всхлипывает Лухану в грудь, и горячие слезы снова намачивают ткань.   
Лухан чувствует и слезы, и то, как напряжена спина Мина, старающегося удержать всхлипывания, но не вмешивается, просто продолжает молча поглаживать его по спине. Он не знает, сколько проходит времени, когда Мин, наконец, затихает и засыпает по-настоящему. Сам он заснуть не может и всю ночь продолжает тихо гладить Мина, стараясь не шевелиться, чтобы не разбудить его. 

Утром Мин просыпается, отрывает голову от подушки, и голова приветствует его тяжелой болью. Он приподнимается на локте, думая, какого черта он голый, а Лухан одет, смотрит на столик, на котором стоит открытая бутылка с остатками виски – и вспоминает… Лухан от его возни просыпается, подпирает голову рукой, и смотрит на него с искрящейся хитринкой улыбкой. Слишком довольное выражение на его лице воскрешает в памяти Мина то, что они делали: ледяные кубики, горячие стоны, все его жуткие признания… Как бы он хотел, чтобы все его воспоминания оказались просто сном. Он осторожно тянется к Лухану, чуть поворачивая его, приподнимает футболку – наискось через спину Лухана тянутся четыре красные ободранные полосы. Нифига ему не приснилось…  
Мин зарывается с головой под плед и из-под него глухим голосом спрашивает:   
\- Я вчера вел себя, как дурак, да?   
Лухан притягивает живой говорящий плед к себе и смеется:   
\- О чем ты? Ничего не помню…


	10. Слабые духом

От горячей воды испарина уже даже на дверях ванной, на красном блестящем потолке – а он так и стоит, струи падают на опущенную голову, стекают по каштановым волосам, закрывающим лицо, стекают, как слезы, которых так и не нашлось.   
Лухан знает, что, наверное, раздражает Мина, повсюду следуя за ним, как собачий хвостик, который только и может бесполезно сочувствовать, вздыхать за плечом и отчаянно обнимать, не только не находя нужных слов – а будто вообще забыв, что умеет говорить. Но Лухан ничего не может с собой сделать - ни прикрыть Мина от обиды, ни отобрать у него боль, в которую он вцепился и не хочет отпускать – только раздеться и шагнуть к нему, в горячий молчаливый ад, в котором варится его обида и разочарование.   
\- Мин…  
Мин вздрагивает – а потом опускает голову еще ниже. Крохотные стеклянные брызги покрывают тонкие волоски на его коже, будто роса, будто его тело – чья-то искусно выполненная работа, совершенство ключиц и линии шеи, украшенные блестящими битыми осколочками души автора, чтобы никто не сомневался, что это его лучшее творение. Лухан всегда считал Мина маленьким шедевром, загадочной, неповторимой гармонией внутреннего и внешнего, восхищавшей его до одури, когда он прикасался к нему или вслушивался в оттенки и полутона его хриплого по утрам голоса. Вот только теперь эти красивые осколочки – разбитые надежды Мина, который совсем не верит ему, когда Лухан говорит:   
\- Все будет хорошо, - проводя по его плечам и стирая эти мириады крохотных капелек, похоронивших под собой маленькую светлую частичку Мина, которая уже никогда не засветится снова. Лухан толкает его под обжигающую воду – просто чтобы вытащить из этого состояния безразличного отупения. Вода облизывает его всего, сминает волосы, прижигает кожу, и Мин судорожно выдыхает. Потому что приходить в сознание еще больнее.   
Лухан обнимает его, тихо покачиваясь, пока литры воды с шорохом вырываются из рассеивателя, раскручивая счетчик и увеличивая счет за горячую воду, такой бессмысленный по сравнению с желанием Лухана хоть как-то, без потерянных им слов, сказать Мину «держись».   
Была солнечная сентябрьская суббота – одна из тех, когда забываешь, что у твоего солнечного счастья слишком хрупкие стеклянные кости, и оно может рухнуть в любой момент – они беспечно целовались в парке, счастливые, как дети, ничуть не прячась. И Лухан только притянул вырывающегося Мина к себе, думая, что это сопротивление - шутка. Но когда за его спиной раздался голос:   
\- Минсок, не объяснишь нам, что это все значит? - а взгляд Мина стал безнадежно жестким, как у загнанного в угол зверька, Лухан сообразил, что эта суббота не будет лучшей в их жизни.   
Это было глупо. Как будто они школьники. Как будто они занимались чем-то неприличным. Впрочем, для родителей Мина все именно так и выглядело.   
\- Это Лухан. Я не сказал вам, но Лухан мой парень, - попытался объяснить Мин, но его перебили.  
\- Нам все равно, кто это. И – о боже – ты себя слышишь? «Мой парень»? Как это? Ты что, хочешь сказать, что ты гей?   
\- Если вас устраивает именно эта формулировка, а не то, что я люблю его – то да, - твердо сказал Мин.  
\- Милый, скажи, что это глупая шутка, прошу…  
\- Это не шутка. Я люб…  
\- Ты что, хочешь испортить себе жизнь? Ты хочешь, чтобы этот парень заразил тебя чем-нибудь, а потом все бы презирали тебя?   
\- Он не…  
\- Ты должен вернуться домой немедленно. Ты не смеешь нас позорить таким образом. Это… гадко!  
\- Я останусь с ним!   
-Ты не понимаешь, что делаешь.  
\- Зато вы знаете, что я должен делать, а что нет, да? У меня не может быть собственного мнения и права решать?   
\- Мы не для этого тебя воспитывали. Ты либо сейчас же прекращаешь эту отвратительную игру, либо мы больше не имеем никакого отношения к тебе и твоим попыткам стать голубым.   
\- Я уже сказал, что останусь с ним.   
\- Твой последний шанс передумать. Ты просто не понимаешь, куда себя толкаешь. Ты пожалеешь об этом.   
\- Нет.   
\- Хорошо. Запомни, ты сам поставил на себе крест.   
Лухан не помнит, как это звучало точно. Всего лишь обрывки, плохо сохранившиеся в его памяти, словно его организм уже тогда хотел вычистить из себя это, не впитывать. Точные слова он забыл, остался только смысл – но вот глаза Мина, гневные, поблескивающие чайного цвета искорками обреченности на дне, когда его вынудили прокричать все это в парке, забыв, как он ненавидит выяснять отношения таким пошлым способом – Лухан будет помнить вечно. Тот день, когда по его вине Мину пришлось раскрошиться на блестящие стеклянные осколки, а он, обещавший всегда защищать его, ничего не смог сделать.   
Как не смог и через день – вытянуть Мина из обиды, в которую он погружался, как в трясину – теряя задорные искорки в глазах, забывая неприличные шуточки и непечатные слова, которыми награждал Лухана по поводу и без.   
И это приводит Лухана в отчаяние – как можно было так легко, так небрежно разломать того, кого он обожал, рассыпать его на стеклянные осколки, отобрать желание с надеждой смотреть в завтрашний день?   
Лухан отчаянно стискивает Мина, чувствуя, что дуреет от своей беспомощности. Он не смог и никогда не сможет защитить его от человеческой злости, от несправедливости, от глупости. И даже не потому, что это, если подумать здраво, трудновыполнимо – просто Мин позволяет: ударять по самому больному, не защищаясь, не оправдываясь. Молча перегреваясь в затопленном паром душе, смотря на него сухими глазами, пока Лухан думает, что он обвиняет его про себя, тоже не произнося своих подозрений вслух – они так и текут, как вода, два потока тяжелых мыслей, бок о бок, неспособные преодолеть свои границы боли и бессилия.   
Лухан стискивает чужое тело в своих руках, пока счетчик отматывает литры воды, с которой они оба не могут справиться. Они жалкие, да… Слабые духом, презираемые, обвиненные в том, что сделали, и в том, чего не делали, оплеванные с ног до головы. Лухан чувствует, что это захлестывает его, как водяные струи, делает из него идиота, похожего на пугало из сказки, без мозгов, но с большим сердцем. И Лухан думает, что судить его за это – глупо. Это ничье право – судить его за то, что он поет Мину строчки из глупой песенки, доносящейся из открытой двери:   
\- Айм олрайт, айм олрайт, айм олрайт…  
Повторяя эти слова снова и снова, пока крутится счетчик, чтобы эта суббота затянулась шрамами, и чтобы у них была еще не одна суббота позже, когда нечего будет бояться, когда не надо будет стыдиться за то, что ты сдался перед лицом несправедливых обвинений, когда ничего уже не останется от этой обиды…  
\- Айм олрайт…  
Пока губы Мина не шевелятся, беззвучно произнося эти два слова.   
Лухан вытаскивает Мина из-под душа, справедливо полагая, что вся грязь с него уже смылась, что он отстрадал ее всю и даже переплатил. Лухан заворачивает его в теплый халат и тянет на диван, выключая свет и в темноте прижимая к себе.   
«Айм олрайт» - первые слова Мина за день.   
Лухан обнимает его и думает о том, что все это можно пережить, когда есть, ради чего, когда ты знаешь, что у тебя есть самого дорогого, что заставляет продолжать, не опускать руки, беречь надежду, согревая дыханием едва теплые кончики пальцев. Лухан надеется, что Мин это понимает, когда отбирает руку, обнимая в ответ.


	11. Солнечные пятна

Осень пахла сладкими гниющими листьями, а по ночам – дымом. То ли от сигарет Лухана, то ли от вечно тлеющих по округе куч подожженной листвы.   
Мин вдыхал этот запах и не мог надышаться. Лето медленно умирало холодными ночами – что-то громадное слабело, наклонялось к земле, исчезало в рано опускающейся на город темноте, а Мин дрожал и сходил с ума, чувствуя, как в этом медленном увядании растет и набирает силу кое-что настолько же огромное, мощное и неудержимое – когда он смотрел на бестолковую улыбку Лухана, опутанного сентябрьским золотом, шедшего рядом с ним, подпинывавшего сухие шуршащие листья и болтавшего совершенно ни о чем. Последняя синь неба, луханевская светлая футболка с длинными рукавами, запах сигарет от его пальцев – все это пропечатывалось в памяти Мина с таким старанием, будто предупреждало о том, что ему еще пригодятся эти золотые воспоминания – когда колесо времени сдвинется, и не останется ничего из этого мощного, кажущегося таким несокрушимым, отчаянно и громко бросающего вызов времени, судьбе, людям, случайности…  
Сладкий запах гнилых листьев становился все громче, и Мин думал, что это странно – чувствовать, как оно в груди растет с каждым днем, становится больше и заставляет тебя думать, что ты наконец-то родился, чтобы пережить то, ради чего и появился в этом мире: крохотная песчинка на берегу вселенной, такая огромная в своих переживаниях, что мощь этой вселенной кажется лишь слабым отголоском по сравнению с твоим простым и неизмеримым ежедневным:   
\- Доброе утро. Кофе будешь?   
Но колесо времени нельзя удержать, несправедливость случайности не отвести от себя горячими ночными клятвами «Я люблю тебя», его лопасти уже зажевали края золотистой накидки, наброшенной на бестолковую улыбку Лухана, на его светлую футболку, на странные мысли Мина о том, что он песчинка на берегу океана. И только память делает отчаянные, поспешные фотографии: щелк-щелк – кожаная куртка в руках улыбающегося Лухана, щелк-щелк – отражение плывущих по небу облаков в его глазах, щелк-щелк – дикие красные яблочки в пальцах Мина, щелк-щелк – трепещущий огонек зажигалки…  
Океан вселенной поднимается, прибой все выше. Не убежать. 

Мин любил воду до неприличия. И как минимум раз в неделю устраивал себе аквафест – отмокал в горячей воде, в пышной сладкой пене, пока кожа на пальчиках рук и ног не становилась похожей на стариковскую, дряблую, смешную.   
Лухан вернулся поздно. Погремел ключами в прихожей, но никто не появился ни чтобы обнять его, ни чтобы раздраженно поинтересоваться, где он изволил пропадать. Лухан прошел в комнату и прислонился спиной к столу, разглядывая пустую комнату – никого. Только когда его взгляд упал на стеклянную поверхность стола, и он заметил на ней разорванную упаковку от одноразовой бритвы, до него дошло, где Мин.   
Когда Лухан тихонько приоткрыл дверь ванной, Мин открыл глаза:   
\- Вернулся?   
Лухан кивнул, прошел вперед и присел на краешек ванной, опустив кончики пальцев в пенную воду - Мин почувствовал легкое прикосновение к колену.   
\- Как на улице? – спросил он, хитро прищурившись и разглядывая Лухана: он специально это делает или нет? Иногда невозможность отделить оленье коварство от искренней невинности сводила его с ума.   
\- Я замерз, как собака, - признался Лухан. – Там не больше девяти граду…  
Договорить он не успел – Мин решил, что коварство это или невинность, ему все равно – он просто схватил Лухана за ворот футболки и дернул на себя, роняя в воду. Вода, покорная закону Архимеда, поднялась почти до краев, а Лухан соскальзывал с гладких покатых бортов ванны, пока не уперся в них всеми четырьмя конечностями, как черепаха. Опушку его мокрых джинс было видно сквозь слой воды, когда он поцеловал Мина, с напором раскрывая его рот и заставляя отклониться назад. Мин приподнялся и позволил воде опустить его ниже, под Лухана, цепляясь за его мокрые плечи, поглаживая сырую ткань на его спине, отвечая скорее игриво на его страстный поцелуй. Мин думал, что это забавно – их любовь к поцелуям: они оба знают, что нравится другому. Мин любит, когда ради него Лухан забывает обо всем, даже о том, что его часы так и остались на нем и теперь безнадежно испортились. Мин любит эти страстные поцелуи от сырого уже с головы до ног Лухана, волосы которого он намочил сам, пока цеплялся за него. Мин сходит с ума, когда Лухан теряет рассудок из-за него.   
А Лухан целует только горячее, пытаясь поймать изворотливого Мина, который отвечает ему так игриво, будто не всерьез. Лухан знает, что это их очередная погоня друг за другом – пока он не прижмет Мина к стенке, и тому негде будет прятаться, и придется, наконец, ответить честно. Лухан знает, что это всего лишь игра – но почему-то всегда ведется на нее, расходясь все сильнее, сильно сжимая покрасневшие губы Мина и заставляя его пятиться назад, чтобы невозможно было спрятаться под ним.   
Мин подчиняется, поднимая из воды колени, стукается головой о трубу, мычит что-то в чужие губы. Ему нравится это: издеваться над мокрым, как собака, Луханом, чувствуя, каждой клеточкой кожи ощущая, какой он на самом деле сильный, и что только ему он позволяет такие шутки – испортить к чертям его одежду, утопить часы и – не дай бог – еще и телефон.   
Мин не удивляется, когда в результате этой возни по ванной как закономерный итог сверху начинает литься горячая вода – он головой задел рычаг смесителя. Но он запоминает только смех Лухана, как тот приподнимается, закрывая его собой от горячих капель, а потом отключает воду. Этот маленький заботливый жест навсегда въедается в память. 

Утром Лухан курит и бесконечно хрипло кашляет на балконе, когда Мин приносит ему кружку с кофе, тихо прихихикаивая:   
\- Мне было лень его варить. Честно, я просто насыпал молотого кофе в кружку и залил его кипятком.   
Лухан прикрывает рот рукой, откашливаясь, берет горячую чашку и делает глоток: обжигается, морщится, кашляет снова и смеется:   
\- Потрясающая гадость. Ты вроде раньше был эстетом? Неужели это мое дурное влияние тебя так испортило?   
Теперь очередь Мина смеяться, обнимая потрясающе вкусную, горячую чашку – пока порывы холодного ветра врываются в открытое окно и слизывают с нее ароматный пар:   
\- Мне кажется, я теперь могу и на полу спать, как собака.   
\- Да ну?   
\- Ну да. Мне начинают нравиться эти бомжарские привычки - недокофе, незаправленная постель, когда ты говоришь, что хочешь жрать, и идешь готовить в двенадцать. – Мин вздыхает и смотрит на хмурящееся серое небо за окном. - Я чувствую себя свободным.   
\- И… счастливым? – уточняет Лухан, делая еще один глоток оригинального напитка и смотря поверх кружки на Мина, изучающего взглядом горизонт.   
\- Да, - легко отвечает Мин, поворачиваясь. – Счастливым.   
\- Я рад, - с улыбкой отвечает Лухан.   
А потом кашляет снова, едва не расплескивая кофе на пол.   
\- Что с тобой? – обеспокоенно спрашивает Мин. – Ты все время кашляешь.   
\- Простыл все-таки, наверно, - пожимает плечами Лухан, прикуривая еще одну. 

Мин сползает ниже по подушке, пытаясь затащить чужое тело на себя – теплая кожа, ребра под ладонями, лохматые с утра волосы – Лухан похож на собаку, которая по утрам забирается в кровать, чтобы от щедрых чувств вылизать хозяину лицо. Мин смеется, скользя ладонями по гладкой спине, чувствуя придавивший его вес, сползает к трусам и игриво забирается под резинку, поглаживая покрытые мурашками ягодицы – кажется, он очень доступно выразился, что он не против начать утро с чего-нибудь неприличного.   
\- Ну, блин, погоди, - бормочет Лухан, натягивая белье обратно. – Погоди, я покурить схожу.   
Мин корчит недовольную рожицу и смотрит в спину Лухана, который открывает дверь на балкон, впуская в комнату поток холодного воздуха, и поджимая пальцы ступает по вымороженному полу, вытряхивая сигарету из пачки. Когда Лухан затягивается, Мин уже стоит позади него, рисуя пальчиком круги на голой спине:  
\- Ты слишком много куришь.   
\- Извини, я брошу, - быстро и как-то не очень правдиво отвечает Лухан, выпуская серую струю за окно.   
\- Врешь. Раньше говорил, что бросишь, если кому-нибудь будет не все равно. Мне не все равно, но ты куришь только больше.   
\- Извини, правда… Она как, - Лухан смеется, кивая на дымящуюся сигарету, - шестой палец.   
\- Тебе надо бросить, - аккуратно говорит Мин, обнимая его со спины.   
\- Ага, - отвечает Лухан, блаженно закрывая глаза: на его животе пальцы Мина, а в крови сизым блаженством никотин – что может быть лучше для одного отдельно взятого утра?   
Лухан кашляет, Мин прижимается к нему крепче.   
Осень. Утро. Убегающее в прошлое время.

Мин задумчиво стирает пыль с полки, передвигая блок сигарет: раньше были просто пачки, теперь уже блоки. Вечный сладкий запах никотина не выветривается из обивки дивана. Этим сладковатым запахом пропитана вся одежда Лухана и его волосы. Так грустно, так красиво. Осень умирает медленно, нехотя сдаваясь под напором холодных дымных ночей. И если бы он только знал, что еще умирает вместе с ней, что она хочет забрать с собой. 

Когда холодным субботним утром Лухан кашляет так, что его голос садится, а щеки краснеют, Мин, игнорируя его хныканье, заставляет его одеться и поехать в диагностический центр. Снимок легких – просто, чтобы спать спокойно. Когда Лухан выходит из кабинета, пряча руки в карманах и беспечно улыбаясь, Мин расслабляется:   
\- Что сказали?   
Лухан ерошит светлые волосы, оглядываясь назад:   
-Пить хочется. Автомата тут нет?   
\- Что тебе сказали? – Мин настойчиво возвращает его в реальность.   
\- А, ерунда… Какое-то пятнышко на легких.   
Мин примерзает к полу.  
\- Какое еще пятнышко?   
\- Не знаю. Маленькое. Бумажку вот дали, - Лухан роется в карманах джинсов и протягивает ему мятый корешок.   
Мин разворачивает ее, и у него темнеет в глазах: направление на КТ.   
\- А что, его не должно там быть? – спрашивает Лухан, все так же занятый поисками автомата с газировкой или хотя бы кофемашины.   
\- Нет, - отвечает Мин, не испытывая ни малейшего желания в очередной раз поиздеваться над наивностью Лухана. 

Компьютерная томография, бронхоскопия, биопсия – Мин никогда не хотел знать, что значат эти слова. Мин никогда не думал, что слова «первая стадия, операбельно» заставят его плакать от радости.   
Они шли домой – в тот день, когда им объявили диагноз и назначили дату операции – Мин шагал по асфальтовой дорожке, слушая шорох листьев под ногами Лухана, который как всегда распинывал их по сторонам. Лухан остановился внезапно, посмотрел на голубое небо, вытащил пачку и не спеша закурил.  
Мин думал, что разобьет его голову об асфальт.  
\- Ты что, ничего не понимаешь? – прошипел он.   
\- Все я понимаю, - отозвался Лухан. – Просто какая теперь-то разница?   
\- Ты не хочешь жить? Ты говорил мне, что только со мной почувствовал, что это значит, так почему ты так себя ведешь? Как будто тебе наплевать на себя?   
\- Я очень хочу жить, и ты единственная этому причина. Но если все кончится, если меня не будет…  
\- Не смей так говорить! Слышишь! Просто не смей! Никогда больше при мне!  
\- Хорошо…  
Мин набросился на него, отобрал пачку, зло смял ее и выбросил в мусорный бак:   
\- Это последняя. Если ты меня любишь, то это последняя.   
\- Хорошо…  
Мин смотрел, как истлевает столбик сигареты, обгорая пеплом, который Лухан стряхивал осторожно, чтобы она тлела медленнее. Лухан докурил до упора, затягивался, пока не начала тлеть горькая бумага фильтра – и эта фанатичная жадность расцарапывала Мина изнутри.   
\- Все, - сказал Лухан, с сожалением проводив взглядом окурок, выброшенный в мусорный бак.   
Мин отвернулся и пошел вперед, сжимая зубы.   
Почему, почему все так жестоко? Где эта чертова справедливость? Почему солнце продолжает светить, почему большой мир по утрам так же безразлично выдыхает на него холодом, когда его маленький мир рушится? Почему он продолжает видеть одни и те же безразличные лица, когда их с Луханем вселенная искрашивается в осколки где-то между шестеренками несчастливой случайности?   
Мин трет лицо рукавом, отворачиваясь от Лухана, от случайных прохожих.   
\- Не реви, - говорит Лухан. – Ни к чему.   
\- Я не реву, - огрызается Мин. – Еще чего. Это просто операция. Они вырежут ее, и все будет нормально.   
Лухан ничего не говорит – все это слишком странно. Мин врет себе, врет о том, что не плачет, и о том, что это просто операция. Вырезать ее – только начало, дальше будут курсы химии, угроза рецидива… Лухан ничего не говорит, потому что ничего лучше этого вранья в этой ситуации придумать невозможно. Поэтому он тихо продолжает идти за Мином, разглядывая осень вокруг под каким-то новым углом: еще раз это золото он может и не увидеть. 

Мин с трудом принял факт, что у них еще пара дней до того, как Лухана положат в госпиталь. И он правда хотел прожить эти дни с легкостью, чтобы не делать Лухану больнее, но нервы подвели его: он смотрел на Лухана и думал, как на его теле сделают надрез, раздвинут ребра ретрактором и влезут внутрь, чтобы вырезать больной кусок мяса. И от этих мыслей его руки тряслись, чашка с чаем билась о стол. Лухан смотрел на него с упреком и ничего не говорил. Эти два дня превратились в удушающее, утомительное, отчаянное молчание, за которым они прятали свой страх – смотря по утрам в окно на засыпанный золотом город. Ожидание превратилось в отвратительную пытку. Они мучили им друг друга, делая вид, что все в порядке, заставляя себя звонко смеяться над случайными шутками. Это было так фальшиво, но так необходимо, что приходилось сжимать кулаки и выдумывать что-нибудь, чтобы просто не молчать, пока золото за окном уплывало в синее небо, доламывая осколки их казавшейся еще пару недель назад несокрушимой вселенной.   
Их последний вечер они провели молча – сил изображать оптимизм больше не осталось. В самом начале десятого, когда звезды язвами обсыпали черное небо, Лухан отошел от окна и сказал:   
\- Пойдем спать.  
И Мин как-то чересчур поспешно нажал на выключатель, гася свет.   
Мин лежал на боку, пряча на груди замерзшие руки, и слушал дыхание Лухана, понимая, что он не спит. С чего они вообще решили, что смогут заснуть… Поэтому когда Лухан завозился за ним и тихо сказал:   
\- Мин… давай в последний раз? – сердце Мина только учащенно забилось.   
Мин перевернулся к нему, встречая в темноте теплые губы, сам потянулся вперед, нагибая к себе. Лухан целовал отчаянно крепко, почему-то сразу став нетерпеливым, потянулся к трусам и стащил их с Мина, запутавшись в коленках.   
\- Господи, какой ты сладкий, - прошептал в темноте, губами прижимаясь невпопад к груди, к животу, к поднявшемуся бедру.   
Лухан позволил дикому желанию захватить себя: в свой последний раз он хотел это тело так, что зубы сводило, а в голове билась только одна мысль – насладиться им, впитать в себя как можно больше, записать это удовольствие на кончиках нервов. Возможно, в последний раз.   
Лухан раздвинул ножки, которые, бывало, исцеловывал от пяточки до нежных припухлостей в основании бедра, и надавил на вход. Мин в его руках как-то отчаянно сжался, закрываясь, не пропуская в себя, и Лухан спохватился.   
\- Прости, крошка, - прошептал он в самые губы, думая, что просто недостаточно разогрел Мина.   
Лухан начал целовать по-настоящему глубоко, жарко, поглаживая внутреннюю сторону бедер, заставляя Мина развести ноги шире. Он замучивал губы Мина и ласкал живот, опускаясь по нежной коже все ниже. Он целовал снова и снова, проводя ладонью между ног, сжимая и поглаживая, пока собственное возбуждение не стало болезненным. Лухан поднялся, зубами разорвал презерватив, не удосужившись убрать мусор с кровати или закрыть тюбик со смазкой обратно, и снова попытался подготовить Мина. Но тот опять сжался, не позволяя проникнуть в себя и одним пальцем. Лухан попробовал еще раз, надавливая на сведенные мышцы, но ничего не вышло: Мин словно окаменел.   
\- Да что ты делаешь? – потрясенно спросил Лухан.   
Он же сам ласкал его, он чувствовал, как Мин возбужден – так что это все должно значить?   
Мин посмотрел на него блестящими даже в темноте глазами – и сжался, закрыв лицо руками и повернувшись на бок. Неудержанное рыдание вырвалось в темноту – и Лухан продолжал смотреть, как он плачет, свернувшись, как эмбрион, совершенно голый.   
И Лухана накрыла злость: какое право Мин имеет поступать с ним так? Это ему завтра вырежут кусок легкого, это он умирает, это его право – плакать, истерить и искать утешения. Так почему, черт побери? Почему он плачет, он ведь останется жить? Если Лухана не будет, он потоскует и забудет, а к этому телу будет прикасаться уже кто-нибудь другой, кто-нибудь другой будет ласкать Мина так, как мог только он, кто-нибудь другой, кто-нибудь живой. Впервые за все время Лухан позволил себе обвинять, позволил себе обижаться на судьбу – почему из всех никчемных и жалких человеческих существ умирать придется именно ему? Разве он не хочет жить? Разве он не слишком молод, чтобы отправляться в могилу? Чем он заслужил это – необходимость оставить Мина кому-нибудь другому, а самому перестать быть, став пылью, землей, тусклым воспоминанием в памяти Мина? Просто: за что?   
Лухан отрывает руки Мина от его лица, стискивая запястья так, что судорога сводит пальцы, мстительно сдавливает, словно пытается раскрошить, получая чистое удовольствие от мысли, что Мину больно вместе с ним, что его кожа сминается, давится, тонкие сосудики рвутся – и завтра на них будут кровавые синяки.   
Лухан отпускает руки только затем, чтобы сдвинуть Мина на себя, игнорируя сопротивление, войти в него полностью, тут же начиная двигаться. Он грубо имеет Мина, тихо плачущего под ним, слушая неприятный звук шлепков тел в темноте, под конец вгоняя член внутрь как-то извращенно глубоко, безжалостно натягивая несопротивляющееся тело на себя.   
Лухан кончает, и его отпускает…   
Он стягивает презерватив, с ужасом и отвращением думая о том, что сделал, когда смотрит на отвернувшегося к стене Мина. Лухан думает, что так ему и надо, большего он не заслужил, и если он умрет завтра – никто даже не пожалеет.   
Лухан с отчаянием закрывает глаза.   
А потом слышит возню и с недоумением чувствует, как Мин робко придвигается к нему, утыкаясь лбом в грудь, как будто это он виноват, а не Лухан. И отчаяние вымывается из Лухана мощным светлым потоком благодарности, затопляя его всего, до самого дна мыслей и чувств – нежностью, любовью, надеждой. Он обнимает Мина, думая, что тот неосознанно сделал для него даже больше, чем мог: он позволил ему опуститься на самое дно, почувствовать вкус отчаяния, запах одиночества и смерти. И Лухан совершенно четко осознал, что больше он этого не повторит – никакого больше отчаяния, больше никакой боли он не причинит ни Мину, ни себе самому.   
А Мин тихо всхлипывает в чужую грудь, мысленно благодаря Лухана, что позволил ему сорваться, что его отпустило – завтра он сможет продолжать с новыми силами и искренней надеждой на то, что все будет хорошо.   
Усталость позволяет уснуть быстро, глубоко и без снов. 

Утром Мин рассеянно думает, что это была самая холодная ночь за все это время – кое-где землю покрывает тонкий слой инея, а солнце светит до боли ярко – совсем не согревая.   
Мин помнит, как Лухан обернулся в белом пронизанном солнцем коридоре в последний раз: улыбнулся и помахал рукой, исчезая в солнечных пятнах.


	12. Переступая границы

Мин не помнил, чем закончился их разговор, не помнил, кто сказал последнюю фразу и о чем она вообще была – он просто стоял у окна и всматривался в коробку больничного корпуса под окном.   
Он вспоминал, как вчера увидел Лухана после операции – он думал, что запомнил каждую черточку на его лице, каждый штрих этого некрасивого портрета в графитовых тонах. Только вытравленные краской волосы оставались такими же яркими, оттеняя болезненную серость кожи. Мин тогда вообще ни на чем не мог сосредоточиться, просто прижался губами к побледневшим луханевским и держал его спящего за руку, пока темнота не прокралась в окна и его не выгнали из больницы.   
Часы, которые он провел дома один, бесследно исчезли из его памяти, пока время не возобновилось – когда он вернулся утром, встречая знакомую улыбку Лухана, обнимая его, тревожно всматриваясь в его лицо, разыскивая в нем сам не понимая что… Впрочем, это неправда – он хорошо знает, чего боится больше всего: что с его глупым и наивным Луханом случилось что-то, что уже не исправить, что не восстановится, не вернется к нему бликами их солнечного еще в недавнем прошлом счастья, бессмысленным светом в глазах, к которому он так беспомощно привязался. Мину страшно думать, что это тело, которое он изучил вдоль и поперек подушечками пальцев, теперь изрезано, как кусок мяса, и как бы удачно ни шло восстановление, оно уже не будет прежним – как будто кто-то небрежным обращением испортил красивую и сложную игрушку. И думать об этом мучительно больно.   
\- Эй, ты меня вообще слышишь? – спрашивает Лухан, предпринявший уже три безуспешных попытки докричаться до стоящего у окна Мина.   
Мин быстро оглядывается, схватывая взглядом зеленую окантовку на вороте больничной рубашки Лухана, радостную и беспечную улыбку на его лице, шнурки капельниц, тянущиеся к руке… и дышать снова становится трудно. Солнце слепит, отражается от стеклянных панелей окон внизу, и Мин трясет головой, поспешно отгоняя от себя свои слишком эгоистичные мысли – Лухан здесь, с ним, и от некрасивой, уродующей его лицо серости его глупая улыбка не тускнеет. И за это все он бесконечно благодарен – кому-нибудь там, далеко и высоко вверху, в чье существование он никогда не верил… И им бы попросить еще немного удачи, чтобы пережить курс химии и забыть все это, как сон, который вообще не должен был им присниться.   
\- Я слышу, чего ты орешь, - шипит Мин, глядя в окно и пытаясь нарочной грубостью спрятать даже от себя самого свои робкие, полные беззащитной надежды просьбы к тому, в чье существование он никогда не верил.   
\- Я говорю, принесешь мне ноут? А то я тут всего день, а уже с тоски умираю. Ты не представляешь, как скучно лежать целый день и ничего не делать. И даже разговаривать не с кем… Кстати, я спросил у врача, могут ли меня пораньше выписать, он сказал, что на день-два – вполне возможно, если ничего не случится. Хотя что теперь может случиться?  
Лухан тараторит, как будто пытается сказать за ограниченное количество времени максимальное число фраз… Фраз, которые расковыривают в Мине кровавые дыры и вызывают желание стукнуть Лухана стоящей у кровати лампой по пустой голове – «выписать пораньше»? «Что может случиться»? Мин бы начал подозревать Лухана в том, что он специально над ним издевается, если бы не знал так хорошо, насколько искренней может быть его наивность… и не подозревал бы про себя, что этот радужный оптимизм – просто способ Лухана устоять, когда все вокруг падает. Но, так или иначе, Мин не может сказать, кто из них более сумасшедший – беспечный Лухан или он сам, раздираемый бесполезными страхами. В его голове все запуталось – все разумные мысли превратились в комок нервов, и его организм, державшийся все эти полные тревогой дни, по излюбленной привычке потребовал разрядки. Мин указательным пальцем стирает слезу, когда слышит:   
\- Ну так что, принесешь? И зарядник для телефона, хорошо?   
Мин торопливо кивает, надеясь, что этот молчаливый ответ удовлетворит Лухана.   
\- Мин?   
Мин сглатывает слезы и глухим, как при насморке, голосом говорит:   
\- Да?   
\- Ты там опять ревешь, что ли?   
\- Нет, - выходит еще менее убедительно.   
\- Мин, перестань…   
Мин то ли кивает, то ли его плечи просто трясутся от сдерживаемых рыданий.   
\- Мин, все же хорошо, не плачь…  
Лухан бы встал, но игла в вене не позволит уйти далеко.   
\- Мин, повернись, пожалуйста… - внушительно говорит Лухан. – Мин, повернись, или мне придется дойти до тебя.   
Мин поспешно смазывает горячие слезы на кулак, жмурится на солнце, запрокидывая голову в надежде, что соленая вода перестанет течь из глаз, и разворачивается к Лухану, улыбаясь сквозь слезы:   
\- Видишь, я не плачу… - пока новые блестящие потеки расчерчивают его щеки.   
Лухан гладит его по волосам, слушая, как чужое дыхание сбивается от сдерживаемых рыданий. Ему отвратительно видеть, как Мин плачет, но сама мысль, что это все из-за него, что он настолько небезразличен Мину, согревает Лухана тонким приятным теплом – как прикосновения к своему слезливому бойфренду, уткнувшемуся лицом в одеяло у него на кровати и вздрагивающему плечами.   
И ему не в новинку, что вместе со слезами Мин вдруг начинает смеяться:   
\- А ты знаешь, что той надписи на мосту, которую ты сделал, больше нет? Они закрасили ее.   
\- Ты там был? – удивленно спрашивает Лухан. – Зачем?   
Мин не отвечает, и Лухан чувствует, как неприятные тяжелые мысли придавливают его – что Мин там делал? Зачем ему понадобилось шляться по мосту одному, разыскивая глупую строчку, выведенную дешевым маркером? Зная патологическую склонность Мина причинять себе боль – нетрудно догадаться, зачем. И Лухан нежно проводит по его волосам, думая, что он никогда не узнает, что пережил Мин, пока он был под наркозом, произнося:   
\- Какая теперь разница… У нас теперь есть больше, чем надпись. 

 

\- Ты ночевать тут будешь? – спрашивает Лухан.   
\- А что? Мне здесь нравится, - улыбается Мин. Он уже полчаса, сложив голову на скрещенные на кровати руки, пялится на Лухана, который читает что-то в ноутбуке. – Похоже, обо мне забыли, и уже никто не придет меня выгонять.   
Лухан смотрит на светящиеся зеленым часы на тумбочке, показывающие начало десятого, и захлапывает крышку ноутбука.   
\- Я серьезно, иди домой. Тебе надо отдохнуть.   
\- Почему ты меня выгоняешь? – картинно обижается Мин. – Волочишься тут за медсестричками, пока меня нет?   
\- Да, конечно, присмотрел уже одну почтенного возраста, - скалится Лухан. – Мин…  
\- Тш-ш-ш…   
\- Что ты делаешь?   
\- Ничего…  
\- Тогда зачем, черт возьми, ты отнимаешь у меня одеяло?   
\- Оно тебе не нужно.   
\- Да ну? Почему ты так улыбаешься?   
\- Тш-ш-ш-ш… Тебе понравится…  
\- Еще бы мне не нравилось, ты целуешь мой член… И тебя не смущает, что кто-нибудь может зайти?  
\- Здесь никого нет, расслабься. Хотя бы один раз я должен закончить с этим, наконец.  
\- О да, ты у нас король незавершенных минетов.   
\- Ну теперь-то мне ничего не мешает дойти до конца.   
\- Так, может быть, ты будешь делать это не через ткань?   
\- Не указывай мне. Как хочу, так и делаю.  
\- Да пожалуйста…  
Лухан серьезно раскатал губу и настроился получить удовольствие, устраиваясь на подушке поудобнее и зарываясь пальцами в волосы Мина. И когда больничная рубашка поползла по его ногам вверх, все в нем напряглось: он сжал пальцы, сминая волосы, а Мин внизу хихикнул. Мин не мог видеть дверь в палату по понятным причинам, а Лухан просто закрыл глаза – поэтому когда от входа донеслось насмешливое покашливание, это стало для обоих неожиданностью.   
\- Черт, - Лухан дернулся, поспешно натягивая на себя одеяло, чтобы прикрыть свое крепко стоящее достоинство от глаз той самой почтенного возраста медсестрички, стоящей у входа и разглядывающей красноречивую картину.   
\- Молодой человек, - она обратилась к Мину строгим голосом, стараясь не улыбаться голубкам, которых невовремя вспугнула, – время для посещений давно закончилось.   
\- Да, конечно, - Мин старательно изображал пай-мальчика, поправляя одежду. – Как раз собирался уходить. Ну, до завтра, - Мин наклонился к Лухану и беззастенчиво поцеловал в губы, так что Лухан на пару секунд завис, соображая, откуда в Мине вдруг столько нахальства. – До свидания.   
\- Ох, Лухан, - медсестричка притворно вздохнула, закрывая дверь. 

 

\- Старик, что за чушь ты выдумал? Или это план такой, отваляться в больнице, чтобы потом никогда сюда больше не попадать? – Тао нагибается, чтобы обнять Лухана. – Мы беспокоились.   
\- Да все в порядке, - улыбается Лухан. – Спасибо, что пришли. Тут жутко скучно.   
\- Да нет проблем. Да, Сехун?   
Лухан распахивает руки шире, готовясь к конвейерным обнимашкам со своим бывшим, но Сехун только фыркает:   
\- Не буду я с тобой обниматься, придурок, перебьешься. Заставил нас всех перепугаться... Я вот лучше Мина обниму.   
\- Задница, - говорит Лухан, наблюдая, как Сехун в самом деле подходит к Мину и стискивает его руками.  
Сехун, обнимая Мина, тихо шепчет ему в плечо:   
\- Спасибо тебе за него, - и Мин кивает, улыбаясь уголками губ – Сехун, похоже, единственный человек, который на самом деле все понял. – Если бы не ты, все было бы намного хуже, даже страшно подумать, - добавляет Сехун.   
\- Эй, о чем вы там шепчетесь? – спрашивает Лухан, переглядываясь с Тао.   
\- Я советую Мину бросать тебя и искать себе нормального парня, - безэмоционально отвечает Сехун. – У которого мозгов побольше и легкие целые.   
\- Твой парень просто злыдня, - жалуется Лухан Тао.   
Пока Сехун и Тао не уходят, Мин стоит у окна, рассеянно слушая шуточки, которыми они перебрасываются, и смотрит на пару их друзей – оба высокие, красивые, молодые, только Тао весь в черном и с большими страшными глазами, а Сехун, наоборот, со своими светлыми волосами похож на одетого в белый свитер ангела. Мин не очень весело усмехается, отмечая разницу между Сехуном и Тао и их собственной с Луханом парой – как небо и земля. Боже, они с Луханом такие неудачники, что могут только мечтать о таких счастливых улыбках, которые светятся на лицах Сехуна и Тао, когда они уходят.   
\- Здорово, что они зашли, да? – спрашивает Лухан, чересчур пристально всматриваясь в лицо Мина. – Ты рад?  
\- Да, конечно, - Мин заставляет себя говорить ровным голосом. – После обеда едем домой… и это радует меня еще больше.   
\- А меня-то как, - мечтательно произносит Лухан, недовольно подпрыгивая задом на твердой койке. – Как меня достала эта кровать.   
Мин снова усмехается в окно. 

 

\- Ты устал? Отдохни, я разберу вещи.  
Мин в зеркало смотрит на Лухана, который с задумчивым видом гладит пальцами стоящий на полке пыльный флакон с одеколоном. Лухан улыбается грустной улыбкой и отвечает, будто не слышал вопроса:   
\- Сколько меня не было? Неделю? – а потом смотрит на Мина, и грустная улыбка расцветает теплыми чайными отблесками в темных глазах. – А чувство такое, будто месяцы прошли…  
\- Ты просто повзрослел… - нечетко произносит Мин, отворачиваясь, словно эта фраза предназначалась ему самому, а не Лухану. Но Лухан расслышал ее – один его шаг, движение руки, и холодные пальцы держат Мина за подбородок, заставляя смотреть в глаза:   
\- А ты?   
\- Не знаю, - Мин пытается увернуться – это непонятное ощущение больших перемен, совершившихся, пока он не спал ночами, надумывая разные не очень радужные мысли, пугает его, и он пока не готов озвучить, что оно значит.   
\- Ты больше не любишь меня? – тихо спрашивает Лухан. – Я чувствую, что-то случилось. Я не нужен тебе… - губы Лухана горько кривятся, когда он заставляет себя сказать: - такой?   
\- С чего ты взял? – в голосе Мина звучит искреннее удивление – да, его отношение к Лухану изменилось из-за всего этого, но совсем не в ту сторону, которой боится Лухан.   
\- Ты так смотрел на Сехуна и Тао, я видел…  
\- Ну и что?   
\- Ты завидуешь им, правда? Ты обижаешься на то, что у нас с тобой не так…  
\- Я всегда им завидовал, - обрывает Мин, - и не скрывал этого. Но это никогда не значило, что я не люблю тебя…  
Мин бессмысленно перекладывает зарядник от телефона с одного места на другое.  
\- Значит?.. – вкрадчиво спрашивает Лухан, надеясь, что Мин закончит и эту фразу за него.   
\- Ничего это не значит, - фыркает Мин, пытаясь скрыть усмешку: попытки Лухана выпытать из него очередное «я люблю тебя» - это всегда эпик фейл. – А ты глупый.   
\- Я и не спорю, - соглашается Лухан, касаясь кончиками пальцев губ Мина. – Только не оставляй меня… Не сейчас, хорошо?   
Это робкое прикосновение и горькая просьба вырывает в Мине что-то с корнями, как шторм, и вкус его утренней зависти в красивой паре их друзей приобретает другой оттенок. Посторонний. Перестает ощущаться ранящим и горьким.   
\- Боже, какой ты дурак, - вздыхает Мин. - Как хочется тебя ударить.   
\- Не бей меня, я нездоровый, - смеется Лухан. – Я больной тобой на всю голову… У тебя лисьи глаза, когда ты сердишься.   
Мин замечает в глазах Лухана вдруг появившуюся эту так знакомую ему черноту и делает короткий шаг назад, пятясь от нее: его всегда смущал этот переход – когда они разговаривали, как друзья, а необъяснимую секунду спустя превращались в любовников, и совсем недружеские желания во взгляде Лухана, разливающиеся тягучими темными пятнами по зрачкам, сложно было игнорировать.   
Лухан наклоняется, за шею притягивая Мина к себе, и оставляет на его губах торопливый поцелуй, словно вновь пытается показать свою зависимость от него. Мину нужно удержать свой тайфун под кожей при себе – каждый раз его немножко напрягает эта трансформация из друга в объект откровенных сексуальных желаний – и он отвечает на поцелуй сдержанно, упрямо пытаясь сохранить дистанцию. Лухан не толкает его ближе, не заставляет, просто продолжает молча рассказывать мягкими губами, как он скучал – будучи запертым в четырех стенах с одним окном, напару со своим страхом и пугающим диагнозом.   
Мину хорошо известно, насколько это все неправильно – начиная с самого факта их отношений и кончая извращенным вкусом зависимости, боли и обожания, который они оба горазды в них растворять. Мин знает, что, когда его собственное положение опускается с уровня «лучший друг» до позиции «тот, кто трахается с Луханом» - это унизительно, это превращает его в подобие игрушки из секс-шопа, по определению снизу и в роли девочки… Но все эти переживания смешиваются в его голове в один большой комок мятых мыслей, когда он уступает желанию ответить Лухану, ответить так, чтобы ураган в груди сорвался с цепи – до боли стискивая пальцами высветленные волосы и привставая на носочки, чтобы помешать Лухану разомкнуть губы и вдохнуть. Потому что Лухана невыносимо хочется. Хочется упиваться его сумасшедшим обожанием, хочется чувствовать гулкую пустоту, оставленную в этой бестолковой голове, вечно сомневающейся в искренности его чувств, обыкновенной, пошлой, горячей похотью, хочется сделать его покалеченному телу еще больнее, чтобы нервы перехлестнулись обнаженными кончиками и между ними не осталось ничего постороннего – ни Сехуна и Тао, счастливых их безоблачным счастьем, ни страха перед болезнью, ни боязни их собственных нестабильных чувств, вечно угрожающих взорваться, как перегретый ядерный реактор.   
Лухан толкает Мина к стене то ли для того, чтобы удержать, то ли просто для того, чтобы он не уронил его своими жуткими попытками обнять, не переставая целовать выдавливает пуговки из прорезей на полосатой рубашке, растаскивает ее в стороны. Мин приподнимает плечо, пытаясь закрыться от Лухана и его горячих поцелуев в шею, зацепляется пальцами за еще нерасстегнутую пуговицу, отчаянно сопротивляясь этому безобразию.   
\- Не надо… - беспомощным шелестом плавится под обжигающими прикосновениями рук Лухана, и полосатая ткань все-таки сползает с плеча несмотря на сопротивление Мина, который боится этого всего… Потому что если он сейчас позволит Лухану снять с него эту рубашку, он снова окажется перед ним больше, чем обнаженным – распахнутым настежь. И спрятаться будет некуда – ни от себя, ни от стыда, ни от хищником пожирающего его беззащитность Лухана.   
\- А знаешь… - Лухан не мог не заметить странные порывы Мина, пытающегося то придушить его, обвившись руками вокруг шеи, то слиться со стеной, защищая свою неприкосновенность. – Знаешь, о чем я думал, когда мне было страшнее всего? Когда они надевали на меня маску, и мне казалось, что это не наркоз, а я умираю?   
\- О чем? – бормочет Мин, перестав цепляться за пуговицы и с маленькими ножками танцующим где-то внутри предательским желанием наблюдая, как рубашка расходится на его груди.   
Мин хватается за футболку Лухана, сжимая кулаки на его боках, будто стена, о которую он опирается спиной, не кажется ему достаточно надежной, когда он поднимает голову, разглядывая отчего-то вдруг повеселевшие глаза Лухана.   
Лухан пошленько улыбается, наклоняясь ниже, и едва слышно произносит, касаясь губами уха:   
\- Не о твоих чудесных раскосых глазах… Не о твоей милой улыбке…   
Мин чувствует знакомое прикосновение к груди, холодные кончики пальцев, сжимающие мягкое, и смотрит вниз.   
\- Я думал о них… - с удовольствием говорит Лухан. – Я представлял, как буду прикасаться к ним снова, а ты будешь смущенно прятать свои вздохи, потому что до сих пор стыдишься, когда я делаю так…  
Лухан сжимает ладонь, и сосочек сминается вместе с ней, заставляя Мина сжать кулаки.   
\- Это пошло… - выдыхает Мин, опираясь на стену и расправляя плечи так, чтобы ничего не мешало ему впитывать прикосновения ладони Лухана, тревожащей все его нервы, сконцентрированные на маленьком розовом пятнышке на груди.   
\- Наверно, - смеется Лухан, отодвигаясь назад и опускаясь на диван. - Но именно это помогало мне не бояться… Мин? Иди ко мне?   
Луханевское «иди ко мне» звучит донельзя довольно, скраденное шорохом полосатой ткани, которая опадает на пол, когда Лухан за манжеты сдергивает рубашку с Мина. Мин не сопротивляется больше, распрощавшись со здравым смыслом и стыдом, когда позволяет затянуть себя на диван, осторожничая только с одной вещью – как бы не придавить и без того настрадавшееся тело Лухана. Он так и остается в странной, будто незавершенной, неудобной позе: локтями за головой Лухана, неосторожно прижимая его светлые волосы к подушке, так что Лухан морщится, вынужденный приподнять голову, освобождая их, а коленями сбоку от него – не решаясь переступить через это вдруг оказавшееся таким ломким тело из боязни сделать больно, когда Лухан осторожно заставляет его пуститься до уровня его лица. Пальцы Лухана замирают на боках, упираясь подушечками в ребра, и Лухан под ним мечтательно улыбается:   
\- Такой тонкий… такой послушный… - Лухан прижимается губами к соску, согревая теплым прикосновением. – И ведь черта с два это правда.   
Лухан заставляет Мина переставить ногу через него и прогнуть поясницу, опуская еще ниже. Этот конструктор из тел, когда Мину приходится держаться достаточно высоко, чтобы не давить на Лухана, и достаточно низко, чтобы он доставал до его груди, выглядит по меньшей мере пошло, но Мин забывает об этом, когда Лухан раз за разом сжимает губами его сосок, раздразнивая сосущее пустоту в животе желание. Мин пытается выдохнуть его потише, опустив голову и отрешенно думая, что никого, в принципе, не должно волновать, чем они занимаются вдвоем, каким бы извращением это ни выглядело.   
Лухан нежно целует розовое пятнышко, неспеша втягивая нежную кожу, его пальцы оставляют холодные отпечатки на втором соске, и Мин нетерпеливо ведет бедрами, пытаясь прогнать лишнее возбуждение, которое только вырастает в разы, когда Лухан отрывается – холодный воздух лижет смоченную слюной кожу, и головка соска оформляется четче. В голове Мина волшебная пустота, и только горячие волны откатывают от живота вниз, когда Лухан задевает темный ореол пальцем и шевелится под ним, сгибая ноги в коленях.   
Мин никогда не был ханжой, поэтому и теперь не видел смысла скрывать от Лухана, чего ему хочется – он зарылся носом в его волосы, мимоходом поцеловав в висок, и прогнулся еще сильнее, так что его измученная поза с втянутым животом, опущенной головой и поднятой вверх задницей не оставляла сомнений в его желаниях.   
Лухан прошелся по всем изгибам так беззастенчиво предложенного ему тела, а потом скользнул по напряженному животу вниз, под ремень, тихо млея от удовольствия, когда Мин подался назад, словно убегая от его руки, но недостаточно далеко, чтобы его реакция говорила о чем-то кроме того, что он хочет медленно и чувственно. Лухан не был против – он неспеша гладил Мина через белье, пока тело под его рукой не затвердело, а Мин, не найдя, как иначе избавиться от напряжения, не начал целовать его рваными, горячими и явно замученными поцелуями.   
Лухан расстегнул ремень на его брюках и попробовал стащить их, но сильно натянутая на широко раздвинутые ноги ткань не спешила поддаваться, и Лухан, чертыхнувшись, оставил это занятие до более подходящих времен… или позы – наслаждаясь поцелуями Мина, которого растравленное неудовлетворенное возбуждение заставило сходить с ума: он задрал футболку Лухана, прошелся по животу, погладил ребра, сжал бедра, стиснув Лухана между ними, наконец-то опустился на него. Его движения поспешные, нелогичные, какими-то рваные и чересчур страстные – Лухан только ухмыляется про себя тому, что опять упустил тот момент, когда Мин из скромницы превратился в развратника. Но ему нравится это – глубокий, зависимый поцелуй, руки Мина, сжатые в кулаки, сопротивляющиеся желанию стиснуть его ребра до хруста, наплевав на швы на груди, тяжесть на бедрах, откровенно надавливающая на него твердая и голодная до ласк выпуклость.   
Очередную попытку Мина потереться об него Лухан пресек, не особо церемонясь: вдавил чужое тело в себя и слегка встряхнул – а потом забрался в расстегнутые штаны и сильно сжал, прозрачно намекая, что игры закончились. Левая рука Мина, накрытая ладонью Лухана, легла на ширинку луханевских брюк, и Лухан заставил ее скользить по ткани, заставил чувствовать, как быстро его тело реагирует на эти прикосновения.   
Это сбило Мина с частоты, и он уткнулся носом в шею Лухана, как попало прижимаясь губами к коже, даже не пытаясь подавить желание сжать ласкающую его руку бедрами. Ему было хорошо… Но голос рассудка, иногда переходивший на шепот, на самом деле в нем не умирал никогда, и Мин, ловя сладкие судороги удовольствия, вопреки ему хрипло выдохнул Лухану в шею:   
\- Что ты делаешь? Тебе нельзя…  
\- Зато тебе можно, - облизнулся Лухан. – Если ты все сделаешь сам…  
\- Но ты же будешь смотреть…   
\- Конечно буду… Как я могу не смотреть на тебя?  
\- Лухан… Лухан, перестань, я не смогу. Не могу у тебя на глазах… при свете…  
Лухан неслышно чертыхнулся, убирая руки от Мина, а потом ухмыльнулся:  
\- После всего того, что мы делали, ты все еще стесняешься меня?   
\- Это глупо, да? – Мин переставил ногу через его тело в обратную сторону и сел на кровати, опустив голову. – Я не могу тебе объяснить и не могу себя заставить.   
\- Нормально. Не надо себя заставлять, - Лухан пытается уследить за своим лицом и стереть с него разочарованное выражение, игриво дергая Мина за лежащий на грубой ткани обивки пальчик. – Мин, все нормально. Не хотеть – это нормально.   
Мин покачал головой и сказал куда-то в сторону:   
\- Дело не в том, что я не хочу… - а потом посмотрел на Лухана большими виноватыми глазами, так что Лухан рассмеялся. – Ты теперь обижаешься?   
\- Нет,- честно ответил Лухан, опускаясь на подушку и разглядывая потолок, потому что Мина с этим выражением лица, если признаться честно, хотелось валить и… любить до потери пульса. – Нет. Просто, как я и сказал, что-то изменилось.   
Мин еще раз отрицательно мотнул головой, но спорить не стал.   
\- Пойду все-таки разберу эту чертову сумку, - сказал он, застегивая брюки. 

Мин валялся на диване, с удовольствием думая, что этот день, наконец, закончился – сказать по правде, он чертовски устал… Устал приглядываться к Лухану и за его улыбками замечать проскальзывающие гримасы боли, когда он двигался резко или ему надо было поднять руки. Мин ничего не говорил, просто отобрал у Лухана в душе шампунь и сделал все сам. Смывая пышную белую пену со светлых волос, старался не думать, что это неприятно – не сами прикосновения к Лухану обернутыми в пену пальцами, а его беспомощность, уязвимость, поселившаяся в красивом и сильном, как он думал раньше, теле. Мин осторожно водил губкой по его спине, не позволяя воде намачивать грудь, улыбался и дразнил, пытаясь спрятать свое разочарование, потом лупил Лухану по рукам, когда он мешал ему обрабатывать шов… Мин никогда не думал, что можно испытывать все эти эмоции сразу – любовь, жалость, раздражение, отвращение. И это утомляло.   
Губы Мина сжались на секунду, когда Лухан с грацией накуренного оленя по привычке резко запрыгнул на диван, забыв… и сморщился от боли. А потом широко улыбнулся, явно пытаясь скрыть свою неосторожность. Мин вздохнул.   
\- Так… - начал Лухан, сжав холодными пальцами голень Мина, чтобы уложить его ногу к себе на колени. – Чем теперь займемся?   
\- Меня устраивает вариант «спать», - честно признался Мин, тихо балдея от рук Лухана, разминающих его стопу.   
\- Я не об этом, - рассмеялся Лухан. – Я в общем… Мы уже дрались – и даже разломали шкаф, если я не забыл – мы успели злостно надраться, пожить отдельно, купить машину, поругаться, извиниться, перепихнуться в женских шмотках и пережить операцию…   
\- И все это за жалких четыре месяца, - Мин не может не улыбнуться в ответ.  
\- Быстро, да, - соглашается Лухан. - Так что дальше? Похоже на то, что без проблем на задницу нам слишком скучно.  
Лухан проводит ногтем по нежному месту на середине стопы, и Мин отдергивает ногу, не позволяя щекотать.   
\- Сначала надо поставить точку в последнем пункте, - серьезно отвечает Мин. – А потом попробовать пожить как нормальные люди.   
Но Лухан только качает головой:   
\- Не получится, я тебе о чем и говорю, - Лухан вдруг поднимает маленькую ножку, которую разминал, до уровня лица и быстро прижимается губами к стопе. – Мы встретились, чтобы сломать стереотипы.   
Мин думает, что в этом есть доля здравого смысла. Всего лишь доля. Более информативным высказыванием он не переставал считать утверждение, что они двое – это просто пиздец.   
\- Да какие ты умные слова-то знаешь, - фыркает он, шутливо толкая ногой Лухана в плечо. И тут же пугается, мысленно обругивая себя за то, что забыл.   
Лухан замечает этот всплеск вины на его лице и ловит ножку обратно, прижимая к груди:   
\- Мне не больно, не бойся.   
Мин, приподнявшись на локтях, смотрит на него осуждающим взглядом, и Лухан сдается, поправляясь:   
\- Хорошо, не всегда больно… С тобой вообще хорошо, - медленно добавляет он, скользя по бледной коже по-девичьи красивой икры вниз. Тяжелые полы халата расходятся, обнажая гладкое ровное бедро до самого основания, и Лухан гладит его, целуя колено.  
\- Это плацебо, - пытается пошутить Мин, чтобы поддержать разговор. Выходит несмешно, но его слишком отвлекает ощущение соскальзывающей с его тела ткани, когда Лухан тянет за пояс, развязывая узел. Мин приходит в себя только тогда, когда Лухану остается потянуть совсем чуть-чуть, чтобы полы халата разошлись совсем, обнажая его тело. Мин вцепляется в пояс и тянет на себя, поспешно отбирая его у Лухана.   
\- Если тебе неприятно, мы можем не заниматься этим, - заставляет себя сказать Лухан.   
\- Нет, дело не в этом, я же говорил, - отвечает Мин, разглядывая обивку дивана.   
\- В чем тогда? – Лухан продолжает гладить нежную кожу по бедру и забирается под халат на ягодицу, осторожно сминая мягкое, пытаясь уловить на лице Мина признаки отвращения. Но ничего похожего он не видит – лицо Мина остается таким же красивым и просто сосредоточенным. – Если все дело в том, что ты не хочешь, не забывай, что твое тело, как бы я ни любил его - слишком большая роскошь для меня. И ты не обязан отдавать его мне только потому, что я хочу.   
Мин смотрит на Лухана большими глазами, пытаясь увязать смысл его слов с его обычным поведением – Лухан, который еще ни разу не упустил шанса затащить его в постель, говорит, что согласен потерпеть? Мин начинает думать, что из-за этой болезни на самом деле изменились они оба – стали еще ближе, растеряли страх говорить откровенно, но молчаливый секс, к сожалению, больше не решает всех проблем. И до Мина внезапно доходит, что именно это и смущает его больше всего – вдруг появившаяся между ними откровенность. Болезненная уязвимость Лухана, открывшая все его незащищенные места, вызвавшая необходимость заботиться о нем, заставляя быть ближе, чем раньше, когда можно было просто сказать, что кроме физической близости им друг от друга ничего не нужно, стерла эту границу приватного пространства каждого из них, и вернуться назад теперь непросто. Мин внезапно понял, что он для Лухана самый близкий человек, в этом праве видевший его и больным, и беспомощным, и страдающим, - и это как-то не вяжется с тем, что Лухан все еще хочет его в том самом смысле. Мину вдруг стало сложно – просто лечь под того, кто нуждается в его помощи, чтобы вымыть волосы и одеться. Сложно перестать быть самым близким и стать снова просто телом, которое тихо стонет, когда Лухан ласкает его. Вдруг появившаяся нефизическая близость словно стерла все их безумные ночи в постели, и оказаться перед Луханом без одежды, позволяя читать по его лицу, как ему хорошо, снова кажется Мину безумно стыдным.   
\- Мне… стыдно, - выговаривает Мин. – Я не могу объяснить, я хочу тебя и твоих ласк, но мне почему-то бесконечно стыдно мыть твои волосы, а потом позволять делать все это с собой... и тем более делать это самому.   
Лухан искренне не понимает, как эти вещи могут быть связаны… Ему ясно только то, что он и сам почувствовал – что Мин явно принуждал себя ухаживать за ним. Лухан хорошо знает, что Мин не из тех, кому доставляет удовольствие вытирать сопли, и все, что он делает, он делает лишь из чувства долга. Но и этого вывода ему хватает, чтобы быть Мину благодарным, и он обещает себе делать то, чего от него хочет Мин, и не давить на него.   
\- Хорошо… - говорит он, тихо выпуская ножку из своих рук. – Я бы хотел помочь тебе, но я не понимаю. Ты для меня как воздух – просто необходим. И как бы ни было отвратительно то, чем мы занимались, мне не было стыдно, я не чувствовал, что это неправильно. Когда я прикасаюсь к тебе, это так же естественно, как дышать. Мне иногда кажется, что где-то там на небе нас задумали как одно целое, и обнимаю я тебя или у нас секс, это не так важно – главное, что мы можем быть ближе, снова соединиться. Когда я касаюсь тебя так, мне кажется, что между нами нет границы, я впитываю всего тебя без остатка, со всем достоинствами и недостатками, с силой и слабостью, потому что это естественно…  
Мин слушает его молча, чувствуя странный отклик внутри на его слова. Они кажутся тем самым, что ему было нужно, чтобы почувствовать, что между ними нет барьеров – ни в голове, ни в постели. Странное ощущение щекочет грудь Мина изнутри – старая добрая мудрость, говорящая о том, что того, кого любишь, примешь со всеми потрохами, перестав отделять себя от него.   
Внезапное любопытство, открытое этой простой истиной, вдруг поднимает Мина с дивана, и он щелкает выключателем под удивленным взглядом Лухана, погружая комнату в темноту. Слабый свет из окна оставляет от его тела только темный силуэт, и он толкает Лухана на диван, а потом сбрасывает халат на пол, оставаясь укрытым только негустым полумраком.   
Мин с кошачьим изяществом вытягивается рядом с Луханом и, положив подбородок на скрещенные руки, смотрит на него в темноте.   
\- Как ты любишь надо мной издеваться, - смеется Лухан, проводя ладонью по изгибу спины, перерастающему в сочную кривую ягодиц.   
\- Да-а-а, - мурлыкает Мин. А потом утыкается носом в диван. – Нет. На самом деле мне все еще стыдно, и я просто не могу встать, потому что ты увидишь меня голым.   
Смех Лухана звенит в темноте чем-то ярким, звонким и искренним.   
\- Значит, валяться голым рядом со мной ты можешь, а перспектива сесть на меня и трахнуть тебя пугает, да?   
\- Вроде того, - виновато улыбается Мин. – Лухан, помоги мне?   
\- Иди сюда…   
Мин подтягивается, достает до губ, кладет руку на шею, гладит, а потом ведет вниз по груди, распахивая халат Лухана, расправляется с поясом, и, когда полы халата разъезжаются в стороны, забирается на него.   
Когда Мин прижимается к нему самыми неприличными местами, из Лухана, доведенного заморочками Мина до нервического тика, вырывается короткое:   
\- Черт… - и он, наплевав на боль в груди, сгребает чужое тело, ставшее из-за всех этих махинаций со смущением в сотню раз желаннее, ближе, несдержанно целуя, пока Мин торопливо сдергивает с его рук рукава халата.   
Лухан ненадолго выпадает из реальности, пока его тело бурно восторгаеся близостью другого тела, такого же обнаженного, как собственное, но куда более нежного, мягкого, чувственного, тонкого… Мозг Лухана рождает самые прочувствованные эпитеты, пока руки проверяют их справедливость, обнимая, скользя по теплой натянутой на ребра коже, сжимая соблазнительные ягодицы и лаская хрупкую шейку с торчащими позвонками.  
А потом Мин вкладывает ему в руку маленький холодный тюбик.   
Сильный ягодный запах лубриканта ползет по комнате, и Мин утыкается лбом в шею Лухана, когда его касаются холодные пальцы. У Мина проскальзывает мысль, что Лухану снова должно быть больно тянуться к нему, но вопреки разуму, резко потерявшему в густоте дельных мыслей под растягивающими его пальцами, Мин реагирует на нее - укусом в шею… Он успевает искусать всего Лухана, пока нависает над его телом, покачивая бедрами и наслаждаясь собственной бесстыжестью, которая недавно так пугала его – пугала, пока он снова не распробовал ее на вкус.   
Когда и этого разврата ему кажется мало, он фыркает, отталкивает Лухана и сдавливает его бедрами, сладко жмурясь от ощущения упирающейся ему в ягодицы возбужденной плоти. То, что они не разрывают презерватив, когда им так хочется порвать друг друга, можно считать большой удачей – равно как и то, что Лухан все-таки оказывается внутри вопреки бестолковым суетливым метаниям Мина.   
Лухан вообще представлял все себе немного не так, но что-то в этом было – в Мине, которого невозможно было заставить выпрямиться, и он так и двигался на нем под углом, смущая трогательной складочкой в основании бедер и вызывая приливы безумной нежности из-за переплетенных с его собственными пальчиков. Лухан держал их зажатыми между своими до самого конца, пока не решил, что полезнее будет поспособствовать Мину кое с чем. И когда его помощь довела дело до логического финала, Лухан улыбался даже несмотря на оглушающее его самого удовольствие: лицо Мина над ним отражало целую палитру самых любопытных эмоций – от тягучего наслаждения, прорисовывавшего складочку на лбу и заставлявшего постоянно облизывать губы, до смущения, проступившего краской на щеках и трепетавшего прикрытыми ресницами.   
\- Ты чудо, - хрипло выдохнул Лухан, помогая Мину опуститься рядом и нежно целуя в губы.   
Мин рассмеялся и заерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее. А потом сказал:   
\- А знаешь что самое смешное? Что еще стыднее, чем сам стыд?   
\- Что? – спросил Лухан, поглаживая кожу на чужой спине, оторваться от которой он не нашел в себе сил несмотря на неудобную позу, из-за которой ныли ребра.   
Мин хихикнул, утыкаясь в сгиб руки Лухана.   
\- Что мне хоть и было стыдно, но хотелось всегда сильнее.   
\- Ахахах… ты маленький извращенец, я всегда знал, - Лухан прижал Мина к себе, откровенно наслаждаясь изгибами нежного тела под руками. – Хорошо, честность за честность… Мне всегда было стыдно за одно свое желание…  
\- Какое? – Мин приподнялся на локтях, заглядывая в чужие глаза.  
\- Называть тебя котенком, малышкой, деткой…   
Лухан целовал куда попало, оставляя отпечатки губ на плечах и щеках, надавливал на ребра, заставляя Мина извиваться от щекотки.   
\- Перестань, - хохотал Мин.   
\- Крошкой, принцессой, солнышком…   
\- Пере… ахаха…


	13. Отелло и червячок

\- You and your museum of lovers, the precious collection…   
Девица по радио насмешливым голосом пела о ревности, и Лухан ухмылялся, барабаня пальцами по рулю, щуря глаза на габариты паркующегося перед ним универсала. Мин сидел рядом и выстукивал ритм ногой в кроссовке по коврику. Потом улыбнулся во все тридцать два:  
\- А вот и она, - и торопливо выскочил из машины, запнувшись в темноте за бордюр.   
Лухан через стекло разглядывал появившуюся в дверях магазина девушку в коротком черном пальто и высоких, до самого бедра, сапогах. Красный берет на каштановых завитых локонами волосах, яркая помада на губах и густые кукольные ресницы… Лухан и предположить не мог, что бывшая Мина окажется такой красавицей. Просто супермодель. 

Лухан валялся на диване и смотрел новости, когда Мин позвал его:   
\- Эй, Лухан, ты можешь мне помочь?   
Лухан задрал голову и буркнул:   
\- Чего? – разглядывая Мина, стоящего в дверях и прикрывающего ладонью динамик красного телефона-раскладушки.  
\- Моя бывшая девушка… В общем, ее надо отвезти домой, - сообщил Мин, делая странные глаза и внимательно вглядываясь во что-то… В его лицо. Точно. Внимательно, как на допросе, и боязливо, будто Лухан подозрительная рыбка-пиранья, повинуясь непредсказуемому инстинкту, сейчас сиганет с дивана и отхватит Мину пальцы, которыми он держит телефон. Пока на другом конце линии висит его бывшая.   
Лухан тщательно прокашлялся, чтобы голос звучал равнодушнее, и быстро буркнул:   
\- Да без проблем, - отворачиваясь обратно к экрану телека.   
И Лухан мысленно постучал головой о подлокотник дивана, когда слишком хорошо расслышал –несмотря на орущий телевизор – как Мин весело сказал:   
\- Двадцать минут подождешь? – а девушка в телефоне ответила (черт побери, такого нежного голоса Лухан не слышал с тех пор, как воспиталка в детском саду перестала читать ему сказки):   
\- Не торопись, я подожду, сколько понадобится.   
Лухан выключил телевизор, скатился с дивана, цапнув ключи, натянул куртку и сказал:  
\- Пойду погрею.  
\- Ага, - отозвался Мин в пол, неуклюже прыгая на одной ноге и натягивая кроссовки. – Я сейчас.   
Лухан аккуратно обошел торчащую кверху суетливую попрыгивающую попу и неспеша спустился вниз. Мигание зеленого и красного на панели старой доброй машинки успокаивало, и Лухан включил печку и покрутил радио, слушая ленивые гитары и забавный ироничный голосок вокалистки. Мин через пару минут шлепнулся на соседнее кресло, мечтательно улыбаясь непонятно чему, и Лухан заставил себя подумать, что это, наверно, и правда классно: покататься вечером по темному городу, наслаждаясь мягкой отдачей машины на поворотах и полосами вытянутых вдоль дорог красных и оранжевых огней фар. 

И вот теперь Лухан напитывался наслаждением до самой сердцевины – разглядывая этих двоих, освещенных яркой витриной, тепло обнимающихся и смеющихся в холодном ночном воздухе, так что из губ – бледно-розовых и ярко-красных, покрытых помадой, - вырываются нежные романтические клубочки пара, пока Мин забирает у девушки из рук кучу пакетов.   
Лухан не сказал бы, что у него есть повод для ревности. У него и ревности-то как таковой, в общем, не было. Просто… он до черта был не уверен в себе, когда Мин сиял такой очаровательной и теплой улыбкой, заставлявшей его собеседников в ответ растворяться в тошнотворно, на взгляд Лухана, сладких волнах дружелюбия.   
Со вздохом Лухан нажал на кнопку, чтобы поднять дверь багажника для Мина.   
Девица открыла заднюю дверь и изящным, то ли девичьим, то ли даже кошачьим движением забралась внутрь, пристраивая ноги в сапогах так, чтобы все смотрелось прилично… Окей, надо выражаться точнее: согнула их в коленях, а потом еще и под углом – так что умопомрачительные длинные икры тонули за креслами в темноте, которую Лухан очень невежливо и хитрожопо решил не рассеивать, забыв включить свет.   
\- Привет, - сказала девица, улыбнувшись Лухану в зеркало заднего вида. Лухан кивнул в ответ и сделал звук радио чуть громче:   
« It’s my life, don’t you forget…» - стервозный голос, сопровождаемый зачетным гитарным проигрышем, приятным густым басом прозвучал из заднего динамика прямо за кудрявой головкой девушки.   
Черт побери, Лухан обожал сабвуфер в своей машине. Эта хреновина гудела замечательно сочно – и явно сильнее, чем нежный голос подружки Мина.   
Лухан довольно ухмыльнулся и скосил игривые глаза на Мина, дожидаясь адреса и едва ли не подмигивая ему. Ехать надо было на другой конец города, и Мин старательно объяснял Лухану, что там находится рядом из примечательного, чтобы Лухан сориентировался. Но Лухан давно уже понял, куда им нужно, и не прерывал Мина только потому, что ему стыдно, но до безобразия нравилось, как он размахивает в темноте машины своими маленькими белыми ручками. Когда до Мина дошло, что он говорит уже лишнего, он поднял глаза на Лухана, словил ухмылку и смутился еще сильнее.   
\- Я понял, где это, - заверил Лухан, на секунду откинув голову на подголовник сиденья, чтобы спрятать улыбку, а потом повернул руль, красиво выводя радостно мигающую фарами машину с парковки.   
Ночные улицы мелькали за окном оранжевыми всполохами, Лухан держал одну руку у стекла, подпирая пальцами висок, и наслаждался озадаченным выражением лица Мина и динамиками, в которых прыгало задорное:   
«Hey babe, hey babe, hey…»  
В конце концов, что может быть лучше, чем покататься вечером на машине по темному желтеющему яркими пятнами огней городу, да, babe?

 

Мину надо было забрать Лухана из больницы. Он припарковал луханевскую тойоту на больничной парковке и забежал внутрь корпуса – он отпросился с работы на час и старался поторапливаться. Гудящий лифт поднял его нужный ему этаж, и Мин, прежде чем открыть дверь в палату, рассеянно одернул свой темно-синий костюм – ему все казалось, что неприятный больничный запах впитывается в ткань и не выветривается потом часами, нагоняя тоску.   
Лухан лежал на койке и смотрел в потолок, и Мин даже обрадовался, что немного опоздал: Лухану капали много, и подниматься сразу после капельницы ему было непросто.   
\- Привет, - улыбнулся радостный Мин. Поводов для радости, в общем-то, было немного, но Мин все равно улыбался – чтобы поддержать Лухана, чтобы поблагодарить очередной антициклон за солнечный день в середине осени. В конце концов, улыбался, чтобы просто улыбаться – потому что ему так хотелось, когда он видел обесцвеченный шухер на голове Лухана и мысленно вычеркивал очередную процедуру из длинного списка назначенных ему.   
\- Привет, - отозвался Лухан, сухо улыбнувшись.   
Лухан поднял руку, распуская закатанный по локоть рукав рубашки, и Мин шагнул к нему, отодвинув его пальцы и подняв ткань обратно – на сгибе локтя уродливым пятном чернел синяк.   
Лухан посмотрел на него в упор, изогнув бровь, словно просил избавить его от бессмысленных сожалений, просто объяснил:   
\- Медсестра не попала, - и Мин замолк, закусив губу.   
Иногда ему начинало казаться, что любое его действие и движение становится издевкой над беззащитным Луханом. Его бессмысленная улыбка минуту назад – теперь молчаливым укором встала поперек горла. Как будто улыбаться, пока Лухану больно – такое кощунство.   
Лухан поправил рубашку и надел свитер, молча уставился на Мина, дожидаясь, когда он закончит предаваться то ли размышлениям, то ли сожалениям… Лухану было все равно – его одинаково бесило и то, и другое. Он просто хотел домой. 

Мин забрался на водительское сиденье, провел ладонью по колену – дожидаясь, пока Лухан устроится рядом. Строгое шуршание темно-синего костюма немного раздражало – хотелось снять его и залезть руками под пушистый светлый свитер Лухана. Потому что, черт побери, слов, чтобы сказать Лухану, что он понимает, что он с ним, Мину было не найти. Никак не залезть в то, под чем запрятался Лухан. Грубая сухая шкурка - похожая на ту, что шелушится на его высохших губах. Ее так хочется оторвать, чтобы освободить болеющее беззащитное мясо… Потому что ему очень не хватает его улыбки. 

Мин заводит машину, и серый корпус госпиталя остается позади. Динамики едва бьются скучающим расслабленным треком, выцветшие под цвет осени улицы остаются позади, и Мин нажимает на стеклоподъемник, впуская внутрь треплющий волосы ветер с улицы. Лухан неуютно поеживается и натягивает на пальцы рукава свитера.   
Перед самым светофором Мин быстро перестраивается в средний ряд и сворачивает в противоположную их дому сторону. Лухан удивленно смотрит на него:   
\- Заблудился? – и в его голосе то ли раздражение, то ли насмешка, Мин не знает, он уверен только в том, что это не чистый луханевский голос. Лухан просто устал.  
И Мин так и оставляет этот язвительный вопрос без ответа, потому что ему нечего сказать. Что, в самом деле? Признаться, что все еще помнит, как Лухан с час простоял позади него в душе, обнимая за плечи и не позволяя свариться в кипятке?   
Мин проезжает мост и сворачивает с трассы налево, скатываясь на мягкую, сырую от недавнего дождя землю. Он останавливается чуть дальше того места, на котором они с Луханом были тогда, летом – целую жизнь назад. Колеса упруго упираются в песок, и Мин выходит, чтобы вытащить Лухана наружу.   
\- Тебе разве не надо на работу? – упирается Лухан.   
\- Наплевать, - отвечает Мин. – С тобой хочу побыть.   
Лухан усмехается, но Мин замечает, что ему приятно это слышать. Он тихонько смеется про себя, думая, что познал великую науку манипулирования Луханом в совершенстве – там пнуть, здесь погладить. Сначала нагрубить, потом приласкать, или вообще все смешать, как сейчас. Мин подходит к Лухану и упирается лбом ему между лопаток, обхватывая руками:  
\- Хорошо с тобой, - говорит едва слышно в его куртку, но так, чтобы Лухан совершенно точно разобрал.   
Лухан грустно улыбается, пользуясь тем, что Мин не видит, и накрывает его руку на своем животе ладонью. Мин выглядывает из-за его плеча и смотрит на реку – серая вода стекает густым полотном с металлическим грязным отблеском и покрывается рябью там, где течение меняется. Мин отпускает Лухана и долго глядит то на эту безжизненную воду, то на небо, затянутое медленно переползающей его тучей. Пейзаж перед ним похож на негатив, иссушенный и лишенный краски, и Мин терпеливо ждет, когда солнце снова покажется и оживит его.   
Через пару минут туча открывает неяркий солнечный диск обратно, и противоположный берег зажигается костром желтых не успевших еще опасть кустов. После унылой серости эти островки осенних пожаров кажутся феерией красок, и Мин поворачивается к Лухану:   
\- Красиво, правда?   
Ветер ерошит волосы Лухана, слабые солнечные лучи вычерчивают тонкий насмешливый профиль на фоне снова быстро сереющего неба, и Лухан отвечает, усмехнувшись:  
\- Просто пиздец как.   
А потом сгибается пополам.  
Его тошнит. 

 

Мин не знает, что он делает. И давно ли вообще ему стало в кайф облизывать Лухана, как леденец, и гладить, как котика. Лухан пялится в телек и слушает, как диктор величавым голосом вещает о том, сколько палуб, народу и фарфоровых тарелок затонуло на дне Атлантического океана вместе с «Титаником», а Мин разглядывает его пальцы. Массивные узлы суставов и гладкий ноготь, закрывающий почти всю фалангу по ширине: Мин гладит подушечки пальцев, прижимая к ним свои – пять напротив пяти, и со смешком думает, что этим обычно раньше занимался Лухан.   
На экране в серых волнах холодного северного океана проплывает остов мертвого корабля, а Мин поворачивается, чтобы положить руку на голову Лухана и легонько сжать пальцы на почти белых волосах. Мин чувствует, как Лухан расслабляется под его прикосновением, и осторожно скользит пальцами внутрь, под легкие пряди, нажимая на кожу – из-за того, что ему капают, волосы Лухана сильно выпадают. Вся ванна после Лухана в белом…  
Мин перекатывается еще ближе к Лухану и гладит плечо, с ощутимым усилием проводя по коже, по ткани – отчего-то вдруг замечая, что его сердце начинает биться медленно и гулко, болезненно замедляясь перед каждым новым слишком сильным ударом. Это магия обожания, бессильного и упрямого обожествления чужого тела, которой от души траванул его Лухан – если раньше начинавшаяся тахикардия неизменно сопутствовала прямым и отчаянным развратным действиям, то теперь ему достаточно просто рассматривать лицо Лухана, вдыхать его запах и размазывать кончиками пальцев свое восхищение по его коже – и пульс начинал сходить с ума сам по себе. Забавно…  
Мин подтягивается на локтях и крадется губами от плеча до шеи, отталкивая Лухана, заставляя повернуть голову направо, чтобы освободить хорошо заметную косую мышцу на шее, скрыто двигающуюся под кожей, когда Лухан глотает или шевелится. Она тянется от теплой впадинки за ушком до самой косточки на груди, и Мин поцелуями проходится по всей ее длине, усмехаясь про себя: шея Лухана – это нечто. Он как рождественский отнюдь не перекормленный гусь – спинки хрящиков чувствуются даже губами – длинная восхитительно тонкая шейка способна изгибаться под поцелуями Мина с птичьим изяществом, и Мин чувствует себя немного хищником, когда цепляет и сжимает зубами кожу под ухом, не без ехидства подумав, что это место прикрыть получится только высоким воротом свитера.   
Лухан беззвучно смеется и трет пальцами укус, не пытаясь, впрочем, прогнать Мина и продолжая делать вид, что занят телевизором. Мин не собирается настаивать, просто целует дальше, тихо наслаждаясь возможностью залезть в каждый изгиб тела Лухана, обнюхать и повторить руками – наклонив голову, поцеловать почти под подбородком, согнув руку, запутать ее в белых волосах, утонув в мягкости подушки, ступней провести по джинсам Лухана да так и оставить свою ногу на нем. Лухан костлявый, но такой мягкий в темноте, что хочется потрогать его везде и залезть под рубашку, под кожу, вмешаться в его дыхание и заснуть под ним – не в том смысле, а проще и серьезнее – разделить с ним редкие удары секундной стрелки, полумрак позднего вечера, мягкие губы и убийственно медленные и сильные удары сердца.   
Мин, крадучись, перебирается поцелуями на щеку, касается пальчиками губ Лухана – и так и замирает, глядя на него. Он переставляет ногу через чужое тело, и его задница закрывает экран – так что Лухан вынужден оторваться от телевизора и взглянуть на него. Мин долго смотрит в темные, тихие глаза – и только потом целует в губы. Сердце сокращается так сильно, что становится больно каждый раз, когда оно замирает, и он вытягивает руки вверх по подушке, совсем закрывая Лухана под собой, выпрямляясь над ним так, что руки Лухана, проводящие по бокам, ощущаются мучительно радостно, вытягивая тело еще сильнее.   
Но Лухана, очевидно, все еще интересует судьба «Титаника»: он за пояс тянет Мина ниже и в сторону, освобождая экран, и Мин находит это возмутительным, выковыривая пульт из-под задницы Лухана и выключая телевизор, дотягивается до панели стереосистемы и включает колонки – жутко медленный и сексуальный звук какого-то трека с отпечатком ванильной океанской грусти Кафе Дель Мар просыпается под шкурой мембран и наполняет темноту.   
Пугающее разорванное биение сердца успокаивается волнами нежного звука, и Мин спешит поменять мнение: от болезненного обожания и ни на что не претендующих прикосновений к коже Лухана до привычного влечения – один маленький шажок, и Мин счастливо и увлеченно целует Лухана, придерживая пальцами за щеку. Он заставляет Лухана подняться и прижимается к нему, обводя руками острые даже под тканью рубашки лопатки, останавливаясь на шее, снова забираясь руками в светлые волосы. Музыка бьется где-то в груди и заставляет дрожать от ответных легких прикосновений рук Лухана к спине – медленных и будто неуверенных.   
Мин редко бывает инициатором, но каждый раз, что он сам лезет к Лухану, Лухан становится осторожным и каким-то медлительным, словно ему не хочется мешать, словно он сам смущается – и это только подстегивает Мина. Вместе с очередным нежным океаническим выпадом звука из тяжелых колонок за головой он просачивается пальцами за воротник рубашки Лухана, ловко распуская пуговицы, и стягивает ткань с плечей и рук – неизбежно, как прибой. Нежно и безжалостно – на правах того, кому Лухан принадлежит уже по очень и очень многим причинам – Мин сдирает с Лухана одежду, требуя искренности, ответственности, внимания. Не просто потому, что ему хочется секса или чего-то в этом роде, что, в принципе, можно получить у каждого пятого с улицы, а потому, что ему нужен именно Лухан – который, сказав все эти тысячи «люблю», взял на себя обязательство не просто раздеваться, а снимать каждый раз кожу, обнажать все внутренности, позволяя рыться в себе и забирать то, чего каждый пятый с улицы не даст. Мин тонет в удовольствии, как в водопаде, соскребая ногтями с Лухана тонкую кожицу ткани, приподнимаясь на его ногах – полностью подчиненный ладоням Лухана, гладящим по бокам, по гибкой впадине спины. Мин тонет в каждом дне с ним, утешая, когда ему больно, заставляя смеяться, когда ему грустно, беззастенчиво одергивая, когда он пошлит… Тело, мысли, поцелуи – Лухан всегда внутри, и, может быть, всегда недостаточно. И именно поэтому Мин пристает к нему сам, когда заряд зависимости растрачивается – целует длинную шею, играет с белыми волосами и гладит тонкую кожу на спине, сквозь которую прорастают жуткие острые позвонки.   
Лухан снова удивляется тому, что и как способен делать с ним Мин – на самом деле, это все началось с того самого первого раза, когда они занимались любовью на троих с бутылкой виски. Лухана еще тогда поразила искренность и отзывчивость Мина – его тело легко и без стеснения отвечало на ласки, а руки и губы только подтверждали, что Мин не прячется, что его реакция настоящая. Его потрясающая чувственность сводила Лухана с ума много раз после – Мин казался бы ему развратником, слишком любящим секс, если бы после каждого раза не возвращался к себе, становясь снова жестким, холодным, любящим подчиняться правилам. И это только служило Лухану явным доказательством, что Мин на самом деле отдается ему, что плечи, руки и губы – так откровенно и бесстыдно только для него. И он брал то, что ему давал Мин, сдерживая судорожные вздохи и лаская с такой любовью, что становилось больно – особенно когда Мин начинал сам. Особенно когда упругая, как мячик, задница ерзала по его ширинке, а ручки беспомощно цеплялись за шею, роясь в волосах.   
Но сегодня Лухан точно знал, что должен был остановить его – он сжал запястья Мина, заведя руки за спину, и тихо прошептал на ухо:   
\- Мин, давай не сегодня, я устал.  
Это было последнее из того, что Мин ожидал услышать – чтобы Лухан сам отказывался? Это по меньшей мере необычно. Но принуждение как-то не вписывалось в принципы Мина, и он покорно слез с Лухана, поцеловав плечо напоследок:   
\- Хорошо, - хотя и не перестал думать об этом, даже раздевшись и забравшись под одеяло к Лухану.   
Устал, говоришь? Ладно. 

 

Утром Лухан задумчиво запихивал в себя булку, давясь выползающим из ее недр джемом – Мин, проснувшись, опять приставал к нему, без конца целовался и терся задницей в мягких серых трусах. А Лухан…  
\- Не будешь кофе? – как-то подозрительно спросил Мин, указывая на все еще полную кружку перед Луханом. – Можно убрать?   
\- Э, нет, - Лухан поспешно схватился за свое добро и присосался к фарфоровому ободу – от неприятных мыслей он совсем забыл о том, что сухую булку, которой он уже минут десять безуспешно давился, можно запить, и теперь проглотил содержимое кофейной чашечки в три глотка.   
Лухан поднялся из-за стола, поставил пустую кружку в мойку к Мину, поцеловал его в плечо и убрался из кухни на диван – думать.   
Врач говорил ему, что из-за капельниц все может быть – вон волосы сыпались, как с линяющей собаки. Но Лухан почему-то до последнего верил, что ЭТО с ним точно не случится. Однако, факт налицо – вот уже в который раз он всеми правдами и неправдами изворачивался, чтобы отвязаться от Мина.   
\- Эй, ты не забыл, что мы вроде в кафе идем? - неприлично веселый Мин появляется из кухни, чтобы беспечно залезть Лухану на колени и обнять руками за спиной. – Чего не одеваешься?  
\- Тебя жду, - отвечает Лухан, со вздохом пытаясь стряхнуть Мина по ногам чуть ниже, чтобы ему не пришло опять в голову приставать к нему.   
\- Тогда давай, - игриво улыбается Мин. – А то опоздаем.   
\- Угу, - кивает Лухан, всем своим видом давая понять, что он уже был бы в шкафу, искал бы немятую рубашку – если бы Мин не возился у него на коленях.  
\- М-м-м… - тянет Мин, забираясь руками под футболку Лухана и поднимаясь по бокам, вроде как стягивая ткань. – А то я мог бы помочь.   
\- Ага. А потом жди тебя целый час, пока ты соизволишь собраться, - Лухан хитрит, поднимаясь, стряхивает Мина с себя и целует в лоб. – Хуже девчонки, честное слово…  
\- Фу, - фыркает Мин, с достоинством удаляясь. – Я запомнил и обиделся, так и знай.   
\- Окей, окей, я учту, - отмахивается Лухан, тоскливо думая, что раньше ему надо было только подумать об яблочно-упругой попке этого засранца, чтобы все зашевелилось, а теперь что?..

 

Мин, на свой собственный взгляд, выглядел неплохо – и только. Когда разглядывал себя в зеркале в куртке или в пальто, придирчиво цеплялся взглядом к складочкам на заднице, снова намявшимся, когда он забыл расправить ткань, забравшись в машину, к царапине на куртке, оставшейся еще с прошлого года, когда кто-то шарахнул ему по плечу чем-то острым. С утра зеркало показывало ему круги под глазами и безумный хейрстайл, и Мин честно не считал себя симпатичным.   
И посыпавшиеся в последние недели комплименты тем более начали его удивлять. Сначала Сехун вздохнул, сказав, что он классно выглядит, и потребовал назвать ему крем, которым Мин пользуется – «а иначе почему у тебя такой цвет лица? Как персик же». Мин только пожал плечами, так и не сумев вспомнить, когда он в последний раз покупал что-то из косметики. Потом Чондэ на работе пристал к нему с какими-то пошлыми намеками насчет бессмысленных счастливых улыбок и предосудительной в конце рабочего дня энергичности:   
\- Регулярный секс – это круто, да? – ухмыльнулся Чондэ, намешивая ложечкой сахар в кофейной чашке и глядя на него то ли с завистью, то ли просто с усмешкой.   
\- Вроде того, - поржал Мин, вспоминая, как утром они с Луханом не поделили ванную и того самого прямо под душем.   
Мин не верил этим недокомплиментам, но не мог не заметить, что даже посторонние люди стали относиться к нему с большим вниманием, улыбаясь ярче и приветливее, чем обычно – улыбками, которые появляются на лице при виде только по-настоящему красивых людей, с которыми хочется поговорить подольше, посмеяться погромче и вообще – а вдруг чего обломится.   
Вот и теперь Мин улыбался бармену за стойкой, суховатыми, но вежливыми репликами давая понять, что обломиться-то как раз не обломится, но симпатичный юноша, как сообщала надпись на бейдже, Ким Чонин просто очаровательно приветлив для работника кафе и заслуживает всяческого поощрения.   
\- Может быть, возьмете еще шоколадного для вашего спутника? – Чонин солнечно улыбнулся, украшая сиропом шарики мороженого, которое заказал Мин.   
Чонин сощурился, бросая взгляд на дальний столик, за которым остался Лухан, и до Мина как-то в обход логики дошло, что этот парень, должно быть, пялился на них с Луханом – иначе откуда ему знать, что они вместе? С чего к нему такое внимание, Мин понять не мог, но в ответ на предложение все-таки кивнул:   
\- Хорошо. Только меньше, он не любит сладкое.   
Чонин кивнул, пододвинул к Мину вазочку с заказанным им клубничным мороженым и принялся за вторую.  
\- А я люблю… - Чонин посмотрел на него теплыми карими глазами, улыбнувшись красивой, но слегка, на взгляд Мина, вызывающей улыбкой: - сладкое.   
Мин уже давно забыл это чувство, когда тебя вроде как клеят, а вроде еще нет, и решил тряхнуть стариной и почесать свое ЧСВ: наклонившись над стойкой ближе к парню, расстегнул пуговицу на шее и, сделав вид, что его безумно увлек процесс вырезания шариков из густой плоти мороженого, задумчиво произнес:   
\- У тебя кожа почти как шоколад.   
Чонин рассмеялся:   
\- Мне все так говорят. Не знаю, почему - я не загораю специально.   
\- Тебе и не надо, - откликнулся Мин. – И так красиво. Не то что я…   
Мин с наигранным сожалением продемонстрировал Чонину открытые закатанной по локоть рубашкой предплечья и улыбнулся, как сиротка, которую мачеха-природа обделила не только сексуальным, как у Чонина, оттенком кожи, но и немножко умом.   
\- Тебе бы и не пошло, - чуть помолчав, ответил Чонин. – В бледности своя… прелесть.   
Мин от души поржал – когда Чонин намеренно отдал ему сдачу не просто бросив мелочь на тарелку, а дождавшись, когда Мин подставит ладонь, чтобы коснуться его теплой руки своей. Мин решил, что это глупо, конечно, но все равно приятно. А этот парень к нему все-таки клеился.   
Зато Лухан, когда Мин вернулся за столик, заставил его вспомнить, что такое геморрой и анальные боли:   
\- И чего это ты ему так улыбался?   
\- Как? – невозмутимо спросил Мин, двигая по столу вазу с шоколадным мороженым к Лухану и принимаясь ковыряться ложечкой в своем.   
\- Глазки ему ты зачем строил? – сдерживая злость, поинтересовался Лухан.   
\- Он милый, - Мин считал это достаточным оправданием. Ну и еще зачетной фразой, чтобы побесить Лухана. – Хватит рычать.   
\- А что, мне, по-твоему, просто смотреть, как ты его раздеваешь глазами?   
\- Можешь поучаствовать, - хихикнул Мин. – Я же говорю, он милый.   
Лухан промолчал и от обиды грохнул ложечкой по столу.   
Почему, ну почему Мин не понимает? Лухан все эти пять минут, что его не было, смотрел на него с другого конца зала и с болезненно ноющим где-то в груди восхищением обожал - белую рубашку, заправленную за пояс брюк и закатанную до локтя, каштановые волосы с выбившейся на лоб прядью, необычную, особенно в улыбке, форму губ. Мин солнечным субботним утром, одетый в белое, был похож на стакан с мятой в руках Лухана, из которого он остервенело тянул холодную воду – свежий, яркий, энергичный и вместе с тем какой-то трогательно нежный. И Лухан не мог не ревновать – хоть и клялся уже сотню раз и себе, и Мину, хоть и понимал умом, что это глупо, и если Мин захочет его оставить, ревность его не удержит. Просто думать о том, что Мин может позволить кому-то другому прикасаться к себе так, как мог только он, что Мину недостаточно его, и ему хочется кого-то еще, Лухану было невыносимо, и он грохнул этой, мать ее, долбанной ложечкой по этому, мать его, долбанному столу, поджав губы и уставившись в окно.   
\- Ревнивый говнюк, - сказал Мин, облизывая мороженое.   
Лухан сложил руки на груди и дернулся, но в окно смотреть не перестал.   
\- Дурак, как же я тебя ненавижу, - пробормотал Мин, подцепляя на ложку шоколадного мороженого. – Ну, открывай рот.   
Лухан уступил упорству тыкающейся ему в губы грязной ложки и разомкнул губы, услышав довольное Мина:   
\- Вот умница…   
А потом вполголоса и куда-то в стол добавленное уточнение:   
\- Мудак же редкостный…  
Лухан обиделся еще раз, отобрал ложку, забрал свое мороженое и принялся громко чавкать, забравшись в угол, пока шумные, как детский праздник, Тао и Сехун не нарисовались за их спинами:  
\- Упс, кажется, мы опоздали.  
\- Но это ничего, да, Мин? Ой, а чего это вы такие серьезные?   
\- И, Лухан, у тебя это… лицо в мороженом…

 

Они провели отличный день с Тао и Сехуном, но Мин все еще не забыл, что Лухан вроде как обиделся, поэтому вечером он опять мешал Лухану смотреть телевизор, посягая на его личное пространство, но нарочно без излишней настойчивости – ему хотелось, чтобы Лухан сам сделал первый шаг. И это бы значило, что он уел Лухана с его дурацкой ревностью. Но, очевидно, не сложилось – Лухан выключил телевизор, погасил свет и залез под одеяло, демонстративно повернувшись спиной.   
Мин потыкал пальцем под лопатку и позвал:   
\- Лухан…   
\- М-м-м, - Лухан дернулся, отодвигаясь от щекочущего пальца, - я спать хочу.   
\- Ну Лухан, - чтобы начать ныть, Мину всего-то пришлось вспомнить намозолившее уши луханевское «нумииин».   
\- Чего тебе? – Лухан завернулся в одеяло, как улитка, и был уверен, что оно помешает Мину добраться до него.  
\- Все еще дуешься? – Мин неумолимо просачивался через складки одеяла на половину Лухана, обнимая его рукой за пояс и соскальзывая пальцами на живот.   
\- Нет, - ответил Лухан совершенно честно. Его в данный момент заботила шаловливая ручка Мина, тянущаяся к его трусам – и он перекатился на живот, закрывая доступ к самому святому.   
\- Чего тогда? – упрямый Мин никак не желал понимать намеков и залез на Лухана сверху, продолжая тянуться к стратегически важным местам – и что для этого надо было засунуть ладони между Луханом и диваном, его совершенно не смущало.   
\- Ничего, - буркнул Лухан. А потом, когда Мин все-таки достал до нужного места, заверещал и стал выворачиваться: - Нет, Мин, не трогай.   
\- И почему это, интересно? – серьезно поинтересовался Мин, продолжая лежать на Лухане сверху и разглядывая его затылок.   
\- Ни почему, - уныло ответил Лухан. – Просто дай мне отдохнуть.   
\- Правду говори, - флегматичным тоном поставил Мин условие. – Тогда и отстану, может быть.   
Лухан простонал, заслышав в голосе Мина железные нотки – теперь не уйдет, как ни гони. То ли из вредности, то ли из любопытства будет давить, пока Лухан не признается. А как, ну КАК он должен сказать Мину, что у него все плохо…  
Лухан промолчал, и Мин хмыкнул – снова забираясь руками под Лухана. Он не понимал, какого черта случилось с Луханом и что он пытается спрятать за своим «нипочему». Но раз Лухану больше всего не нравилось именно это – что же, он продолжит. Потому что Лухан дурак и, Мин был уверен, снова загоняется из-за какой-нибудь ерунды.   
Лухан почувствовал, что проиграл, когда ручки Мина добрались до его трусов и принялись поглаживать сверху через ткань. Лухан машинально приподнял бедра, подчиняясь приятному прикосновению, а потом словно очнулся и придавил руки Мина всем весом, прохныкал:   
\- Нет, Мин, пожалуйста…  
\- Что пожалуйста? – прошипел Мин, когда ему начало казаться, что его пальцы расплющило о диван и ободрало о простынь. И ради спасения кожи на пальцах ему пришлось, чуть подумав, нырнуть прямо в трусы – сам же виноват, придурок, раз не говорит.  
Прикосновения напрямую Лухан вынести не смог – только не этот позор – если он сейчас возбудится, разденет Мина, а в самый нужный момент оно перестанет работать? Он же от стыда тогда скукожится на месте, как вяленая виноградина… Вяленая виноградина… Вяленое у него теперь кое-что ниже, чего скрывать.   
Лухан быстро перевернулся и, осторожно придерживая Мина за пояс, снял с себя, положив рядом, а сам зарылся обратно в одеяло. Мин, подперев голову рукой, с интересом уставился на это чудо интраверсии.   
\- Ты же знаешь, что я не отстану? – спросил Мин. – Проще будет сказать.   
Лухан молчал.   
\- Почему ты не хочешь? – продолжил Мин. – Дело во мне? Я тебя больше не устраиваю? Слишком страшный или что?   
Мин не верил тому, что говорит, он просто нашел самые дешевые и обидные слова, чтобы заставить Лухана признаться, но вдруг на секунду представил, что они могут оказаться правдой, и нехороший шершавый тон наждачкой проехался по его голосу.   
\- Ладно, раз тебе противно, я уйду, - заявил Мин, собираясь слезть с дивана.   
И только тогда Лухан зашевелился. Швыркнул где-то в глубинах одеяла и сказал:   
\- Извини, дело не в тебе.   
\- В чем тогда? – уже всерьез раздраженно спросил Мин – он задает этот вопрос в третий раз, черт побери.   
\- Я просто… - Лухан уполз куда-то еще глубже в одеяло, так что Мин даже удивился – где этот длинный червяк там вообще помещается? – От этих лекарств у меня не стоит.   
\- Это все? – осторожно спросил Мин, трогая живое одеяло.   
\- А что еще-то? – наконец, разозлился Лухан. – Я теперь типа импотент, что может быть веселее?   
Мин откинул голову назад и от души беззвучно похохотал, пользуясь тем, что Лухан все равно не видит – это же надо такой цирк устроить из-за ерунды. Нет, Мин понимал, насколько это – он снова поржал в ладошку – должно быть Лухану важным, но ведь пройдет же.   
Мин оторвал одеяло у Лухана и залез внутрь, снова тесно прижимаясь к нему, погладил по волосам:   
\- Пройдет, чего ты переживаешь. Закончат капать, и он, - Мин не мог отказать себе в удовольствии подергать член через трусы и поржать, - взбодрится.   
Лухан простонал, поняв, что его опасения оправдались – Мина теперь хлебом не корми дай подразнить.   
Лухан издал какой-то истерический звук и упал лицом в подушку.   
\- А что, если я теперь его поглажу, ему совсем никак? – Мин продолжал с упоением играться с «дохлым червячком», «вислым хоботком» и «уставшей змейкой» - самые безобразные и, к сожалению, ужасно смешные сравнения наводнили голову Мина, и он продолжил: - Я слышал, массаж помогает…  
Лухан оторвал лицо от подушки и посмотрел на него полными надежды глазами:   
\- Массаж простаты… - голосом маньяка произнес Мин, поглаживая попу между половинок, пока до небыстрого Лухана не дошло, как именно этот массаж делается.  
Лухан сказал:  
\- Нет, - и снова спрятался в подушке, уже не надеясь на понимание.   
Но Мин, наконец, успокоился и лег рядом. Чтобы через минуту все-таки выполнить свой долг ответственного партнера:  
\- Лухан, - прошептал он над чужим ухом. – Если ты думаешь, что из-за этого я стану относиться к тебе как-то иначе, ты ошибаешься. Через пару месяцев ты восстановишься, и все снова будет нормально… А теперь обними меня, идиот.   
Лухан в темноте под одеялом действительно придвинул Мина к себе совсем близко – он же еще не знал, что Мин заведет привычку с утра здороваться с его членом, поглаживая пальчиками и присюсюкивая:   
\- Как мой червячок спал? 

 

Мин от души выматерился, когда его телефон прозвенел, и он мыльными от мытья посуды руками раскрыл телефон, чтобы прочитать сообщение от Сехуна:  
«Можно я зайду?»  
«Заходи», - напечатал он и принялся домывать тарелки, думая, что теперь еще и прибраться придется – Сехун всегда такой чистенький, что красоваться перед ним убожеским бардаком, похоже, навечно поселившимся в их с Луханом квартире, очень не хотелось.   
Но распинать вещи по углам ему не удалось – на звонок нажали едва ли пять минут спустя после того, как он так опрометчиво отправил Сехуну приглашение. Лухан впустил взъерошенного Сехуна в дом, присвистнув от удивления при виде его перекошенного лица.   
\- Случилось что-то или чего? – поинтересовался Мин. – Чай будешь? И где Тао?   
\- Буду… чай, - раздельно сказал Сехун, опускаясь на стул. А потом зачастил: - И я не знаю, где этот чертов придурок. Хлопнул дверью и ушел, сволочь безмозглая. Ненавижу идиота. Ему же даже идти некуда. Разве что обратно в Китай, - Сехун зло всхлипнул и сжал зубы. – Вот и пусть катится нахрен…  
Мин даже рот забыл прикрыть от удивления – столько ругательств подряд он от Сехуна в жизни не слышал. Мин поставил перед ним кружку с чаем и спросил:  
\- Да что случилось-то?  
\- Поругались мы, - Сехун некрасиво швыркнул носом, и Лухан поморщился. – Задолбал уже со своей дурацкой ревностью. К каждому столбу, честное слово.   
Мин многозначительно посмотрел на Лухана, и тот вытянул лицо, насмешливо приподнимая бровь – мол, а ты у него спроси, так ли Тао неправ.   
\- Но ты же не… - начал Мин осторожно, - не давал ему повода?   
\- Ну как сказать, - проскрипел зубами Сехун. – Я вернулся вчера поздно… ну, понимаешь, афтепати после выступления и все такое… - Мин кивнул еще осторожнее, с трудом представляя, что на самом деле должно скрываться за этими словами. Технически, все, что угодно – от попойки до борделя, но Мин искренне верил в Сехуна и сомневался, что он бы полез туда, где совсем грязно. – Ну вот, я вернулся поздно и не совсем трезвый. А вечером он высказался… Все припомнил, ничего не забыл – на кого когда я неправильно посмотрел, кому не так улыбнулся, – Сехун поставил кружку на стол, когда чуть не отломал ручку. – Короче, все. Я на него так наорал, что он никогда не простит. Он же злопамятный, хуже никогда не видел.   
Сехун жалобными глазами посмотрел на Мина, и Мин сострадательно погладил его по спине:   
\- Не переживай, это просто слова, он знает, что ты его любишь.   
\- Если бы, - вздохнул Сехун и положил голову на руки. – Когда он так себя ведет, я сам себе не верю. Просто ненавижу его.   
Мин просто молчал и продолжал гладить Сехуна по спине, не чувствуя себя в праве давать советы или убеждать, что эта ссора – просто ерунда.   
\- Знаешь, Мин, - вдруг заговорил Сехун, - я вам так завидую иногда.   
Мин круглыми глазами уставился на Лухана, какбэ интересуясь, с чего бы такому быть. Но Сехун пояснил сам:   
\- Вы с Луханом понимаете друг друга. Если кто-то из вас неправ, вы просто уступаете, а не держитесь за свою гордость, как мы. А Тао упирается, как баран, и ничего с ним не сделаешь.   
Лухан почесал затылок и ответил:   
\- Да ты, честно говоря, такой же, - а потом посмотрел на Мина – тот явно находился во власти когнитивного диссонанса, неспособный принять тот факт, что мелкие им завидуют. Завидуют их взаимопониманию.   
«Вы не держитесь за свою гордость, как мы» - самая страшная для понимания Мина фраза. Если бы Сехун хоть приблизительно знал, сколько тонн гордости в тротиловом эквиваленте было попорчено в их с Луханом отношениях, Сехун бы думал иначе. Черт побери, это такое оригинальное высказывание, что Мин против воли понимает, насколько на самом деле они с Луханом старше. А еще его веселит это. Как-то нехорошо подзадоривает, так что ему начинает хотеться с высоты своего величия в лечении растерзанных отношений, которое Сехун ему собственноручно приписал, одним взмахом кухонного полотенца, лежащего у него на коленях, исправить все. «Хотя одним взмахом тут не обойдешься, вздыхает он, - попы у детей крепкие, пороть устанешь».  
Торопливый звонок заливается птичками в прихожей, и Лухан, бросив на Мина удивленный взгляд, идет открывать.   
\- Лухан, - слышится голос Тао, - можно я…  
Сехун срывается со стула и вылетает в прихожую, волком глядя на сузившего глаза Тао.   
\- О, надо же, - усмехается Тао. – Ну я тогда пойду, наверно.   
\- Э, не-не-не, - Лухан уже вцепился в куртку Тао и затащил внутрь. – Сейчас пиццу закажу, посидим.   
Мин улавливает в голосе Лухана за слишком нарядным дружелюбием что-то похожее на насмешку и усмехается в ответ – челлендж ассептид, как говорится. Романтический триллер «Помирить дебилов» выходит в прокат. 

 

Сехун сидит, надувшись, как мышь на крупу, на диване, а Тао на кресле – грызет костяшки на кулаке и не смотрит на Сехуна. Лухан, подумав, что жертву богам придется принести крупную, выковыривает из шкафа игровую приставку, а Мин растягивает на полу матрас. Когда Лухан включает приставку, Тао морщится:   
\- Ты что, играть собираешься?   
Лухан делает оленьи глаза и разыскивает игру.   
\- Лучше бы я напился где-нибудь, - вздыхает Тао, а Сехун, ведомый чувством противоречия и желанием подгадить Тао, прыгает на расстеленный матрас и говорит:   
\- А мне нравится.   
Мин заказывает пиццу, а Лухан оставляет джойстик Тао, возвращаясь с бутылкой еще в прошлом веке припрятанного от Мина виски:   
\- Будет весело, - сообщает он Тао. – Выигравший пьет.   
\- Но ты не пьешь, - шипит Мин ему в ухо.  
\- Тогда пить придется тебе, - легко соглашается Лухан. – А я буду проигрывать.   
Лухан выбирает парные гонки, гасит свет, и бодрые роковые гитарки распахивают полумрак в комнате изрядно крепко орущими динамиками. Тао со злости выигрывает у всех троих подряд и, как следствие, употребляет три порции алкоголя на пустой желудок, оказываясь пьянее всех к тому моменту, когда, наконец, приезжают две огромные горячие пиццы.   
Отходчивый Сехун уже жует помидорину, пританцовывая под взрывной голосок неизвестного вокалиста, и Лухан зовет его сыграть с ним. Мин видит, что Лухан честно старается ПРОИГРЫВАТЬ, сшибая бордюры на виртуальной дороге, но Сехун просто нуб… Чуток подокосевший и подобревший Тао даже тыкается ему под руку, пытаясь указывать и – это даже выглядит смешно – защитить своего бестолкового парня, прежде чем задницу его белому нисану надерет зеленый GT3 Лухана, упорно долбящий стену носом в ожидании, когда Сехун, наконец, будет управлять джойстиком руками, а не задницей. Но Сехун только огрызается:  
\- Без тебя знаю, - и Тао обиженно уползает к пицце, а Лухан все-таки выигрывает и опрокидывает в себя стопку виски.   
Когда Лухан снова проигрывает Тао, тот, выпивая положенный штраф, с подозрением косится на Лухана, и Мин думает, что китайский красавчик-таки просек их с Луханом фишку. Мин убеждается в этом, когда в следующем раунде Тао сильно косячит и проигрывает Сехуну, со смешком наблюдая, как Сехун пьет и морщится.   
Мин заявляет, что тоже хочет сыграть, и Лухан оперативно выпинывает Тао с матраса, оставляя Мина с Сехуном. Мин тоже проигрывает, но не специально, а от чистого сердца и кривых рук, и Лухан насмешливо утешает его, скармливая ему кусочек пиццы с колбаской.   
К тому моменту, когда бутылка опустевает, пьяных среди них только двое – Сехун и Тао. И эти пьяные вовсю ругаются: Сехун наезжает на Тао за то, что тот вышиб его машину с трассы и Тао, устав терпеть, просто целует Сехуна. Сехун вмиг замолкает и почему-то краснеет: он вообще не думал, что Тао его простит, он не верил в Тао, а тот поцеловал его – получается, простил. И Сехуну стыдно за свое намерение обижаться на Тао в ответ целую вечность, и он сам уже почти простил… вот только ему нужно еще немножко времени.   
Сехун зевает и забирается на диван, а через пару минут уже тихо сопит носом в подушку. Лухан говорит, что устал, и забирается рядом. Мин уверен, что он не обманывает – у него сегодня была капельница. Мин думает, что Сехун с Тао, в общем-то, невовремя, но, взглянув на грустную физиономию Тао, молча созерцающего спящих Сехуна и Лухана, перестает об этом жалеть.   
\- Я дурак, - тихо говорит Тао. – Сейчас бы мог спать с ним.   
\- А я с Луханом, - до кучи пинает его чувство вины Мин, и Тао смотрит на него совсем застыженными глазами.   
\- Я его приревновал. Просто дико. Злой был, как черт.  
\- Ну да, с Луханом ему, конечно, лучше, - снова не удерживается Мин. – К Лухану тоже ревновать будешь?   
\- Нет, это же… Лухан, - Тао смотрит на него удивленными глазами. – Лухан бы никогда…  
\- А разница-то какая? – обрывает Мин. – Лухан в принципе не стал бы этого делать, но и Сехун тоже – ни с Луханом, ни с кем-то другим. А если и сделал бы, я уверен, сам бы тебе сказал.   
\- Наверно, ты прав, - неохотно соглашается Тао.   
\- Ну вот видишь, - Мин поднимается, чтобы притащить Тао подушку. – А теперь давай спать. 

Утром Мин проснулся от того, что кости ломило, а спина затекла. И вообще он чувствовал где-то поблизости притаившийся пиздец – Мин открыл глаза и уткнулся носом в грудь, слишком широкую, чтобы принадлежать Лухану. Грешным делом Мин на секунду даже подумал, что вчера он сделал что-то очень нехорошее, но потом память милосердно вернулась к нему, и он вспомнил, почему он спит с Тао на полу, а Лухан с Сехуном на диване. Мин поднялся, лениво почесал за ухом, соображая, чего бы можно было встать и поесть, услышал за спиной возню и оглянулся на Тао. Тао упирался руками в матрас и разглядывал парочку на диване:   
\- М-да, - сказал Тао.  
Мин тоже глянул на диван – и не нашел ничего необычного. Лухан во сне, очевидно, принял Сехуна за него и хорошо так приобнял – от Сехуна наружу торчала только белобрысая макушка. Ничего необычного в этом не было, Мин знал, но это не помешало ему обернуться к Тао и внушительно предупредить:   
\- Еще раз поссоритесь – пойдете нахрен, а с Луханом он спать больше не будет.   
\- И этот человек мне что-то говорил о ревности, - пробормотал Тао, поднимаясь. 

 

\- В Китае что, все такие красавчики? – буркнул Чондэ, пожимая руку высокому и светленькому, который представился Ифанем.   
\- Нет, - улыбнулся Ифань, - только мы с Исином.   
\- Это радует, - ответил Чондэ, - а то у меня разовьется комплекс неполноценности.   
\- Да уж, - Мин одернул пиджак, когда теплая рука Ифаня отпустила его ладонь: они с Чондэ прилетели ночью, ничерта не выспались, и Мин с ужасом чувствовал, что его пиджак отглажен недостаточно – по сравнению с идеальными костюмами их китайских деловых партнеров.   
Ифань пригласил всех сесть и, к удивлению Мина, сразу перешел к делу:   
\- Контракт уже обсуждался. Собственно, разногласия у нас только по нескольким пунктам…  
\- Да, - влез Мин. – Сроки работ и штрафы.   
\- Именно, - кивнул Ифань. – Названный нами процент – стандарт нашей фирмы. Все наши партнеры работают на таких условиях.   
\- Но мы пока еще не ваши партнеры, - усмехнулся Чондэ. – Мы не можем согласиться – двадцать процентов за срыв сроков – слишком много.   
\- Если вы не успеете закончить вовремя, мы сильно пострадаем, - заметил Исин. – У нас тоже работа по подряду.   
\- Ну не настолько и сильно, - заметил Чондэ. – Это просто упрямство вашего директората. Цифра совершенно необоснованно завышена.   
\- Мы могли бы понизить штраф или перенести сроки, - Мин постарался перейти к конструктивным предложениям. – В конце концов, остальные условия устраивают обе стороны, и вы вряд ли найдете более выгодное предложение. Мы можем не уложиться в сроки из-за каких-то недоделок, но основная работа будет сделана вовремя.   
\- Интересный подход к делу, - Ифань ухмыльнулся, и Мин почувствовал себя зеленым новичком. – Предлагаете поверить вам на слово и позволить вам закончить работу после сдачи актов?   
Чондэ пожал плечами:   
\- А вы просто пытаетесь недоплатить нам эти двадцать процентов. С тем же успехом можно было просто понизить сумму сделки.   
\- То есть вы признаете, что в любом случае не уложитесь в сроки? – улыбнулся Исин.  
\- Как и сказал Мин, основная работа будет сделана. Чтобы исправить все недочеты, обычно уходит еще месяц-полтора.   
\- Это просто реальный взгляд на вещи, - Мин решил забить на неуверенность и удобно расположился в кресле, игнорируя взгляд, которым Ифань сверлил почему-то не Чондэ, который вроде как был главным, а его. – Вы не можете сдвинуть сроки, потому что сами связаны контрактом, но это ваши проблемы – эту сделку надо было заключать гораздо раньше, а теперь бессмысленно требовать от нас невозможного и пытаться нажиться на условиях.   
Ифань обменялся многозначительным взглядом с Исином и спросил:   
\- И что вы предлагаете?   
\- Одна десятая процента за просроченный день, - твердо сказал Мин, начиная про себя посмеиваться, когда красивые темные глаза Ифаня вновь принялись изучать его с отнюдь не деловым интересом.   
\- Итого три процента за обещанный месяц? – посчитал Исин. – Это смешно. Эти деньги не покроют и четверти того, что нам придется заплатить заказчику за невовремя сданные работы.   
\- Вы опять что-то путаете, господин Чжан, - улыбается Чондэ. – Сдача вашего контракта только через полгода, вы с большой вероятностью успеете завершить все работы, и неустойку вам платить не придется.   
Мин обменивается с Чондэ улыбкой – не зря они перед поездкой решили покопаться в делишках этих китайцев.   
\- Таким образом, - заканчивает Мин, - фактически речь снова идет о понижении суммы контракта. Три процента мы можем себе позволить.   
Ифань задумчиво барабанит ручкой по блокноту, а потом говорит Исину:   
\- Пойдем выйдем, - и добавляет, оборачиваясь к Мину и Чондэ: - Вы извините нас? Мы ненадолго.

 

Исин лениво прижимается к стене кабинета и делает вид, что курит, поднося ручку ко рту и блаженно выдыхая воображаемый дым.   
Ифаня это уже не смущает, он знает, что Исин тот еще укурок и вообще, кажется, завтракает каждый день какими-то стремными грибами. Ифань говорит:   
\- Я очень хочу пригласить этих корейцев отметить подписание чертова контракта.   
\- Да ну тебя, Ифань, - отзывается Исин, - хоть бы раз о работе подумал, а не о том, что у тебя в штанах.   
\- Я и думаю о работе, - огрызается Ифань. – Одно другому не мешает.   
\- Ну конечно, - Исин с галлюциногенной грацией отрывается от стены и садится задницей на стол Ифаня.   
\- Я думаю, они правы – мы можем подписать и такие условия, - вслух размышляет Ифань и отбирает у Исина из рук фотографию своей семьи, на которой Исин пытался ручкой подрисовать дедушке усы. – А ты что думаешь?   
\- Я думаю… - Исин зависает на пару секунд, разглядывая потолок, а потом продолжает в манере зеленого сморщенного мастера-джедая: - К херам собачьим уволят тебя, а не меня… И мы попойку устроим в честь увольнения твоего. Попойка тут, попойка там… Исин попойки все одобряет.   
Исин дико моргнул и снова потянулся к фотографии.   
Ифань поспешно переложил дедушку в безопасное место и усмехнулся:  
\- Блядский ты друг.   
Исин довольно кивнул:   
\- Тот, который на лягушку похож, мой. 

 

Мин учел утренний урок, и вечером вырядился, как на собственную свадьбу: стрелочки на брюках окаменелыми прямолинейностями тянулись вниз к блестящим ботинкам, а воротничок рубашки хрустел и отдавал неумолимой альпийской свежестью. Чондэ, как заметил Мин, тоже постарался – но не без своей обычной артистической безалаберности: его волосы хрустели от лака, а пряжка на ремне коллекционных джинсов была просто вызывающе огромной.   
Чондэ позвонил в дверь, и Мин поморщился в первый раз, когда Ифань открыл: из квартиры рвануло запахом апельсинов, бодрой мелодией в стиле модерн-рок и РАЗВРАТОМ. Мин вообще с самого начала подозревал, что их китайские коллеги те еще перцы, а шикарная белозубая улыбка Ифаня вкупе с темными блестящими, как серьга в его ухе (которой, Мин готов поклясться, утром не было), глазами убедил его в справедливости его подозрений на все двести. Чондэ выскочил из своих модных кедов за три секунды, а Мин, как дурак, продолжал возиться со шнурками, пока не заметил стоящего за его спиной Ифаня, увлеченно пялящегося на что-то.   
\- На что ты смотришь? – спросил озадаченный Мин: выбор вариантов был не особо богат – интерьер квартиры Исина и его собственная задница.   
\- Ни на что, - невозмутимо ответил Ифань и поволок его внутрь.   
Исин, пританцовывая, стоял около панели стереосистемы, тянул что-то через трубочку из высокого стакана и перематывал треки.   
\- Привет, - улыбнулся Исин. А потом одобрительно покачал головой (видимо, нашел трек, который искал) и, дернувшись еще пару раз под убойный ритм, раскачавший динамики, показал Мину «V» пальцами. Мин подумал, что этот странный мэн типа копия Лухана – только совсем без навигатора в голове. А еще Мина смущало странное надетое на нем шмотье: складывалось ощущение, что Исин убегал от своры собак – худое колено сиротливо выглядывало в одну из многочисленных дыр на джинсах, а на плечи было накинуто что-то такое леопардовое и девчачье с огромным воротом-хомутом, что у Мина глаз задергался.   
\- Не обращай внимания, - шепнул ему Ифань. – Он фрик.   
Исин улыбнулся очаровательно – а потом принялся делать вид, что играет на гитаре. Невидимые рифы дергались под его пальцами, пока Исин подпевал сумасшедшему вокалисту – и Мин внезапно рассмеялся. Исин был свободен от условностей, от правил и чужих «не принято» - и это притягивало к нему.   
Ифань еще раз дернул Мина, но на этот раз уже на кухню. Мин про себя пожелал удачи Чондэ, оставшемуся с Исином, и последовал за светленьким китайцем. И, только ступив на кухню, подумал, что удача ему и самому пригодится: Ифань в закатанной по локоть рубашке резал клубнику – отпилил ягоде хвостик и протянул Мину:  
\- Хочешь клубничку?   
\- Нет, спасибо, руки грязные, - Мин еще не кончил отказываться, как Ифань толкнул сладкую истекающую соком ягоду ему в рот, задев губы пальцами.   
Мин выпучил глаза и с трудом прожевал, теряясь в догадках.   
\- У тебя тут сок, - сказал Ифань. И снова быстрее, чем Мин успел среагировать, коснулся его лица и основанием ладони вытер уголок губ.   
Мин почувствовал, что оглушительно краснеет. Он стоял рядом с Ифанем, его глаза на уровне подмышек огромного китайца, а запах его одеколона и белизна рубашки были везде, кружа голову невыносимо безумным предположением: этот восхитительный красавчик пытается с ним флиртовать или как? Это что, шутка? Чтобы такой, как Ифань, вообще обратил внимание на такого, как он? Чушь и бред – но Ифань почти обнимает его за пояс и заглядывает в глаза:  
\- Ты в порядке? Мне что-нибудь сделать?   
«Угу. Разденься» - паразитская предательская мысль тараканом шмыгает из одного угла сознания Мина в другой прежде, чем он успевает пришлепнуть его мысленным тапком сурового принципа.   
\- Нет, все в порядке, правда, - Мин вешает на лицо улыбочку, зацепляя резинками за уши, и спешит оказаться как можно дальше от Ифаня, от этого совершенства во плоти, которое святого способно совратить, не то что его.   
Ифань заканчивает сооружать салатик из фруктов, и Мин в очередной раз давится – нет, он за здоровое питание чуть более, чем целиком. Но Лухан приучил его к НОРМАЛЬНОЙ еде… Мин вздыхает облегченно только при виде бутылки виски, которую Ифань разливает по стаканам – эти голубоватые ребята хотя бы пьют нормально… А потом очередной таракан перебегает по извилинам минова мозга, сообщая, что кроме чертова салатика еды нет – а на пустой желудок виски, даже разбавленным колой, нахлестаться вхлам как два пальца об асфальт.   
\- За подписанный контракт? – Ифань поднимает искрящийся золотистым стакан.  
\- Да в задницу, - хмыкает Исин. – Будь честным, засранец – за клеевую попойку.   
Чондэ ухмыляется и чокается с Исином – Мин уверен, что у этих двоих много общего в интересах, вообще говоря, осуждаемых обществом.   
Стакан Мина звенит об ифаневский, и Мин понимает, что шагает прямиком в ебеня черной дыры, опрокидывая его в себя.   
Виски пьется как-то слишком легко, Исин с Ифанем рассказывают рабочие байки и жестоко троллят друг друга, а Мин и Чондэ устают смеяться и вытирать слезы с глаз. Мин не может понять, как он в конце концов должен относиться к этим двум китайцам, которые пугают его своей разнузданностью, но неизбежно привлекают чем-то живым, безбашенным и необычным на вкус, и он решает, что просто должен повнимательнее присмотреться к ним. Впрочем, это решение уже диктует ему алкоголь, и Мин не торопится с озорным исследовательским любопытством зарываться в чужие тайны, вроде той, например, что должна связывать Ифаня и Исина – если Ифань позволяет ему сидеть на подлокотнике своего кресла и перебирать его волосы, изредка прикладываясь к стакану.   
Но в конце концов Исин с Чондэ убираются на балкон курить, и Мин остается с Ифанем один, тут же теряя все озорство и смелость. Ифань пересаживается к нему на диван, протягивает вновь наполненный стакан и долго смотрит на него большими темными глазами. Мин думает, что природа слишком несправедлива – как можно было создать такие необычные, блестящие, как черная вода, глаза, зачем очерчивать губы так, что они остаются пухлыми, не переставая быть мужественными, к чему добавлять в этот шедевр нежные высокие скулы и густые брови… Если бы Мин увидел его фотографию раньше, чем познакомился вживую, он сказал бы, что таких людей просто нет – такая красота не может существовать, как обычный человек, не может варить по утрам кофе, ходить на работу и чистить ботинки. Но Ифань сидел перед ним, освещенный приглушенным светом установленных в стенах светильников, и тер свое фарфоровое запястье, продолжая смотреть на него, а потом сказал:   
\- Ты красивый.   
Мин нервно хихикнул в кулак и ответил:   
\- Странно слышать это от ТЕБЯ.   
\- Да брось, - рассмеялся Ифань. – Никогда не считал себя красивым. Зато ты… В тебе есть что-то, от чего ты выглядишь счастливым. И это больше, чем красота.   
\- Глупости… - перебил Мин.   
\- Ты как будто целый, законченный, - Ифань продолжал, проигнорировав вмешательство. – И мне интересно, почему так.   
\- Дзен и буддистские практики, - подколол Мин, хотя ему удивительно было слышать такие странные слова – он не привык заморачиваться поиском смысла в жизни. Пиздец вечно занимал его целиком и полностью.   
\- Я не думал, что ты скажешь правду. Просто хотел сказать, что с тобой приятно, - ответил Ифань.   
\- С тобой тоже, - внезапно признался Мин. Краска залила его лицо, и он отвернулся, пытаясь осмыслить то, что только что сказал. Что он вообще хотел от этого человека с красивой улыбкой и золотыми, как у древних богов, волосами – ночью в чужой квартире и в чужой стране?   
Ифань придвинулся к нему и усмехнулся куда-то Мину в волосы. Мин сообразил не поворачивать голову, чтобы не оказаться с ним лицом к лицу, и Ифань прошептал над его ухом:   
\- Если бы вы задержались здесь хоть на день дольше, я бы показал тебе все, что мне дорого. А там, как знать, может ты бы захотел остаться.   
Мин покачал головой и прошептал:   
\- Ты ничего обо мне не знаешь, как ты можешь так говорить?   
Ифань скользнул пальцами по его волосам и ответил:   
\- В том и дело. Раньше мне даже не хотелось кого-то узнавать.   
Мин снова покачал головой, потом ему показалось, что Ифань прижался губами к его волосам, а потом на пороге балкона появились смеющиеся Исин и Чондэ, и ощущение близости Ифаня пропало.   
Мин потер лоб и поднялся:   
\- Я, наверное, пойду. От выпивки у меня обычно болит голова.   
Чондэ посмотрел на него с подозрением, и Мин поспешил его остановить:   
\- Не надо, оставайся.   
\- Я тебя отвезу, - тут же вмешался Ифань. А Исин положил руки на плечи Чондэ и тоже промурлыкал:   
\- Оставайся.   
Ифань забрал ключи с полки в прихожей, а потом вдруг обернулся к Чондэ:   
\- Не верь ему. Он перепьет троих таких, как ты. Но когда ты это поймешь, будет поздно.   
Глаза Исина на секунду сузились и гневно сверкнули, а потом он по своей привычке укуренно рассмеялся:   
\- А вот и не правда! Я хороший. Белый и мохнатый.   
Мин подумал, что Исин из тех, кого нельзя однозначно покрасить в белый или черный. Все, что он делает, становится оттенками серого, и степень черноты в конце концов определяется позицией рассматривающего, а не абсолютными категориями «хорошо» и «плохо». Мин вежливо поклонился Исину и махнул Чондэ, выходя за дверь.   
Ифань вел машину молча и только косился на Мина в зеркало заднего вида. А Мин почему-то думал, что не позвонил Лухану.   
Ифань остановил машину и не спешил прощаться. Мин посмотрел на него и толкнул дверь в отель, позволяя подняться за ним, хотя он, в общем-то, не приглашал. Просто на лице Ифаня очевидно читалось желание сказать Мину что-то еще. Мин поднялся на свой этаж и достал карту, чтобы открыть дверь. А потом передумал – если Ифаню есть, что сказать, лучше выслушать его здесь. Так безопаснее.   
\- Мин… - начал Ифань, но Мин прервал:  
\- Я знаю, что ты хочешь сказать. И сразу говорю тебе – не надо.  
Ифань сделал шаг вперед, и Мин уперся рукой ему в грудь.  
\- Почему, Мин? Я не шучу с тобой, мне действительно больно тебя отпускать.  
Темные глаза Ифаня заблестели отчаянно ярко, и он прикусил губу, наклоняясь к Мину. Теперь глаза-черная вода были прямо напротив, а рука Мина совершенно бесполезно застряла на лацкане пиджака Ифаня – он не хотел отталкивать. Совсем.   
И поэтому когда Ифань поцеловал его, Мин не вырывался. Горячее и дикое, теснившееся в груди Ифаня, вылилось на его губы и затлело внутри. Ифань за плечи прижал его к стене коридора и целовал отчаянно и больно, кусая за нижнюю губу и лаская укусы языком. А Мин чувствовал под ладонями мягкую ткань пиджака, обнимающую широкую спину, чувствовал, как низко приходится нагибаться Ифаню, чтобы так обнимать его за пояс, и бесстыже упивался своим положением. Роскошный, дорогой, вкусно пахнущий и похожий на изваяние бога Ифань, наплевав на свое величие, целует его и тихо стонет, когда ему удается поймать язык Мина и нежно пососать. Ифань – другой мир, который слишком привлекает Мина своим необычным нагловатым сумасбродством, небрежной дороговизной и вседозволенностью. Яркий, богатый, опасный и возмутительно красивый, как сам Ифань. Другой мир. Но не его.   
Мин отпускает шею Ифаня и перестает отвечать на поцелуй, осторожно отодвигая его лицо от себя:   
\- Тише, Ифань… Я больше не могу, надо закончить.   
\- Но…   
\- Нет. Я не могу. Спасибо тебе за все, а теперь иди.   
\- Мин…  
\- Нет. Иди.   
Ифань раздраженно закусывает губу, шумно сглатывает, а потом говорит:   
\- Хорошо.   
Мин дожидается, когда он исчезнет из коридора, и только потом открывает дверь.   
Он небрежно снимает обувь, проходит в комнату и находит телефон – один пропущенный от Лухана. Он ничего не сделал, но ему от души паршиво и безрадостно. Мин находит в баре маленькую бутылку коньяка, отворачивает крышку и делает глоток. Алкоголь обжигает, но не успокаивает мысли – ему все еще кажется, что он чувствует прикосновения Ифаня, пальцами ощущает его мягкие волосы и ткань пиджака. Мин делает еще глоток. А потом его начинает тошнить.   
Он быстро доходит до ванной и нагибается над унитазом – но ничего не происходит. Ощущение тошноты остается. Мин опускается на пол, зелень кафеля и светильников режет глаза, все еще жесткая складка на брюках ощущается под его пальцами молчаливым укором. Мин раскрывает телефон и набирает номер.   
\- Да, - отвечает ему заспанный голос. – Мин, ты на часы смотрел? Второй час ночи, я спал.   
\- Извини, - отвечает Мин. – Захотелось поговорить.   
Лухан смеется.   
\- Опять эти твои ночные разговоры?  
\- Вроде того, - соглашается Мин.   
\- Так что ты хотел сказать? – после паузы спрашивает Лухан.   
Мин трет колено и старается, чтобы его голос звучал твердо:  
\- Лухан, я сегодня встретил удивительно красивого человека. Я таких никогда не видел. В нем все совершенство – глаза, руки, губы. Удивительный голос, глубокий и сильный. Если бы ты его видел, ты бы меня понял…  
\- Зачем ты мне это говоришь? – голос Лухана мгновенно леденеет.   
\- Я… Лухан, я целовался с ним, - выговаривает Мин, морщась от того, что его голос приобретает жалобный оттенок.   
\- И ты считаешь необходимым рассказывать об этом мне?   
От тона Лухана Мину больно – в нем никогда еще не было столько холода.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, - отвечает Мин.   
Трубка в его руке молчит, и Мин расстегивает верхние пуговицы на рубашке:  
\- Лухан, я так хочу тебя. Хочу чувствовать твои пальцы, как ты расстегиваешь на мне одежду. Я люблю, когда ты прикасаешься к моим соскам, когда задеваешь их, накрываешь ладонями целиком и начинаешь сжимать…  
Мин, сидя на полу, ласкает себя под расстегнутой рубашкой, слушая тишину в трубке, закрыв глаза от яркого света и жуткой кафельной зелени. Его рука поднимается с груди на шею, и он продолжает рассказывать Лухану о том, чего ему хочется.   
\- А еще ты любишь целовать шею, тесно прижавшись ко мне. Когда мы оба голые и ты обнимаешь меня, мне кажется, что я исчезаю под твоим весом, это приятно и немного страшно. Поэтому я обхватываю тебя за плечи и ногами, а ты жалуешься, что я мешаю тебе.   
Мин, шатаясь, поднимается с пола и идет к кровати, продолжая свои бесстыжие признания:  
\- Когда ты расстегиваешь на мне брюки, мне всегда страшно, потому что я уже до ужаса возбужден и я боюсь, что ты будешь смеяться. И когда ты снимаешь с меня белье, я радуюсь, как бесстыжий, потому что быть голым рядом с тобой похоже на крылья, - Мин успевает расстегнуть брюки и сдвинуть ткань по ногам вниз, свернувшись на кровати, как эмбрион. Он зажимает телефон между ухом и плечом и осторожно пробирается пальцами под ткань. – Я хочу чувствовать, как ты трогаешь меня там, заставляешь кричать и громко стонать, хотя я всегда боюсь этих звуков и сдерживаюсь, пока ты не целуешь. И только тебе в губы я могу стонать, просить, жаловаться на то, как мне хорошо от твоих пальцев… - Мин прикрывает глаза и на секунду замолкает. – Помнишь ту ночь, когда мы поругались и я плакал в прихожей? Мы целовались, а ты ласкал меня. Не хотел, все еще был обижен, но все равно обходился со мной так нежно, что у меня из глаз катились слезы.   
Дыхание Мина становится неглубоким и рваным, но он все равно продолжает:  
\- Ты не знаешь, что каждый раз делаешь со мной. Мне всегда стыдно, но я так хочу тебя. Твои губы, твои волосы, твое дыхание и хриплый смех, когда ты двигаешься… прямо во мне. Я не могу рассказать, что ты для меня, ты больше, чем человек. Ты спокойствие и удовольствие, ты завершенность и непредсказуемость. Знаешь, он сказал мне, что я целый, законченный. И я подумал, что это из-за тебя. Я все еще не знаю, чего во мне больше, любви или желания, но я так хочу тебя сейчас…  
Голос Мина в трубке пропадает, и Лухан продолжает слушать сорванное дыхание и редкие придушенные чем-то стоны. Он по прежнему ничего не говорит, просто лежит, замотавшись с головой в одеяло, с телефоном у уха…  
Мин сжимает зубы и глушит последний стон в подушке. Потом кашляет, поднимается на локте и тихо говорит в трубку:   
\- Я знаю, ты слушаешь… Знаешь, что я люблю в тебе больше всего? После всего ты начинаешь нежничать, целуешь, прижимаешь и долго еще не спишь. О чем ты думаешь – меня всегда интересовало. Скажи мне как-нибудь потом, хорошо?.. – телефон почти вываливается у Мина из рук, и он поспешно ловит его, произнося в трубку: – Спокойной ночи… Лу.   
Мин быстро раздевается и забирается под одеяло, пытаясь сохранить в памяти Лухана и забыть Ифаня – раз и навсегда. 

 

Мин вернулся в пятницу – и они оба с Луханом делали вид, что того ночного разговора не было. Мин просто сохранил эту поездку в Китай в очередной коробочке с надписью «Пиздец» и задвинул ее подальше – смысла изводить себя этим он не видел. Да и Лухан, похоже, теперь стал отличать настоящую ревность от невинных игрушек. В конце концов, Мин прошел проверку на прочность – по крайней мере, процентов на девяносто.   
Суббота, не в пример хмурой пятнице, вдруг залила осень за окном ярким солнцем, и Мин поволок Лухана покупать пальто. А потом поволок это пальто выгуливать – Лухан в черном по колено драпе походил на анимешного бэдбоя с шухером на высветленных волосах, и Мин с удовольствием держал его под ручку, шагая по местами все еще рыжей улице. А потом ему надоело быть приличным, и он свернул к реке, где никого не было. Он утащил Лухана к самой воде и с безрассудством горного козлика перепрыгивал с камня на камень, стараясь не вымочиться.   
\- Ты как себя чувствуешь? – спросил он, заметив, что Лухан расстегнул пальто.   
Мин улыбнулся, припоминая, как Лухан матерился и доказывал, что ему вполне хватает куртки, и наотрез отказывался мерять еще что-либо кроме первой и единственной модели, которую притащила им в магазине девица-продавец.   
\- Нормально, - Лухан пожал плечами.   
\- Ага, ты подыхать будешь, а тебе все равно нормально будет, - высказался Мин.   
Лухан рассмеялся:   
\- Подыхать – это естественная стадия жизненного цикла всего живого. Знаешь, родился, небо покоптил, постарел, помер…  
\- Про «потрахался» забыл…  
\- А, ну да, точно... Эй, ты дотуда не допрыгнешь.   
Мин стоял одной ногой на камушке, примериваясь к тому, что лежал подальше. Было далековато, да и воды там было по середину щиколотки, но у Мина детство заиграло в одном месте красочным фейерверком, и он просто не мог позволить себе отступить.   
\- Хочешь поспорить? – спросил он Лухана.   
\- Нет вообще-то, - сурово сказал Лухан, безжалостно за пояс стаскивая Мина с камня обратно на берег.  
\- Зараза ты, - Мин брыкался и пинался, но Лухан только крепче прижимал его к себе.   
Очередная потасовка закончилась тем, что оба стояли на берегу и смотрели на воду – Лухан закрыл Мина полами своего пальто и тихо усмехался непонятно чему. А Мин усмехался по вполне определенному поводу…  
\- Да что ты делаешь? – в конце концов возмутился Лухан.  
\- А что? – невинно поинтересовался Мин. – Прижимаюсь.   
\- Да я вижу, что ты прижимаешься. Весь уже об меня потерся.   
Мин и не думал отрицать. Он положил голову Лухану на плечо и игриво поинтересовался:   
\- А почему я кое-что чувствую?   
\- А потому что я не железный.   
\- Ты же говорил, что у тебя никак? – Мин повернулся и теперь доставал Лухана напрямую.   
\- У меня и есть никак, - сердито ответил Лухан.   
\- А давай проверим? Прямо здесь? – Мин с быстротой фокусника расстегнул пуговицу на джинсах Лухана и забрался рукой внутрь.  
\- Ты совсем с ума сошел? – запаниковавший Лухан попытался отодвинуть Мина, но тот вцепился в него, как клещ. – Сказал же тебе, не получится.  
\- А я не верю, - лукаво улыбнулся Мин. – Привык все проверять, понимаешь.   
Лухан закрыл глаза и прикусил губу – слишком давно к нему не прикасались так. Рука Мина отключила его от реальности, и он обнял его – просто чтобы удержаться.   
\- Получается, ты мне врал? – Мин прошептал в самое ухо, когда понял, что реакции у Лухана такие, какие надо.   
\- Я не врал, - ответил Лухан, с закрытыми глазами находя губы Мина.   
Когда Лухан слабо простонал в поцелуй, Мин засмеялся. Лухан обиженно дернулся назад, но Мин крепко держал его за пояс, продолжая целовать и ласкать. Когда Лухану стало совсем хорошо, он снова стал вырываться, разлепил губы и торопливо хватал ими воздух:  
\- Отпусти… Хватит…  
Но Мин считал, что эксперимент должен быть завершен – он снова поцеловал Лухана, ладонью на спине прижал к себе и довел свое начинание до конца.   
Мин вытер испачканную руку о платок, а Лухан растерянно посмотрел на себя:   
\- И вот что мне теперь с этим всем делать?   
\- Застегнись, - предложил Мин, запахнув его пальто.  
\- Ну спасибо, - Лухан поморщился и начал застегивать пуговицы.   
Мин посмотрел на него и не без иронии улыбнулся:   
\- Придурок, - сказал он, прежде чем развернуться и зашагать к дому. – Пойдем, я хочу в душ… с тобой.


	14. Это не конец. Это начало

\- Эту хуйню куда девать? – Лухан раздраженно пнул по куче старых журналов, валяющихся на полу балкона. За весь день Мин не дал ему ни присесть, ни поесть нормально, а, учитывая конкретную неспособность Лухана классифицировать предметы, определять их важность и соответственно принятому решению определять в крохотную кучку «необходимое», холмик побольше «оставить» или здоровенную, как Эверест, гору «выбросить» (с чем сам Мин, к примеру, справлялся превосходно, занято огрызаясь одной и той же фразой «сам-то как думаешь», которая, по мнению Лухана, больше звучала как «отъебись уже»), степень раздражения Лухана в данный конкретный момент достигла отметки «а-пошло-оно-все-нахуй-разбирайся-сам-раз-такой-умный». Но Мин как раз заканчивал прыгать на большом кожаном чемодане, утрамбовывая роскошной маленькой попкой стопки труселей и рубашек, оттопыривавших крышку, и поэтому мог уделить совершенно потерянному в процессе сборов Лухану немного своего царственного внимания, тем самым счастливо избегнув детонации луханевского раздражения:  
\- Выбрось, куда еще-то… - Мин сосредоточенно нахмурил брови и принялся оглядывать кавардак вокруг: - Слушай, а где камера? Моя зеркалка? Что-то я не помню, чтобы ее складывал.  
\- Ну так сам же мне сказал «положи в шкаф, на кой хрен она нам», - Лухан старательно скопировал свистящее раздражение интонации Мина, с которой была сказана фраза, и был очень доволен. Бедняжка Лухан думал, что Мина сейчас загрызет совесть – он ведь смиренно слушал это шипение весь день и даже слова не сказал. Как ни крути, Мину было за что извиняться, и Лухан не возражал бы против, например, нежного поцелуйчика с язычком и тонких ручек, обвивших его шею со всей весь день сдерживаемой страстью… Но размечтавшийся наивный Лухан услышал только:  
\- Разтвою разэтакую мать! Я сказал это про бритву, дурень! – и Мин убежал к шкафу, дрожащими пальцами извлекая фотоаппарат и, нежно сдувая с него пылинки, торжественно понес к чемодану. И Лухан даже не удивился, когда его труселя полетели из него вон, а на освободившееся место Мин, бережно обкладывая тканью, уложил драгоценный цифровой девайс.  
«Ну пиздец, - подумал Лухан. – Как был сучонок, так и остался»  
Лухан обиженно забрался на диван и обхватил руками колени – нет, он, конечно, привык, но это мудацкое отношение Мина …  
\- Эй, мы же хотели что-то Сехуну и Тао подарить? – Мин рассеянно оглянулся через плечо, затягивая собачку на замке чемодана. – Чего-то у меня совсем никаких идей…   
Но Лухан молчал. Лухан игнорировал. Лухан картинно страдал и невъебенно обижался.   
\- Эй, ну ты что, обиделся? – с сюсюканьем спросил Мин. А потом наклонился, больно цапнул Лухана пальцами за подбородок, словил в чужих глазах этот потрясающий трагизм, требовавший, по мнению Мина, немалого актерского мастерства, и еще слаще произнес, но уже в утвердительном тоне: - Наш Луханечка обиделся… мудацкая наша рожа снова обижульки…  
Лухан, задетый до самых глубин души, лягнулся, как строптивая кобыла, и нечаянно сбил Мина с ног. И Мин решил показать, что значит высший класс и три года в театральном кружке. Он падал, как сраженный гладиатор, стукнулся коленями о пол так, что даже сам поверил, что ему больно, потом свернулся на ламинированном полу болезненным страдающим крендельком, как ребенок-аутист, и всхлипнул, как будто его только что лишили невинности.   
\- Хватит паясничать, - Лухан раздраженно ткнул ногой в изогнутую рогом спину, торчащую позвонками сквозь ткань майки, но в ответ позвонки только задрожали сильнее, затряслись, зашевелились – и Лухан пал на колени рядом, осторожно переворачивая страдающее тельце за плечико, ожидая увидеть глаза, полные боли… Боли, которую он, чертов неуклюжий тупица, причинил маленькому драгоценному Мину, своей хрупкой крошке, трогательному сокровищу…  
Но вместо больших, как у плененной лани, глаз с застывшими в них слезами, на него смотрели две щелки в ад и откровенно насмехались.  
\- Ах ты скотина, - негодованию Лухана не было предела, и он отвесил своему сокровищу увесистый тычок под ребра.   
Мин начал хохотать. И что-то в этом смехе было для Лухана таким оскорбительным, что он позволил себе еще один тычок:   
\- Мудак! Свинья! – Лухан продолжал лупить по Мину, не замечая, как ноги в полосатых носках оказались по обе стороны его туловища, а потом его обняли бедрами за пояс и, как в какой-нибудь борьбе, кинули вниз.   
Лухан приложился затылком об пол и с удивлением разглядывал нависшего над ним Мина. И то ли это за окном так быстро потемнело, то ли глаза Мина в самом деле расплылись чернотой, так что зрачок расширился, как под кайфом, но Лухан как-то сразу забыл об обиде – когда Мин нагнулся, чтобы поцеловать его.   
Лухан в три секунды перехватил инициативу, притягивая Мина к себе, заелозил спиной по полу, пытаясь просунуть руки Мину под мышки, присосался к нему так, что чуть не задохнулся… Словом, снова сделал все, чтобы дать Мину понять, что его схема развода, построенная на манипулировании оленьим чувством вины, вполне себе функциональна и еще лет двадцать такой и останется.   
Зато сам Мин немножко офигел, когда этот, который тут изображал оскорбленное достоинство, вдруг набросился на него, высосал весь воздух и до кучи чуть не трахнул языком. Мин с трудом освободился от явно страдающего спермотоксикозом оленя, дивясь на до слез пошлую ниточку слюны, протянувшуюся от его губ к луханевским, и удрученно констатировал факт:   
\- Ну ты пиздец, - глядя на Лухана сверху вниз. Чужие руки удобно пристроились на его заднице и с чувством сжимали половинки шаловливыми пальчиками, так что Мину пришлось тряхнуть головой, чтобы прогнать наваждение, и отвлечь Лухана на что-нибудь нейтральное: - Я тебя вообще-то про подарок спрашивал.   
\- Какой еще подарок? – промурлыкал Лухан, перемещая руку с задницы на животик и поглаживая пальчиками кружочек пупка. В его мыслях не было места никакому подарку.   
\- Подарок, Сехуну и Тао, - старательно пробормотал Мин, стараясь сосредоточится на проблеме… по крайней мере не той, которая выпирала из штанов Лухана.  
\- Это просто пиздец какой-то, - невпопад пожаловался Лухан, поглаживая изнутри бедро Мина.   
\- Пиздец… - рассеянно повторил Мин. Оба смотрели на внушительный бугорок, бессловесно взывающий к жалости, приподнимая ткань штанов, а потом Мин радостно хмыкнул: - Точно! – и потянул Лухана за волосы: - Вставай, похотливая скотина. Я придумал, что подарить.  
\- Мыло с веревкой мне подари, - пробурчал Лухан, скользя по полу в безуспешных попытках подняться. 

 

\- Это что такое? – Сехун, отмахиваясь от шумно дышащего в ухо нагнувшегося над ним Тао, растерянно смотрел на маленькую красную коробочку, на боку которой красивым почерком с завитушками было написано «ПИЗДЕЦ».   
\- Это подарок, - сказал Мин. И заржал, трогательно поглаживая по светлым волосам ухахатывающегося у него на плече Лухана.   
Сехун в шутку как-то не въехал, но бог с ним, решил списать смех Мина и Лухана на нервы перед отъездом – с чего эти двое вдруг ни с того ни с сего собрались на пээмжэ в Китай, он так и не понял (хотя Лухан пробормотал что-то о том, что он вроде как китаец и на родине у него ни много ни мало есть собственная квартира и – бонусом – толпа китайских родственников, которые горят желанием познакомиться с его «невестой», невзирая на то, что она слегка голубых кровей), но не мог не признаться себе, что будет скучать по их странным выходкам, сочным ссорам и влюбленному шипению пополам с ругательствами.  
\- Ну, открывай, - поторопил Тао, заглядывая ему через плечо. У Тао были свои корыстные интересы – он с чего-то вдруг решил, что можно заиметь виды на луханевскую тойоту… О, эта красотка с черной тонировкой на окнах, экстремально мощным сабвуфером и наклейкой Би Би Кинга с гитарой на заднем стекле не давала покоя его фантазиям, и он надеялся, что в красной коробочке лежат красивые маленькие ключики от машины его мечты. В конце концов, Лухан что, потащит ее с собой в Китай? А отдавать такую красоту в непутевые руки – просто грех…  
\- Отстань, - отмахнулся Сехун.   
Тонкие пальчики Сехуна сорвали бантик и открыли крышечку…  
\- А почему?.. – Сехун и Тао оба смотрели на парочку круглыми, как у сов, глазками: - Почему она пустая?   
\- А понимаешь… - Мина при виде вытянувшихся физиономий подорвало новым приступом хохота, и он вцепился в руки беззвучно трясущегося от смеха за его спиной Лухана. – Пиздец – он такой… Всегда на пустом месте… Аха-ха-ха…  
Из Лухана вырвался звук, похожий на хрюканье – они с Мином, пока привязывали к коробке бантик, и так чуть не до обморока досмеялись: Мин хохотал и, совершая над коробкой магические пассы руками, приговаривал:   
\- О пиздец великий и могучий, изыйди! Передаю тебя молодежи, дабы научил их мудрости, взаимопониманию и шедеврам обсценной лексики…  
\- Ну да, - не без скепсиса заметил Сехун, отставляя коробочку – вот уж наебали так наебали. Друзья, называется.   
\- М-да, - вторил Тао, почесывая черную шевелюру.   
\- Когда, говорите, ваш самолет? – Сехун потянулся к чайнику, нажимая на кнопку. – Посидеть-то успеем? Вы так внезапно сорвались, хоть бы предупредили пораньше…  
\- Завтра после обеда, - ответил Лухан, падая на табуретку и извлекая из пакета бутылку коньяка. – Еще как успеем посидеть.   
\- Ну вот и славно, - буркнул Тао, доставая стаканы и едва удержавшись от того, чтобы добавить «Помянем волшебную тойоту, пусть чужой гараж ей будет пухом». 

\- Я напился, Луханни, - весело сообщил Мин, повисая на Лухане в прихожей. – Я хочу залечь спать…   
\- Ну блядь, - сказал Лухан, выравнивая своего пьяницу до стоячего положения и уже не очень нежно обнимая за пояс – пьяное тело и впрямь норовило соскользнуть вниз и «залечь спать» прямо на остроносых ботинках Тао… Пьяное тело качалось и хихикало, а это значило, что Лухан опять останется без секса. – Ты как всегда вовремя, Минни.   
\- Ну что, обнимемся на прощанье? – всхлипнул Сехун, которого тоже конкретно развезло – он уже начинал скучать и готов был заплакать.   
\- Не надо было ромом после коньяка догоняться, - глубокомысленно заметил Тао, пока два пропойцы плакали друг у друга на груди и причитали.   
\- Зато какое шоу, - скорчил рожу Лухан, крепко обнимая Тао.   
\- Тао, - прохныкал Мин, повисая на высоком китайце. – А помнишь, как мы на полу спали? Когда вы с Сехуном… - Мин не договорил, глуша всхлип в чужом плече.   
\- Помню, Мин, помню, - тепло ответил Тао. – Мы всегда будем вас помнить. – Тао отодвинул со лба волосы Мина и добавил: - Ну, перестань. Мы же не навсегда расстаемся. Китай не так далеко.   
\- Близко, - улыбнулся Мин, вытирая слезы. – Совсем близко. Будем приезжать… часто.   
Последнее слово повисло в тишине, и каждый подумал, что добрых намерений в нем больше, чем правды. Но какая, в сущности, разница?   
\- Ну, пошли, - Лухан подтолкнул Мина к двери, а потом, словно вспомнив что-то, обернулся: - Да, кстати, Тао… - на тумбочку упали блестящие ключи с большим брелком. – Присмотри за моей машиной. Документы в бардачке.   
Тао улыбнулся, обнимая Сехуна и давя в себе вдруг появившееся желание заплакать тоже:  
\- Спасибо.   
\- Пока.  
\- Пока. 

 

\- Ну вот и все, - сказал Лухан, нажимая на отбой. – Такси будет через полчаса.   
\- Хорошо, - выдохнул Мин, неуютно поеживаясь – на балконе уже даже с закрытым окном было холодно. Мин поерзал на крышке старой тумбочки и вздохнул еще раз. Вздохнул, как умирающий мамонт, и Лухан резко развернулся:  
\- Ну давай все отменим, сдадим билеты и останемся тут? Ты же сам хотел уехать, чего вздыхаешь?  
\- Я и сейчас хочу… уехать, - выдавил из себя Мин. – Просто… грустно.   
Мин швыркнул носом, и Лухан осуждающе уставился на него.  
\- Просто с этой маленькой квартиркой столько всего связано, - быстро заговорил Мин. – Мы столько раз тут ругались, мирились, балкон этот, лето…  
\- Понеслась, - вздохнул Лухан, отворачиваясь.   
\- Лето-о-ом, - слова Мина стали прерываться всхлипами и иканием, - помнишь, как мы лежали в этом кресле…  
\- Ага, - сказал Лухан насмешливо. – Классный был секс…  
\- Шкаф этот сло-о-о-ман-ный, - в ход у Мина пошел вой, когда он обреченно отставленной рукой указал куда-то в комнату.   
\- В бабских шмотках тоже был классный секс, - кивнул Лухан, не меняя интонации.   
\- Ванная… - рыдал Мин. – Как мне жалко нашу ванную. Понимаешь, она наша, общая, с этим дурацким кафелем, в ней ты и я…  
\- Трахались раз двадцать, - закончил Лухан.   
И тут до Мина начало доходить… Он поднял на Лухана зареванные глаза и встретился с насмешливым взглядом.   
\- Хватит реветь, - сказал Лухан, вытирая его лицо. – Это не конец. Это начало.   
\- Нач-чало, - прозаикался Мин, когда его губы смяли и легко толкнули назад.   
\- Ты и я, снова вместе, - продолжил Лухан, сдвигая Мина к себе. – Просто уже в другой точке, на новом месте.   
\- Ты и я, - невменяемо повторил Мин, цепляясь пальцами за чужую рубашку на плечах и чувствуя, как его собственную быстро расстегивают проворные пальцы. Рука Лухана легла на голую грудь и погладила сосочек. – О-о… Мы не успеем, Лухан…  
\- А ты говори меньше, - посоветовал Лухан, выпутывая Мина из рукавов. – О боже, сладкий мой.  
Лухан чувствовал, что Мину холодно – тоненькие волоски на коже встали дыбом, а бока покрылись мурашками. Гусиные лапки покрыли плечи Мина и заползли даже на грудь, на сосочек, заставив головку сжаться.   
\- Мин, крошка, - Лухан с наслаждением водил по холодной коже руками, слушая, как меняется дыхание Мина. Лухан нагнулся к чужой груди и поцеловал вишневого цвета маленький так любимый им кружочек… Лухан делал это раз за разом, потому что тереть языком отзывчивую темную капельку, чувствуя, как она поднимается, было до восторга кайфово – после того, как она твердела, взгляд Мина мутнел, он начинал тяжело дышать и дергать бедрами. Лухан поднял голову, отрывая губы от сосочка, посмотрел на Мина и ухмыльнулся – а потом приложил к его груди руку, позволяя растравленной горячей головке скользить внутри ладошки, щекоча твердым плотным комочком. Мин втягивал живот и вытягивался вслед за его руками, смотря невинными и полными желаниями глазами в глаза Лухана так, словно смущался того, что его тело снова предавало его. Лухан защипнул головку между средним и указательным пальцем и принялся водить туда-сюда, просто тихо сходя с ума от того, какой сосочек нежный по сравнению с остальной кожей.   
\- Лухан, быстрее, - промурлыкал Мин, расстегивая чужой ремень.   
\- Я стараюсь, солнышко, - пропыхтел Лухан в ответ, пытаясь приподнять тело этого солнышка и содрать с него одежду. Мин сцепил руки на его шее – и брюки вместе с бельем соскользнули с его ног, заставив еще раз почувствовать холод выстуженного воздуха на балконе, а голой задницей – поверхность тумбочки.   
\- Черт, - Лухан выругался. – А в каком чемодане…  
\- Под диваном посмотри, дурак, - Мин вытолкнул Лухана с балкона, и тот послушно пригнулся к полу, выдав удивленное:  
\- О… - под диваном, действительно, нашлось то, что он искал, и не в единственном экземпляре – бонусом к презервативу Лухан прихватил почти пустую и пыльную упаковку крема. – Стратегический запас просто для тех, кто сюда переедет, - Лухан улыбнулся и довольно щелкнул Мина по носу упаковкой.   
Мин поморщился:  
\- У этой квартиры стремная аура…  
\- Меня все устраивало, - отмахнулся Лухан, притягивая Мина к себе ближе и целуя в губы.   
Для абсолютного катастрофического счастья ему не хватало только стянуть брюки и прижаться к Мину голым телом. Его живот заходился от восторга и какая-то точка гулко пульсировала в боку, когда он целовал Мина, держа под ребрами, когда Мин целовал его, сцепив ручки у него на шее, а его вставший возбужденный член терся об член Мина, и Мин сам пошленько поднимался и опускался на своей тумбочке, чтобы твердая головка увереннее тыкалась в голый живот. Мин снова пустился во все тяжкие, подставлял ему вместо губ язык, приглушенно постанывал и выгибался, тесно прижимаясь к нему тем самым местом. Лухану досталась парадоксальная и роскошная шлюха, что и говорить…  
\- Мин, крошка, - выдохнул Лухан, вжимаясь членом в чужое тело и получая от этого разврата чистый неразбавленный кайф. – Секс с тобой прекрасен.   
\- М-м-м, - промычал Мин, поднимая руку Лухана к своим губам и коварно улыбаясь. – У тебя какие-то блядские предпочтения, - Мин, держа руку Лухана за ладонь, с чувством провел языком по чужим пальцам.  
\- О да, конечно, я один у нас извращенец, - пробормотал Лухан, ошалевший от этого действа.  
\- Поторапливайся, - напомнил Мин.  
\- Как скажешь, - согласился Лухан, дернув Мина на себя.   
Лухан не особенно старался – и думал, что винить в этом надо Мина, который бесстыже раздвинул перед ним ноги, с любопытством наблюдая за попытками Лухана сделать все качественно и быстро, и одной рукой поглаживал себя, а другой плечо нагнувшегося над ним Лухана. Розовый язычок облизывал приоткрытые губки, Мин выгибал спину, играя мышцами на шее, втягивал живот и шумно выдыхал. И Лухан плавился и балдел – вот у них нихрена нет времени, а Мину не в лом устроить шикарное представление, чтобы довести его до сумасшествия. Королева всегда королева – и об этом Мин не забывал, в любых условиях трахаясь с царственной роскошью.   
Лухан расправился с презервативом и присмотрелся к Мину, прикидывая, с какой бы стороны взяться… Но тому, очевидно, было слишком удобно на своей тумбочке, и он просто снова схватился руками за шею Лухана, приподнимаясь.   
\- Окей, - согласился Лухан. – Пусть будет неудобно.   
Да ему вообще пофиг. Пока его радуют таким шикарным обращением – вздыхая, стискивая бедрами и сжимая ручки на шее – он может и вверх тормашками, и в невесомости на Луне.   
\- Маленькая… сволочь… - пробормотал Мин, утыкаясь носом в чужую шею. От полноты чувств он даже решил отомстить, всадив зубы в тоненькую кожу на выступающей ключице и выжав из Лухана потрясенное такой подлостью:  
\- Оу… - Лухан в отместку двинулся сильнее и прошептал в маленькое закрытое волосами ушко: - Правда что ли маленькая? Раньше вроде на размер не жаловался.  
\- Луха-а-ан, - выдохнул Мин, и Лухан подумал, что это его самая любимая часть – слушать, как Мин выстанывает его имя десятком интонаций одна другой пошлее.   
\- Крошка, - Лухан решил пожалеть свою нежную затраханную бедняжку и закрыл его рот своими губами, позволяя хныкать и постанывать внутрь себя, так что каждое сладострастное «Лу-луха-а-а-ан» резонировало внутри него, заставляя двигаться еще точнее и глубже… Потому что да, Лухан знал, от чего его крошка фанатеет больше всего – его крошка любит трахаться и целоваться одновременно. Чувствовать, что их тела соединены дважды, беспомощно прогибаться под отчаянными выпадами и ласкать своим языком чужой. И уж конечно полный финиш – кончать, чувствуя, как в тебя стонут каким-то слишком глухим звуком, потому что язык вообще не в своем рту, а пальцы накрепко вцеплены в чужие волосы.  
Мин вцепился в Лухана мертвой хваткой, прижимаясь тесно-тесно, чтобы погасить остатки заставляющего мышцы сжиматься удовольствия и, устало упираясь лбом ему в плечо, пробормотал:  
\- Успели.  
Телефон Лухана на тумбочке тут же тренькнул пришедшим сообщением, и Лухан хмыкнул, поглаживая пальцами нежную шейку:  
\- Уложились прямо в секунды. Заниматься этим опаздывая куда-то – весело. Давай в следующий раз с секундомером попробуем?  
\- Идиот, - буркнул Мин. 

 

Мин дремал на плече Лухана, когда что-то разбудило его. Мин недовольно поднял голову… а потом с ужасом понял – самолет встряхнуло еще раз, сильнее, чем в первый. И без того приглушенные огни светильников вдоль рядов кресел почти потухли, и Мин повернулся к Лухану, в темноте разыскивая его руку.  
Лухан смотрел в темные блестящие глаза, распахнувшиеся широко, как у игрушки, крепко стискивая пальцы Мина. Стюардесса защебетала где-то за ними, успокаивая встревоженных пассажиров – а потом вскрикнула: самолет опускался. Двигатели отчаянно гудели за бортом, но Лухан чувствовал, что огромная машина просто падает – сопротивляется несколько секунд, а потом ухает вникуда.   
А Мин смотрел на него полными страха темными глазами…  
«Этого просто не случится. После всего того, что они пережили. Никто и ничто не смеет отобрать у них это заработанное, с лихвой оплаченное счастье»  
\- Это шутка, Мин, - сказал Лухан, держа чужие плечи. – Просто шутка. Так бывает, Мин. Все будет хорошо. Мы должны верить, понимаешь?   
Ощущение падения никуда не пропало. Мин слабо кивнул.   
\- Ничего не бойся, - Лухан прижал Мина к себе. – Все будет хорошо.

 

На экране телевизора огромный самолет подпрыгивал на взлетной полосе, тяжело тормозя, замедляя бег огней вдоль дорожки, и Исин покачал головой – он никогда не понимал, как эти огромные тяжелые машины летают так отчаянно высоко. Тонны металла и пластика, внутри которых замкнуты чьи-то хрупкие жизни, механизмы, приборы, шасси и закрылки – разве они способны сопротивляться высоте, ветру, притяжению, несчастливой случайности?  
Но, очевидно, Исин не прав, и железные птицы все же способны на подвиг – голос диктора с деловитой интонацией сообщал, что самолет, следующий рейсом Сеул-Бейджин, попавший днем в зону турбулентности и на несколько минут лишившийся связи, благополучно приземлился в аэропорту Шоуду. Исин покачал головой и выключил телевизор, вместо него включив стереосистему – быстрый трансовый трек принялся пульсировать на мембранах, наполняя полумрак извращенно-тревожной, сладкой мелодией, которая тоже не соответствовала настроению Исина, но, как ни крути, все же была лучше, чем сводка новостей. А уж о том, что настроение Исина в последние недели металось от «дерьмо» до «пиздец дерьмо пошли курить», вообще стоит умолчать, и именно этим и можно объяснить то, что он еще раз повертел головой, уставился, как тормознутый голубь, на мигающую зеленым панель стерео, но трек переключать не стал, а шагнул на балкон к ждущему его Ифаню, выдав с праздничным настроением:   
\- Хэлоу, мэн, почем нынче косяк депрессняка?   
\- Чего? – ошарашенно спросил Ифань, стряхивая пепел за окно.   
\- Ну-у-у, - Исин дернул плечом, как будто у него нервный тик, - ты же в дилеры уныния подался. Толкаешь депрессуху по переулкам по сходной цене.   
\- Ахахаха, Исин, блин…  
\- Не, че, - Исин толкнул высокого китайца, нагнувшегося над окном, в плечо. – Я тоже хочу ширнуться. Гони, - Исин раскрыл ладонь и требовательно подергал пальчиками. - Друг ты мне и ли какашка на палочке?  
\- НА, - увесисто сказал Ифань, вложив ему в ладонь пачку сигарет.   
\- Ну, тоже ничего, - согласился Исин, вытряхивая одну. – Вот скажи честно, Ифань, ты сопли развел из-за того корейского красавчика, который на лисичку похож?   
\- С чего ты взял? – буркнул Ифань, зажав сигарету губами и доставая зажигалку. Крохотный огонек порхнул перед Исином, и он поднес к нему сигарету, затягиваясь.   
«Вот мудак, - подумал Исин, - и эти его мудацкие аристократические привычки»  
\- С того, что ты зеленый ходишь после того вечера и разве что колпак «Меня, такого классного сексуального парня, посмел отшить маленький невинный мальчик» не носишь.   
\- Не такой уж он и невинный, - заметил Ифань, вспомнив поцелуй в гостинице.   
\- Значит, все-таки он… - задумчиво пробормотал Исин, щелчками сбрасывая пепел за окно. – Эх, тяжело быть мудако-о-ом…  
Ифань смотрел на стоящего рядом с ним Исина, корчащего рожи в темноту и вполголоса разговаривающего, очевидно, с сигаретным дымом – или с тараканами в голове, Ифань не был уверен. Единственное, что было неоспоримым – Исин часто общался с кем-то, кто подкидывал ему шикарные в своей дурости идеи. Вот и сейчас, когда Исин, поразглядывав желтую стену под окном, бросил наполовину выкуренную сигарету в пепельницу и умчался в комнату, Ифань подумал, что тараканы – после грандиозного брейншторминга – поделились с ним очередной потрясающей идеей.   
Исин вернулся, держа в руках уголь для рисования – Ифань решил не спрашивать, откуда у него, собственно, такая странная штука в доме, предполагая, что дальше все равно будет интереснее: Исин плюхнулся на пол балкона и принялся стаскивать с себя обувь.   
\- Нормально, - сказал Ифань, когда Исин начал натирать углем подошву кроссовка. Спрашивать о чем-то по-прежнему было бессмысленно.   
\- Гуд, - оценил Исин свою работу и вывалился за окно так быстро, что Ифань от испуга схватил его за тощие ребра. – Правильно, подержи, - одобрил Исин.   
И Ифань заржал, как шизофреник, когда его сумасшедший друг припечатал вымазанную углем подошву к стене дома – раз, два, три – как будто кто-то ходил по ней. Исин высунулся за окно так сильно, что Ифань подумал, что у него в руках скоро останутся только чужие трусы, а сам неугомонный психопат упокоится под окнами своей высотки – и втянул его обратно.   
\- Идиот, блядь, - сказал Ифань, разглядывая черные отпечатки подошв за окном. – Ты лечиться не пробовал?  
\- Пробовал, - серьезно сказал Исин. – Мне сказали, что поможет только одно лекарство.   
\- Мышьяк, что ли? – поинтересовался Ифань.   
\- Дурень, - Исин лениво потянулся и выскользнул из своей толстовки, оставшись в одной майке. – Любовь.   
Вот! Вот это вообще всегда сводило Ифаня с ума – когда Исин сначала имитировал интеллект малолетнего, а потом вдруг начинал мечтательным тоном говорить какие-то философские вещи и при этом еще и невзначай так дергал голыми плечами или качал своими сумасшедшими бедрами. Ифань в ступоре смотрел на него, разглядывал его профиль, красиво прорисованный приглушенными огнями освещенных окон соседней высотки, и думал о том, почему он ни разу не задумывался над тем, чтобы замутить с Исином.   
\- Замерзнешь, полудурок, - в конце концов сказал Ифань, сбрасывая свой пиджак с плеч и накидывая его на Исина – то ли правда пожалел его, в одной майке стоящего в середине осени почти на улице, то ли коварно решил избавиться от вида голых рук, снова потянувшихся к сигарете.   
«Муда-а-а-ак, чертов муда-а-а-ак, пошел в задницу со своей заботой», - орал в голове Исина нестройный тараканий хор.  
\- Ну так че, Ифань, - Исин успешно притворился, что ему насрать на тяжелый пиджак на его плечах, - лечит любовь-то?   
Вот! Именно поэтому и не замутил! Потому что Ифань как серьезный и кое в чем очень принципиальный человек всегда поражался, когда Исин после фазы мечтатаельной философии без предупреждения переходил к фазе «а давай-ка еще и оборжем это все». Ифань просто не понимал иногда, когда Исин говорит серьезно, а когда просто стебается. Ифань, если подумать, вообще не знал ни одной вещи, к которой Исин бы относился серьезно – и это бесило его до печеночных коликов.   
\- Ну так чего ты у меня-то спрашиваешь? – мстительно огрызнулся Ифань. – Я же лузер, которого отшил маленький невинный мальчик! Вот! – Ифань щелкнул пальцами, показывая, что его посетила гениальная идея – не все же Исину над ним насмехаться, может и он один раз отыграться: - Почему бы тебе не спросить об этом у той корейской уточки, которую ты клеил, пока меня посылали нахрен?  
\- Так я спросил, - Исин на секунду сузил глаза, спалившись перед Ифанем, но быстро вернул себе праздничное выражение лица. – Я, вообрази, набрал его номер и так и спросил. Знаешь, чего услышал?  
\- Ну?  
Исин закатил глаза и отвратительным до невозможности голосом произнес:  
\- «Чондэ-э-э-я, сладкий мой, иди ко мне, куколка» .  
\- Че, прям такой мерзкий голос? – стараясь сдержать душивший его ржач, спросил Ифань.  
\- Мерзее не слышал, - заверил Исин.   
\- Пиздец, - констатировал Ифань.   
\- Пиздец, - вздохнул Исин.   
\- Ладно, прости меня, был не прав, - сказал Ифань, положив руку на плечо Исина – кто же знал, что у него тоже все серьезно было.   
\- Муда-а-ак, - уже вслух сказал Исин, дергая плечом. Но Ифань подумал, что «мудак» относилось к Чондэ, и только сочувственно похлопал ладошечкой, подталкивая Исина еще ближе. – Ну все, - сказал Исин. – Я долго терпел, настало время откровений.   
\- Чего время настало? – спросил Ифань, думая, что Исина сейчас опять попрет на подвиги – ну там попробовать из окна с зонтиком выпрыгнуть, проверить, не родственница ли ему Мэри Поппинс.   
\- От-кро-ве-ний, - по слогам произнес Исин, больно тыкая пальцем ему в грудь на каждый слог.   
\- Ну-у-у… - Ифань, честно говоря, струхнул – а вдруг снова фаза философии? Ему же нечем будет крыть, надумай Исин копнуть куда-нибудь в чувствительные материи… А еще хуже… Нет, Исин же не… не такой дурак, чтобы сказануть что-нибудь, что может навсегда изгадить их светлую и – дважды подчеркнуто – исключительно на платонической любви основанную дружбу.   
\- Короче, я задам тебе один вопрос, - Исин вдруг стал серьезен, как и положено классному юристу. – Если ответ меня устроит, я скажу тебе кое-что важное. Ну, для меня по крайней мере.   
Ифань с тоской посмотрел в горящие в темноте глаза и тоскливо согласился, разглядывая свой пиджак, болтающийся на плечах Исина:  
\- Ну давай… дерзай, что ли… руби с плеча…   
Исин хмыкнул, почесал кончик носа, глядя в темноту, и выдал:  
\- Ты когда на унитазе сидишь, ногу на ногу складываешь?  
Ифань почувствовал острое желание придержать пальцами глазные яблоки, чтобы они не выпали и не заскакали по полу исновского балкона, как силиконовые мячики.   
\- Что, прости? – Ифань решил уточнить на всякий случай, не ослышался ли он – прежде чем начать ржать, как умалишенный, стукаясь головой о бетонную стену позади себя.   
\- Ты слышал, - обиделся Исин. – Это очень важно, отвечай.   
Исин от обиды даже топнул ножкой, и Ифаня прогрвало:  
\- А-а-а… О-о-о-о… У-у-у-у… - Ифань не мог отвечать. Ифань мог только ржать, всхлипывать и вытирать слезы, качаясь на ослабевших от смеха ногах. – Только ты это мог придумать… У-у-у… Никому бы больше в голову не пришло… Ы-е-е-е…  
Исин, сложив руки на груди, сверху вниз презрительно смотрел на осевшего на пол почти двухметрового китайца, трясущего высветленными волосами и вытирающего катящиеся из глаз слезы – экий кадр пропадает. Потрясающий-надменный-сексуальный-человек-бог-Ифань икает от смеха и пускает пузыри, как младенец. А между тем, что такого смешного спросил Исин? Это был нормальный вопрос, который разом бы решил все сомнения Исина, связанные с Ифанем: если ответ да, то Ифань с большой степенью вероятности тоже фрик, и если он признается ему, то, может быть, у них что-нибудь и получится. Есть же логика? Есть! Так какого хрена…  
Исин пару раз подопнул Ифаня и потянул наверх:  
\- Ну, проржался? Отвечай.  
\- Еще раз вопрос повторите, пжалста, - Ифань просто не в состоянии был быстро успокоиться.   
\- Ты можешь просто ответить или нет? – потерял терпение Исин.   
\- Ох… Ну… - Ифань потянул себя за ворот рубашки. – Я смущаюсь, честное слово, это так интимно…  
Исин посмотрел на него страшными, угрожающими глазами, и Ифань поспешил вытянуть руку вперед:  
\- Ну ладно, ладно, не сердись… О боже, - Ифань хрюкнул еще разок напоследок и, прокашлявшись, выдавил: - Ну было… пару раз. 

 

Сехун вытирал в ванной волосы полотенцем, когда услышал, что звонит его телефон. А когда он вспомнил, кто мог поставить эту мелодию на себя любимого, нагло выцарапав мобильник у него из рук в кафе, то и вовсе рванул из ванной так, что пол под пятками задымился.   
Но, к сожалению, Сехун не успел: Том Джонс напевал «Sex bomb, sex bomb, you’re my sex bomb» динамиками модного мобильника, а Тао стоял на кухне, опираясь задницей о стол, и внимательно разглядывал высветившуюся на экране фотографию – умилительный до мерзости парень с хорошеньким личиком, которых в агентстве Сехуна пруд пруди, посылал воздушный поцелуйчик вызываемому абоненту.   
И этого одного уже было бы достаточно, чтобы Тао вошел в режим «Халк крушить, Халк ломать», но, к сожалению, у контакта еще и имелось предосудительное имя:  
\- Бекхённи-хён? – прорычал Тао, тыкая мобильником Сехуну в лицо. – Бекхённи-хён?  
«Сука Бекхен, - подумал Сехун, - хотя бы перестань звонить»  
Мобильник и в самом деле отрубился – чего нельзя было сказать о зеленом монстре, разбуженном в Тао.   
\- Тао, эм… - Сехун по любимой привычке осторожно высунул язык, чтобы облизать губы, а потом трусливо ткнул пальцем за спину Тао, где на столе стоял открытый пакет молока и чашка со взбитыми яйцами: - Яичница на завтрак, да? Я так люблю, когда ты готовишь…  
\- Сехун, - угрожающе произнес Тао, делая шаг вперед.   
\- Тао, это человек-сука на ножках! – затараторил Сехун. – Он отобрал у меня телефон, поставил свою фотку на заставку, переименовал контакт и мелодию тоже он сам поставил…  
\- Вот я даже не буду спрашивать, почему Бекхённи-хён копается в твоем телефоне, - угрожающим тоном предупредил Тао. – Ты, похоже, вообще нихрена не понимаешь…  
\- Нет, Тао, я же не виноват, - взмолился Сехун, цепляясь пальцами за перекинутое через шею полотенце.   
\- Да мне плевать, - ответил Тао, продолжая наступать. – Даже не важно, верю я или не верю.   
\- Ай, Тао, - взвизгнул Сехун, когда его развернули и вжали в стену рядом с кухонным столом.   
\- Я просто хочу, чтобы ты понял, - невозмутимо продолжал Тао, одной рукой придерживая Сехуна, а другой нашаривая на столе коробку с молоком, - чего делать категорически не надо.  
Пакет молока вознесся до уровня головы Сехуна, и он большими испуганными глазами уставился на Тао:  
\- Тао, не надо, пожалуйста, я не люблю молоко.   
\- Я тоже не люблю, когда вокруг твоей задницы вертятся какие-то Бекхённи-хёны, - парировал Тао, наклоняя пакет. – Но это тебя не колышет.   
\- Та-а-а-о, - обреченно проскулил Сехун, когда молоко полилось на его челку и начало стекать по лицу. – Я больше не буду, перестань.   
\- Бекхённи-хён, надо же, - не унимался Тао, продолжая на разные лады повторять: - Бекхённи… Сехун!  
Тао выбросил молоко и еще раз хорошо приложил Сехуна о стену спиной. Сехун смотрел на него теми же жалобными глазами, чувствуя, как молоко капает с волос.   
\- Сехун, - повторил Тао, отчего-то начиная сходить с ума при виде этой картины – странным было бы даже подумать, что облитые молоком волосы могут иметь какое-то отношение к эротике, но факт остается фактом: белые капельки на лице Сехуна, испуганно моргающие ресничками глазки и розовые приоткрытые губки страшно, невыносимо возбуждали. Тао сжал губами прядку высветленных волос и почувствовал оставшийся во рту вкус молока.   
Тао еще с секунду смотрел на Сехуна, а потом поцеловал, начиная сдирать с его тела выпачканную молоком одежду.


End file.
